Midnight Guardian
by Kernchen
Summary: Was wenn ein bestimmter Anruf Vernon an seine Grenzen und bringt und alles verändert? Die Wahrheit wird offenbart aber welche Version wird Harry glauben? Die Vergangenheit wird deutlicher und alte Bekannte tauchen auf.
1. Schmerzhafter Sommer

**Midnight Guardian**

**by**

**Ksomm814**

_Dies ist wie viele schon festgestellt haben eine weitere Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Sie stammt aus dem Jahre 2004 und spielt vor Harrys drittem Jahr. Noch habe ich mein Interesse an Fanfiction nicht aufgegeben und daher kommt ihr vielleicht auch in den Genuss der anderen Bücher der Midnight Serie, die die übrigen 4 Jahre dann noch umfasst, also 4-7. Jahr. Die updates wird es wohl nicht so regelmäßig geben wie bei Amulett of Time. Denn die Schule stellt im Moment recht hohe Ansprüche._

Zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche jätete ein dürrer, Brille tragender Junge mit schwarzen, kurzen Haaren den Garten seiner Tante Petunia Dursley im Ligusterweg Nr.4. Die meisten Leute schenkten dem fast Teenager, der von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang trotz Schmerzen oder Erschöpfung die er spürte, schuftete, keine Beachtung. Alle von ihnen wussten, er war nicht weiter als ein Störenfried.

Wie falsch sie lagen.

Harry Potter war nicht wie die meisten Kinder seines Alters. Neben der Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die wie ein Blitz geformt war, war Harry ein Schüler von Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Eine Schule, von der fast alle Muggel (nicht magische Leute) nie gehört hatten. Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass er ein Zauberer im Training war oder die Tatsache, dass Hexerei und Zauberei existierten, deshalb logen Harrys Tante und Onkel alle darüber an, wo Harry zur Schule ging.

Normalerweise war Harry stolz auf seine Herkunft, aber nicht diesen Sommer. Eine Woche nachdem die Sommerferien hatten, hatte er einen Anruf von seinem Freund Ron Weasley erhalten. Unglücklicherweise hatte Onkel Vernon abgehoben. Nach fast einer Stunde Gebrüll wie diese Freaks es wagen konnten anzurufen und damit ihre ‚Abnormalität' unter Beweis stellten, wurde Harry bestraft … schwer. Er hatte von der _Bestrafung_ immer noch blaue Flecken.

In der Nacht nach dem Anruf hatte Harry seine Eule Hedwig los geschickt, um bei Ron zu bleiben. Das letzte was Harry brauchte, war seinen Onkel weiter zu verärgern. Seitdem wurde Harry eine strikte Aufgabenliste gegeben und er wurde bestraft, wenn er sie nicht bis Sonnenuntergang erledigt hatte.

Das war vor drei Wochen gewesen und die Aufgabenlisten wurden immer länger.

Zusätzlich zu den schweren Tätigkeiten hatte Harry auch noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, was seine Tante und Onkel auf das heftigste _bestrafen_ würden, wenn sie ihn dabei erwischten. Da blieben nur die späten Abend- und frühen Morgenstunden, wenn alle anderen schliefen. Zeiten, an denen Harry sich dringend ausruhen müsste.

Harry stieß einen erschöpften Seufzer aus, als er mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von seiner Stirn wischte. Heute, wie jeder Tag der letzten Woche, war es sengend heiß. Sein Onkel war zurzeit bei der Arbeit und seine Tante und Cousin waren ausgegangen, um das zu tun, was sie gewöhnlich tagsüber machten. Niemand machte sich die Mühe Harry zu informieren und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Solange sie ihm nicht auf die Nerven gingen.

Endlich mit dem Garten fertig, setzte sich Harry auf den Rasen, er stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf und zog die Aufgabenliste aus seiner Tasche. Es war später Nachmittag und er musste noch die Garage aufräumen und das Abendessen machen. _Wenn mich die Zaubererwelt jetzt sehen könnte_, dachte er bitter.

Harry wusste, dass er nicht länger warten konnte, er steckte die Liste zurück in seine Tasche und stand langsam auf. Die Garage würde einige Stunden in Anspruch nehmen, wahrscheinlich länger wenn er bedachte, wie wund seine Rippen heute waren. Es erstaunte Harry wie schnell drei Leute alles unordentlich machen konnten. Die Garage aufzuräumen war eine wöchentliche Aufgabe.

Harry stieß einen weiteren Seufzer aus, als er langsam zur Garage humpelte, sein rechtes Bein pochte schmerzhaft. Er war sich sicher, dass Onkel Vernon einen Knochen gebrochen hatte, aber da es ‚Harrys Schuld' war, stand medizinische Betreuung außer Frage. Tief im Inneren begann Harry sich zu fragen, ob es wirklich seine Schuld war. Sein Onkel war immer strikt und streng gewesen, aber nie so wie jetzt. Wie konnte ein einfacher Telefonanruf einen Mann an seine Grenzen bringen?

Harry betrat die Garage, er bemerkte ein Paar grauer Augen, das jeden seiner schmerzhaften Schritte verfolgte, nicht, sie sahen so aus als wollte der Besitzer zu dem Jungen stürmen und ihm alles erzählen, aber er wusste, dass er geduldig sein musste. Dieser Junge war nicht mehr als ein Sklave und früher oder später würde er Hilfe brauchen. So viel war sicher.

OoOoOoOo

Wie jeden Abend servierte Harry seiner ‚Familie' das Abendessen, dann ging er hinaus, um ein Sandwich zu essen, das er sich gemacht hatte. Er wusste, dass es besser war als auf Reste zu hoffen, insbesondere mit Dudley und wie dieser aß. Trotz seiner _Diät_ war Dudley fett wie immer und sah nicht so aus, als würde er in nächster Zukunft Gewicht verlieren.

Sich in das Gras legend und in die Sterne blickend, sagte Harry sich, dass es immer schlimmer kommen konnte. Er wusste, er würde Probleme bekommen seine Verletzungen zu erklären. Wie viele Leute würden ihm die ‚ich bin die Treppe runter gefallen' Entschuldigung abkaufen?

Harry wollte gerade in sein Sandwich beißen, als er das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden. Die Schmerzen und die wunden Muskeln ignorierend, setzte sich Harry auf und sah sich um. Er wollte gerade ins Haus eilen, als das Jaulen eines Tieres im nahe gelegenen Gebüsch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Langsam und vorsichtig näherte sich Harry den Büschen und kniete sich nieder. Sein Kopf schrie ihm zu, die möglich gefährliche Kreatur in Ruhe zu lassen, aber etwas in seinem Herzen befahl ihm, dem Tier zu helfen. Er musste diesem Tier helfen.

Die Büsche auseinander drückend, sah Harry hinab und sah einen großen, schwarzen Hund der im Busch lag und ihn mit traurigen grauen Augen ansah. Der Hund jaulte noch einmal, aber bewegte sich nicht. _Seltsames Verhalten für einen Hund._

„Äh – Hallo", sagte Harry nervös, „hast du dich verlaufen?" _Dumme Frage, Harry, wirklich dumm._ Er wusste wirklich nicht was er zu einem streunenden Hund sagen sollte. Harry begab sich in eine bequemere Position, brach das Sandwich in zwei Teile und bot eine Hälfte dem Hund an. „Es ist Hühnchen", sagte er sanft, „Hunde mögen doch Hühnchen, oder?"

Der Hund bewegte sich schließlich. Harry beobachtete, wie der Hund langsam das angebotene Essen nahm und es fraß. Harry aß seine eigene Portion, behielt den Hund aber im Auge, dessen Blick die ganze Zeit auf ihn gerichtet war. Harry wusste nicht, ob er versuchte etwas heraus zu finden oder überlegte, ob er ihn fressen sollte oder nicht.

Nach seinem dritten Bissen hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus: „Weißt du es wäre viel leichter, wenn du mich nicht so ansehen würdest", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich weiß, du bist hungrig, aber das ist alles was ich zum Abendessen habe. Ich kann versuchen mehr für dich zu finden, nachdem sie ins Bett gegangen sind, aber mein Onkel darf nicht von dir erfahren. Einverstanden?"

Der Hund krabbelte vorwärts, ließ seine Kopf auf Harrys Schoß ruhen und sah Harry mit ‚Hundeblick' an, was ihn frustriert aufstöhnen ließ. Er hatte nicht die Kraft einen einseitigen Kampf mit dem Hund heute Abend auszutragen.

„Sieh mal, es tut mir Leid", sagte er ernsthaft, „aber mein Onkel – ich weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist. Er ist diesen Sommer so ärgerlich. Ich kann es aushalten, aber ich will nicht zusehen, wie er seinen Ärger an jemand anderem auslässt."

Ohne es zu bemerken was er tat, begann Harry den Hund zu streicheln. Obwohl er den Hund gerade erst getroffen hatte, gab es eine seltsame Vertrautheit, die Harry nicht ignorieren konnte. Er wusste nicht, warum er es jetzt spürte und nicht früher, aber im Moment kümmerte es Harry wenig. Er musste mit jemandem sprechen und im Moment war dieser Hund der einzige, der ihm zuhören wollte.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob mein Leben in der Nacht verflucht wurde als Voldemort es nicht geschafft hat mich zu töten", sagte er ganz plötzlich, „jedes Jahr wird es schwerer. Ich habe für zehn Jahre im Schrank unter der Treppe gelebt, herausgefunden dass ich – öhm – anders bin, dann gehe ich zur Schule, wo ich jedes Jahr um mein Leben kämpfe. Ich meine, wie oft kann Voldemort versuchen zurück zu kommen?"

Der Hund sah überrascht zu Harry auf, aber der war zu sehr in seine Gedanken versunken, um es zu bemerken. „Ich schätze es ist meine eigenen Schuld", fuhr Harry fort, „_ich_ habe nach dem Stein gesucht und _ich_ bin von allein in die Kammer gegangen. Ich schätze, ich hatte das Gefühl, ich müsste es sein, der ihn aufhält. Er hat meine Eltern getötet. Er ist der Grund, warum ich hier gefangen bin… mit denen."

Harry stieß einen Seufzer aus und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Das ist einfach traurig", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Hund, „ich sollte mich nicht so selbst bemitleiden. Es lässt alles nur schlimmer erscheinen. Ich habe nur Angst. Wie kann ich das vor meinen Freunden verheimlichen? Wie kann ich es vor Dumbledore verbergen? Wenn sie wüssten wie es hier wirklich ist…"

„POTTER!"

Das Gegröle von der Stimme seines Onkels ließ Harry frustriert stöhnen. Er aß schnell sein Sandwich auf, dann sah zu dem Hund. „Bleib versteckt", sagte Harry sanft, „ich versuche was ich kann raus zubringen, wenn sie schlafen gegangen sind."

Zu sagen, Harry war überrascht zu sehen, wie der Hund ins Gebüsch eilte und sich versteckte, war eine Untertreibung. Es war fast so, als ob der Hund genau wusste was er sagte, aber das war unmöglich. Hunde konnten die menschliche Sprache nicht verstehen, zumindest keine ganzen Sätze und logisches Denken.

Onkel Vernons schreiende Stimme brachte Harry wieder in die Gegenwart. Harry stand auf, konnte ein Zucken nicht unterdrücken, als Schmerzen von seinen Rippen aufloderten. Er wollte keine weitere Schreierei oder _Bestrafung_ über sich ergehen lassen, also eilte Harry ins Haus, wo er die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden damit verbrachte, die Küche sauber zu machen. Er kannte die Routine inzwischen. Wenn die Küche nicht tadellos sauber war, wurde er bestraft. Im Wesentlichen wurde Harry bestraft, wenn er nicht anders handelte als es ein gehorsamer Hauself tat.

Er war schließlich fertig, nur um zu hören, wie die Dursleys für die Nacht nach oben gingen. Harry seufzte erleichtert auf und machte so leise wie möglich noch ein paar Sandwiches. Er wusste nicht, wie viel er einem streunenden Hund zu fressen geben sollte, aber so dünn wie der Hund aussah, dachte Harry je mehr desto besser.

Seine eigene Erschöpfung ignorierend, schlich Harry wieder nach draußen und humpelte zu der Stelle, wo sich der Hund verstecken sollte. Der Hund musste bemerkt haben, dass er näher kam und kam langsam heraus. Es war seltsam, dass etwas so einfaches wie ein streunender Hund einen männlichen Teenager glücklich machen konnte, aber dieser Hund brachte eine Art Normalität. Für den Hund war Harry kein Freak oder Junge – der – lebt. Harry war einfach Harry.

Sie saßen dort still während der Hund fraß, es schien ziemlich seltsam, dass ein Hund so langsam fraß wenn er offensichtlich am verhungern war, aber Harry tat seine Meinung nicht kund. Er hatte zu viel Angst seinen neuen Freund zu verlieren.

Da er bemerkte, dass es extrem spät war, wusste Harry, dass wenn er nicht bald mit seinen Hausaufgaben anfangen würde, er heute Nacht nichts schaffte. Er hatte noch Zaubertränke, Geschichte und Verwandlung fertig zu machen, die zwangsläufig stressig und verwirrend waren. Professor Snape war unfair und gemein für Zaubertränke und Professor Binns war unheimlich langweilig für Geschichte der Zauberei. Kein großer Ansporn für Harry aufzuspringen und seine Aufgaben zu beenden.

Das Gefühl von etwas Feuchtem, das seine Hand streifte, riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah schnell hinab und sah diese großen grauen Augen, die ihn besorgt anstarrten. „Weißt du, wenn du hier bleibst, sollte ich über einen Namen nachdenken", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen, „was hältst du von Midnight?"

Der Hund bellte fröhlich was Harry zwang, schnell zum Schlafzimmerfenster zu blicken. Glücklicherweise hatte keiner das Geräusch gehört. Seinen schmerzenden Nacken reibend, wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Midnight zu. „Wir müssen leise sein", sagte er leise, „ich will nicht, dass dich Onkel Vernon oder Tante Petunia sehen. Sie würden mich wahrscheinlich dafür bestrafen, dass du auf ihrem Rasen bist."

Midnight stieß ein Knurren aus was Harry zum lachen brachte. „Ich mag sie auch nicht sonderlich", sagte er aufrichtig, dann wurde er ernst, „es ist schwer jemanden zu mögen, der dich wie Dreck behandelt. Es sind Zeiten wie diese, wenn ich mich frage, wie meine Mutter und Tante nur annähernd verwandt sein können. Die Leute sagen mir, wie nett und intelligent sie war. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich an sie erinnern. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich an beide erinnern. Wenigstens wüsste ich dann sicher, ob mich jemals jemand geliebt hat."

Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste wirklich aufhören, über sein mitleidiges Leben nachzudenken. Es ließ ihn sich nur schlechter fühlen und das war das letzte, was er im Moment brauchte. Er musste herausfinden, wie er einen weiteren Monat aushalten konnte, ohne zu oft bestraft zu werden.

Harry starrte in die Ferne und bemerkte nicht den traurigen Ausdruck in Midnights Augen. In diesem Moment wusste der Hund, dass sich seine Pläne geändert hatten. Er hatte genug gehört um zu wissen, dass es dringendere Probleme gab. Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, damit der Trottel Dumbledore herausfand, was in Ligusterweg 4 vor sich ging.

OoOoOoOo

Für die restliche Woche war es schwierig, Harry ohne seine neuen Begleiter Midnight zu sehen, während er seine Aufgaben erledigte. Harry brachte dem Hund wann immer er konnte Essen und verbrachte jeden freien Moment mit dem aufopfernden Tier. Jeden Abend konnte Harry seine Frustration ablassen und den Hund sogar erzählen, was er durchgemacht hatte. Aus einem merkwürdigen Grund schien Midnight es zu genießen.

Es hatte nur zwei Tage gedauert, bis Harry sich auf die ‚traurigen Hundaugen' eingelassen hatte und Midnight ins Haus geschmuggelt hatte. Von da an schlief Midnight an Harrys Fußende vom Bett. Harry konnte es nicht erklären, aber er fühlte sich einfach sicherer mit dem großen schwarzen Hund, obwohl Harry sich Tag und Nacht um die Sicherheit des Hundes sorgte. Er meinte was er Midnight erzählt hatte. Er konnte die Bestrafung aushalten, aber er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn jemand wegen ihm bestraft wurde.

Harrys anwachsende Aufgabenliste half auch nicht. Es wurde zur Gewohnheit, dass Harry zu ungewöhnlichen Zeiten eindöste, um von Midnight geweckt zu werden, indem er seine Hand schleckte. Seine Muskeln taten ständig weh, er fühlte sich schwach und er begann Hitze und Kälteschübe zu haben, die tierisch nervten. Da er jeden Morgen sein Spiegelbild sah, wusste Harry, dass er krank wurde. Das Problem war, dass es Onkel Vernon nicht kümmerte. Er erwartete immer noch, dass die Aufgabenliste rechzeitig geschafft wurde.

Freitagnacht schlief Harry tief und bemerkte nicht, wie das Bett wackelte als Midnight hinunter sprang. Er war zu erschöpft um irgendwas zu bemerken. Er zitterte vom Fieber, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ, als Schmerzen in seine Rippen aufloderten. Harry biss auf seine Unterlippe, als er wimmerte. Jahre der Vernachlässigung und Erfahrungen waren tief in Harrys Gedanken eingebrannt und hinderten ihn daran laut zu schreien. Es würde Onkel Vernon nur weiter verärgern.

Eine sanfte Hand berührte Harrys Gesicht wie schon die letzten Nächte zuvor. Sie fühlte sich im Kontrast zu seinem brennenden Gesicht kühl an. Er lehnte sich in die Kühle, als die Finger durch sein Haar strichen. Wenn Harry wach gewesen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich Angst gehabt, einen Fremden in seinem Zimmer zu sehen und er hätte wahrscheinlich mehr Angst vor der Kondition in der der Mann war, gehabt.

Er trug einen zerlumpten schwarzen Umhang über seinen zerlumpten gestreiften Kleidern, der Mann starrte den misshandelten Teenager schuldig an. Er war entsetzt darüber wie schwierig das Leben des Jungen bislang war. Mit einer Familie zu leben, die ihn hasste, fast nichts über seine Eltern zu wissen. Voldemort zwei Mal in genau so vielen Jahren gegenüber zu treten und sogar einen Basilisken zu töten, waren keine Dinge, die ein Kind tun sollte. Der Mann hatte sich verzweifelt gewünscht, mit dem Jungen unterzutauchen, nur um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber er wusste, das würde nie geschehen. Er konnte den Jungen jetzt nicht entführen, egal wie gerechtfertigt es war.

Der Junge hatte ein gebrochenes Bein, mindestens ein paar gebrochene Rippen, zusätzlich unzählige blaue Flecke und wunde Muskeln von der Sklavenarbeit, die er täglich verrichten musste. Er war überrascht gewesen, als er den Jungen zum ersten Mal sah, der so klein für sein Alter war, aber nach einigen _Geschichten_ wurde deutlich, dass der Junge tatsächlich misshandelt wurde (körperlich, verbal und emotional) ebenso wurde er vernachlässigt. Es machte den Mann wütend von jemandem zu hören, der ein Kind so behandelte, insbesondere dieses Kind.

Harry Potter war ein liebenswürdiger und mitfühlender Junge, der jemanden brauchte, der ihn liebte. Warum hatte es niemand gesehen? Warum war niemand hier gewesen, um nach dem Jungen oder seinen Lebensbedingungen zu sehen? Jeder der etwas über Lily Potters Familie wusste, würde wissen, dass Petunia Dursley alles hasste was mit Magie zu tun hatte. Warum würde jemand Harry Potter von allen Orten ausgerechnet hier lassen?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kid", sagte der Mann leise, „ich kümmere mich um alles. Das verspreche ich dir."


	2. Midnights Rettung

**Vielen Dank für eure rege Teilnahme an meinem neuen Mammutprojekt **_grins_** Hier ist dann auch das 2. Kapitel des Midnight Guardian.**

* * *

Kapitel 2 - Midnights Rettung 

„POTTER! STEH JETZT AUF!"

Panik füllte Harry als er aus dem Bett sprang und den schreienden Schmerz in seinem Körper und das Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf ignorierte. Er hatte verschlafen! Er sah sich im Raum um, konnte Midnight nicht entdecken und stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Wenigstens war der Hund in Sicherheit.

Er zog sich so schnell wie möglich um, dann rauschte er aus dem Raum, die Treppe hinab und in die Küche, um das Frühstück herzurichten. Er murmelte seiner Tante eine Entschuldigung zu, die zur Antwort nur nickte. Harry war zu hektisch, um die Geste zu bemerken. Er wusste, er hatte nur fünfzehn Minuten, ehe Vernon runter kam und seine Mahlzeit verlangte.

So wie Harry sich bewegte, musste er einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken, der von seinem verletzten Bein und Rippen herrührte. Er würde keine weitere Bestrafung durchstehen. Sein Magen war unruhig, sein Kopf schwamm und es tat weh, zu denken, allein sich zu bewegen schmerzte. Wenn er halb so schlimm aussah wie er sich fühlte, würde es Onkel Vernon auffallen.

Glücklicherweise wurde Harry fertig, gerade als Vernon und Dudley die Küche betraten. Beide waren zu sehr in ihr Essen vertieft um zu bemerken, dass ihr Koch am Rande der Ohnmacht war. Harry wusste es besser, als ihre Mahlzeit zu stören, verließ daher die Küche und setzte sich auf die unterste Treppenstufe.

„Was sollen wir den Jungen heute machen lassen, Petunia?", fragte Onkel Vernon scharf. „Wir können uns jetzt keine seiner Verrücktheiten leisten. Ihn zu beschäftigen, hat ihn davon abgehalten in Probleme zu geraten."

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie über ihn sprechen würden, sobald er den Raum verließ. Es war nicht so als ob er irgendwelche Magie wirken konnte und sie wussten es, also warum machten sie sich Sorgen?

„Hast du ihn heute morgen überhaupt angesehen?", fragte Tante Petunia. „Er ist krank, Vernon. Ich denke, wir sollten ihm einen Tag Ruhe geben. Ich will nicht, dass diese Leute kommen und Fragen stellen. Es ist schlimm genug, dass wir _ihn_ ertragen müssen."

Annehmend, dass er fürs Belauschen bestraft würde, humpelte Harry nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er musste so aussehen, als wäre er beschäftigt. Langsam machte er sein Bett und begann das bisschen Unordnung, was er gemacht hatte, aufzuräumen. Er keuchte schmerzhaft um Atem, als er ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte.

Harry drehte sich um und sah Tante Petunia in der Tür stehen. „Du hast den Tag frei", sagte sie kurz, „nutze es und lass Vernon seine Großzügigkeit nicht bereuen."

Harry konnte nicht anders als erleichtert aufzuseufzen. „Ja, Tante Petunia", sagte er gehorsam. Er stand dort bis sie ging, dann zog er sich in sein Bett zurück, ohne sich wieder seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen. Er war einfach zu müde.

Sich zudeckend, wollte Harry so schnell wie möglich einschlafen, aber seine Gedanken drifteten zu Midnight. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo der Hund war und konnte nicht riskieren nach ihm zu suchen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Harry musste zugeben, dass Midnight ein schlauer Hund war, aber er bezweifelte, dass der Hund wusste Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Harry schlief langsam ein und merkte nicht, wie sein linker Arm vom Bett fiel bis er etwas Feuchtes berührte. Benommen und verwirrt griff er unter sein Bett und betastete das fellige Gesicht von Midnight. Harry seufzte erleichtert. Midnight war gar nicht fort.

„Hey Junge", sagte Harry mit sanfter, schläfriger Stimme. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nichts zu essen mitgebracht habe. Vergibst du mir?" Eine nasse Zunge schleckte seine Hand und brachte ihn zum lachen. „Danke Midnight. Ich bin wirklich müde. Bitte bleib außer Sichtweite, okay?"

Dass Midnight seine Hand schleckte, war das letzte, was Harry merkte, bevor er einschlief.

* * *

„_JUNGE! STEH JETZT AUF!"_

Ein Schmerzensblitz in seinem Gesicht schreckte Harry aus seinem Schlaf. Seine Augen öffneten sich schnell, um dann die verschwommene Form seines Onkels zu sehen, der vor Wut kochte. Er war schweißgebadet und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Harry brauchte einen Moment um festzustellen, dass er auf dem Boden lag. Sein Zimmer war kaum beleuchtet was bedeutete, dass es draußen bereits dunkel war. Er hatte den ganzen Tag verschlafen!

_Midnight!_

Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass er so lange geschlafen hatte. Langsam den Kopf drehend, sah Harry wie sich der schwarze Hund immer noch unter dem Bett versteckte und er seufzte erleichtert auf. Wenigstens war Midnight immer noch in Sicherheit.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Onkel zu, er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber seine schmerzenden Rippen ließen es nicht zu. Er griff an seine Brust vor Schmerz und sah nervös zu seinem Onkel auf. Was konnte er getan haben, um Vernon so zu verärgern? Tante Petunia hatte gesagt er hätte den Tag frei, Midnight war immer noch versteckt und er war den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer geblieben.

„Wa-was habe ich getan?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Falsche Frage.

_KLATSCH!_

Harrys Gesicht wurde taub vor Schmerzen und seine Sicht war schwammiger als sonst. Er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund und spuckte es aus. Harry brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass es das war, was falsch war. Er hatte nichts getan. Onkel Vernon hatte wieder eine seiner Launen und nichts was er tat oder sagte, würde diesen Wal eines Mannes zufrieden stellen.

Eine große Hand griff Harry im Nacken und hob ihn vom Boden. „DU JÄMMERLICHER KLEINER FREAK!", schrie Vernon, als er den Jungen schüttelte. „DU SELBSTSÜCHTIGER, UNDANKBARER BENGEL! ICH HABE DIR DEN TAG, _DEN TAG_, FREI GEGEBEN UND SO ZEIGST DU UNS DEINEN DANK! WARUM DU NICHT MIT DEINEN ELTERN STERBEN KONNTEST, GEHT ÜBER MEINEN VERSTAND!"

Das tiefe Knurren unter dem Bett lenkte Onkel Vernon ab. Harrys Kopf drehte sich vor Verwirrung und Schwindelgefühl. Er wollte nichts mehr als ohnmächtig zu werden, damit er die unerträglichen Schmerzen nicht mehr erleiden musste.

Das nächste was Harry mitbekam, war wie er rücklings gegen die Wand flog. Harry sah auf und entdeckte, wie ein schwarzer Fleck den größeren Fleck, der Onkel Vernon war, angriff. Harry wollte Midnight zurufen aufzuhören, aber er konnte die Kraft nicht aufbringen. Seine Augen schlossen sich, als sein Kopf pochte. Zu denken wurde schwierig und sich überhaupt zu bewegen, stand außer Frage.

Wenn Harry aufgepasst hätte, hätte er bemerkt, wie der schwarze Fleck, Midnight, die Form eines Mannes mit langen schwarzen Haaren annahm. „Hallo Dursley", sagte der ehemalige Hund kalt. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog einen bekannt aussehenden Zauberstab heraus. „Wie ich das sehe, ist dies längst überfällig."

Vernon stolperte rückwärts zur Tür. „Sie-sie sind einer dieser Freaks!", stotterte er ängstlich, „wie – wie- "

Der Mann trat eine Schritt vor und lächelte böse. „_Petrificus Totalus_", sagte er einfach und beobachtete dann, wie Vernons Arme an seine Seiten klappten. Seine Beine sprangen zusammen. Sein ganzer Körper wurde starr und er schwankte wo er stand, dann fiel er flach auf sein Gesicht, steif wie ein Brett. „Ich würde dich töten, aber ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass Harry dafür verantwortlich gemacht wird. Oh, und noch eine Sache_, Obliviate! Stupor!"_

Der Mann steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein, eilte an Harrys Seite, nur um zu sehen, dass der Junge bewusstlos war. Er schätzte sich glücklich und packte dann schnell Harrys Sachen in seinen Koffer (er ging sicher alles unter dem losen Dielenbrett, das Harry ihm vor einigen Tagen gezeigt hatte, heraus zu holen). Das einzige was noch übrig war, war Harrys Tarnumhang.

Sobald er den Koffer geschrumpft und eingesteckt hatte, bewegte sich der Mann auf das geschändete und verletzte Kind zu. Er wollte den Jungen nicht noch weiter verletzen, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Harry brauchte medizinische Hilfe.

So vorsichtig wie möglich hob er Harry hoch und bedeckte ihn und sich selbst dann mit dem Tarnumhang. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass einer von ihnen gesehen wurde. Er hielt den Jungen fest, warf einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick auf Vernon Dursley, dann ging er.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und bekämpfte den nie endenden Papierkram, wie er es jeden Sommer tat. Viel wurde vom Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei verlangt und dieser Sommer war nicht anders. Sein ‚Rat' wurde ständig von Cornelius Fudge, dem Zaubereiminister, benötigt, besonders seit den Neuigkeiten über den Vorfall im Gefängnis Askaban.

Ein entflohener Häftling war tatsächlich nervenaufreibend, denn man glaubte, es wäre unmöglich, aber noch beunruhigender war derjenige, der entflohen war. Sirius Black, ein Verräter und Todesser, war für zwölf Jahre in dem gefürchteten Gefängnis eingeschlossen gewesen und wurde für verrückt gehalten. Nun, er wurde für verrückt gehalten, bevor er ins Gefängnis kam, also konnte Dumbledore sich nur vorstellen, wie er jetzt war.

Das Geräusch eines _plopp_ aus seinem Kamin brachte Dumbledore dazu, sich schnell umzudrehen und in das Gesicht eines besorgten Cornelius Fudge zu sehen. Dumbledore stahl einen Blick auf die Uhr und konnte nicht anders als besorgt zu sein. Vier Uhr morgens war gewiss keine normale Zeit für ein Schwätzchen.

Dumbledore positionierte sich bequemer vor dem Kamin, seufzte laut, da er wusste, dass ihn schlecht Nachrichten erwarteten. „Liegt dir etwas auf dem Herzen, Cornelius?", fragte er freundlich.

„Sirius Black wurde letzte Nacht gesichtet", sagte Fudge nervös, „ich habe gerade Nachricht vom Büro für unbefugte Zauberei erhalten, Abteilung für Minderjährige."

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue. Er mochte nicht in welche Richtung diese Unterhaltung ging. „Das bedeutet, dass ein minderjähriger Zauberer oder Hexe ihn entdeckt hat", schlussfolgerte er, „wo darf ich fragen wurde er entdeckt."

Fudge wurde nun deutlich unruhig. Er weigerte sich Dumbledore in die Augen zu sehen. „Er wurde im Ligusterweg, Surrey entdeckt", sagte er schließlich, „Nummer vier, um genau zu sein."

Dumbledore lehnte sich vor. Besorgnis war deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Ist Harry in Ordnung?", fragte er eilig. Er wusste, dass die Schutzzauber um den Haushalt der Dursleys stark waren, aber er machte sich dennoch Sorgen.

Die Stille im Raum war betäubend, „Harry Potter wird vermisst, Albus.", sagte Fudge schließlich, „es scheint, als hätte Black Vernon Dursley angegriffen und dann den Jungen genommen. Potters Blut wurde in dem Raum gefunden. Ich habe begonnen eine Suche nach Potter und Black zu organisieren, aber ich fürchte, ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich suchen soll."

„Wie lange ist das her?", fragte Dumbledore ernst.

„Vor etwa fünf oder sechs Stunden", antwortete Fudge, „ich lasse die Auroren bereits an den gewöhnlichen Orten suchen, aber Black könnte inzwischen überall sein. Durch die Befragung konnten wir herausfinden, dass Potters Zauberstab benutzt wurde, aber Dursley behauptet, dass Black ihn benutzt hat nicht Potter."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Harry seine Zauberstab einem Fremden freiwillig gibt", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich, „was sonst noch hat Mr. Dursley gesagt?"

Fudge erschien wieder unheimlich nervös. „Dursley war nicht besonders zuvorkommend gegenüber den Auroren, die dort waren", gab er zu, „nach ein wenig – eh- Überredungsarbeit, gab Dursley zu, dass er den Jungen bestraft hat, als Black ihn angriff. Er hat Potter misshandelt, Albus."

Dumbledore schloss die Augen als ihn die Bedeutung der Worte des Ministers trafen. Harry wurde misshandelt und das schon seit einiger Zeit. „Nun gut", sagte er schließlich, als er die Augen öffnete und zu Fudges im Feuer schwebenden Kopf blickte, „ich will, dass Vernon Dursley wegen Kindesmisshandlung festgenommen wird. Ich will auch jemanden einbringen, der uns hiermit hilft. Er kennt Sirius Black besser als wir. Ich brauche auch ein paar Auroren zu meiner Verfügung für den Fall, dass wir etwas entdecken und schnell handeln müssen. Ich schlage Kingsley Shacklebolt und Nymphadora Tonks vor."

Nymphadora Tonks hatte ihr Training noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber sie war eine Verwandte von Black und im Moment brauchte Dumbledore jeden Vorteil den er kriegen konnte.

„Natürlich", sagte Fudge schnell, „was immer Sie brauchen. Harry Potters Sicherheit hat im Moment höchste Priorität. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie mich über die Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden halten."

Dumbledore nickte nur zur Antwort. Er verabschiedete sich von dem Minister und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit; sein Papierkram war vergessen. Er benachrichtigte einige Mitglieder der ‚Alten Kämpfer' und weihte sie in das Dilemma ein, inklusive seiner Quelle, die Sirius Black verstand. Dumbledore konnte nur beten, dass Harry nicht verletzt war oder schlimmeres.


	3. Unglaubliche Offenbarungen

Die Suche nach Harry Potter bedeutete die Titelseite des ‚Tagespropheten'. Harrys Familienleben wurde zum Glück ausgelassen, aber die Aussage, dass er von Sirius Black fort geholt worden war, brachte die ganze magische Gemeinschaft in Aufruhr. Fudge war gezwungen zuzugeben, dass Harry Potter nichts von Sirius Black oder etwas über die Vergangenheit des Verbrechers wusste, was sie noch mehr verärgerte. Es wurden an jede Abteilung im Ministerium Heuler geschickt. Alle hatten das Gefühl, es wäre an ihnen, ihre Meinung über das Aufwachsen ihres Retters mitzuteilen.

Nun, anders als in den Sommerferien der letzten zwölf Jahre war Hogwarts ein lauter Ort. Es war als Hauptquartier für Dumbledores Einheit auf der Suche nach Harry Potter und Sirius Black eingerichtet, aber nur wenige wussten davon. Die Beteiligten bestanden aus den Hogwarts Mitarbeitern, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Alastor Moody (ein pensionierter Auror), Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, sowie dem neuen Lehrer fürVerteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: Remus Lupin.

Nicht viele Leute wussten etwas über Lupin, außer dass er Black gekannt hatte, bevor sich der Verbrecher Voldemort angeschlossen hatte und dass Professor Severus Snape ihn hasste. Alle bemerkten die hasserfüllten Blicke und schneidenden Bemerkungen, aber was alle erstaunte, war wie ruhig und gesammelt Lupin war. Der Mann hatte kein einziges Mal auf das kindische Verhalten reagiert, obwohl einige andere es für ihn getan hätten.

Ein weiteres Treffen durchzustehen, wie sie es die letzten beiden Tage schon getan hatten, konnten sich die Mitglieder der Einheit nicht anders helfen, als frustriert zu sein. Jedes mögliche Versteck war überprüft worden und jede Kontaktperson war befragt worden. Es war fast so, als wären der Verbrecher und das Kind von der Bildfläche verschwunden.

Dumbledore wollte das Treffen gerade zur Ordnung rufen, als eine hellbraune Eule in die Haupthalle flog und ein Brief in einem blauen Umschlag vor dem alten Mann fallen ließ. Alle Unterhaltungen verstummten, als Dumbledore sich bewegte, um den Brief zu öffnen, aber er bewegte sich von selbst. Eine tiefe sarkastische Stimme füllte die Halle:

„_Euch ist also aufgefallen, dass euer kostbarer Retter vermisst wird. Habt ihr je daran gedacht, nach diesem __Kind__ zu schauen, auf das so viele das Schicksal der Welt gelegt haben? Ich kann euch versichern, dass, wenn ich nicht eingegriffen hätte, Harry jetzt tot wäre. Was ist durch Ihren dicken Schädel gegangen, als Sie ihn bei den Dursleys gelassen haben? SIE HASSEN MAGIE!!!!!!!!_

_Eine kleine Information, die euch entgangen ist: Harry wird von diesen Leuten wie ein Sklave behandelt! Er wird missbraucht und vernachlässigt. ER WIRD ES SEIT JAHREN! Hat irgendeiner von euch sich die Mühe gemacht, die Zeichen zu sehen?!?_

_Übrigens weiß ich alles über Harrys Konfrontationen mit Voldemort. Dieser Junge ist kaum ein Teenager und glaubt bereits, es läge in seiner Verantwortung, alle vor dieser bösen Kreatur zu retten. Ein Troll? Ein besessener Verteidigungslehrer? Ein verzaubertes Tagebuch in den Händen eines kleinen Mädchens? EIN BASILISK? ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, VERSUCHST DU ÜBERHAUPT, MEINEN PATENSOHN ZU SCHÜTEZN!?!_

_Ein Wort an die Weisen, ich werde zuschauen. Wenn mein Patensohn verletzt wird, werde ich nicht zögern, ihn fort zu holen, dieses Mal für immer. Harry verdient eine Kindheit, und nicht in einem, ihn misshandelnden, Haushalt festzustecken und jedes Jahr um sein Leben zu kämpfen. IHR SEID GEWARNT!!!_

_Ihr findet meinen Patensohn im Tropfenden Kessel Raum 13. Ich schlage vor, ihr bringt Madam Pomfrey mit und jemanden der Harry beschützen kann, wo ihr und das Ministerium versagt habt. Dursley konnte ein paar Knochen brechen, bevor ich eingreifen konnte."_

_Ein wütender Pate_

Der Brief faltete sich zusammen und sank auf den Tisch hinab. Nun füllte Stille die Halle, als alle auf Dumbledores Reaktion warteten und der Schulleiter von Hogwarts enttäuschte nicht. Langsam stand er auf und sah die Gruppe an, die ihn beobachtete. Sein Gesicht war ernst, sein Körper steif. Dumbledore war wütend.

„Minerva, du musst nach St. Mungo gehen und Poppy über die Situation informieren", sagte Dumbledore schließlich mit ernster Stimme. „Trefft uns im Tropfenden Kessel. Kingsley, Nymphadora, Alastor, Arthur und Remus. Ihr müsst mit mir zum Tropfenden Kessel kommen. Ich weiß nicht in welcher Verfassung Harry sein wird, also müsst ihr übrigen den Krankenflügel für den verletzten Teenager vorbereiten."

Professor Minerva McGonagall eilte aus der Halle, gefolgt von allen, die Dumbledore nicht begleiten würden. Die von der Rettung betroffene Gruppe versammelte sich um Dumbledore, der einen Kelch hoch nahm und ihn in einen Portschlüssel verwandelte. Alle griffen danach, berührten den Kelch und nach einem Moment fühlten sie ein Ziehen hinterm Bauchnabel, das sie zu ihrem Ziel brachte.

Sie landeten hart im Tropfenden Kessel und zogen sofort ihre Zauberstäbe. Alastor Moody, der ein magisches Auge hatte, das sich unaufhörlich bewegte ohne zu blinzeln, sich auf und ab bewegte und von links nach rechts bewegte, unabhängig von dem normalen Auge – und dann rollte es herum und blickte in den Kopf des Mannes, so dass alles was man sehen konnte weiß war, er scannte das Gebäude. „Er ist dort, Albus", knurrte Moody, „er ist allein."

Dumbledore nickte. „Remus, Arthur folgt mir bitte", sagte er, aber beide Männer wussten, dass es keine Bitte war und folgten. Schnell aber ruhig schritt Dumbledore die Treppe hinauf und fuhr fort, bis er Raum dreizehn erreichte. Er prüfte die Tür schnell auf Verteidigungszauber, fand aber keine.

Nach einem leisen _Alohomora_ öffnete Dumbledore langsam die Tür, um einen dunklen Raum vorzufinden. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und verhinderten, das Sonnenlicht eindrang. Blutgeruch erfüllte die Luft. Schwere Atmung füllte ihre Ohren. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wussten die drei Männer, dass Sirius Black nicht übertrieben hatte, um die Anwesenheit Madam Pomfreys zu bitten.

„_Lumos_", sagte Mr. Weasley leise und erlaubte dem Licht seines Zauberstabes den Raum zu erleuchten.

Der Anblick vor ihnen zwang alle drei Männer aufzukeuchen. Im Bett unter einem Haufen Decken lag ein verletzter, misshandelter und ziemlich kranker Harry Potter. Lupin und Mr. Weasley eilten sofort an das Bett und was sie sahen, ließ sie zurück schrecken.

Die ganze linke Seite von Harrys Gesicht war blau und geschwollen. Er biss auf seine Unterlippe, um das leise Wimmern vor Schmerzen das über seine Lippen kam, zu unterdrücken. Sein Haar war schweißgetränkt, aber er zitterte. Mr. Weasley berührte vorsichtig seine Stirn und bestätigte was er bereits vermutete. Harry hatte ein Fieber das gefährlich hoch war.

„Harry?", fragte Mr. Weasley nervös, als er den Arm des Jungen berührte.

Die Reaktion war augenblicklich. Beide Männer sprangen geschockt zurück, als Harry zusammen zuckte und dann vor Schmerzen aufschrie, ehe er seinen Kopf mit seinen Armen bedeckte, um sich selbst zu schützen.

„T-Tschuldigung!", wimmerte Harry. „T-tu Midnight nicht weh! Bitte, Onkel Vernon!"

„Arthur, Remus, haltet ihn still", wies Dumbledore an, als er schnell zu den beiden Männern ans Bett trat. „Er wird sich nur mehr verletzen."

Lupin hielt Harrys Arme fest, während Mr. Weasley Harrys Beine hielt. Sie gingen sicher, ihn nicht zu fest zu packen, um ihn nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zu zufügen. Dumbledore seufzte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Kind. „_Ennervate_", sagte er leise.

Harrys Augen öffneten sich ein wenig, aber er fokussierte nichts. Seine Gedanken waren ein verwobenes Chaos und alles tat weh, aber Harry konnte fühlen, dass seine Arme und Beine still gehalten wurden und wusste, dass er nicht allein war. Eine kalte Hand berührte sanft seine Stirn und ließ ihn zittern. Langsam drehte Harry den Kopf, um eine Menge Weiß zu sehen und keuchte, was ein Fehler war. Seine Rippen schrieen vor Schmerzen und zwangen Harry aufzuschreien.

In einem Augenblick waren Harrys Arme frei, als seine Decke langsam weggezogen wurde. „Harry, du musst dich entspannen", sagte Dumbledore mit beruhigender Stimme. „Kannst du mir sagen, was das letzte ist, an das du dich erinnerst?"

Harry war noch bei dem Gedanken, dass Professor Dumbledore in seinem Zimmer war. „P'fessor?", fragte er zitternd, „w-was machen – Sie müssen gehen. Bitte, wenn Onkel Vernon – "

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um deine Onkel, Harry", unterbrach Mr. Weasley in einer fürsorglichen Stimme. „Du bist jetzt sicher, fort von ihm."

„Was?", fragte Harry. Sein Hirn schien zu langsam zu funktionieren, um alles zu begreifen. Er versuchte sich umzusehen indem er den Kopf bewegte, aber das machte die Kopfschmerzen nur schlimmer. „Wo…"

Ein anderer Schmerzfunken von seinen Rippen ließ Harry aufschreien und Tränen liefen ihm aus den Augen. Er hatte nie zuvor Schmerzen wie diese erlebt. Jede Sekunde fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an. Zu dem Zeitpunkt kümmerte sich Harry nicht mehr um sein Geheimnis. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore und Mr. Weasley nun von seinen Strafen wussten. Er wollte nur, dass die Schmerzen aufhörten.

Harry fühlte, wie jemand sein Shirt anhob und dann vorsichtig seine Brust berührte. „Es sind mindestens drei Rippen gebrochen", sagte eine unbekannte Stimme, „jede Bewegung könnte ein Organ verletzen."

Das Geräusch von beschleunigten Schritten alarmierte alle. Dumbledore und Mr. Weasley bewegten sich zur Tür, bereit Harry zu beschützen falls nötig, während Lupin sich auf den Rand von Harrys Bett setzte und die Hand des Jungen in seine nahm. Es war deutlich, dass der Junge Angst hatte und er hatte guten Grund dafür. Er hatte gar keine Idee davon, was vor sich ging.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du Schmerzen hast, aber du musst ruhig und entspannt bleiben", sagte Lupin sanft, „wie lange tun deine Rippen schon weh?"

„Äh – drei Wochen, glaube ich", murmelte Harry, „öhm – wer sind Sie?"

„Mein Name ist Remus Lupin, Harry", sagte der Mann leise, „ich bin der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

Die Schritte hielten vor der Tür an. Harry konnte nicht die Kraft aufbringen sein Kopf zu drehen. Er konnte spüren wie er den Kampf verlor wach zu bleiben. Er schloss seine Augen und hörte kaum noch wie sich die bekannten Stimmen unterhielten, ehe die Besucher an sein Bett zurückkehrten. Er konnte spüren wie er zwischen Bewusstsein und Bewusstlosigkeit hin und her driftete, insbesondere wenn Schmerzen eine Rolle spielten.

Langsam wurden diese Augenblicke weniger und gewährten Harry die friedliche Dunkelheit, die er nicht erfahren hatte, seit er in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt war. Harry war sich seiner Umgebung nicht bewusst, trotz dem, der solch einen Lärm machte. Er verpasste den Wutanfall des Ministers sowie einige andere Ministeriumsleute, die Harrys Aussage verlangten, um in der Suche nach Sirius Black zu helfen.

Es war für viele schwierig, Blacks Taten als etwas anderes als durchgedreht zu betrachten. Warum würde sich jemand die Mühe machen einen Jungen zu entführen, genau genommen den Jungen-der-lebt, um ihn dann einfach gehen zu lassen? Es war deutlich, dass Black etwas anders vor hatte und Harry Potter war mitten darin.


	4. Vorstellungen

Das Geräusch von leisen Stimmen riss Harry aus seinem Schlummer. Harry öffnete seine Augen und wurde sofort von Helligkeit geblendet und musste sie wieder schließen. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und war schockiert, dass er keine Schmerzen spürte. Etwas stimmte nicht. Harry erinnerte sich an seine Bestrafungen. Er erinnerte sich an die Schmerzen. Er erinnerte sich an Midnight.

Harrys Augen öffneten sich erneut als er sich schnell aufsetzte. Alles war verschwommen, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Midnight war _sein _Hund, egal was die anderen sagten. Er musste Midnight finden und sicher gehen, dass es dem Hund gut ging.

Leichter gesagt als getan. Harry wollte gerade aus dem Bett springen, als den Anwesenden im Raum Harrys Erwachen auffiel. Er war immer noch ein wenig desorientiert und dass er nicht in der Lage war richtig zu sehen, half auch nicht. Hände ergriffen seine Oberarme, hinderten ihn daran das Bett zu verlassen, während einige andere Worte sagten, die keinen Sinn machten. Es war so, als sprächen sie eine andere Sprache mit ihm.

Trotzdem es unmöglich erschien, kämpfte Harry weiterhin, um sich aus den starken Händen, die ihn festhielten, zu befreien, bis sein Körper schlaff wurde und sein Kampfwille ihn verlassen hatte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich erschöpft, wusste aber, dass er nicht einschlafen konnte. Er musste immer noch Midnight finden.

"Harry?", rief eine bekannte Stimme durch Harrys vernebelten Geist. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis der verwirrte Junge feststellte, dass es Professor Dumbledore war, der mit ihm sprach. "Harry, du musst ruhig bleiben. Verstehst du?"

Harry nickte langsam und versuchte sich auf den weißen Schatten, der Professor Dumbledore war, zu konzentrieren. Er hatte so viele Fragen, aber er schien nicht die Kraft aufbringen zu können, um sie anzusprechen. Er wollte wissen wo sie waren, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich, solange sie fort vom Ligusterweg waren. Er wollte fragen was passiert war, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es nicht wirklich wissen wollte.

Es gab jedoch etwas was Harry unbedingt wissen wollte und auch aussprechen konnte. "Wo ist Midnight?", fragte er mit krächzender Stimme.

Eine sanfte Hand ruhte auf der Stirn des Jungen. "Wer ist Midnight, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig, aber da war eine deutliche Schärfe in der Stimme des Mannes. Es war fast so, als würde der alte Mann fürchten was auch immer Harrys Antwort sein würde.

"Mein Hund", sagte Harry nervös. Er mochte es nicht wirklich, in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch entwickelte. Was wenn Midnight etwas passiert war, seinem einzigem Freund, dem er alles sagen konnte? "Bitte ... er hat nur versucht, mich vor Onkel Vernon zu schützen. I-ist ihm etwas geschehen?"

Es gab eine kurze Stille die Harrys Sorge noch verstärkte. "Harry, wir haben dich nicht von deiner Tante und Onkel fort geholt", sagte Dumbledore vorsichtig. "Wir besprechen das später, aber zuerst hätte ich gern, dass du mir erklärst, warum du einen Hund brauchst, um dich vor deinem Onkel zu schützen."

Harry sah sofort weg. Wie sollte er Dumbledore erklären, dass er sich nicht gegen seinen eigenen Onkel wehren konnte. Wo er doch Voldemort einige Male gegenüber gestanden hatte. Was wenn Dumbledore und alle anderen mit dem Mann übereinstimmten, der Harry zu nichts anderem als einen wertlosen Freak abgestempelt hatte.

"Remus, Arthur, ihr könnt ihn loslassen", sagte Dumbledore leise, dann reichte er Harrys Brille rüber und wartete, bis der Junge sie aufgesetzt hatte. "Harry, bitte versteh, dass wir nicht hier sind um dich zu verurteilen. Trotz dem was dein Onkel dir gesagt hat, ist es _nicht _richtig, dass ein Erwachsener ein Kind schlägt. Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum du nie etwas gesagt hast."

Mehr als alles andere fühlte sich Harry beschämt, er drehte sich auf seine linke Seite und zog seine Knie an die Brust. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Knien und betete, dass die drei Männer den Hinweis verstanden. Er wollte jetzt nicht über seinen Onkel sprechen. Er wollte wissen, ob es Midnight gut ging. Das war alles was im Moment zählte.

"Dumbledore, wenn es nicht stört, würde ich gern ein Wort mit Harry wechseln", sagte Lupin sanft, "es gibt noch genug Zeit ihn zu befragen, wenn er sich ein wenig stärker fühlt."

"Natürlich, Remus", sagte Professor Dumbledore fröhlich, "ich vertrau darauf, dass du uns informierst wenn die Zeit kommt?"

Lupin nickte, dann setzte er sich an Harrys Bett, während Dumbledore ging, gefolgt von Mr. Weasley. Dann sah Harry sich endlich um und entdeckte wo er war: der Krankenflügel in Hogwarts. Harry war darüber ein wenig erleichtert und gleichzeitig ein wenig beunruhigt. Er war froh, dass Leute nicht herein schleichen würden um den _Jungen-der-lebt _zu sehen, aber warum war er hier statt in einem normalen Krankenhaus?

Als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er nicht allein war, wurde Harry sofort nervös. Harry sah sich vorsichtig seinen Besucher an, er bemerkte, dass der Mann der Remus hieß ziemlich schäbige Zaubererroben trug, die an mehreren Stellen geflickt war. Er sah krank und erschöpft aus, aber sein Gesicht war sicherlich freundlich. Obwohl er recht jung war, hatte sein hellbraunes Haar graue Strähnen.

"In Ordnung", sagte Lupin und durchbrach die unangenehme Stille, "ich bin nicht sicher, ob du dich an unser Treffen vor ein paar Tagen erinnerst. Dein Fieber war ziemlich hoch. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Ich bin der neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste Lehrer." Lupin räusperte sich. "Außerdem kannte ich deine Eltern."

Harry starrte Lupin an, seine Augen bettelten für mehr Informationen, als er sich aufsetzte. "Sie kannten meine Eltern?", fragte er. Der Ausdruck von Hoffnung auf seinem Gesicht hätte selbst Professor Severus Snape weich werden lassen.

Lupin entfuhr ein Lachen. "Ziemlich gut sogar", antwortete er, dann wurde er ernst. "Ich war seit unserem ersten Jahr hier mit deinem Vater befreundet. Ich kannte dich auch, als du ein Baby warst. Ich verstehe, dass ich vermutlich kein Recht dazu habe, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass du mich dich wieder kennen lernen lässt. Ich möchte dein Freund sein, Harry, wenn das möglich ist."

Harry war auf jeden Fall geschockt, um das wenigste zu sagen. Er hatte nie wirklich jemanden gehabt, der ihn kennen lernen wollte und nicht den 'Jungen-der-lebt'. "Äh-okay", sagte er unsicher. "Sie erzählen mir doch von meinen Eltern, oder?"

"Natürlich", sagte Lupin mit einem Lächeln. "Wir können abwechselnd fragen wenn du magst und wenn ich etwas frage, was du nicht beantworten möchtest, dann sag es mir; genauso wenn du eine Pause brauchst. Du warst ziemlich krank und mit deinen anderen Verletzungen musst du es die nächsten Tage ruhiger angehen."

Es klang zu gut um wahr zu sein. "Sie meinen, Sie zwingen mich nicht über meinen Onkel zu reden?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

"Nicht, wenn du es nicht willst", sagte Lupin ehrlich, "dies ist kein Verhör. Ich glaube viele Fragen, die die Leute haben, können beantwortet werden, wenn wir besser wissen wer _du _bist. Ich fange sogar an, in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte zögerlich, unsicher wie er sich verhalten sollte bei einem Mann, der so offen und ehrlich schien. Plötzlich traf es Harry, dass dies die Chance war zu erfahren, was für Menschen seine Eltern wirklich waren. _(You are the friends you keep)_

"Wie ich bereits sagte, ist mein Name Remus", begann Lupin, "ich bin der neue Verteidigungslehrer hier, was nicht viel aussagt, wenn man bedenkt, wen du in den letzten beiden Jahren hattest." Harry entfuhr hierbei ein kleines Lachen. "Ja, ich weiß von Quirell und Lockhart. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir zeigen, was ich für das Schuljahr geplant habe und du kannst dir später ein Urteil über meine Lehrfähigkeit bilden. Nun, wo war ich? Ach ja, es ist mir peinlich zuzugeben, dass ich eine leichte Schokoladensucht habe, insbesondere in meinem Alter. Wo wir gerade von Schokolade sprechen, wie wäre es mit etwas zu essen?"

Der Themenwechsel überrumpelte Harry. Es dauerte auch einen Moment bis Harry begriff, was der Mann gesagt hatte. Unsicher wie er antworten sollte, zuckte Harry nur mit den Schultern und mied Lupins Blick. Obwohl er sich nicht erinnern konnte, wann er das letzte Mal etwas Kräftiges gegessen hatte wie ein normaler Teenager.

"Harry, du darfst Hunger haben, weißt du?", sagte Lupin vorsichtig, "ich habe mich nur daran erinnert, dass du für eine Weile nichts gegessen hast und dachte, du wärest hungrig. Ich weiß, ich wäre es."

Harry sah langsam zu Lupin auf und konnte kein Anzeichen von Ärger entdecken. Sorge, ja, aber kein Ärger und er war erheblich erleichtert. Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht so schlimm. "Vielleicht habe ich ein wenig Hunger", sagte Harry nervös und fügte schnell hinzu, "aber ich kann warten. Es ist nicht wirklich wichtig-"

"Unsinn", sagte Lupin lässig. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und wandte sich an den Hauself, der mit einem _plopp _erschienen war. "Mindy, könnten wir womöglich ein wenig Frühstück bekommen? Etwas Einfaches ist in Ordnung."

"Ja, Professor, Sir", sagte Mindy dann verschwand sie mit einem _plopp_. Ein paar Sekunden später erschien sie wieder mit zwei Tabletts voll mit Essen. Anscheinend begriff sie nicht, was einfach hieß oder sie ignorierte es.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich daran zu hindern, einen Kommentar abzugeben, der wahrscheinlich Professor Lupin beleidigte, also befand er lieber still zu bleiben. Er wusste, dass er nicht mal die Hälfte schaffen würde, die auf dem Tablett war, dass zu ihm rüberschwebte. Er hatte nicht mal so viel gegessen ... nun, noch nie.

"Danke, Mindy", sagte Lupin freundlich, "das ist alles im Moment." Mindy verbeugte sich dann verschwand sie wieder. "Iss so viel wie du bequem kannst, Harry", fügte Lupin hinzu, als er Harrys Nervosität bemerkte. "Die Hauselfen scheinen uns immer mehr zu geben, als wir womöglich essen können."

Sie aßen beide in Stille. Nun, Harry versuchte zu essen, stellte aber fest, dass er nach einigen Stücken Toast voll war. An seinem Kürbissaft nippend, versuchte Harry an etwas zu denken was er sagen könnte, um die Stille zu brechen, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, was er sagen könnte.

Professor Lupin versuchte deutlich freundlich zu sein, mehr als jeder Erwachsene den Harry kannte genau genommen. Damit gab es nur ein Problem. Onkel Vernons Worte hallten ständig in Harrys Kopf wieder. Was wenn Professor Lupin glaubte, Harry sei ein Freak? Was wenn Professor Lupin etwas gegen Parselmünder hatte? Was wenn er enttäuscht war?

"Harry?", fragte Lupin sanft, "ist etwas los?"

Aus seinen Gedanken gezogen, sah Harry Lupin nervös an. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie man jemanden fragte ob er voreingenommen war. "Öhm - nun - ich habe mich nur gefragt - ähm - finden Sie, dass eine Person Dunkel ist wenn sie eine Fähigkeit hat, die als Dunkel angesehen wird?", fragte er leise.

Lupin starrte Harry mit gehobener Augenbraue an. "Das ist eine interessante und schwierige Frage", sagte er nachdenklich, "viele Leute diskriminieren aus Angst, ich stimme der Allgemeinheit aber nicht zu. Ja, wir alle haben Dunkelheit in uns, aber da ist auch Güte, die die Dunkelheit besiegen kann. Ich denke, ich verstehe besser als jeder andere, ein Buch nicht nach seinem Titel zu beurteilen. Darf ich fragen, warum du so eine Frage gestellt hast?"

Harry sah besorgt weg. Professor Lupin hatte ihm die richtige Antwort gegeben, aber das hieß nicht, dass Harry bereit war dem Mann mit allem zu betrauen. "Nun, Sie haben mir von sich erzählt, also dachte ich, ich sollte das Gleiche tun", sagte Harry leise und mied weiterhin Lupins Blick. "Es ist nur, dass ... ich meine ..."

Lupin setzte sein Tablett ab und setzte sich an das Fußende von Harrys Bett. "Wie wäre es wenn wir beim Anfang beginnen und von dort aus weitermachen?", schlug er vor, "womit du dich am wohlsten fühlst."

Mit einem Nicken gab Harry Lupin einen Überblick darüber, was er durchgemacht hatte. Er umriss kurz sein Leben vor Hogwarts (er ließ alles aus, was den Mann verärgern könnte). Er fuhr mit seinem ersten Jahr fort (wieder ließ er den Hauptteil der Schwierigkeiten aus, die er durchgemacht hatte). Dann schloss er mit seinem zweiten Jahr, was beinhaltete, dass er mit Schlangen sprechen konnte.

Seine Unterlippe beißend, blickte Harry zu dem Freund seiner Eltern und war überrascht, Sympathie auf dem Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen und keine Ablehnung. Er war nicht in der Lage, den Blick von Professor Lupin lange auszuhalten und musste wegsehen. Er mochte es nicht wirklich, wenn ihn jemand bemitleidete.

"Harry, ich denke für keine Sekunde, dass du Dunkel sein könntest", sagte Professor Lupin sanft, "ich nehme an, deine Klassenkameraden haben die Enthüllung nicht so gut aufgenommen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. " Sie dachten, ich wäre der Erbe Slytherins und würde einen Basilisken auf Muggelgeborene hetzen und sie versteinern", sagte er leise, "es ist nicht so als ob ich es kontrollieren könnte. Ich sehe nur eine Schlange und es klingt alles für mich wie Englisch."

"Also, solange du es nicht einsetzt um jemanden zu verletzen, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen", schloss Lupin. "Es scheint, als hättest du Schwierigkeiten damit zu Recht zu kommen, wie _du _bei dieser Sache fühlst. Wie _fühlst _du dich dabei mit Schlangen sprechen zu können?"

Harry seufzte und seine Schultern sackten zusammen. "Ich hasse es", gab er zu. "Ich hasse es, dass da ein Teil von Voldemort in mir ist. Warum kann ich nicht einfach normal sein? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich darum gebeten hätte ein Freak zu sein."

Lupin bewegte sich ein wenig näher zu Harry, sein Körper plötzlich angespannt. "Wer hat gesagt, du seiest ein Freak?", fragte er beschützend.

Harry stellte fest, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte und er wurde sofort bleich und bedeckte seinen Mund. Dies war der Grund warum er niemandem sagen wollte, was im Ligusterweg geschehen war. Er wollte niemanden verärgern. Harry beschimpfte sich selbst mental und versuchte schnell eine glaubhafte Lüge zu finden, sodass das Thema fallengelassen wurde.

„Harry, ich bin nicht böse auf dich", sage Lupin sanft, „ich verstehe nur nicht, wie jemand so etwas sagen kann. Du bist _kein_ Freak. Ich gebe dir mein Ehrenwort als Zauberer und Freund deiner Eltern."

Harry blickte schließlich mit nicht vergossenen Tränen in den Augen zu Professor Lupin. Es klang zu gut um wahr zu sein. Solange er sich erinnern konnte, wollte Harry nichts mehr als normal zu sein und hier war endlich jemand, der ihm das sagte, was er so dringend hören musste.

Wieder einmal kam Lupin näher zu Harry, aber war noch weit genug weg, so dass der Junge sich wohl fühlte. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht darüber reden möchtest, aber so wenig wie du es zugeben willst, hatte ihre Behandlung dir gegenüber beeinflusst, wer du bist", sagte er sacht. „Niemand will dich unter Druck setzen, aber wenn es so schlimm ist, wie wir denken, dass es ist, dann wollen wir alles in unserer Macht tun, um sicher zu gehen, dass du nie wieder dorthin zurück musst."

Professor Lupins Aussage traf Harry zunächst überraschend, aber endlose Fragen, Fragen die er sich jedes Mal gestellt hatte, wenn die Umstände schlecht waren, drangen in seinen Kopf und ließen ihn klare Gedanken behalten. „Aber wo würde ich hin gehen?", fragte er, „Ich habe keine weitere Familie und alle anderen haben ein eigenes Leben."

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir etwas ausarbeiten können", sagte Lupin ermutigend. „Niemand verdient diese Art von Leben. Es interessiert mich nicht, wer sie sind."

Harry wollte seine Hoffnungen nicht hoch schrauben, aber er konnte nicht anders. Der einfache Gedanke nie mehr zu den Dursleys und ihrem Hass zurück zu kehren, war einer der wenigen Wünsche die er hatte. Es gab nur ein Problem mit der Situation. „Aber was ist mit Midnight?", fragte Harry unsicher, „er muss so hungrig und verloren sein."

Lupin lächelte, offensichtlich amüsiert von der Anhänglichkeit des Jungen an einem Tier. „Wie lange hast du einen Hund?", fragte er.

„Äh – etwas eine Woche", antwortete Harry. „Ich habe ihn gefunden, als er versucht hat in den Büschen im Garten zu schlafen. Er war nicht wie die meisten Hunde, die ich getroffen habe. Er war nett zu mir." Professor Lupins geschocktes Gesicht, ließ Harry wegsehen, es war ihm plötzlich peinlich einem fremden Tier so schnell zu vertrauen. „Er hat mich beschützt", fügte er mit leiser Stimme hinzu.

„Also ist dieser Hund ein Streuner", sagte Lupin distanziert, „wie sieht er aus, Harry? Sieht er aus wie ein Grim?"

Harry sah Professor Lupin offensichtlich verwirrt an. „Was ist ein Grim?", fragte er. Es waren Zeiten wie diese, dass Harry es hasste so ignorant der Zaubererwelt gegenüber zu sein, aber es war ja nicht so, als gäbe es jemanden der es ihn lehrte.

Lupin biss seine Unterlippe, als er plötzlich nervös drein schaute. Harry mochte den Ausdruck nicht wirklich. Er verstand nicht, was die große Sache war. Midnight würde ihm nie wehtun, Harry wusste es einfach.

„Ist Midnight, wie du ihn nennst, ein sehr großer schwarzer Hund mit grauen Augen?", fragte Professor Lupin vorsichtig.

Harry stieß einen enttäuschten Seufzer aus. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass ein Begleiter wie Midnight zu haben, zu gut war um anzuhalten. „Oh, ist es Ihrer?", fragte er, als sich sein Blick senkte. „Es tut mit Leid. Ich hatte nicht vor, ihn Ihnen wegzunehmen. Er war nur der einzige Gefährte, der mich nicht gehasst hat."

Lupin zuckte bei dem Kommentar zusammen, er lernte mehr über Harrys Leben, als der Junge bemerkte. „Er hat dir nichts getan?", fragte er sanft. „Er hat dir auf keine Weise wehgetan?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Er hat nur zugehört", sagte er leise, „i-ich war frustriert. Ich mochte es nicht immer arbeiten zu müssen, während die Dursleys nichts taten. Midnight war mir bekannt wie aus einer alten vergessenen Erinnerung oder so etwas in der Art. Ich kenne keine andere Weise es zu erklären. Er ist mein Freund."

„Was es war, dass du dringend brauchtest", sagte Lupin verständnisvoll, „ich will dich nicht tadeln, Harry. Ich bin nur neugierig. Die meisten Leute würden so einen großen Hund nicht als Freund betrachten. Wie hast du es geschafft so einen Hund zu halten, ohne dass es deine Tante und dein Onkel es herausgefunden haben?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war nicht schwer", sagte er unbekümmert. „Die Dursleys waren den ganzen Tag weg und haben mich allein zu Haus gelassen. Midnight ist draußen geblieben bis sie ins Bett gegangen sind, dann habe ich ihn in mein Zimmer geschmuggelt. Da ich jeden morgen das Frühstück machen musste, habe ich ihn raus gelassen, bevor die Dursleys wach waren."

Professor Lupin lächelte, als er aufstand. „Sehr clever", sagte er. „Du solltest dich wahrscheinlich ausruhen. Wir können später weiterreden, inklusive ein paar Geschichten über deine Eltern. Ich spreche mit Dumbledore über Midnight, in Ordnung?"

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Er musste zugeben, dass es sich gut anfühlte jemanden zu haben, der ihn mit elterlicher Liebe behandelte. Mrs. Weasley war großartig, aber sie war **Rons** Mutter. Sie hatte genug aufgetischt, um sich auch noch Sorgen um einen verwaisten Jungen zu machen. „Versprochen?", frage Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Lupin drückte versuchernd Harrys Schulter. „Ich verspreche es", sagte er.

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich müde, drehte sich auf die Seite, um bequem zu liegen, während Professor Lupin ihn zudeckte. Von einem Fremden zugedeckt zu werden, sollte sich komisch anfühlen, aber nicht für Harry. Er fühlte sich Professor Lupin bereits näher als jedem Erwachsenen den er kannte. Da war einfach etwas an dem Mann, mit dem sich Harry verbunden fühlte.

Seine Augen schließend, spürte Harry wie Lupin vorsichtig seine Brille abnahm und ein paar Strähnen aus den Augen des Jungen strich. Die einfache Berührung fühlte sich bekannt an, aber Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern woher. Er fühlte sich zu entspannt, um darüber nachzudenken und Harry erlaubte sich, in den Schlaf zu driften.

In dem Moment als Remus Lupin fest stellte, dass Harry tatsächlich schlief, rauschte er aus dem Krankenflügel in Dumbledores Büro. Harry hatte ihm genug erzählt, um zu wissen, dass das Leben von Harry Potter nicht so war wie andere es wahrnahmen. Er war auf keinen Fall verwöhnt und wurde nicht verehrt. Er war ein einsamer und verwirrter Junge, der jemanden brauchte, der ihn so liebte wie er war.

Nachdem er schnell das Passwort gemurmelt hatte, stieg Remus die Treppen weiter hinauf und betrat Professor Dumbledores Büro, um zu sehen, dass der Schulleiter Besuch hatte. Minerva McGonagall saß neben einer besorgten Molly Weasley, während Arthur Weasley leise mit Dumbledore sprach. Remus mochte den Anblick gar nicht.

„Direktor, ist etwas geschehen?", fragte Lupin neugierig.

Dumbledore wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem jungen Lehrer zu „Remus, bitte komm herein", sagte er freundlich, „wir haben gerade die Vereinbarungen über Harry besprochen. Vielleicht kannst du deinen Teil dazu beitragen. Ich glaube, ihr beide hattet eine interessante Unterhaltung."

Lupin nickte. „Sie haben keine Ahnung", sagte er und setzte sich neben McGonagall. „Es ist beunruhigend einen Jungen zu treffen, der sich so stark verändert hat. Der Baby Harry, an den ich mich erinnere, war ein geliebter und glücklicher Junge. Dieser Harry ist alles andere, nur das nicht. Wussten Sie von der verbalen und emotionalen Misshandlung die ihm die Dursleys angetan haben?"

„Misshandlung?", fragte Professor McGonagall alarmiert, als sie sich aufrecht hinsetzte. „Wovon sprichst du, Remus?"

Jeden einzelnen Erwachsenen beäugend, bemerkte Remus, dass keiner von ihnen eine Ahnung von Harry Potters genauem Leben hatte. „Nun, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich überrascht bin", sagte er nüchtern, „Wir haben nur gesprochen und Harry sind ein paar Dinge raus gerutscht. Anscheinend hat Vernon Dursley Harry eingetrichtert, dass er nicht mehr wäre als ein Freak. Er hatte Angst zuzugeben, dass er ein Parselmund ist, wegen der Reaktion seiner Klassenkameraden im letzten Jahr. Der Junge hat überhaupt kein Selbstvertrauen. Er glaubt, er fällt jedem zur Last. Ich nehme an, das ist der Grund warum er nie etwas über die Misshandlung gesagt hat."

Dumbledore setze sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch nieder, das Leuchten in seine Augen war erloschen. Arthur Weasley setzte sich neben seine Frau und nahm ihre Hand. Molly Weasley brach deutlich in Tränen aus, aber es war McGonagall die Remus überraschte. Die Frau starrte Dumbledore mit einer Wut in ihren Augen an, die der junge Mann nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war beinahe ängstigend.

„Was hat Harry sonst noch offenbart?", fragte Dumbledore ernst.

Remus lenkte seinen Blick zu dem alten Mann zurück und entdeckte Reue und Traurigkeit in den Augen des Mannes. _Er macht sich hierfür selbst Vorwürfe_. „Harry hat gezögert, überhaupt über die Dursleys zu sprechen oder über etwas, das mich verärgern könnte", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich glaube Dursley hat seinen Ärger an Harry ausgelassen und er glaubt nun, dass alle Erwachsenen das Gleiche tun. Harry schien nur entspannt zu sein, als wir über Midnight sprachen."

„Ah ja, sein mysteriöser Hund", sagte Dumbledore deutlich interessiert, „so weit ich weiß, haben die Dursleys nie Haustiere erlaubt. Es ist ihnen deutlich schwer gefallen, Hedwig zu akzeptieren."

„Die Dursleys haben nichts davon gewusst", sagte Remus, „Midnight ist ein Streuner den Harry vor etwa einer Woche gefunden hat. Es scheint, dass Harry verzweifelt war jemanden zu haben ‚der ihn nicht hasste'. Harry brauchte nichts mehr, als jemanden oder etwas, das ihm zuhörte und ihn normal behandelte. Im Moment glaube ich, wäre es ein Fehler Harry in eine Familie zu schicken, selbst so eine wie die Weasleys – keine Beleidigung – denn es würde mehr schaden als helfen. Trotz euerer Bemühungen gehört Harry nicht zur Familie und er weiß es. Er hat sein Leben dank der Dursleys als fünftes Rad verbracht. Er braucht Zeit, um sich damit abzufinden, wer er ist und zu lernen, dass er ein darauf Recht hat, geliebt zu werden wie ein normales Kind."

„Aber er wird geliebt", protestierte Molly Weasley, „unserer Familie liebt ihn wie einen von uns. Er braucht uns, insbesondere jetzt, wo Black rum läuft."

„Harry braucht diejenigen, die sich um ihn kümmern, Molly", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Harry ist jedoch nicht bewusst, was sich abgespielt hat. Er hat nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er gekidnappt wurde. Er weiß auch nicht, wer Sirius Black ist und was er getan hat."

„Ihnen ist bewusst, dass man es Harry sagen muss", sagte Remus mit gehobener Augenbraue, „er muss es wissen … alles über Black. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass Harry es durch andere Quellen erfährt. Wir müssen Harrys Vertrauen gewinnen, indem wir komplett ehrlich mit ihm sind."

„Nein!", rief Mrs. Weasley. „Er ist nur ein Junge! Wenn er es herausfindet."

„Er wird wütend sein, richtig", sagte Remus und kämpfte, um ruhig zu bleiben, „er hat ein Recht dazu, aber wenn wir sein Vertrauen gewinnen und ihm beibringen, dass hier Leute sind an die er sich wenden kann, dann wird er nicht versuchen, Black allein gegenüber zu treten. Ist es nicht das was wir wollen?"

„Ich stimme zu", sagte Arthur Weasley und verdiente sich einen wütenden Blick seiner Frau, „entschuldige, Molly, aber wir können es einfach nicht zulassen, dass Harry am 1. September hier auftaucht und weniger darüber weiß, was vorgefallen ist, als seine Klassenkameraden. Ich weiß, dass der Malfoy Junge nicht zögern wird Harry damit zu quälen. Ich weiß, dass Ron seine Mund nicht halten kann."

„Interessante Perspektive", sagte Professor Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Du hast Recht, Arthur. Obwohl ich es bevorzugt hätte, dass Harry nicht von Black erfährt, gibt es wenig was wir jetzt dagegen tun können. Wir müssen es ihm sagen. Die Frage ist von wem?"

Remus wusste durch Dumbledores Ton, wer es sein würde, der die Neuigkeit überbrachte. Er wusste auch, dass es das schwerste sein würde, was diese Person jemals tun würde.


	5. Bittere Wahrheit

A/N Sorry, dass ich jetzt erst das nächste Kapitel poste, aber mein Leben ist momentan nicht das schönste. Ich komme zwar zum übersetzen, aber da man nicht immer eine PC bei sich hat, ist das mit dem tippen manchmal etwas schwierig vor allem wenn man zwischen Schule, Zuhause und Krankenhaus hin und her pendelt...

* * *

Das Gefühl wie jemand sanft sein Gesicht berührte, durchbrach das Wirrwarr, aus dem Harrys traumloser Schlaf bestand. Die Geste war bekannt, aber gleichzeitig ungewohnt. Harry wollte die Friedlichkeit nicht verlassen und stöhnte protestierend, dann drehte er sein Gesicht weg. Er war noch müde und wollte nichts mehr als auszuruhen.

Es ging Harry plötzlich auf, dass diese Geste wahrscheinlich in einer Bestrafung enden würde. Sein Körper spannte sich sofort an als sich seine Augen plötzlich öffneten. Unfähig deutlich zu sehen, setzte sich Harry aufrecht hin und wich von der verschwommenen Person an seinem Bett zurück. Sie war zu dünn um sein Onkel zu sein und zu groß für seine Tante. Verwirrung und Angst erfüllten ihn. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?

„Harry?", fragte eine zärtliche Stimme. „Harry, bist du in Ordnung?"

Die Stimme klang freundlich, aber Harry war zu verwirrt um mitzubekommen, wer sich sorgte, ob es ihm gut ginge oder nicht. Er wich weiter zurück von der unbekannten Person, bis Hände seine Arme griffen und ihn hinderten, weiter zurück zu weichen. Erinnerungen daran wie sein Onkel ihn ausschimpfte, zuckten durch seine Gedanken. „Tschuldigung!", rief er schnell, „es tut mir leid, Onkel! Ich wollte nicht verschlafen! Ich schwöre es!"

„Harry, hör auf meine Stimme. Ich bin nicht dein Onkel. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun, versprochen. Du bist in Hogwarts, erinnerst du dich? Du bist hier sicher, fort von ihm."

Harry hörte auf zu strampeln, war aber immer noch angespannt. Warum klang die Stimme so bekannt? Woher kannte er die Stimme? „Hogwarts?", fragte er nervös. Einer seiner Arme wurde losgelassen. Harry starrte den verschwommenen Mann an, der nach etwas langte und es dann auf Harrys Gesicht gleiten ließ. Alles wurde scharf. Durch seine Brille blickend, sah Harry Lupins besorgtes Gesicht. „P-Professor?", fragte er zögerlich.

Lupin ließ Harrys anderen Arm los, aber sein Blick war weiterhin hart. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir einen Schrecken eingejagt habe, Harry", sagte er ernsthaft. „Soll ich Madam Pomfrey für dich holen?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es geht mir gut", sagte er, als er sich vorsichtig im Raum umsah, „ich habe nur vergessen wo ich bin."

„Habe ich bemerkt", sagte Lupin sanft, „willst du darüber sprechen?"

Harry zitterte unbewusst und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Mitleid als er schon bekam. Tief im Inneren wusste Harry, dass es falsch war dass Onkel Vernon ihn so bestrafte, aber Harry erinnerte sich deutlich an die Schmerzen. Er erinnerte sich deutlich an die Wut seines Onkels. Wenn er etwas gesagt hätte, hätte es seinen Onkel nur noch mehr verärgert.

Professor Lupin stieß ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen aus, als er sich neben Harrys Bett setzte. „Ich verstehe", sagte er sanft, „hör mal, Harry, da gib es etwas das ich dir erzählen muss und ich fürchte mich davor, wie du reagieren wirst, deswegen musst du mich ausreden lassen, ok?"

Harry wusste nicht, was er zu so einer Aussage sagen sollte. „Öh-okay", sagte er nervös.

Lupin schien sich Zeit zu lassen, seine Gedanken zu sammeln; was Harry noch nervöser machte. Was auch immer der Mann sagen wollte, Harry wusste, es würde schlimm werden. Er betete nur, dass Hermine und den Weasleys nichts passiert war. _Bitte lass es ihnen gut gehen_.

„Vor Jahren, als ich und dein Vater in Hogwarts waren, waren da zwei andere, die unsere Freunde waren", begann Professor Lupin. „Wir haben uns selbst die Rumtreiber genannt. Wir waren Prankster. James, dein Vater war wahrscheinlich der schlimmste, dicht gefolgt von unserem Freund Sirius Black. Ich war eher eine Art Aufpasser und Forscher, während Peter Pettigrew, der vierte im Bunde, sich nur anzuhängen schien. James und Sirius waren unzertrennlich. Sie kamen beide aus reinblütigen Familien hatten aber nicht die traditionellen reinblütigen Ideale. Nach unserem Abschluss haben wir vier uns Dumbledore im Kampf gegen Voldemort angeschlossen…"

Harry lauschte wie Lupin weiter sprach: über den Hochzeitstag seiner Eltern, seine Geburt, wie Voldemort Mitglieder von Dumbledores Orden des Phönix angriff und dass sich seine Eltern versteckten. Während der ganzen Geschichte schien Sirius Black eine Schlüsselrolle zu spielen. Er war der Trauzeuge bei der Hochzeit seiner Eltern, als Harrys Pate bestimmt (Harry hatte immer noch Probleme mit dieser Offenbarung) und er war der Geheimniswahrer des Fideliuszaubers, der auf seine Eltern gelegt worden war. Dies schien Harry merkwürdig. Wenn Sirius Black so wichtig war, warum hatte er dann noch nie von dem Mann gehört?

„… der einzige Weg, dass jemand herausfindet wo sich die befinden, die vom Fideliuszauber beschützt werden, ist wenn der Wahrer ihren Aufenthaltsort offenbart", fuhr Professor Lupin fort. Er hielt inne und sah Harry an, seine ganze Sympathie war ihm aufs Gesicht geschrieben, „Harry, Sirius hat deine Eltern an Voldemort verraten. Er hat uns alle betrogen."

Harry starrte Lupin geschockt an. Sein Pate, der _beste_ Freund seines Vaters hatte sich Voldemort angeschlossen? Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er konnte nicht sprechen. Er konnte nicht einmal atmen. Sirius Black war der Grund warum seine Eltern in jener Nacht gestorben waren. Sirius Black war der Grund, warum er bei seiner Tante uns einem Onkel fest saß, die ihn mehr als alles andere hassten. Sirius Black war der Grund, warum er der-Junge-der-lebte war.

Lupin hingegen wich Harrys geschocktem Blick aus, entschlossen die Geschichte zu beenden. „Peter fand Sirius und hat ihn zur Rede gestellt", fuhr er mit der gleichen leisen Stimme fort, „es ist nicht viel darüber bekannt was geschehen ist. Es gab eine Explosion und nachdem sich der Rauch gelegt hatte, waren 13 Muggel tot und Peter, nun, alles was sie finden konnten war ein Finger. Sirius wurde nach Askaban geschickt und blieb dort unter Aufsicht der Dementoren."

Harry fand es plötzlich interessant seine Hände zu betrachten. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Kopf drehte. Es war zuviel zu verarbeiten, also konzentrierte er sich auf die letzte Aussage. „Was sind Dementoren?", fragte er leise.

„Dementoren gehören zu den übelsten Kreaturen die auf dieser Erde wandeln", sagte Lupin und wechselte in den Lehrermodus. „Sie besiedeln die dunkelsten Orte, sie saugen die Hoffnung und Fröhlichkeit aus den Menschen und aus der Luft um sie herum auf. Wenn du einem Dementor zu nahe kommst, wird jedes gute Gefühl, jede glückliche Erinnerung aus dir gesaugt. Wenn er kann, ernährt sich der Dementor so lange von dir, bis du zu etwas wirst was ihm sehr ähnlich ist – seelenlos und böse. Alles was dir übrig bleibt, sind die schlimmsten Erfahrungen deines Lebens."

Harry zitterte, „I-ich wusste nicht, dass es solche Kreaturen gibt", gab er zu, „wie können Leute solch eine Qual überleben?"

„Die meisten können es nicht, Harry", sagte Professor Lupin ehrlich. „Die meisten Gefangenen in Askaban werden in kurzer Zeit verrückt, aber das Ministerium glaubt, das sei der einzige Weg die zu kontrollieren, die so schreckliche Taten begangen haben. Das Problem ist, dass es nicht immer funktioniert. Es scheint, dass Sirius Black nicht von den Dementoren betroffen war. Er ist entkommen."

Harrys Kopf schnellte hoch und er sah Lupin geschockt an. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte. Als ob sein Leben nicht schon kompliziert genug wäre. Jetzt musste er sich auch noch Sorgen um einen von Voldemorts Dienern machen, der auch noch sein eigener Pate war. „Er ist geflohen?", fragte Harry ängstlich. „Aber er stellt mir nicht nach, oder? Ich meine, ich habe nichts getan."

Lupin rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her. „Das hat er bereits getan, Harry", sagte er ernst, „er hat angeblich gesehen wie dein Onkel dich geschlagen hat und hat die Dinge selbst in die Hand genommen. Er hat deinen Onkel angegriffen und dich mitgenommen. Du wurdest für zwei Tage vermisst, Harry. Wir hatten das Schlimmste befürchtet, als Dumbledore den Brief von Black erhielt wo wir dich finden konnten. Er hat dich im Tropfenden Kessel gelassen. Wir verstehen nicht ganz warum er das getan hat. Es wird eine der zahllosen Fragen sein, die wir haben, wenn wir ihn finden."

Harry zitterte deutlich. Sirius Black hatte ihn entführt? Professor Lupin wusste die Wahrheit über seinen Onkel? Hieß das, dass es auch Professor Dumbledore wusste? „Warum hat es mir niemand gesagt?", fragte Harry und klang verletzt, was er auch war. Er hasste es, wenn Leute mehr über sein Leben wussten als er selbst. Er hasste es, nichts über seine eigenen Eltern zu wissen.

„Das haben wir nicht getan, um dir wehzutun, Harry", antwortete Lupin, seine Stimme immer noch sanft. „Es war für eine Menge Leute schmerzhaft und ist es immer noch. Wie sagst du einem Kind, dass seine Eltern von ihrem besten Freund betrogen wurden? Es ist nichts, womit sich ein Dreizehnjähriger beschäftigen sollte."

Harry konnte zur Antwort nur nicken. Jetzt wo er es wusste, wünschte er, er täte es nicht. Es war so viel einfacher Voldemort für alles die Schuld zu geben. „Wissen es alle?", fragte er leise, „ist das der Grund warum du mir jetzt alles sagst?"

„Unglücklicherweise wurde deine Entführung im Tagespropheten veröffentlicht", gab Lupin zu, „wir dachten es wäre das Beste, wenn du wüsstest was über dich gesagt wird. So weit wie die Zaubererwelt weiß, wurdest du von Black gekidnappt und von einigen Auroren gefunden. Es wurde nichts über die Behandlung durch deinen Onkel gesagt. Dumbledore hielt es für das Beste, es so lange wie möglich geheim zu halten."

Harry konnte nicht anders und stöhnte erleichtert auf. Er konnte damit nicht umgehen. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass jemand etwas über sein Leben zu Hause wusste. Das Problem war: Professor Dumbledore und Professor Lupin wussten anscheinend die Wahrheit oder ein Teil davon. „Äh- was weißt du von meinem Onkel?", fragte er, nicht ganz sicher, ob er eine Antwort wollte.

Professor Lupin stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Dein Onkel hat zugegeben was wirklich geschehen ist, als Black dich geholt hat", sagte er sanft. „Wir wissen, dass deine Verletzungen von deinem Onkel stammen und nicht von Black. Was wir nicht wissen, ist, wie lang es schon vor sich geht. Du hast mir erzählt, dass deine Rippen seit drei Wochen gebrochen waren, als wir dich gefunden haben. Wie zum Himmel hast du es drei Wochen mit einem gebrochenen Bein und drei gebrochenen Rippen ausgehalten?"

Harry konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Er hatte gehofft seine Hogwartsjahre zu absolvieren, ohne dass jemand herausfand, wie schrecklich seinen Verwandten waren. Sicher, Ron und Hermine wussten, dass die Dursleys ihn hassten und ihn nicht gut behandelten, aber das war alles was sie wussten. Sonst hatte niemand jemals ein Interesse an dem Thema gezeigt.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht darüber sprechen willst, Harry, aber diese Art Verbrechen ist kein Geheimnis, dass ein Kind für sich behalten sollte", sagte Lupin geduldig, „verstehst du, dass du hättest sterben können, wenn dein Onkel einen Zentimeter weiter gegangen wäre? Es kümmert mich nicht, welchen Grund er dir gegeben hat. Für diese Taten gibt es keine Entschuldigung."

„Aber es war meine Schuld", sagte Harry schließlich, seine Stimme kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, „wenn ich Ron nicht gebeten hätte, anzurufen, wäre nichts hiervon geschehen." Harry musste zugeben es war eine Erleichterung die Worte auszusprechen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein großes Gewicht von seinen Schultern gehoben. „Er hat nie zuvor absichtlich einen Knochen gebrochen. Gewöhnlich hat er mich vor Hogwarts nur in meinen Schrank gesperrt-"

„Was meinst du mit Schrank?", unterbrach Lupin.

„Äh - nun - bevor ich von Hogwarts wusste, war mein Zimmer der Schrank unter der Treppe", sagte Harry unbehaglich. Er hielt seine Augen auf seine Hände fixiert, er hatte Angst vor dem Blick mit dem ihn Lupin vermutlich ansah. „Nachdem mein erster Brief kam, haben sie mir Dudleys zweites Zimmer gegeben. Ich vermute, sie bekamen Angst als sie feststellten, dass jemand wusste, wo ich schlief."

Lupin war eindeutig verwirrt. „Was meinst du mit deinem ersten Brief", fragte er.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie wollten nicht, dass ich gehe", antwortete er immer noch mit der leisen Stimme, bei der die meisten Leute sich anstrengen mussten, um ihn zu verstehen. „Sie – öhm – haben alle Briefe zerstört, ehe ich sie ansehen konnte, also hat Professor Dumbledore Hagrid geschickt, um mir die Wahrheit … nun… alles zu sagen. Das war mein elfter Geburtstag."

Ehe Harry es wusste, wurde er in eine Umarmung gezogen, sein Gesicht in weiche Roben vergraben. „Es tut mir so leid, Harry", flüsterte Lupins zitternde Stimme in sein Ohr. „Ich hätte für dich da sein sollen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so gemein sein würden."

Nicht auf der Hut, wusste Harry nicht, was er tun sollte und saß einfach nur da. Es fühlte sich so falsch an, dass sich Professor Lupin sich für etwas entschuldigte, dass er nicht getan hatte. _Nun, ich habe die meiste Zeit meines Lebens nichts getan. _Harrys Körper war zunächst steif. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern, wann ihn das letzte Mal ein Erwachsener freiwillig umarmt hatte. Langsam entspannte er sich bei dem jungen Lehrer und fragte sich, ob es so war jemanden zu haben, der sich um einen kümmert.

* * *

Stunden später hatte Remus Lupin Probleme wach zu bleiben. Er war an Harrys Seite geblieben, er hatte Angst den fragilen Jungen zu verlassen; insbesondere mit der Bombe, die er gerade fallen gelassen hatte. Remus war sich der Leute bewusst, die seine Wiederkehr in Dumbledores Büro erwarteten, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hatte ein leises Versprechen gegeben Harry in jeder Weise zu helfen. Er schuldete es James, Lily und Harry.

Harry schlief wieder friedlich. Remus blickte zu dem Jungen, der Jahre jünger als dreizehn aussah. Es war faszinierend zu denken, dass erst zwei Tage vergangen waren, seit sie ihn gefunden hatten. Der Anblick war für immer in Remus Erinnerung gebrannt. Harry war in solch einer Hölle/Harry hatte so viele Schmerzen gehabt gewesen, er hatte so viel durchgemacht und wer hatte ihn gerettet? Sirius Black.

Oh, die Ironie. Je mehr Remus darüber nachdachte, desto mehr begann er, mit dem Flüchtling aus Askaban überein zu stimmen. Versuchte überhaupt jemand Harry Potter zu schützen, ein Junge, der schon so viel gegeben und so viel verloren hatte?

Das Geräusch einer Tür, die sich öffnete, riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken. Über seine Schulter sehend, stieß Remus einen Seufzer aus, als er Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape sah, gefolgt von Arthur und Molly Weasley. Es schien, als wären sie ungeduldig geworden, heraus zu finden wie schlecht Harry die Neuigkeit von Sirius Black aufgenommen hatte.

„Wir haben angefangen uns Sorgen zu machen, Remus", sagte Dumbledore sanft, als er Harrys Bett erreichte. „Ich nehme an, du hast es ihm gesagt?"

Remus nickte als er seinen Blick wieder auf den schlafenden Teenager richtete. „Er ist wütend, dass ihm dies vorenthalten wurde", antwortete er, „ich bin noch nicht auf die Details eingegangen. Es war schwer genug, ihm von der Nacht und Peter zu erzählen." Er rieb seine müden Augen, dann er sah er direkt zu Dumbledore. „Wussten Sie, dass sein Zimmer für zehn Jahre ein Schrank unter der Treppe war? Wussten Sie, dass Vernon Dursley Harry geschlagen hat, ihm sein Bein und Rippen gebrochen hat, nur weil er einen einfachen Telefonanruf erhalten hat?"

Mrs. Weasley keuchte. „Oh je", sagte sie leise, „das war Ron. Ich hätte was verdächtigen müssen, als Hedwig am nächsten Tag mit einem Brief von Harry kam, der fragte ob wir sie über den Sommer behalten könnten. Der arme Junge ist durch die Hölle gegangen und hatte keine Möglichkeit uns zu kontaktieren."

„Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht, seine Eule fort zu schicken?", grinste Snape höhnisch.

„Vielleicht wollte er die Eule am Leben halten", antwortet McGonagall bitter. „Ehrlich, Severus, du weißt, dass Kinder alles tunt würden, um ihre Haustiere zu beschützen. Mr. Potter ist nicht anders. Wir alle wissen, er verehrt die Eule."

Die Tür öffnete sich und es folgte ein bekannter, schimpfender Ton, den alle kannten. „Was geht hier vor?", forderte Madam Pomfrey flüsternd. „Alle von euch wissen, dass Mr. Potter Ruhe mehr als alles andere benötigt. Er ist immer noch schwach. Eure Fragen müssen noch warten."

Das Geräusch entfernter Stimmen holte Harry aus seinem Schlummer. Er konnte schwach Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore und Mrs. Weasley ausmachen, die über etwas flüsterten. Schläfrigkeit übermannte jegliche Neugier, als Harry sein Gesicht tiefer ins Kissen grub. Er wollte jetzt wirklich mit niemandem reden, insbesondere nicht mit Mrs. Weasley. Er wollte nicht, dass noch mehr Leute sich um ihn sorgten.

Harry fühlte sich warm und versuchte gedankenlos die Bettdecke weg zuschieben, aber Hände wanden sich um seine Handgelenke, ehe er die Aufgabe geschafft hatte. Harry stöhnte leicht protestierend. Er hasste es, zu warm zu sein. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr daran in der brennenden Sonne für die Dursleys zu arbeiten. Es erinnerte Harry zu sehr an Onkel Vernons Ärger.

Das Geräusch von einer Tür, die aufknallte, schreckte Harry aus seiner Störrigkeit. Er saß schnell auf, sah sich in dem verschwommenen Raum um und wich schnell zurück, bis er am Kopfende des Bettes war. Harry zog seine Knie an seine Brust, er konnte seinen Körper nicht am zittern hindern, als der Klang von schnellen Schritten, die auf sein Bett zukamen, durch den stillten Raum hallten.

„Cornelius", sagte Professor Dumbledore freundlich, „das ist unerwartet. Ich glaube, ich habe Ihnen gesagt, ich würde Sie rufen wenn Harry bereit ist eine Aussagt zu seiner Entführung zu machen."

Harry hörte nicht zu. Seine Gedanken waren in einer Erinnerung gefangen. Onkel Vernon betrat sein Zimmer immer so. Das war das erste Anzeichen, dass Schmerzen kommen würden. Das war das erste Zeichen, dass Harry etwas getan hatte, um diesen Wal eines Mannes zu verärgern.

„Sie kennen den Druck unter dem ich stehe, Dumbledore", sagte Fudge ungeduldig, „wir müssen Black bald finden. Die Öffentlichkeit ist immer noch in Aufruhr."

Professor Lupin war der erste, der sich umdrehte und Harrys Notlage bemerkte. „Harry, was ist los?", fragte er leise. Es gab keine Antwort, was den Mann dazu bewegte Harry sanft am Arm zu berühren. „Harry, bitte sag etwas."

Harry sah langsam in die Richtung von Lupins Stimme, um einen bekannten Flecken zu sehen. „Professor?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme, „er ist nicht hier?"

Lupin stieß einen Seufzer aus und zog Harry in eine Umarmung, er tat jedes und alles an das er denken konnte, um das zitternde Kind zu trösten. „Nein, Harry", sagte er sanft, „dein Onkel ist nicht hier. Du bist sicher. Das verspreche ich."

Alle stellten nun fest, dass Harry tatsächlich wach war und in Lupins Armen zitterte. Mrs. Weasley eilte schnell an die Seite des Jungen, aber der Todesgriff Lupins in Harrys Roben machte deutlich, dass er nicht die Absicht hatte, sich bald zu bewegen. Mr. Weasley eilte an ihre Seite und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Frau, um sie daran zu hindern, den Jungen wegzuziehen. Wie es aussah, war das was er jetzt brauchte Remus Lupin.

„Wie Sie sehen können, Cornelius, erholt sich Harry noch", sagte Dumbledore ausgeglichen, „wenn er bereit ist zu reden – "

„Geben sie ihm eben ein Beruhigungstrank", unterbrach Fudge, „ist Potter die Lage klar, in der wir gerade stecken? Seine Aussage könnte uns helfen einen Irren zu fangen! Erwarten Sie, dass die ganze magische Gesellschaft weiter in Gefahr schwebt, weil Potter verhätschelt werden will?"

Mrs. Weasley war aufgebracht. Sie näherte sich sofort dem Mann, sie brachte sich zwischen den Minister und Harrys Bett. „Warum, Sie enttäuschende Entschuldigung für einen Mann!", rief sie, „Harry ist durch die Hölle gegangen und Sie sorgen sich um die Öffentlichkeit!"

Der Minister starrte wütend zu Mr. Weasley. „Arthur, bitte kontrollieren Sie ihre Frau", spiee er.

Mr. Weasley faltete seine Arme über seiner Brust. „Unglücklicherweise, _Minister,_ stimme ich mit Molly überein", sagte er als Tatsache, „Harry ist wie ein Mitglied unserer Familie und wie einer meiner Söhne, ich werde tun, was in seinem Interesse ist."

Die keifenden Erwachsenen bemerkten nicht, wie Madam Pomfrey eine Phiole Beruhigungstrank Lupin gab, um Harry zu helfen. Überraschenderweise war Professor Snape an Lupins Seit und half ihm den Jungen zu positionieren, um den Trank zu nehmen. Harrys Augen waren offen, aber es war fast so als würde er in die Ferne starren. Der Trank rann seine Speiseröhre ohne Probleme runter.

Mit fast sofortiger Wirkung hörte das Zittern auf, das durch Harrys Körper rann. Sein Blick klärte sich, als er Professor Snape direkt ansah. „P'fessor?", fragte er wackelig. Nichts machte Sinn. Er hätte schwören können, dass er eben seinen Onkel rufen gehört hatte, aber es war zu hell, um sein Zimmer zu sein. Langsam klärten sich seine Gedanken und alarmierten Harry, dass ihn jemand schützend fest hielt. Seinen Blick wendend, stellte Harry fest, dass es Professor Lupin war, der ihn hielt. „Es war nicht wirklich?", fragte er Lupin.

Lupin stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. „Nein, Harry", sagte er sanft, „ich verspreche dir du _bist_ hier sicher vor ihm." Es gab eine Pause, fast als ob Lupin Angst hatte noch etwas zu sagen. „Hör zu, Harry, der Minister ist hier mit Fragen über deine Entführung", sagte er leise, „Denkst du, du kannst darüber reden was geschehen ist?"

Harry spannte sich sofort an, als er Lupin ängstlich ansah; war er bereit mit dem Zaubereiminister darüber zu sprechen was geschehen war? Was würde der Mann denken, wenn er herausfand, dass ihr ‚Retter' sich nicht gegen einen einfachen Muggel verteidigen konnte? Was würden die Weasleys denken?"

„Vielleicht sollten die Fragen auf Black und nur Black limitiert werden, da der Trottel ein Problem hat, seine große Klappe zu halten", schlug Snape Lupin mit genervtem Ton vor. „Merlin verbiete es, dass Potters guter Ruf jemals beschmutzt würde."

„Das ist genug, Severus", warnte Lupin, dann wandte er Harry wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Wir werden hier sein, in Ordnung? Lass uns einfach wissen wann du aufhören möchtest."

Harry nickte zögerlich. Er wollte es nicht tun, aber er wusste, niemand würde ihn in Ruhe lassen, bis er es tat. Seine Augen geschlossen, unterdrückte Harry krampfhaft seine Angst und Scham, während ihm Professor Lupin half sich richtig hinzusetzen. Er unterdrückte ein Zusammenzucken, als ein Schmerzfunken durch sein zuvor gebrochenes Bein schoss. _Wenigstens ist es nicht so schlimm wie zuvor._

„Minister, Harry hat zugestimmt Fragen zu beantworten, die für die Suche notwendig sind, aber nur zur Suche", sagte Lupin beschützend, als er Harry seine Brille reichte. Es war deutlich, dass der junge Lehrer sich gerade so ruhig halten konnte.

Cornelius Fudge ging um Mrs. Weasley herum, so dass er von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Harry war. Er zog eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten heraus und reicht sie Harry. „Mr. Potter, an was erinnern Sie sich von ihrer Entführung?", fragte Fudge schonungslos. „Lassen Sie kein Detail aus."

Harry sah auf die Titelseite und sah ein Bild von einem Mann mit eingesunkenem Gesicht und langen, matten Haaren der langsam blinzelte. Es schien falsch, dass so jemand wie der, der beste Freund seines Vaters sein konnte. Der Mann sah halb tot aus. „So sieht er also aus?", fragte Harry leise, unfähig seinen Blick von der Zeitung zu reißen. „Das ist er?"

„Mr. Potter wie können Sie nicht wissen wie Black aussieht?", fragte der Minister genervt.

Harry sah schließlich zu Fudge auf dann sah er weg. Fudge würde das nicht mögen. „Äh, ich habe ihn nie gesehen", gab Harry zu, „ich wusste nicht, dass er mich entführt hat, bis Professor Lupin es mir gesagt hat."

Fudge trat erstaunt einen Schritt zurück. „Wa- wie konnten Sie es nicht wissen?", fragte er, „er hatte Sie für zwei Tage! Er muss etwas gesagt haben-"

„- ich war bewusstlos", unterbrach Harry und klang sicherer als er sich fühlte. Er biss seine Unterlippe als er überlegte, es weiter auszuführen. _Sie würden es sonst nicht glauben_. „Das letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist wie ich von meinem Onkel gegen die Wand geworfen werde", fügte er sanft hinzu.

Mrs. Weasley und Professor McGonagall keuchten schockiert, Professor Lupin gab Harrys Schulter ein versicherndes Drücken und erinnerte den Teenager daran, dass er dort war, während Mr. Weasley, Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore für Worte zu erstaunt schienen. Fudge jedoch blieb skeptisch. „Warum würde ihr Onkel Sie gegen die Wand werfen?", fragte der Minister.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern als er seinen Blick senkte. „Weil ich dort war", murmelte er, „weil ich verschlafen habe und ihr Abendessen nicht rechtzeitig fertig war."

Fudge sah nervös zu Professor Dumbledore, als ob er im Stillen um Hilfe bat. „Ich verstehe", sagte er unbehaglich, „Nun, sie haben ziemlich Glück gehabt, dass Black Sie nicht weiter verletzt hat, Mr. Potter." Es schien plötzlich, dass Fudge nichts mehr wollte, als den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. „Ich vertraue darauf, Sie haben ein anders Heim für den Jungen gefunden, Albus?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Aber natürlich, jetzt wo Sie es erwähnen", sagte er freundlich. „Harry wird die übrigen Ferien hier in Hogwarts verbringen. Die Mitarbeiter und ich haben zugestimmt, es wäre in Harrys bestem Interesse, den Jungen zu trainieren, um sich selbst verteidigen zu können, insbesondere mit Sirius Black auf Freiem Fuß. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie mich über alle Entwicklungen informieren."

„J-ja natürlich", stammelte Fudge dann traf er Harrys Blick. „Zu Ihrer Information, Mr. Potter, Ihr Onkel wird vor das Muggelgericht gebracht. Ihm wurde nahe gelegt, auf schuldig zu plädieren und wird es tun. Es wir keine Verhandlung geben, also brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass die Presse es herausfindet. Guten Tag."

Harry saß erstaunt da als der Zaubereiminister ging. „W-was?", fragte er ungläubig. Langsam sah Harry sich im Raum unter den Erwachsenen um. Jeder einzelne von ihnen (mit Ausnahme von Professor Snape, der immer noch genervt aussah) schien nervös zu sein. „Worüber hat Mr. Fudge gesprochen?"

Professor Dumbledore kam dem verängstigten Teenager näher und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Arm. „Dein Onkel hat aus Versehen sein Verhalten dir gegenüber den ermittelnden Auroren zugegeben, Harry", sagte er zärtlich. „Er war es, der bestätigt hat, dass Sirius Black dich geholt hat und deinen Zauberstab währenddessen benutzt hat."

Das Atmen wurde schwierig. Der Mann der seine Eltern betrogen hatte, hatte seinen Zauberstab benutzt? „Nein, das ist unmöglich!", rief Harry, „ich habe meinen Zauberstab seit dem Moment, als ich nach Hause gekommen bin, versteckt! Ich habe niemandem verraten wo er war!"

Mit Ausnahme von Midnight.

Die Erkenntnis traf Harry wie ein Klatscher. Midnight schien immer schlau … zu schlau. Es gab einen Grund, warum Midnight immer zu verstehen schien. Der Hund _wusste_ was er sagte, weil der Hund im Grunde kein Hund war. Midnight existierte nicht wirklich. Midnight war Sirius Black. Das war die einzige Erklärung. Er hatte eine Mörder und Verräter in seinem Zimmer gehalten, ohne es zu wissen.


	6. Die Dementoren

_Ü/N: dat Doro-Vieh hier ... ich wollte euch eigentlich nur kurz mitteilen, dass ich hoffentlich ab jetzt einmal im Monat ein Kapitel hochladen werde, vielleicht auch alle vierzehn Tage. Kommt drauf an wie schnell die gute Ria mit meinen Massen an Kapiteln fertig wird_ **g**

* * *

Es gibt eine Vielfalt von Gefühlen die hervor kommen, wenn man feststellt, dass man etwas ziemlich Dummes getan hat. Zuerst ist da Schock, dicht gefolgt von Leugnung. Harry war mit diesen Gefühlen, wie es schien, für eine Ewigkeit gefangen. Wenn Midnight wirklich Black war, warum hatte der Hund versucht, ihn vor Onkel Vernon zu beschützen? Warum schien es, dass sich der Hund sorgte und Mitgefühl zeigte, wenn alle behaupteten, dass der Mann ihn töten wollte?

Als der erste Schock vorüber war, wurde Harry von Schuld übermannt. Er wusste, dass etwas mit Midnight nicht stimmte. Der Beweis war von Beginn da. Midnight hatte sich auf jeden Fall menschlicher verhalten als ein Hund. Warum hatte er nicht seine Augen geöffnet und die Wahrheit gesehen? Wie konnte er so dumm sein? Er hatte Sirius Black alles gesagt!

Wut kam zur Schuld. Wut auf sich selbst, Black und sogar auf Professor Dumbledore, dafür, dass er ihm dies vorenthalten hatte. Harry erinnerte sich an sein Gespräch mit Professor Lupin, er glaubte der Mann wusste die Wahrheit über Midnight, was sofort das Vertrauen und den Respekt, den Harry in den jungen Lehrer hatte, zerstörte. Warum mussten andere Leute immer mehr über sein Leben wissen, als er selbst? Warum konnte ihn niemand mit der Wahrheit betrauen? War das zuviel, um darum zu bitten?

Anscheinend war es das.

Wut und Schuld dienten Harry als Batterie. Professor Dumbledore hatte nicht gelogen, als er Fudge gegenüber Training erwähnt hatte. Zu sagen, dass alle geschockt waren Harrys Zauberstab in seinem Koffer zu finden, war eine Untertreibung. Warum würde Black freiwillig einen Zauberstab aufgeben, wenn er keinen eigenen hatte? Da war eine Menge bei der Entführung, was keinen Sinn machte.

Sobald Harry aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, wurde er in einen Mix aus Stunden, die sowohl aus magischer sowie Muggelverteidigung bestanden, geworfen. Professor Lupin unterrichtete Harry, sich physisch zu verteidigen während die Professoren Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall und sogar Snape ihn in den unterschiedlichen Aspekten der magischen Seite unterrichteten. Professor Flitwick instruierte ihn natürlich in Zauberkunst, Professor McGonagall instruierte leichte Verwandlung, die wichtig in einer leben oder sterben Situation sein könnten (Waffen zu schaffen und so), Professor Snape lehrte Pflanzen und Kräuter, die hilfreich sein konnten, um leichte Verletzungen zu heilen und Professor Dumbledore nahm all diese Aspekte und brachte sie zusammen.

Harry machte schnell Fortschritte, entschlossen den gleichen Fehler nicht noch einmal zu machen. Er würde nie wieder jemanden oder etwas wegen seinen selbstsüchtigen Gelüsten blind vertrauen. Er würde nie wieder zulassen, dass ihn seine Gefühle übermannten. Er würde nie wieder ein Opfer sein.

Zwei Wochen lang tat Harry nichts anderes als zu trainieren und zu lernen. Die Lehrer und Weasleys wollten seinen Geburtstag feiern, der gewesen war, als er sich erholte, aber Harry hatte abgelehnt. Er wollte, dass ihn nichts ablenkte. Er konnte sich keine Ablenkung mehr leisten.

Diese Besessenheit blieb den Lehrern nicht verborgen. Harry lebte gegenwärtig in Professor Lupins Gästequartier, aber er verbrachte nur wenig Zeit dort. Lupin musste bei den Mahlzeiten nach Harry suchen um zu versichern, dass der Junge aß und musste ihn fast dazu zwingen zu schlafen. Harry hatte Professor Lupin schließlich offenbart, dass die körperliche Gewalt erst nach dem Telefonanruf begonnen hatte und die übrigen Details seines Lebens zu Hause ausgelassen. Es war das gewesen, was alle hören wollten und das hatte sie von ihm fern gehalten. 

Harry hatte niemandem gesagt, dass Midnight und Sirius Black ein und dieselbe Person waren und außer Professor Lupin ließ niemand erkennen, dass er diese Neuigkeit wusste. Obwohl es nicht der beste Schritt war, entschied Harry, sein Wissen nicht mit Lupin zu teilen. Wenn der Mann wollte, dass Harry ihm vertraute, dann musste der den Gefallen erwidern.

Niemand wusste, was den Jungen dazu gebracht hatte über Nacht erwachsen zu werden und Harry hatte vor, es dabei zu belassen. Harry brauchte es nicht, dass jeder das bestätigte was er bereits wusste: er war ein Riesentrottel.

Eines frühen Morgens Mitte August wachte Harry vor allen anderen auf wie er es immer tat. Ein Teil seines Muggeltrainings mit Professor Lupin erforderte, jeden Morgen und Abend zu laufen. Anfangs war es schwierig in seinem geschwächten Zustand, aber bald erlangte Harry den Punkt, wo er zwei Mal am Tag zwei Kilometer laufen konnte ohne zu schwitzen. Es war eine entspannende Übung, die Harry gewöhnlich allein erledigte und sie gab ihm Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. 

Den Rest der Ferien in Hogwarts zu verbringen, war für Harry Segen und Fluch zugleich. Auf der positiven Seite musste Harry sich nicht mit dem Flüstern und Gestarre seiner Klassenkameraden abgeben oder von seinen Verwandten Freak genannt werden. Er erhielt auch viel Einzelunterricht was ihm half, die Theorie hinter seinen Studien zu verstehen. Negativ war, dass Harry in gewisser Weise allein war und er jeden Moment des Tages beobachtet wurde. Es schien immer, als ob seine Lehrer beobachteten und darauf warteten, dass etwas während des Trainings passierte. Professor Snape versuchte sogar, einen Kampf der Gemeinheit zu beginnen, indem er Harry daran erinnerte, wie arrogant und tollkühn er war.

Harry reagierte jedoch nicht. Er hatte aufgegeben, Leute davon zu überzeugen, ihn für den zu sehen wer er war. Wenn sie an eine Lüge glauben wollten, dann lasst sie. Professor Snape hatte sich seine Meinung in dem Moment gebildet, als Harry zwei Jahre zuvor die Haupthalle betreten hatte und nichts würde daran etwas ändern._Genau wie alle anderen in der Zaubererwelt._

So leise wie möglich verließ Harry Professor Lupins Quartier für seinen Lauf. Obwohl niemand etwas sagte, wusste er, dass Professor Lupin sich nicht gut fühlte. Er schien blasser und schwächer in den letzen Tagen, also dachte Harry, es wäre besser den Mann ausschlafen zu lassen, insbesondere wenn man bedachte, was Lupin alles für ihn getan hatte, sein temporärer Vormund zu sein und alles.

Die kühle Morgenluft war erfrischend und verscheuchte sofort jegliche Müdigkeit. Die Sonne begann gerade über dem See aufzugehen, ein Anblick, den Harry nie müde wurde. Nach dem Stretching begann Harry seine gewöhnliche Bahn, die Professor Lupin abgesteckt hatte zu laufen. Als Harry den See erreichte, lief er am Ufer entlang zum Haupttor. Wenn er so weiter machte, dachte sich Harry, könnte er noch vor dem Frühstück ein Kapitel in Zauberkunst lesen. 

Dann geschah es.

Plötzlich fiel die Temperatur ab. Sein eigener Atem schien in seiner Brust fest zu sitzen. Er fühlte sich als ob er in Kälte versank und fiel auf die Knie. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen; er konnte nicht denken. Seine Augen rollten in seinen Kopf, als ein erschreckter Schrei seine Ohren füllte. Es war der Schrei einer Frau, der sein Herz vor Schmerzen schreien ließ. Er musste ihr helfen.

_Es helfe jemand!_

„Harry! Harry, wach auf!"

Jemand hielt ihn an die Brust aber Harry hatte nicht die Energie sich die Mühe zu machen, sich zu bewegen, um herauszufinden wer es war. Es war fast so, als hätte etwas die Wärme aus seinem Körper gezogen. Harry brauchte einen Moment um festzustellen, dass er zitterte. Ihm war übel und er wusste, dass Bewegung jetzt außer Frage stand.

Das Geräusch von Stimmen brachte Harry wieder in die Wirklichkeit. „Wir können hier nichts für ihn tun, Lupin! Er braucht medizinische Hilfe!"

„Ich weiß, Severus", sagte Lupin hektisch, dann veränderte er seine Armstellung, um Harry bequemer zu lagern. Den Jugendlichen festhaltend, stand Lupin auf und eilte dann zurück zum Schloss. Snape schritt voran. Alles andere was um sie geschah war verschwommen. Lupin konnte Harrys keuchenden Atem hören und konnte nur beten, dass sie nicht zu spät waren. 

Den Krankenflügel betretend, legte Lupin Harry vorsichtig auf das nächste Bett und beschwor eine Tasse heiße Schokolade, während Snape nach Madam Pomfrey suchte. Den Jungen aufrichtend, flößte Lupin langsam etwas von der dampfenden Flüssigkeit in Harrys Mund. „Komm schon, Harry", murmelte Lupin, „bitte sei in Ordnung. Bitte sei noch da."

Harry stöhnte. Er konnte gerade so spüren wie sich langsam Wärme in seinem Körper ausbreitete, sie zwang fast die Kälte davon. Etwas Warmes wurde in seinen Mund geschüttet. Mit ziemlicher Anstrengung öffnete Harry seine Augen, sah auf und Professor Lupins Konturen wurden scharf. Der Mann sah so besorgt aus, warum?

Mehr heiße Flüssigkeit wurde in Harrys Mund geschüttet, aber dieses Mal war Harry bei Bewusstsein und begann sich zu verschlucken und das rüttelte Lupin aus seinen Gedanken. Lupin setze schnell die heiße Schokolade ab und half dem Jungen sich bequem hinzulegen. Ohne ein Wort deckte Lupin Harry zu und stieß dann ein Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. „Weißt du wer ich bin, Harry?", fragte Lupin leise, fast ängstlich.

Harry nickte schwach. Seine Lider wurden zu schwer und zwangen Harry in den Schlaf zu driften. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Frau, die er gehört hatte, jetzt in Sicherheit war

* * *

„WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN HAT ER DA DRAUSSEN ALLEIN GEMACHT?", brüllte Mrs. Weasley. „ER SOLLTE HIER SICHER SEIN!"

Es war nicht die angenehmste Weise aufzuwachen. Er war immer noch erschöpft, aber er wusste es besser, als Mrs. Weasley zu ignorieren. Er öffnete seine Augen und tastete nach seiner Brille, Harry setzte sich auf und zwang seinen Kopf zum Aufwachen. Er fand sie schnell auf dem Nachttisch, setzte sie auf, nur um eine Gruppe zu sehen, die sich an der Tür versammelt hatte. Es schien als ob die ganzen Lehrer und Mr. Weasley versuchten, Mrs. Weasley aus irgendeinem Grund zu beruhigen. Warum war sie so aufgebracht?

„Harry läuft immer am Morgen, Molly", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, aber der sonst freundliche Ton war nicht dort. „Es ist ein Teil des Trainings, was ich mit dir besprochen habe. Die Ankunft des Ministers war unangekündigt. Wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass er Dementoren mitbringt, hätten wir Harry nicht erlaubt, das Schloss zu verlassen. Ich versichere dir, Harry ist hier sicher."

Harry wurde sofort blass. Das waren Dementoren gewesen? Wie konnte Sirius Black zwölf Jahre damit aushalten? Wie konnte das irgendjemand? Der schiere Gedanke, das längerfristig auszuhalten, ließ Harry Schauer den Rücken runter laufen. Für einen kurzen Moment tat ihm der Gefangene von Askaban leid. Nichts in der Muggelwelt war annähernd so grausam. 

„Harry geht es gut, Molly", sagte Mr. Weasley sanft, „erinnere dich daran, dass Harry nicht so gut auf laute Geräusche reagiert. Bitte versuch dich zu beruhigen."

Mrs. Weasley seufzte müde. „Ich macht mir nur solche Sorgen um ihn", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimm, „der arme Junge hat diesen Sommer mehr durch gemacht, als jemand ertragen müsste."

Dann wurde Harry bemerkt. „Mr. Potter", sagte Madam Pomfrey erleichtert, als sie an sein Bett eilte, „legen Sie sich wieder hin." Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und erlaubte Madam Pomfrey, ihn zu untersuchen. Eine kühle Hand ruhte auf seiner Stirn. Harry sah auf und sah Mrs. Weasley, die ihm zulächelte, aber es schien als hätte sie geweint.

Langsam blickte Harry zu der Menge, die sich um sein Bett gesammelt hatte, dann stöhnte er als er die Augen schloss. „Ich habe Hausarrest, oder?", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme.

Einiges Gelächter füllte die Luft. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Harry", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, „jedoch, wenn man deine Reaktion auf die Dementoren bedenkt, muss ich darauf bestehen, dass wir deinen Trainingsort verlegen. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, was heute Morgen geschehen ist, Cornelius scheint zu glauben, dass es notwendig ist Hogwarts und die Schüler vor Sirius Black zu schützen, indem er Dementoren erlaubt Wache zu stehen."

„Wir stimmen dem nicht zu, Harry, aber der Minister war ziemlich hartnäckig", fügte Lupin hinzu, „er besteht darauf, dass es für deine Sicherheit ist; vor allem weil Black dich schon einmal hatte. Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir über die Dementoren gesagt habe?"

Harry nickte langsam, dann sah er von den entmutigenden Blicken weg, die auf etwas von ihm zu warten schienen. Er hasste diese Blicke, die häufiger zu kommen schienen als sonst. „Wie soll mir etwas helfen, wenn es mich hilflos zurücklässt?", fragte sich Harry mehr selbst, als die anderen im Raum.

Professor Dumbledore setzte sich ans Fußende des Bettes und sah Harry mitfühlend an. „Ich kann deine Frustration verstehen, Harry", sagte er, „ich fürchte ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen dazu beizutragen. Schüler in ihrem dritten Jahr und darüber dürfen an bestimmten Wochenenden während des Schuljahres in das Dorf Hogsmeade, solange sie einen Erlaubnisschein haben, der vom Vormund unterschrieben wurde. Gemäß dieser Umstände muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du nicht teilnimmst."

Harry wandte den Kopf und sah für eine Moment direkt zu Dumbledore, ehe er wieder wegsah. Wieder einmal musste er anders sein als alle anderen, weil er der Junge-der-lebt war. Warum konnte er nicht einmal normal sein? „Ist das weil ein Massenmörder versucht, mich zu töten oder weil ich eigentlich keinen richtigen Vormund habe?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme brach. 

Niemand antwortete wie es schien für eine Ewigkeit. Harry konnte spüren, wie seine Augen mit Tränen brannten, aber kämpfte, um sie daran zu hindern, sich zu zeigen wie er es für so viele Jahre getan hatte. Warum musste er immer alles verpassen? Er verstand, dass Professor Dumbledore nur versuchte ihn zu schützen, aber es schien so unfair. 

„Wie sehr ich es hasse es zuzugeben, Harry, Hogsmeade ist einfach nicht sicher genug für dich", sagte Dumbledore leise, „es wurde bereits durchsucht, aber es gibt eine Menge von Verstecken, die übersehen werden können. Die Dementoren werden mit einigen Auroren patrollieren, um die Sicherheit der übrigen Schüler sicher zu stellen, aber bislang hat sich Sirius Black auf dich konzentriert. Er wird wahrscheinlich versuchen, dich wieder zu holen, jetzt wo du gesund bist."

Das Thema war abgeschlossen und alle wussten es. Harry musste zugeben, dass er froh war, dass Professor Dumbledore endlich ehrlich war und hatte die Absicht, der Bitte nachzukommen … für den Moment.


	7. Wiedervereinigung von Freunden

Von dem Tag an schien sich alles in Hogwarts verändert zu haben. Alle von Harrys Anleitern machten sich die Mühe, Spaß in die Stunden zu bringen. Ihre Absichten waren am rechten Platz, aber Harry konnte nur denken, dass sie versuchten, die Bombe, die Professor Dumbledore hatte fallenlassen, zu kompensieren. Es stimmte, dass Harry für einige Tage niedergeschlagen war, aber seine Besessenheit mit Sirius Black erlaubte seinen Gedanken nicht, lange über die Enttäuschung nachzudenken.

Nachdem er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, zog Harry für einige Tage in Professor Dumbledores Gästequartier. Anscheinend war Professor Lupin krank geworden, aber als Harry versuchte mehr heraus zu finden, war alles was jeder sagte, dass es ‚nicht ernst' war. Während dieser Zeit hatte Professor Dumbledore mehrfach versucht, Harry dazu zu bringen, sich zu öffnen, aber Harry hatte nur gesagt, dass es ihm gut ginge und er weiter lernen müsste.

Nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass es keine Frau gegeben hatte, begann Harry sich zu fragen, warum er Schreie gehört hatte. Laut Professor Lupin zwangen Dementoren die Leute dazu, ihre schlimmsten Erinnerungen wieder zu erleben, aber Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals eine Frau so schreien zu hören. Harry hatte Angst seinen Verstand zu verlieren und ging dem Thema nicht weiter nach und hoffte, es wäre eine einmalige Sache.

Harry stand tatsächlich für die restlichen Ferien unter Haus – äh –Schlossarrest. Seine Materialien für das kommende Schuljahr wurden per Eulenpost geliefert, Madam Malkin war selbst gekommen, um Harry für neue Roben zu vermessen und seine einst fröhlichen Läufe waren nun gefürchtete Irrwege durch die Schlosshallen. Es war faszinierend, wie etwas so einfaches wie nicht nach draußen zu dürfen jemandes Mentalität ändern konnte. Es gab Zeiten, in denen die Lehrer Harry irgendwo im Schloss auf einer Fensterbank sitzend vorfanden, mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick nach draußen auf dem Gesicht. Es brach fast allen das Herz (Snape war die Ausnahme), Harry so zurückgezogen zu sehen und sie konnten nur hoffen, dass alles gut würde, sobald die Schüler zurückkehrten.

Da Harry sich für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe eingetragen hatte, das draußen abgehalten wurde, wurden Maßnahmen getroffen, um die Klassen vom Verbotenen Wald fern zu halten und der Unterricht dafür im Hof stattfand. Das war von Hagrid nicht gut aufgenommen worden, der vor kurzem zum Lehrer ernannt wurde, da er einige Kreaturen vorstellen wollte, die nicht gern den Wald verließen. Harry fühlte sich unheimlich schuldig, bei dem Gedanken, Hagrids Unterricht zu ruinieren und das half seiner Stimmung gar nicht. Er begann, sich wieder als Bürde zu fühlen, trotz allem was die anderen sagten.

Sobald der erste September kam, war Harry so gierig auf frische Luft, dass es sich sogar wie Ferien anfühlte den Hogwartsexpress _nach_ Hogwarts zu nehmen. Um die Scharade aufrecht zu erhalten, dass mit den Dursleys alles in Ordnung war, musste Harry mit allen anderen in Hogwarts ankommen. Das hielt Professor Dumbledore jedoch nicht davon ab, darauf zu bestehen, dass zwei Erwachsene aus Sicherheitsgründen mitfuhren. Professor Lupin würde mit Harry im Abteil fahren, während Professor Flitwick im Lehrerabteil saß.

Sie waren eine Stunde bevor der Zug abfahren würde, durch eine merkwürdige Art zu reisen, die Portschlüssel hieß, angekommen. Harry mochte diese Art zu reisen nicht, aber es war die schnellte und diskreteste. Sie hatten seine ganzen Sachen in Hogwarts gelassen, bis auf das Buch über Verteidigungszauber, das er zurzeit las. Mit jeder Menge übriger Zeit begann Harry sich zu fragen, was geschehen würde, wenn er Ron und Hermine sah. Er war mit ihnen in Kontakt geblieben, aber seine Briefe waren ziemlich vage gewesen. Er hatte ihnen nie von seiner Entführung erzählt, mit der Entschuldigung ‚ich erzähl es euch wenn ich euch sehe'. Er hatte sie im Dunkel gehalten, was das anging, was er tat und wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich dafür zahlen würde.

Obwohl er nicht viel gewachsen war, hatte er dank der anständigen Mahlzeiten, die er bekommen hatte, zugenommen. Sein Training wurde deutlich durch die Muskeln, die man erkennen konnte, wenn man ihn ohne Kleidung sah, aber er hatte nicht vor, das zu zulassen. Bereits in Roben gekleidet, war Harrys neue physische Form verborgen, obwohl jeder sehen konnte, dass er ein wenig Gewicht zugelegt hatte.

Eine weitere Veränderung war seine Brille. Professor McGonagall hatte Harry eine Woche lang geholfen, Dinge in eine Brille zu verwandeln; für den Fall, dass seine verloren oder kaputt gehen würde. Ein Teil dieser Stunden bestand darin, das Aussehen zu verändern (das war der Spaßteil laut der Verwandlungslehrerin) Harry trug jetzt eine Ausführung mit Drahtgestell, das besser zu seinem Gesicht passte; zumindest war es das, was ihm Professor McGonagall sagte.

Aus dem Fenster auf den leeren Bahnsteig starrend, begann Harry sich zu fragen, ob es eine gute Idee war. Ja, er vermisste seine Freunde mehr als alles andere, aber war er wirklich bereit, komplett ehrlich mit ihnen zu sein? _Nein, auf keinen Fall_. Zumindest nicht über sein Training. Harry wusste, dass er ihnen nichts darüber sagen konnte, weil sie wahrscheinlich eifersüchtig sein würden. _Das und Dumbledore hat dir gesagt, es nicht zu tun_.

Harry hatte nicht die Absicht der Welt zu verkünden, was diesen Sommer im Ligusterweg geschehen war, aber konnte er es Ron und Hermine vorenthalten? Was wenn ihnen auffiel, wie nah sich Harry und die Mehrheit der Lehrer waren? Mit Ausnahme von Professor Snape sprachen die übrigen Lehrer Harry mit Vornamen an. Sie waren auch extrem überfürsorglich. Es schien, als ob Harry innerhalb weniger Wochen vom Status keine Eltern mehr zu haben, zu einer seltsamen Art Familie gekommen war. Professor Lupin handelte wie ein Ersatzvater, Madam Hooch und Professor Sprout handelten wie die Spaßtanten, Professor Flitwick verhielt sich wie der Spaßonkel, Hagrid war natürlich der beschützende große Bruder, Professor McGonagall war die strikte Großmutter und Professor Dumbledore war der geduldige und verständnisvolle Großvater. Mrs. Weasley hatte bereits die Rolle der liebenden Mutter übernommen.

Es war genug um jedermanns Kopf schwirren zu lassen.

„Harry?", fragte Professor Lupin neugierig, „Ist etwas los?"

Aus seinen Gedanken schreckend, sah Harry schnell zu Professor Lupin rüber und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er traute sich im Moment nicht zu sprechen. Was konnte er sagen. „Mir geht's gut. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, was meine besten Freunde sagen werden, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass mein Onkel mich schlägt und der Mann, der meine Eltern betrogen hat, mich von Zuhause fort geholt hat. Nichts Ungewöhnliches."

„Ich bin sicher, deine Freunde machen sich nur Sorgen um dich, Harry", sagte Lupin sanft, „du _musst_ ihnen nichts sagen, wenn du nicht dafür bereit bist. Wenn sie wahre Freund sind, respektieren sie deine Entscheidung."

Harrys Blick senkte sich. „Aber was, wenn sie das mit den Dursleys herausfinden?", fragte er leise. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht bereit dazu bin, es ihnen zu sagen, aber du kennst Ron und Hermine nicht. Wenn sie denken, dass ich etwas verberge, hören sie nicht auf, bis sie herausgefunden haben was es ist. Was wenn ich wieder einen Erinnerungsblitz habe?"

Lupin runzelte die Stirn. Anscheinend hatte Harry sich nicht so weit entwickelt, wie sie gehofft hatten. „Du hattest keine in den letzten zwei Wochen, Harry", sagte Lupin, „wir haben darüber gesprochen. Du weißt, dass, wenn etwas passiert oder wenn du reden willst, mein Büro immer offen ist. Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall haben dir das gleiche gesagt. Nur weil die Schule wieder beginnt, heißt es nicht, dass wir dir den Rücken zuwenden."

Harry ließ seine Schultern sacken. Er wusste, er klang kindisch, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. „Ich weiß", sagte er leise, „es tut mir leid-"

„- es gibt nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst", unterbrach Lupin. „Du hattest einen schwierigen und einsamen Sommer. Es könnte eine Weile dauern, sich an die Geräusche und die Bewegungen in einem Schloss voller Leute zu gewöhnen." Bemerkend, dass Harry immer noch furchtbar nervös war, entschied Lupin, das Thema zu wechseln. „Würdest du gern hören, wie dein Vater es geschafft hat, deiner Mutter einen Antrag zu machen?"

Harry sah zu Lupin auf und nickte, seine Furcht war sofort vergessen. Lupin hatte Harry bereits mehrere Geschichten über die Schulzeit der Rumtreiber erzählt. Sie schienen immer einen beruhigenden Effekt zu haben, besser als jeder Zaubertrank. Entspannt lauschte Harry wie Professor Lupin seine Geschichte erzählte. Er konnte es sich sogar in Gedanken vorstellen. Harry mochte diese Geschichten über seine Eltern. Es war fast so, als wären seine Eltern jetzt echte Leute.

Ehe Harry es wusste, kamen Leute auf dem Bahnsteig an, aber er war so von Professor Lupins Geschichte eingenommen, dass er sich keine Sorgen darüber machte. Genau genommen bemerkte Harry erst, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als die Abteiltür geöffnet wurde. Beide, Harry und Lupin wandten sich um und sahen einen großen mit Sommersprossen übersäten rothaarigen Jungen und ein gebräuntes Mädchen mit buschigen Harren, und einer seltsam aussehenden orangefarbenen Katze in ihren Armen, die in der Tür standen. Es senkte sich eine unangenehme Stille über das Abteil, während die zwei Teenager Harry geschockt anstarrten.

Schließlich bewegte sich das Mädchen als erstes, indem sie ihre Katze absetze, dann zu Harry eilte und ihn so fest drückte wie sie konnte. „Wir waren so besorgt!", rief sie, „ich weiß du hast gesagt, dir geht es gut, aber wir konnten es nicht glauben. Wie konnte es dir gut gehen, wenn dich jemand wie Sirius Black entführt hat? Sowohl Ron als auch ich haben versucht, Dumbledore zu überzeugen uns zu Besuch kommen zu lassen, aber er wollte nicht. Er wollte uns nichts weiter sagen, als dass du in Sicherheit bist."

Harry blickte zu Lupin rüber, der ernstlich versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Äh – Hermine?", fragte Harry unbehaglich. „Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Aber ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du mich atmen lässt."

Hermine ließ Harry sofort los und setzte sich neben ihn. Dann bemerkte sie, dass noch jemand mit im Abteil war. Sie sah zu dem unbekannten Gesicht. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie", sagte sie höflich, „sind Sie ein Freund von Harry? Ich bin Hermine Granger und dies –" Sie deutete auf Ron, „- ist Ron Weasley."

Lupin senkte leicht den Kopf. „Erfreut, euch kennen zu lernen", sagte er freundlich. „Ich bin Remus Lupin, der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Harry und ich haben gerade die interessante Anleitung in diesem Gebiet, die ihr die letzten Jahre hattet, diskutiert. Einer tot und ein anderer ohne Erinnerung. Nicht gerade ein positiver Rekord."

Ron trat ein und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber hin. „Äh - nun die Leute sagen, die Position ist verflucht", sagte er und klang leicht nervös. „Sie haben nicht du-weißt-schon-wen am Hinterkopf oder stehlen die Leistungen anderer Leute, oder?"

„Ron!", rief Hermine. „Sei nicht so unhöflich! Er ist ein Lehrer!"

Die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und enthüllte ein rothaariges Mädchen, dessen Augen sich bei Harrys Anblick weiteten. Ginny Weasley, Rons Schwester und das jüngste der Weasley Kinder errötete sofort und mied seinen Blick. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht, Harry", sagte sie schüchtern. „Wir haben uns alle Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Zwei weitere Rotschöpfe die identisch aussahen, steckten ihren Kopf herein. Harry konnte Hermine und Ron genervt stöhnen hören. Fred und George Weasley, außergewöhnliche Prankster waren angekommen und machten ihre Anwesenheit bewusst. „Hey, Harry!", sagte ein fröhlicher Fred, „wie ist es dir ergangen?"

„Wir haben dich diesen Sommer vermisst", fügte George hinzu.

„Ja, wir hätten ein weiteres Testobjekt brauchen können", sagte Fred mit einem fiesen Grinsen. „Den süßen Ronnischatzi zu quälen hat nach einer Weile den Reiz verloren und Ginny war auf jeden Fall außer Frage."

„Zu wahr, mein lieber Forge", sagte George, „außerdem können wir darauf zählen, dass Harry das Leben interessant macht."

„Ich stimme dir zu, Gred", sagte Fred.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und seufzte frustriert, Rons Gesicht war vor Peinlichkeit rot, Ginny und Professor Lupin versuchten hart, nicht zu lachen und Harry nahm das alles nur auf. Überlasst es den Weasley Zwillingen, diejenigen zu sein, die normal handelten. „Ist dies eine private Veranstaltung oder kann jeder teilnehmen?", fragte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

Fred und George sahen beide schockiert aus. „Harry, als Ehrenmitglied der Weasley Familie", begann Fred, „solltest du inzwischen wissen-"

„- dass es so etwas wie Privat nicht gibt", fügte George hinzu, „also, _Bruder,_ wir haben gehört, du wurdest nach dem Vorfall an einen sicheren Ort gebracht. Bitte, oh bitte, sag uns, dass es wenigstens ein wenig strafffälliges Verhalten deinerseits gab."

„Ist dies eine Unterhaltung, bei der ich anwesend sein möchte?", fragte Professor Lupin neugierig jedoch war deutlich, dass er die Neckerei zwischen den Zwillingen genoss. „Merlin verbiete es, dass ich von einem Plan der legendären Weasley Zwillinge höre, der ganzen Schule einen Streich zu spielen."

Fred und George lächelten stolz, „Hast du das gehört?", fragte Fred. „_Legendär_! Und Mum sagt, wir werden nie etwas erreichen. HA!"

„Genau genommen, mein lieber Bruder, war das der Großkotz Percy, der das gesagt hat", korrigierte George und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Die Schande, dass unser älterer Bruder Schulsprecher ist, werden wir nie überleben."

„Ich stimme dir zu", fügte Fred zu. Er schien für einen Moment tief in Gedanken, ehe er sich mit einem freudigen Ausdruck an George wandte. „Vielleicht sollten wir anfangen, seinen großen Kopf zu schrumpfen."

„Eine hervorragende Idee", rief George, „nun lebt wohl geliebte Geschwister, ehren Geschwister und _hoch geachteter_ Professor. Wir haben viel Arbeit zu erledigen. Es könnte Monate dauern, um genug Schaden anzurichten, um Percy zurück zu bringen zu dem Ort, den wir einfachen Menschen Erde nennen."

„Wahr, wahr", sagte Fred, dann folge er seinem Bruder aus dem Abteil.

Sobald die Abteiltür geschlossen war, sah Harry zu Hermine hinüber, die die orangefarbene Katze streichelte, die sie zuvor gehalten hatte. Verzweifelt eine Unterhaltung beginnen zu wollen, die nicht ihn im Zentrum hatte, dachte Harry sich, mit dem Offensichtlichen zu beginnen. „Also Hermine, du hast ein neues Haustier?", fragte Harry.

Hermine strahlte. „Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von meinen Eltern", sagte sie glücklich, „ich wollte eigentlich eine Eule nehmen, aber als ich Krummbein sah, konnte ich einfach nicht nein sagen. Er ist prächtig, oder?"

Harry blickte mit gehobener Augenbraue zu Ron hinüber. Seiner Meinung nach war die Katze alles andere als prächtig. Ihr Fell war dick und flauschig und das Gesicht sah merkwürdig aus; ein wenig mürrisch und seltsam eingedrückt. Harry fragte sich, ob sie mit dem Gesicht gegen eine Mauer gelaufen war. Jedoch schien das Tier zufrieden zu sein und schnurrte, während Hermine die Kreatur streichelte.

„Es ist ein verdammtes Monster, das ist was er ist", sagte Ron genervt, „halt das – das Ding nur fern von Krätze!"

Es gab ein lautes Pfeifen, das alle ablenkte. Harry sah aus dem Fenster, als der Zug abfuhr. Er blickte kurz zu Professor Lupin, dann starrte er wieder aus dem Fenster. Er freute sich nicht auf die Beschränkungen, wie Professor Dumbledore sie ihm aufgelegt hatte. Er freute sich wirklich nicht darauf, in ein von Dementoren bewachtes Schloss zurück zu kehren.

„Also Professor", sagte Hermine und brach die Stille, „wenn es Sie nicht stört, dass ich frage, warum sind Sie im Zug? Ich meine, wir hatten noch nie einen Lehrer, der mit uns gefahren ist und ich war nur neugierig …", sie bemerkte schließlich, dass sie alle anstarrten. „Ich werde jetzt still sein."

Professor Lupin sah zu Harry, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte, ehe er seine Augen wieder auf Hermine richtete. „Wegen kürzlicher Ereignisse wollte Professor Dumbledore, dass ein paar Lehrer als Sicherheitsvorkehrung im Zug sind", sagte er beiläufig, „ich bin sicher, dir ist bewusst, dass Sirius Black nicht gefasst wurde. Obwohl es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass er den Zug besteigt, gehen wir lieber auf Nummer sicher."

Harry stieß muffelig aus. „Mit anderen Worten: Professor Lupin ist mein Bodyguard bis wir nach Hogwarts kommen", fasste er zusammen. Sein Ärger kam an die Oberfläche. „Mir wird dieses Jahr nichts erlaubt, inklusive dem Besuch von Hogsmeade."

Ron und Hermine sahen Harry schockiert an. „A-aber sicherlich würde Black nicht versuchen, bei Tage ein ganzes Dorf voller Leute anzugreifen!", rief Hermine aus. „Niemand ist _so_ dumm!" Sie sah Ron Hilfe suchend an, aber erhielt nur ein Schulterzucken. „Ehrlich! Das ist so unfair! Deine Bescheinigung ist aber unterschrieben, richtig?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Äh –nein", sagte er nervös. Wie in aller Welt sollte er da rauskommen?

„Hermine, ich muss dir raten, dich zu beruhigen", sagte Professor Lupin in seiner immer lässigen Stimme. „Wenn ihr euch erinnert, wurden die Schulbriefe, die die Bescheinigung enthielten, abgeschickt, nachdem das Durcheinander mit Black geschehen ist. Außerdem hat Professor Dumbledore das letzte Wort über wer und wer _nicht_ nach Hogsmeade gehen darf. Er hat seine Gründe und das müssen wir akzeptieren."

Hermine sah weg, beschämt von ihrem Ausbruch. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie leise. „Ich wollte nicht respektlos sein, es ist nur so, dass dies Spaß machen sollte und nun können wir nicht gehen."

Harry musste für einen Moment darüber nachdenken was sie gesagt hatte, sicher, dass er sich verhört hatte. „Was meinst du mit ‚wir'?", fragte er. „Ich bin der einzige, der nicht gehen kann. Ihr zwei solltet wegen mir nicht zurück bleiben müssen."

„Aber du wirst ganz allein im Schloss festsitzen", wandte Ron ein, „wir könnten dir das nie antun."

„Er wird nicht allein sein", sagte Lupin mit einem Lächeln. „Professor Dumbledore dachte es wäre weise, Harry fortgeschrittene Stunden in Verteidigung zu geben, was eine gute Idee ist wenn man seine Vergangenheit bedenkt."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. „Z- zusatzstunden?", stotterte sie, dann wandte sie sich Harry zu. „Du bekommst _Zusatzstunden_? Oh! Können wir teilnehmen? Wir könnten die Übung wirklich gebrauchen, insbesondere nach den letzten zwei Jahren. Die Gelegenheit uns _richtig_ zu verteidigen ist zu gut, um sie zu verpassen!"

Harry und Ron stöhnten. Sie wussten beide, dass Hermine nun nicht aufhören würde, bis sie Teil dieser _Klasse_ war. „Das hätten Sie nicht sagen sollen, Professor", sagte Harry leise. „Hermines Lieblingsplatz ist die Bücherei. Sie hat sich für alle Wahlfächer die es gibt eingetragen."

Professor Lupin zuckte zusammen. „Entschuldigung", sagte er ernsthaft.

Es schien, dass Hermine im Himmel war, denn sie und Professor Lupin diskutierten dessen Pläne für das kommende Schuljahr. Harry und Ron wussten es besser, als Hermine zu unterbrechen wenn sie in ihrem Element war, also setzten sie sich auf den Boden und spielten Schach, während Ginny still dabei zuschaute. Rückblickend hatte Professor Lupin Harry einen Gefallen getan. Hermine war nun zu sehr in das Gespräch versunken, um Harry nach seinem Sommer zu befragen. Es war deutlich, dass Ron nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte und Ginny war zu schüchtern, um zu fragen.

Am späten Nachmittag hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Hermine hatte ihre Fragerei inzwischen aufgegeben und las nun eines ihrer vielen Bücher. Ron und Ginny erzählten Harry von ihrer Reise nach Ägypten und Professor Lupin ging seine Klassenunterlagen durch. Harry musste lachen als er hörte, dass Fred und George versucht hatten, Percy in einer Pyramide einzusperren. Er hatte nichts gegen den neu ernannten Schulsprecher. Percy war nur ein wenig _zu_ streng. Natürlich mit Fred und George als Brüdern musste Harry annehmen, dass jemand ihr Gegenteil sein musste.

Die Abteiltür wurde schnell geöffnet und schreckte Ginny und Hermine auf. Drei Jungen standen in der Tür. Derjenige, der in der Mitte stand und gleichzeitig der Anführer war, war Draco Malfoy. An seiner Seite standen seine Kumpane Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle, die immer ein Gehirn zu teilen schienen. Wie die Jungen die Prüfungen bestanden, war immer noch ein Rätsel. Alle drei waren in Slytherin und waren so natürlich Rivalen der vier Gryffindors im Abteil.

„Nun, nun", dehnte Draco in seiner gewohnten langweiligen Stimme, „wenn das nicht Potty, zwei Wiesel und ein Schlammblut sind. Was ist los, Potter? So verängstigt, dass du jetzt einen Babysitter brauchst?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen und drängte den Wunsch, seinen Rivalen zu verfluchen zurück. „Vor dir, Malfoy?", fragte er genervt. „Gewiss nicht."

„Malfoy?", fragte Lupin neugierig, dann flutete Erkenntnis sein Gesicht. „Ah ja, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoys Sohn. Ich sehe, dass dein Vater seine _Ideale_ an dich weiter gegeben hat. Ich schlage jedoch vor, dass du davon absiehst, solch eine Sprache zu verwenden und die Privatsphäre anderer respektierst, indem du in dein eigenes Abteil zurückkehrst."

Malfoy grinste den Mann höhnisch an. „Und wer sind Sie, der _mir_ Anweisungen gibt", fragte er.

Ron lächelte. „Professor Lupin", sagte er stolz, „er ist der neue Verteidigungslehrer. Glückwunsch Malfoy. Du hast es geschafft einen schlechten Eindruck vor dem Fest zu machen. Selbst Fred und George haben das noch nicht geschafft."

Malfoys Wangen färbten sich vor Peinlichkeit rosa. Unfähig eine Antwort zu finden, war das einzige was er tun konnte zu gehen, was er auch tat, natürlich dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle.

Sobald die Abteiltür schloss, brachen Ron, Hermine und Ginny in Gelächter aus. Harry konnte sich nicht anschließen. Er drehte sich um und starrte wieder auf dem Fenster. Er hatte sich entschieden. Er würde niemandem irgendetwas über seinen Sommer sagen. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass Malfoy es irgendwie herausfand und ihn dafür nieder machte. Professor Snape war schlimm genug.

Die Reise gen Norden schritt voran, aber es war jetzt eine ziemlich stille Reise. Der Regen wurde stärker und der jetzt dunkle Himmel ließ die Atmosphäre ein wenig gruselig wirken. Der Wind wurde stärker und bewirkte ein Heulen, das alle schreckhaft machte. Es war deutlich, dass alle das gleiche dachten: je eher sie nach Hogwarts kamen, desto besser.

Jedoch starb ihre Begierde, als der Zug langsamer wurde und schließlich anhielt. Alle wandten sich Professor Lupin zu, der langsam aufstand und seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog. „Ihr vier bleibt hier", sagte er leise und sah direkt zu Harry. „Lass nichts und niemanden hinein."

Harry wollte gerade nicken, als das bekannte Gefühl intensiver Kälte seinen ganzen Körper durchströmte. Er kämpfte, um zu atmen, als er an seine Brust griff. _Nein, oh bitte nicht! Sie können nicht hier sein! _Sein Körper begann zu zittern, als Professor Lupin an seine Seite eilte. Ron, Hermine und Ginny starrten schockiert. Sie hatten Harry noch nie so handeln sehen.

Lupin dachte schnell und zog einen Riegel Schokolade hervor und legte ein Stück in Harrys Mund. „Lass es schmelzen, Harry", sagte er ruhig, „konzentrier dich nicht auf die Kälte." Professor Lupin erinnerte sich, dass sie nicht allein waren und gab den anderen drei Gryffindors ebenfalls Schokolade. „Esst sie, ihr werdet sie brauchen."

Die Abteiltür wurde langsam geöffnet und enthüllte eine große bemantelte Figur. Ihr Gesicht war komplett von der Kapuze verdeckt. Professor Lupin stand schnell auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Kreatur. Die ganze Wärme, die die Schokolade Harry gegeben hatte, war nun verschwunden. Er konnte wieder nicht atmen. Eine bekannte Stimme füllte seine Ohren, aber diesmal sagte sie etwas.

„_Nicht Harry, bitte nein, nimm mich, töte mich stattdessen-"_

Eine warme Hand berührte seine Stirn, als ein weiteres Stück Schokolade in seine Mund gelegt wurde und Harry aus der Kälte zog. Seine Augen öffnend, sah Harry hoch und erblickte Professor Lupin, Ron, Hermine und Ginny, die ihn besorgt ansahen. Eine Träne entwich seinem rechten Auge als er wegsah. Er wusste jetzt, wem die Stimme gehörte. „Mum", sagte er leise.

Lupin griff Harrys linke Schulter. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er.

Harry sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu dem Freund seiner Eltern. „Ich habe Mum gehört", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Sie hat Voldemort angebettelt sie an meiner Stelle zu töten."

Die Trillerpfeife tönte und der Zug bewegte sich. Ron, Hermine und Ginny setzten sich gegenüber von Harry hin, während Professor Lupin sich neben den Teenager setzte und ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte. Harry spannte sich erst an wie er es immer tat, ehe er sich entspannte. Seine schlimmste Erinnerung. Er wusste jetzt, dass es die Halloweennacht war, in der Voldemort sein Eltern getötet hatte.

Die Abteiltür öffnete sich erneut, gefolgt von Professor Flitwick, der seinen Kopf herein steckte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, dann bemerkte er Harry und seufzte. „Wie nahe waren sie diesmal?"

Ron, Hermine und Ginny sahen Harry mit weiten Augen an, aber blieben still. Harry bemerkte sie nicht einmal. Er zitterte immer noch, aber nicht so schlimm wie zuvor. Er konnte spüren, wie sich sein Körper langsam erwärmte, aber seine Gedanken hörten immer noch die Stimme seiner Mutter. Sie hatte jetzt eine Stimme.

„Er war genau dort wo du stehst", antwortete Professor Lupin. „Hast du schon mit dem Lokführer gesprochen?"

Flitwick nickte. „Ich habe auch schon die Abteile überprüft", sagte er, „einige Schüler sind ein wenig mitgenommen, aber scheinen sonst in Ordnung zu sein." Er näherte sich Harry und legte eine sanfte Hand auf den Arm des Jungen. „Konzentrier dich nicht auf die Erinnerung, Harry. Versuch es und denk an etwas glückliches, etwas in der Gegenwart."

Nun, wir sind fast da", sagte Professor Lupin zu den drei Zuschauern. „Ihr solltet wahrscheinlich eure Roben anziehen."

Hermine war die erste, die aufstand, zögerte aber sich weiter zu bewegen. Es war klar, dass sie Fragen hatte, aber Angst hatte sie zu stellen. „Professoren was war das für ein Ding?", fragte sie nervös.

„Das war ein Dementor", sagte Professor Flitwick, „sie patrouillieren das Gefängnis von Askaban und haben den Zug nach Sirius Black abgesucht."

Harry hatte endlich aufgehört zu zittern, fühlte sich aber immer noch schwach. Er bemerkte, dass Professor Lupin ihm ein weiteres Stück Schokolade anbot und nahm es dankbar. Die Wirkung setzte sofort ein, als Harry das Stück in den Mund tat. Er fühlte sich fast normal. Nun, so normal wie man sich fühlen konnte, nachdem man seine Mutter um sein eigenes Leben betteln hörte.

Ron, Hermine und Ginny gingen, um sich umzuziehen, gefolgt von Professor Flitwick, der die übrigen Abteile überprüfen musste. Sowohl Harry als auch Professor Lupin saßen für die restliche Reise in Stille. Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte, wenn es überhaupt etwas zu sagen gab. Wie tröstete man jemanden in einer Situation wie dieser? Man kann es nicht. Alles was man tun kann ist, für sie da zu sein wenn sie einen brauchen.

In dem Moment, als sie am Bahnhof ankamen, bemerkte Harry, dass Zauberer über den ganzen Ort verteilt waren. Zwar hatte man Harry zuvor davon berichtet und dass es nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme war, aber es war ein wenig nervenaufreibend es zu sehen. Professor Lupin verblieb an Harrys Seite, als er mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny aus dem Zug stieg. Geflüster brach aus, als die Schüler den Jungen-der-lebt entdeckten. Es ließ Harry ziemlich befangen fühlen, dass ihn so viele Leute beobachteten, trotz aller Versuche sie zu ignorieren.

Professor Flitwick schloss zu der Gruppe auf, als sie mindestens hundert pferdelose Kutschen erreichten. Nun, da Harry sich ziemlich unwohl fühlte, mit der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit, die er erhielt, ließ er sich von Professor Lupin zur ersten Kutsche führen. Er stieg ein, gefolgt von den Professoren Lupin und Flitwick. Ron, Hermine und Ginny stiegen in die nächste und ließen Harry mit den zwei Lehrern allein.

Der entfernte Duft von Schimmel und Stroh traf Harrys Nase, aber er zollte ihm nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit, als sich die Kutsche in Richtung Schule zu bewegen begann. Als sie die Tore erreichten, traf Harry eine weitere Kältewelle und er wich langsam zurück und gegen Professor Lupin. Er schloss seine Augen, als er an seine Brust griff, er bemerkte nicht, dass Professor Lupin seine Rücken beruhigend streichelte. Sie bewegten sich weiter zum Schloss, die Kutsche wurde schneller, bis sie plötzlich stehen blieb.

Professor Flitwick war der erste, der ausstieg. Professor Lupin wollte ihm folgen, bemerkte aber, dass Harry immer noch in der gleichen Position verharrte. Es war fast so, als wäre der Junge versteinert. „Harry, es ist okay", sagte Lupin sanft, „du bist in Sicherheit, wieder in Hogwarts."

Langsam sah Harry zu Lupin und nickte verständnisvoll. Er begann den Effekt, den die Dementoren auf ihn hatten, zu hassen. Er wollte seine Mutter nicht Voldemort anbetteln hören. Die Angst in ihrer Stimme jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Professor Lupin und Flitwick folgend, versuchte Harry, sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren wie es ihm gesagt wurde, aber empfand es als schwierig. Er stieg gedankenverloren die Treppe hinauf und durch die großen Eichentüren in die Eingangshalle.

„Potter! Granger!", rief eine bekannte Stimme durch das Gezwitscher der Schüler, die aus den Kutschen stiegen. Als Harry schließlich hoch blickte, entdeckte er Professor McGonagall, die näher kam. Sie blickte kurz zu Professor Lupin und sah dann Harry mitleidig an. „Madam Pomfrey wartet auf Sie, Mr. Potter", sagte sie leise, dann wandte sie sich Hermine zu, „Miss Granger kommen Sie bitte mit mir."

Harry wollte gerade Einwände erheben und darauf bestehen, dass es ihm gut ging, aber Professor Lupin brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Frustriert keuchte Harry auf, als er Lupin zögerlich zum Krankenflügel folgte. Madam Pomfrey wartete bereits auf ihn. Sie checkte ihn schnell durch und hörte nicht mal auf Harrys Proteste. Einige Tränke wurden eingenommen und ehe Harry es wusste, übermannte ihn Dunkelheit.


	8. Die Wahlfächer

_Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, aber irgendwie habe ich es die letzten Tage total verpennt das Kapitel hochzuladen ... aber man möge mir vergeben ... ich mache den grippalen Infekt dafür verantwortlich **grins. **Eigentlich hege ich ja immer noch die Hoffnung dass das mit den Reviews mal wieder etwas mehr wird ..._

_So nun aber viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel_

* * *

Sonnenlicht, das Harry ins Gesicht schien, holte ihn aus seinem friedvollen Schlummer. Er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern eingeschlafen zu sein, aber er schenkte dem nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit, da er in seinem Monat in Hogwarts viele Male eingeschlafen war, ohne sich daran erinnern zu können. Gedankenlos griff Harry nach dem Nachtisch und fand seine Brille, setzte sie auf und zwang den Drang, frustriert aufzustöhnen zurück.

Er war im Krankenflügel. Er hatte die ganze Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht.

_Malfoy wird damit einen Riesenspaß haben._

Wütend auf sich selbst und Madam Pomfrey, zog Harry schnell die Sachen vom Vortag an und verließ den Krankenflügel, bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte. Er ging sicher, dass er sein Buch von gestern und seinen Zauberstab hatte. Die Gänge waren leer und ließen Harry vermuten, dass es noch recht früh war. Seit seinem Haus – Schlossarrest hatte Harry die schnellsten Wege zu verschiedenen Orten gelernt und der Gryffindorturm war keine Ausnahme.

Ihm war das Passwort vor einigen Tagen gegeben worden, und das erlaubte ihm daher, unbemerkt einzutreten. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war so still, dass es unheimlich war. Ein Zittern unterdrückend, eilte Harry die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch. Er trat so leise wie möglich ein und schlich zu seinem Koffer hinüber. Neville Longbottoms Schnarchen und tiefer Atem von Ron, Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnegan diente als Bestätigung, dass alle noch schliefen. Er warf einen Blick auf Nevilles Wecker, um zu sehen, dass es erst halb sechs war. _Kein Wunder, dass niemand wach ist._

Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, schnappte Harry sich sein Buch und ging, bevor jemand wusste, dass er jemals dort gewesen war. Er dachte, er könnte ein Kapitel vor seiner ersten Stunde lesen und vielleicht über etwas nachdenken, was er Ron und Hermine sagen konnte, so dass sie ihn nicht ansehen würden, als würde er zerbrechen. Harry hatte zu viele von diesen Blicken von der Mehrheit der Lehrer erhalten.

Als er die Große Halle betrat, stellte er fest, dass sie tatsächlich leer war, aber er schenkte dem keine Beachtung, als er zum Gryffindortisch ging und sich setzte. Teller und Besteck waren schon ausgelegt, aber noch kein Essen auf den Tischen. Seinen grummelnden Magen ignorierend, öffnete Harry sein Buch und fing an zu lesen. Es war faszinierend wie viele Varianten es vom Verteidigungsschild gab und irre, dass es Leute gab, die sich alle merken konnten. Es gab viele verschieden Zauberstabbewegungen für einen Zauberspruch, welche die Eigenschaften des Schildes festlegten.

Harry war so in seine Lektüre konzentriert, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien war. Der Geruch jedoch war unmöglich zu ignorieren. Er konnte die Eier, Würste, Speck und Muffins beim ersten Atemzug riechen. Sein Magen knurrte wieder vor Hunger. Harry stöhnte genervt und begann seinen Teller mit Essen zu füllen. Sein Buch gegen eine große Schüssel lehnend, fuhr Harry fort zu lesen, während er aß.

Als er schließlich das Kapitel beendete, schob Harry den Teller von sich und wiederholte in Gedanken was er gelesen hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen übte Harry die beschriebenen Zauberstabbewegungen mit seiner Zauberstabhand. Es gab ein paar an die er sich nicht deutlich erinnern konnte, aber die meisten waren haften geblieben, was ihn grinsen ließ. Er bekam endlich diese Lernsache hin.

Als Harry seine Augen öffnete fuhr er überrascht zurück, als er sah, dass er nicht allein war, er fiel durch die Bewegung fast zu Boden. Als er sein Gleichgewicht wieder hatte, schloss Harry schnell sein Buch und sah in das besorgte Gesicht von Professor Dumbledore. „Äh – Guten Morgen, Sir", sagte Harry und versuchte die Stille zu brechen. „Ich habe Sie nicht reinkommen gehört."

Professor Dumbledore lächelte, als er sich näher zu Harry lehnte. „Das geschieht gewöhnlich, wenn man tief in Gedanken ist", sagte er freundlich, „du bist ziemlich früh auf, Harry. Hast du etwas auf dem Herzen, was du diskutieren möchtest?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir", sagte er ehrlich. Das war der gewohnte Anfang jeder Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen in den letzten paar Wochen. Das Problem war, dass Harry nicht wusste, ob Professor Dumbledore es ernst meinte oder nur nett war. Die ernste Sache wäre ‚ich weiß etwas stimmt nicht, sprich mit mir darüber' während die nette Variante ‚wenn du reden willst, bin ich hier' wäre.

Dumbledore verblieb für einen Moment still, ehe er sich aufrichtete. „Nun denn", sagte er mit einem Nicken, „ich weiß, dass gestern schwer für dich war, Harry. Professor Lupin hat mir gesagt, du hättest im Zug die Stimme deiner Mutter gehört. Wenn du wünscht dies zu diskutieren oder irgendwelche Fragen hast, mein Büro ist immer offen."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Harry höflich. Darüber zu reden, war das letzte was er tun wollte, aber er wollte nicht unhöflich klingen, indem er Professor Dumbledores Angebot ablehnte. Wie spricht man über so etwas? Harry musste zugeben, dass er es immer noch merkwürdig fand, offen über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Die Dursleys hatten sich nie gekümmert; warum sollte es also jemand anderes?

Harry wartete, dass Professor Dumbledore zum Lehrertisch ging, dann kehrte er zu seinem Buch zurück. Er fühlte sich ein wenig befangen mit jemand anderem in der Halle, insbesondere wenn es Professor Dumbledore war. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er wusste nicht mehr, wie er sich dem Schulleiter gegenüber verhalten sollte. Vielleicht hatte es mit der ‚geduldigen Großvaterrolle' zu tun, die Professor Dumbledore eingenommen hatte. Harry war nicht sicher. Alles was er wusste, war, dass er seine ‚Familie' stolz machen musste.

Professor McGonagall war die nächste, die eintrat und obwohl Harry seinen Blick auf sein Buch hielt, konnte er nicht anders, als zu bemerken, dass seine ‚strenge Großmutter' ihren Kurs änderte. Sie schritt zum Gryffindortisch, dann lässig zum Lehrertisch; sie hielt kurz inne, um eine versichernde Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen. Harry sah über seine Schulter zu der Verwandlungslehrerin und schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln. Sie lächelte zurück, dann schloss sie sich Dumbledore an.

Professor Snape trat als nächstes ein, aber er starrte Harry nur böse an, ehe er sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz neben Professor McGonagall setzte. Einige Minuten später begannen Schüler einzutreten. Die meisten bemerkten Harry nicht, aber die. die es taten, waren nicht besonders diskret dabei. Nach einer Weile begann Harry sich zu fragen, was gesagt wurde. Wussten sie alle, wie die Dementoren ihn beeinflussten oder sprachen sie nur darüber, dass Sirius Black ihn entführt hatte?

Manchmal wollte Harry ein normales Leben so sehr, dass es wehtat.

Fred und George kamen mit einem Schwarm Gryffindors an und setzten sich sofort neben Harry; sie schubsten ihn spielerisch, so dass sie beieinander sitzen konnten. Sie sahen ziemlich müde und nicht besonders fröhlich aus. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, die Weasley Zwillinge ernst gesehen zu haben und dies kam dem ziemlich nahe.

„Äh – ist etwas passiert?", fragte Harry, nicht sicher ob er es wissen wollte.

Die Zwillinge sahen langsam zu Harry, Sympathie war ihnen aufs Gesicht geschrieben. Harry hasste diesen Ausdruck wirklich. „Dumbledore hat allen letzte Nacht erzählt, dass die Dementoren die Schule ‚bewachen'", sagte George. „Er hat auch erwähnt, was sie Leuten antun, dass sie ihre schlimmsten Erinnerungen wieder erleben und all das."

„Ron – äh – ist es irgendwie rausgerutscht, dass du die Ermordung deiner Mutter gehört hast", fügte Fred hinzu.

Harry schloss die Augen, als er seinen Kopf fallen ließ. Dies war nicht die Art wie er seinen ersten Unterrichtstag beginnen wollte. Jetzt würden alle starren und flüstern. Er wollte die Aufmerksamkeit nicht und brauchen tat er sie gewiss auch nicht. Warum konnten die Leute ihn nicht wie jeden anderen behandeln? War das zu viel erwartet? „Wie viele wissen es?", fragte er leise.

„Äh – nun – du kennst Ron", sagte George, „er denkt nicht immer bevor er redet und sprach beim Abendessen gestern Abend darüber. Also hat es jeder, der bei ihnen gesessen hat, gehört-"

„- und die haben es allen neben ihnen gesagt", fügte Fred hinzu, „und so weiter-"

„- und so fort", sagte George, „also würde ich sagen, dass es jeder weiß." Sein Gesicht wechselte von Sympathie zu einem bösen Grinsen. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Wir haben ihm die Fehler seines Weges letzte Nacht gezeigt."

Harry sah sofort mit gehobener Augenbraue zu den Zwillingen. Er mochte den Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern nicht wirklich. Sie hatten auf den Fall etwas vor. „Was habt ihr getan?", fragte er vorsichtig, dann wusste er es besser, „oder will ich es überhaupt wissen?"

Fred und George zwinkerten Harry zu, dann wandten sie sich ihrem Frühstück zu. _Oh ja, das ist definitiv nicht gut._ Kopfschüttelnd wandte Harry sich ebenfalls seinem vergessenen Frühstück zu und versuchte nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Wenn man die Blicke der Zwillinge bewertete, würde Harry früh genug herausfinden, was sie getan hatten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie Krätze nicht in eine riesige Spinne verwandelt hatten oder so etwas in der Art.

Die übrigen Lehrer kamen an (alle schenkten Harry den gleichen mitleidigen Blick) so dass die Hauslehrer die Stundenpläne verteilen konnten. Als Harry seinen ausgehändigt bekam, spürte er einen weiteren versichernden Drücker und sah zu Professor McGonagall hoch. Sie sah immer noch streng aus, aber Harry konnte sehen, dass ihre Augen mit Mitgefühl gefüllt waren. Sie lehnte sich näher zu ihm, so dass sie niemand hören konnte. „_Potter, bitte treffen sie mich in zehn Minuten in der Eingangshalle"_, flüsterte McGonagall.

Teilweise verwirrt und teilweise geängstigt, konnte Harry nur zur Antwort nicken. So weit er wusste, hatte er nichts falsch gemacht, also würde sie ihn nicht zurechtweisen, richtig?

Hermine, die in die Große Halle stürmte, riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Sie sah total empört aus, als sie Fred und George erreichte. „Was habt ihr zwei getan?!", fragte sie lautstark und erlangte die Aufmerksamkeit aller. „Ron weigerte sich seinen Schlafsaal zu verlassen! Wie könnt ihr es wagen, sein Haar am ersten Unterrichtstag rosa zu färben? Wisst ihr wie wichtig der heutige Tag ist?"

Fred und George sahen einander an, dann zurück zu Hermine. „Worüber sprichst du?", fragten die beiden unschuldig.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, um unbemerkt zu entfliehen. Sein Training mit Professor Lupin hatte ihm beigebracht, sich leise zu bewegen und in der Menge zu verschwinden. Er würde es heute auf jeden Fall brauchen. Nahe bei den Wänden bleibend, machte Harry sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle, er stellte sicher, dass er von niemandem die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Professor McGonagall war noch nicht angekommen, aber Harry dachte sich, es wäre besser so. Wenn Hermine ihn gehen gesehen hätte, wäre sie ihm gefolgt, entschlossen heraus zu finden, was vor sich ging.

Es war nur einige Minuten später, als Professor McGonagall eintrat. Ihr musste Harrys Nervosität aufgefallen sein, denn ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde sofort sanfter, als sie näher trat. „Keine Sorge Harry", sagte sie sanft, „du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich wollte nur mit dir über deine erste Stunde heute sprechen. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du Wahrsagen hast und ich dachte, es wäre das Beste dich zu warnen, dass Professor Trelawny die Angewohnheit hat, jedes Jahr seit sie hier ist, den Tod eines armen Schülers vorher zu sagen. _Niemand_ ist bislang gestorben. Wenn man deine Vergangenheit bedenkt, schlage ich vor, du nimmst nichts was sie sagt zu ernst."

Harry nickte dann lächelte er. „Danke für die Warnung, Professor", sagte er, dann dachte er einen Moment über das nach, was Professor McGonagall gesagt hatte. „Ich erinnere mich nicht Professor Trelawny diesen Sommer gesehen zu haben."

Professor McGonagall machte eine spöttische Geste. „Diese Frau verlässt selten ihren Zufluchtsort mit ihren Kristallkugeln und Teeblättern", sagte sie, dann legte sie ihre Hand unter Harrys Kinn und drückte seinen Kopf hoch, sodass sie sich in die Augen sahen. „Wenn sie dir Probleme bereitet, komm zu mir. Sybil ist für gewöhnlich zu sehr darauf konzentriert die Zukunft zu sehen, als die Gegenwart und Vergangenheit zu bemerken."

Harry nickte wieder. „Werde ich", sagte er, dann wand er seine Arme um Professor McGonagall und umarmte sie. „Danke sehr", sagte er ernsthaft. Es war immer noch seltsam, dass sich so viele Leute um ihn kümmerten, aber in Zeiten wie diesen mochte Harry es. Er war froh, dass Professor McGonagall ihn gewarnt hatte, denn er hätte es wahrscheinlich ernst genommen.

Nach einem Moment erwiderte McGonagall die Umarmung. „Gern geschehen, Harry", sagte sie leise. „Nun, ich glaube du kannst Mr. Weasley behilflich sein. Obwohl es ein Fehler war, dass er erzählt hat was passiert ist; verdient er es nicht am ersten Unterrichtstag mit rosa Haaren teilzunehmen."

Harry stimmte zu und verabschiedete sich von seiner Hauslehrerin, ehe er zum Gryffindorturm eilte. Harry lief zum Schlafsaal, ignorierte die Blicke und das Geflüster seiner Hauskameraden. Die Tür öffnend, weiteten sich Harrys Augen bei dem Anblick von Ron, der mit Tränen in den Augen auf dem Bett saß. Sein Haar war nicht nur rosa, es war Neonpink. Kein Wunder, dass Ron sich weigerte den Schlafsaal zu verlassen. Harry bezweifelte, dass er wollte, dass ihn jemand in diesem Zustand sah.

„Ron?", fragte Harry zögernd, unsicher was er sagen sollte. „Äh – geht es dir gut?"

Ron sah zu Harry auf, dann sah er weg. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass meine Brüder das gemacht haben", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich wollte nichts sagen, es ist einfach raus gerutscht. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Harry. Hermine und ich waren nur so verwirrt. Wir haben nicht verstanden, warum du die Stimme deiner Mutter gehört hast. Als Dumbledore uns von den Dementoren erzählt hat … ich denke … ich meine …"

„Ich verstehen schon, Ron", sagte Harry, als er den Raum betrat. „Ich weiß, du hast es nicht so gemeint, aber du musst es von meinem Standpunkt aus sehen. Ich will nicht, dass mich die Leute so behandeln wie sie es jetzt tun. Ich hasse es, das neueste Gerücht zu sein. Ich habe davon gehört, wie der ‚Tagesprophet' über die Entführung hergezogen ist und was sie gesagt haben. Ich brauche oder will nicht, dass jeder über mein Privatleben Bescheid weiß. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was Malfoy tut, jetzt wo er es weiß? Ich will in Ruhe gelassen werden wie alle anderen auch."

Ron ließ die Schultern fallen, als er beschämt seine Hände anstarrte. „Das ist im Grunde das, was Hermine letzte Nacht gesagt hat", murmelt er, „ich weiß, ich habe Mist gebaut. Ich weiß, dass ich ein Trottel bin. Wie oft kann ich noch sagen, dass es mir Leid tut?"

Harry ging zu seinen Sachen und schnappte seinen Zauberstab. Er drehte sich um und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ron, der überrascht aufsah. „Beweg dich nicht", sagte Harry gelassen. Mit einem Wutschen gefolgt von einem Schnipsen, murmelte er den Zauber, dann beobachtete er Rons Haar wie es von pink zu dem gewohnten rot wechselte. Zufrieden steckte Harry seinen Zauberstab ein, dann sammelte er die Bücher zusammen, die er für den Vormittagsunterricht brauchen würde. „Los, sieh es dir an", sagte er.

Ängstlich, dass Harry ihm nur noch mehr Schaden zugefügt hatte, eilte Ron aus dem Raum, nur um eine Minute später wieder zu kommen und Harry heftig zu umarmen. „Danke, danke, danke", rief Ron, dann bemerkte er was er tat und wich zurück. „Selbst Hermine konnte nicht herausfinden wie man es entfernt! Wie hast du es gemacht?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir war im letzten Monat langweilig, also habe ich viel gelesen", sagte er. Es war eigentlich keine Lüge. Er _hatte_ viel gelesen. Das Problem war, dass er Ron nicht trauen konnte seine Klappe zu halten. Also, wenn alles andere nicht funktioniert, wechsele das Thema. „Komm schon, wir haben Wahrsagen als erstes und das ist oben im Nordturm."

Ron griff schnell seine Sachen, dann folgte er Harry zum Nordturm, wo sie Hermine trafen. Der überraschte Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht ließ Ron in Lachen ausbrechen. Sie betraten einen merkwürdig aussehenden Klassenraum, der eher wie ein Teeladen aussah, als ein Ort zum lernen. Harry schüttelte es ab und ging zu einem leeren, runden Tisch hinüber und setzte sich mit Ron und Hermine hin.

Sie wollten gerade ihre Bücher herausholen, als eine sanfte Stimme aus den Schatten kam. „Willkommen zu Wahrsagen", sagte sie, „ich bin Professor Trelawny."

Nach einem Blick auf die Frau konnte Harry verstehen, warum Professor McGonagall ihn gewarnt hatte. Sie schien nicht ganz anwesend zu sein und aus irgendeinem Grund erinnerte sie Harry an ein riesiges Insekt. Vielleicht war es ihre große Brille, die ihre Augen zu groß für einen Menschen wirken ließ. Harry war nicht sicher. Alles was er wusste, war, sich an Professor McGonagalls Worte zu erinnern und nichts, was sie sagte, ernst zu nehmen.

„Wahrsagen ist eine der schwersten magischen Künste", fuhr Trelawny fort, „dieses Fach kann nicht unbedingt durch Bücher unterrichtet werden. Nur die mit der Sicht werden sich weiterentwickeln, während die übrigen von euch verstehen werden, wie heikel diese Kunst ist."

Hermine schnaubte, während Harry und Ron versuchten nicht zu lachen. Das war ein Fach, in dem Hermine Probleme haben würde, genau wie sie selbst.

Professor Trelawny sprach weiter über das Innere Auge und die Kunst der Sicht. Sie schien auch einige Schüler zu ängstigen, indem sie ziemlich vage Fragen über ‚Geliebte Menschen' stellte. Das Problem war, dass alle den Köder schluckten. Sie fuhr fort weiter zu erklären, was im Unterricht durchgenommen würde, ehe sie allen erklärte, wie man Teeblätter las.

Harry und Ron tauschten ihre Tassen aus und nach einigen Minuten in denen sie versuchten herauszufinden was die Teeblätter sagten, konnte Harry nur schlussfolgern, dass Ron Schmerzen erleiden würde, aber glücklich sein würde; was keinen Sinn machte. Ron hatte sogar noch mehr Probleme mit Harrys Tasse, was Professor Trelawny zwang, einen Blick zu riskieren. Nach einigen Momenten schreckten alle hoch, als Trelawny schrie und dann im Sessel zusammenbrach.

Eine lange Stille füllte den Raum, schließlich schien Professor Trelawny ihre Fassung zu gewinnen. „Es tut mir Leid, mein lieber Junge", sagte sie dramatisch, als sie Harry mit größtem Mitgefühl in den Augen ansah. „Du – du hast den Grim in deiner Tasse."

Harry sah sie mit gehobener Augenbraue an. Er erinnerte sich, dass Professor Lupin ihn gefragt hatte, ob Midnight so aussah. Er hatte ganz vergessen es nachzuschlagen bei allem was vor sich ging. „Entschuldigung?", fragte er verwirrt.

Professor Trelawny sah schockiert aus. „Der Grim, der große schwarze Hund, der ein Omen ist … ein schreckliches Todesomen!", schrie sie.

_Und hier kommt es_, dachte Harry sarkastisch. Anstatt Angst zu zeigen, legte Harry ein Lächeln auf. „Wirklich?", fragte er erwartungsvoll. „Das muss Midnight sein, ein Hund den ich im Sommer getroffen habe. Man hat mir gesagt er sieht aus wie der Grim. Vielleicht heißt es, dass er zurückkommt!"

Alle lauschten der Unterhaltung schockiert. „Mein Junge, bitte scherz nicht über den Grim!", rief Trelawny, „jeder der den Grim gesehen hat, ist gestorben!"

Harry lehnte sich in gespielter Verwirrung zurück. Er schien in Gedanken versunken, aber das war weit von der Wahrheit. _Professor McGonagall, Sie schulden mir etwas_. „Woher wissen Sie es dann?", fragte er unschuldig, „wenn jeder der den Grim gesehen hat, gestorben ist, woher wissen Sie dann, dass Sie ihn überhaupt gesehen haben? Das macht keinen Sinn."

„Nicht alle sind sofort gestorben.", klärte Professor Trelawny auf. „Du behauptest, den Grim gesehen zu haben?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Midnight war ein Streuner, ein freundlicher Streuner", sagte er einfach, als er seine Tasse zurück nahm und wieder in die Teeblätter sah. „Dies sieht ein wenig nach ihm aus. Was bedeutet es, wenn man ein Haustier sieht, Hermine?" Er sah zu seiner Freundin hinüber, die Harry fasziniert anstarrte. Harry zwinkerte ihr schnell zu, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er Spaß hatte.

Hermine versteckte ein Lächeln und sah in sein Buch. „Wenn die Blätter einem Haustier ähneln, das vermisst wird, ist das Tier entweder tot oder wird wieder gesehen", las sie aus dem Buch. Dann sah sie mit einem Schulterzucken zu Harry auf. „Ich vermute, wir können nur das Beste hoffen."

Trelawny war verblüfft. „Ich - ich denke, wir sollten den Unterricht für heute beenden", sagte sie schnell, „bis wir uns wieder sehen."

Alle packten ihre Sachen weg und verließen den Klassenraum. Alle waren vor Staunen still, als sie zu Verwandlung gingen, mit Ausnahme von Harry und Hermine, die Schwierigkeiten hatten nicht zu lachen. Als er den Klassenraum betrat, sah Harry direkt zu Professor McGonagall und nickte. Er bemerkte, dass sie einen Seufzer ausstieß und zwinkerte ihr dann zu. Er sah ihre Verwirrung und nahm das als Signal ihr zu sagen, was passiert war, was er auf jeden Fall vorhatte.

Sobald der Unterricht anfing, begann Professor McGonagall einen Vortrag über Animagi (Zauberer die sich willentlich in Tiere verwandeln konnten) zu halten, um ihren Vortrag zu unterstützen, verwandelte sie sich dann in eine getigerte Katze und erhielt dafür vereinzelten Beifall. Professor McGonagall verwandelte sich zurück und sah sich im Klassenraum um und stellte fest, dass fast die Hälfte der Klasse Harry anschaute. Ihre Augen rollend, gab McGonagall Hausaufgaben auf, dann entließ sie die Klasse.

Harry packte langsam zusammen und versicherte Ron und Hermine, dass er sie zum Mittagessen sehen würde. Er wartete, bis alle den Raum verlassen hatten, dann näherte er sich dem Lehrertisch. „Danke noch mal für die Warnung, Professor", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, „Sie hatten Recht. Professor Trelawny ist wirklich exzentrisch."

Professor McGonagall versuchte nicht zu lächeln, versagte aber dabei. „Darf ich fragen, was passiert ist, Harry?", sagte sie.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat behauptet, den Grim in meiner Teetasse zu sehen", sagte er einfach. „Ich habe versucht Logik einzusetzen und – äh – nun, sie hat mir nicht zugestimmt. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie stattdessen Midnight gesehen hat."

McGonagall lachte, was Harry überraschte. „Oh, Mr. Potter", sagte sie fröhlich, „ich muss sagen, das ist das Schlimmste, was Sie ihr antun konnten. Sie nimmt ihre ‚Vorhersagen' und ‚Omen' sehr ernst. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor für Ihr schnelles Denkvermögen. Nun beeilen Sie sich besser, um zum Mittagessen zu kommen."

Das musste Harry nicht zweimal gesagt werden und er eilte zu Großen Halle. Als er ankam, bemerkte Harry, dass Ron und Hermine einander böse anstarrten. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als er sich neben Ron setzte. Einige Dinge änderten sich nie. Das einzige was sich änderte, war das Thema der Diskussion. Es faszinierte Harry wie viele verschiedene Themen Ron und Hermine finden konnten, um darüber zu streiten.

Nach einem extrem ruhigen Mittagessen eilte Harry mit Ron und Hermine zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Mit Dumbledores neuen Vorschriften mussten sie nur in den Hof gehen, aber wenigstens war es außerhalb des Schlosses. Das einzige Anzeichen des Regens von gestern war der tropfend nasse Rasen, über den sie gehen mussten. Da sie früh ankamen, setzten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auf eine Bank und warteten. Ron saß zu Harrys Linken während Hermine auf Harrys rechter Seite saß. Es war deutlich, dass sie ihre Auseinandersetzungen bald ausgetragen haben würden.

„Würde mir einer von euch sagen, warum ihr nicht miteinander sprecht?", fragte Harry schließlich verärgert.

Zu Anfang sagte keiner etwas. Sie sahen beide weg, was Harry genervt aufstöhnen ließ. Schließlich brach Hermine die Stille. „Ron glaubt diese ganze ‚der Grim wird dein Tod verursachen' Farce", sagte sie schnell, „Wahrsagen scheint nicht mehr als Raterei. Es ist alles Interpretation. Du dachtest es wäre ein Schaf in Harrys Tasse, Ron. Also wirklich!"

„Du denkst es ist nur Zufall?", fragte Ron schnell, „Sirius Black ist dort draußen. Ich sage nicht unbedingt, dass ich es alles glaube, aber …" Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, als er schließlich Harry ansah, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst, Harry. Du weißt nicht wie es war, als du vermisst wurdest. Wir dachten wir würden dich nie wieder sehen."

Harry ließ seinen Blick sinken. Er wusste, dass es etwas war, worüber sie reden mussten, aber warum musste es jetzt sein? Seine Augen unter der Brille reibend, konnte Harry nur seufzen. Was konnte er ihnen sagen, um sie zu beruhigen, wenn er es selbst nicht glaubte? „Ron, ich bezweifle, dass Sirius Black mich hier erreichen kann", sagte er schließlich, „ich werde die ganze Zeit überwacht. Ich darf nicht mal nach draußen, mit Ausnahme von diesem Unterricht und Quidditch. Außerdem sind da auch die Dementoren die patrouillieren."

Das Geräusch von ankommenden Leuten deutete an, dass diese Unterhaltung später fortgesetzt werden sollte. Es schien einen vorübergehenden Waffenstillstand zwischen Ron und Hermine zu geben. Es schien, als ob sie sich geeinigt hatten uneinig zu sein, bis sie etwas anderes fanden, um uneinig zu sein.

Hagrid kam bald mit ein paar ziemlich merkwürdigen Kreaturen. Die hintere Hälfte ihrer Körper sah aus wie ein Pferd, während die vordere Hälfte (inklusive der Flügel) einem Adler glich. Sie hatten große, orange Augen und die Schnäbel hatten die Farbe von Stahl. Es waren nur zwei von ihnen, aber sie waren dennoch einschüchternd. Hagrid stellte die Kreaturen vor, die er als Hippogreife bezeichnete und sprach über ihre Persönlichkeiten und Eigenschaften. Er erlaubte den Schülern, sie zu streicheln wenn sie respektvoll waren, denn Hippogreife waren sehr stolze Kreaturen.

Nur wenige Schüler (Harry, Ron und Hermine inklusive) fanden den Mut die Kreaturen zu streicheln. Malfoy hatte es versucht, hatte aber begonnen Beleidigungen zu streuen, was ihm fünf Punkte minus für Slytherin und Nachsitzen mit Madam Pomfrey einhandelte. Hagrid hatte ihnen gesagt, dass einen Hippogreif zu beleidigen das letzte ist was er tun konnte, und er wollte seinen Standpunkt deutlich machen.

Sobald der Unterricht vorüber war, blieben Harry, Ron und Hermine zurück und gratulierten einem erleichterten Hagrid zu dem Erfolg seiner ersten Stunde. Sie wollten Hagrid mit den Hippogreifen helfen, aber der ‚Große Bruder' der er war, bestand Hagrid darauf, dass sie so schnell wie möglich ins Schloss zurückkehrten. Sie verstanden seinen Grund, also gehorchten Harry, Ron und Hermine.

* * *

An diesem Abend nach dem Essen schaffte Harry es endlich, Zeit ohne Ron und Hermine zu verbringen (die jetzt selten seine Seite verließen). Es war fast Ausgangssperre, aber Harry hatte sich entschieden. Er musste mit der einzigen Person reden, die ihm helfen konnte seine innere Unruhe zu beseitigen, die einzige Person, die verstehen konnte was er durchmachte.

So leise wie möglich klopfte Harry and Professor Lupins Tür, aber er hörte keine Antwort. Er versuchte es und klopfte ein wenig lauter, aber es passierte immer noch nichts. Annehmend, dass der Lehrer beschäftig war, entschied Harry zu gehen, als sich die Tür schließlich doch öffnete. Er trat vorsichtig zurück dann entspannte er sich, als er Professor Lupins besorgtes Gesicht sah.

„Harry?", fragte Professor Lupin als er die Tür ganz öffnete und zur Seite trat. „Bitte komm herein. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich solange gebraucht habe, ich habe euren Unterricht für Donnerstag vorbereitet."

Harry zögerte. Es entstand eine seltsame Stille zwischen ihnen. Harry wusste nicht, warum aber jetzt wo die Schule begonnen hatte, wusste er nicht, wie er mit seinem temporären Vormund agieren sollte. „Nun, ich will nicht stören", sagte er nervös, „es ist sowieso nicht so wichtig."

Professor Lupin trat aus seinem Büro und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Unsinn", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, „ich könnte eine Ablenkung gebrauchen. Komm rein und sag mir, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt." Dann geleitete er Harry hinein und deutete ihm an, sich zu setzen. „Also, wie war dein erster Unterrichtstag?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war nicht sicher, wie er antworten sollte. Wenn Ron und Hermine gefragt hätten, hätte er sich darüber beschwert, dass alle gestarrt hatten, aber er wollte Professor Lupin nicht mit Dingen belasten, über die er keine Macht hatte. Das Problem war, dass Lupin ehrlich war. Er wollte wirklich wissen, was heute geschehen war. „Ich hatte heute Wahrsagen", sagte Harry, als ob das alles erklärte.

Professor Lupin hielt ein Lächeln zurück, aber sagte zunächst nichts. Er schüttelte einfach den Kopf, als ob er eine angenehme Erinnerung hatte. „Ah ja. Sybil Trelawny", sagte er schließlich, „ich hatte nie die – ähm – Ehre in ihrem Unterricht zu sein, aber nachdem was dein Vater erzählt hat, ist sie eine ziemlich _einmalige_ Person." Lupin bemerkte, dass sich Harrys Augen überrascht weiteten, also schweifte er weiter aus. „Ja, dein Vater hat Wahrsagen gemacht. Er glaubte, es wäre eines der leichteren Wahlfächer, das ihm viel Zeit gab, Streiche zu planen."

Harry schenkte Professor Lupin ein gezwungenes Lächeln, aber es schwand schnell. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Boden. Obwohl er es mochte von seinem Vater zu hören, schien es jetzt ein schwacher Versuch ihn abzulenken. „Ich vermute, du weißt, dass es Ron entfahren ist, dass ich Mum gehört habe, als die Dementoren in den Zug kamen", sagte er leise.

Lupin zog sofort einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben Harry. „Ja, habe ich", sagte er ernsthaft, „willst du darüber sprechen?"

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, lenkte aber sofort ein. „Es ist nur – nun – sie hat jetzt eine Stimme, aber das ist nicht, wie ich mich an sie erinnern will", sagte er mit bebender Stimme. „Sie klang so ängstlich. Ich kann sie in meinem Kopf hören, wie sie Voldemort anbettelt, sie an meiner statt zu töten. Ich wünschte, sie hätte ihn mich töten lassen."

Professor Lupin zog Harry in eine Umarmung und hielt ihn fest. „Sag das nicht, Harry", sagte er leise. „Ich weiß, es ist schwierig, aber du musst wissen, dass deine Mutter dich mehr geliebt hat als das Leben selbst. Denk daran, dass deine Mutter eine mutige und liebende Frau war, die sich gegen Voldemort gewehrt hat. Wie viel Hexen und Zauberer können das von sich behaupten?"

Da sein Gesicht in Lupins Robe vergraben war, konnte Harry nur mit den Schultern zucken. Er erinnerte sich, warum er eigentlich gekommen war und zog sich aus der Umarmung zurück und sah Professor Lupin an. Harry konnte spüren, wie seine Augen zu brennen begannen und kämpfte, um die Tränen zurück zu halten. „Ich muss wissen wie man sie bekämpft", sagte er sicherer als er sich eigentlich fühlte. „Es gibt einen Weg, oder?"

„Es gibt Verteidigungen, die man lernen kann", sagte Professor Lupin vorsichtig, „sie sind schwierig aber nicht unmöglich."

Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich Hoffnungen zu machen. Er wollte nicht immer zusammenbrechen, wenn ihm ein Dementor nahe kam. Er wollte nicht hilflos sein, insbesondere wenn Sirius Black dort draußen war. „Kannst du es mir beibringen?", fragte Harry schnell. Er bemerkte, dass Lupin zögerte. „Ich verspreche es ist nicht, um nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen", machte er deutlich, „ich gehe nicht gegen Professor Dumbledores Regeln. Ich muss dies einfach tun." Seine Schultern fielen herab, als sein Blick sich senkte. „Ich kann nicht wieder ein Opfer sein", sagte Harry leise.

Lupin seufzte und griff Harrys Schulter und drückte sie sanft. „Ich verstehe, Harry", sagte er, „ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich tu' was ich kann. Das ist ein sehr schwieriger Zauber, selbst für Erwachsene." Er stand auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Lupin griff ein Stück Pergament und Feder und schrieb schnell etwas und gab es dann Harry. „Dies ist der Name eines Buches über fortgeschrittene Zauber, in der Bibliothek. Leih es dir aus und lese über den Patronuszauber. Wenn du das getan hast, komm zu mir."

Harry sah zu Lupin auf und lächelte. „Danke, Professor", sagte er dankbar.

Professor Lupin erwiderte das Lächeln. „Dank mir noch nicht", sagte er offen, als er auf seine Uhr blickte. „Dies wird lange Zeit dauern und viel Geduld benötigen, Harry. Nun, es ist fast Ausgangssperre, also schlage ich vor, du beeilst dich. Oh, und es wäre weise, deiner Freundin Hermine nichts davon zu sagen. Ich bin bereit, dich zu unterrichten, du _brauchst_ es."

Harry nickte, dankte dem Professor noch einmal, dann eilte er zum Gryffindorturm. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, als er daran dachte, in der Lage zu sein, die Dementoren abzuwehren. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass es eine Menge Arbeit war. Nach diesem Sommer war er daran gewöhnt.


	9. Riddikulus

Nach dem gefürchteten ersten Tag war Harry erleichtert festzustellen, dass alles wieder eine gewisse Normalität hatte. Die Leute flüsterten immer noch ab und zu über ihn, aber es war nicht wie zuvor. Harry hatte das Buch aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen, das Professor Lupin vorgeschlagen hatte und las über den Patronuszauber wann immer er konnte. Sein Wort haltend, hatte Harry niemandem von seinen neuen Verteidigungsstunden erzählt. Niemand hatte das fortgeschrittene Verteidigungsbuch gesehen, denn Harry las es nur im Schutz seines Bettes.

Sich mit Ron und Hermine hinzusetzen, war nicht leicht gewesen. Sie hatten alles wissen wollen und nahmen es nicht gut auf, dass Harry so ausweichend antwortete. Er erzählte ihnen die Wahrheit darüber, dass er bei der Entführung bewusstlos gewesen war, aber davon abgesehen enthüllte er fast nichts. Schließlich musste Harry auf eine Karte zurückgreifen, die er nicht einsetzen wollte: die Vertrauenskarte. Er musste seinen besten Freunden sagen, dass Professor Dumbledore die Details, über das was geschehen war, geheim halten wollte.

Zu sagen, dass Ron und Hermine verletzt waren, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen, aber Harry wusste, es war für das Beste. Vielleicht würde er ihnen die Wahrheit irgendwann sagen. Heute jedoch war es so, dass je weniger Leute es wussten, desto geringer war die Chance, dass jemand etwas enthüllte.

Harrys nächstes Aufeinandertreffen mit Draco Malfoy fand am Donnerstagmorgen in Zaubertränke statt. Malfoy hatte immer noch üble Laune, weil er in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ausgeschimpft worden war und gab sich keine Mühe, seine Abneigung gegen den neu ernannten Lehrer geheim zu halten. Harrys Entschluss, seine Schrumpflösung korrekt zu bereiten, war das einzige was ihn daran hinderte um sich zu schlagen und wie es aussah, wollten einige andere Gryffindors das gleiche tun.

Malfoy stellte fest, dass seine Spöttelei zu nichts führte und entschied sich daher für eine andere Vorgehensweise. „Was ist los, Potter?", fragte er langgezogen, „zu beschäftigt damit, deine tote Mutter zu hören?"

Völlig überrascht ließ Harry sein Messer fallen und griff den Tisch, als sein Atem schneller wurde. Er hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, nicht an die Stimme zu denken, die nun in voller Macht zurückkam. _Nicht Harry, bitte nein, töte mich stattdessen-_. Harry schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf in dem Versuch, ihn zu klären. _Nicht jetzt. Es tut mir Leid Mum, aber jetzt nicht._

Harry war nicht der einzige, der es gehört hatte. Ron wollte gerade angreifen, als Professor Snape den angreifenden Schüler am Kragen packte. „Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley", zischte Professor Snape. „Mr. Malfoy, mein Büro, jetzt!"

Malfoys Gesicht verlor alle Farbe. Der ganze Klassenraum war still, als Malfoy dem Lehrer in sein Büro folgte. In dem Moment in dem die Tür geschlossen war, waren Ron und Hermine an Harrys Seite. Hermine half Harry sich zu setzen, dann kniete sie so nieder, dass sie ihn anblicken konnte. Harry gewann die Kontrolle wieder und öffnete seine Augen, um zu sehen, dass ihn fast die ganze Klasse anstarrte.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte. „Mir geht's gut", sagte er als er aufstand. „Malfoy hat mich nur überrascht, das ist alles. Danke Leute."

Die Tür zu Snapes Büro öffnete sich und alle eilten an ihre Arbeit zurück. Niemand sah auf, um einen wütenden Malfoy zurück zu seinem Kessel hasten zu sehen. Überraschenderweise hielt Professor Snape davon Abstand jemanden für den Rest des Unterrichts zu triezen. Alle nahmen es als Segen und eilten aus dem Klassenraum in dem Moment, in dem der Unterricht vorbei war.

Das Mittagessen war für die Drittklässler von Gryffindor ruhig, bis Seamus Finnegan mit dem ‚Tagespropheten' in den Händen herein gerannt kam. „Er wurde gesichtet!", rief Seamus. „Sirius Black wurde gesichtet!"

Die komplette Unterhaltung in der Großen Halle verstummte. Seamus eilte zu Harry und händigte ihm die Zeitung aus. Harry überflog kurz den Artikel, dann stieß er einen Seufzer aus und ließ die Schultern hängen. Laut des Artikels war Sirius Black nicht weit von Hogwarts entfernt. Kam er, um das zu beenden was Voldemort vor all diesen Jahren nicht geschafft hatte?

„Was steht drin, Harry?", fragte Ron eifrig.

Harry sah zu Ron auf, sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotion. „Er wurde nicht weit von hier von Muggeln gesehen", sagte er ausgeglichen, dann reichte er die Zeitung weiter. „Natürlich war er schon lange fort, in der Zeit in der das Ministerium informiert wurde, also konnte keiner bestätigen, dass er es war."

Ron und Hermine überflogen den Artikel, dann sahen sie Harry besorgt an. Harry wusste, sie erwarteten eine Art von Ausbruch, aber er würde es nicht tun, vor allem nicht in der Großen Halle. „Ah- nun wenigstens ist er nicht hier", sagte Hermine und brach die Stille. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Mit den Dementoren auf dem Gelände bin ich sicher, brauchst du dir über nichts Sorgen zu machen."

OoOoOoOo

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war ihr erster Unterricht am Nachmittag. Harry hatte sich zum Teil darauf gefreut und ihn teilweise gefürchtet. Nach einem Monat eins zu eins Unterricht wusste Harry nicht, wie er mit Professor Lupin agieren sollte. Ja, er hatte auch eins zu eins Unterricht mit den anderen Lehrern, aber sie hatten ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis aufrechterhalten. Professor Lupins Unterricht war persönlicher, da beide verstanden, was der andere durchmachte.

Ein weiteres Problem war Professor Lupins Rolle als vorläufiger Vormund. Keiner der Lehrer hatte ein Problem damit, dass Lupin Harry unterrichtete aber Harry wusste, dass einige Schüler (die Slytherins) es hatten. Sie würden dem jungen Lehrer wahrscheinlich vorwerfen, dass er Vetternwirtschaft betrieb, auch wenn er alle gleich behandelte. Der Gedanke machte Harry extrem nervös. Professor Lupin hatte bereits so viel für ihn getan und alles was er tat, war Probleme zu verursachen.

Harry wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich überreagierte, aber für ihn schien es, als ob alles außer Kontrolle geriet. Alles war einfach gewesen, bevor die Schule begann. Er musste sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, was andere Leute dachten oder wussten, denn alle Lehrer wussten bereits die Wahrheit. Jetzt war er zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit in einem Netz aus Lügen gefangen.

Die Schüler betraten ein leeres Klassenzimmer und wollten sich gerade setzen, als Professor Lupin herein kam. Er legte seine abgenutzte Brieftasche auf den Schreibtisch, dann drehte er sich um und wandte sich der Klasse zu. „Heute gibt es eine praktische Stunde, also werdet ihr euer Zauberstäbe brauchen", sagte er, „nun, wenn ihr mir alle folgen würdet."

Geflüster brach aus, als die Klasse Professor Lupin aus dem Klassenzimmer und einem leeren Korridor entlang folgten. Sie folgten einer Abbiegung, einen weiteren Flur entlang, und hielten direkt vor der Tür zum Lehrerzimmer. Professor Lupin öffnete die Tür und deutete der Klasse an einzutreten.

Harry folgte Ron und Hermine, als er an Lupin vorging, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Harry sah den Lehrer an und entdeckte einen Blick, der ihm nur allzu bekannt war. Es war der ‚ich muss dir etwas sagen' Blick.

Sobald die letzte Person eintrat, zog Lupin Harry außer Sichtweite. „Hör mir zu, Harry, heute werden wir einem Irrwicht gegenüber treten", sagte er leise, „Irrwichte verwandeln sich in das, was wir am meisten fürchten und mit deiner – äh – Geschichte halte ich es nicht für gut, wenn du teilnimmst. Ist das für dich in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte. „Ich verstehe, Sir", sagte er, „ich werde mich im Hintergrund halten."

Professor Lupin gab Harry ein versicherndes Lächeln, dann trat er in den Raum, Harry folgte ihm. Als er eintrat, bemerkte Harry Professor Snape, der seine Sachen zusammen packte. „Ich bevorzuge, nicht zu bezeugen, welches _Abenteuer_ du geplant hast, Lupin", sagte Snape kalt. „Mit Longbottom und Potter in der gleichen Klasse sind die Chancen hoch, dass der Raum in kürzester Zeit zerstört ist."

Nevilles Gesicht lief knallrot an, während Harry seine Schultern sacken ließ, seine Augen starrten auf den Boden. Er wusste, Snape war nur Snape, aber er glaubte nicht, dass seine Zauberfähigkeiten _so_ schlecht waren. Für einen Moment wanderten Harrys Gedanken zu seinem Onkel, der ihn anschrie wie wertlos er war. Es war ängstigend, wie ähnlich sich die zwei Männer waren, die ihn hassten.

Professor Lupin schien die Reaktion der beiden Schüler zu bemerken und lächelte den Zaubertrankmeister an, was Professor Snape dazu brachte seinen Kollegen skeptisch anzusehen. „Nun, nun Severus", sagte er, „wir beide wissen, dass die Leistung des Schülers die Spiegelung des Lehrers ist. Ich habe das Vertrauen, dass alle meine Schüler bemerkenswerte Leistungen bei dieser Aufgabe zeigen werden."

Vor Wut dampfend, stürmte Professor Snape aus dem Raum, er schloss die Tür heftig hinter sich.

Befreit von der Ablenkung begann Professor Lupin seinen Vortrag über Irrwichte, Formwandler, die dunkle, enge Orte bevorzugten. Er gab der Klasse ein Zeichen zu einem alten Schrank zu treten, der plötzlich wackelte und gegen die Wand knallte. Viele Schüler in der Klasse schienen nervös zu sein, aber Professor Lupin schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Er erklärte ihnen warum Gelächter wichtig war, um einen Irrwicht zu besiegen und die Formel ‚_Riddikulus'_.

Dann begann Professor Lupin die Leute aufzurufen, um es zu demonstrieren und Neville war der erste. Neville zitterte fast mehr als der Schrank, als er vortrat. Die ganze Farbe war aus dem Gesicht des ängstlichen Jungen gewichen. Er sah aus, als würde er vor Angst ohnmächtig werden.

Professor Lupin griff Nevilles Unruhe auf und war sofort an der Seite des Jungen. „Neville, es gibt keine Grund Angst zu haben", sagte er ruhig. „Deine Ängste zu zulassen, heißt, dass der Irrwicht bereits gewonnen hat. Nun, was macht dir am meisten Angst? Welche Form wird dein Irrwicht annehmen?"

Neville sah Professor Lupin nervös an und murmelte, „Professor Snape."

Professor Lupin lächelte, während die Klasse lachte. „Professor Snape … lass mal sehen … wie lassen wir ihn weniger erschreckend aussehen?", fragte er nachdenklich, während er sein Kinn antippte. Nach einem Moment der Stille wandte sich Professor Lupin Neville zu und flüsterte so leise, dass nur Neville ihn hören konnte.

Neville schien immer noch nervös, aber alle konnten sehen, wie ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. Was auch immer Professor Lupin sagte, schien die Ängste des Jungen auszuwaschen. Immer noch im Hintergrund stehend, begann Harry sich zu fragen, was ihn am meisten ängstigte. Onkel Vernon? Nein, Onkel Vernon war im Gefängnis. Voldemort? Möglich, aber er war Voldemort entgegengetreten.

Dann traf es ihn. Der gleitende, schwebende, schwarze Umhang … die nie endende Kälte, die die angsterfüllte Stimme seiner Mutter, bevor sie starb, brachte … die Hilflosigkeit nichts tun zu können, außer zu zuhören … die Dementoren.

Professor Lupin drang in Harrys beunruhigende Gedanken ein. „In Ordnung, bist du bereit, Neville?", fragte er, als er näher auf den wankenden Schrank zuschritt. Nachdem Neville zögerlich nickte, fuhr Lupin fort: „Wenn der Irrwicht rauskommt, wird er ohne Zweifel die Form von Professor Snape annehmen. Heb deinen Zauberstab, Neville, und wiederhole die Formel, die wie lautet?"

„_Riddikulus_", antwortete Neville.

„Sehr gut", sagte Lupin ermutigend. „Dann konzentrier dich darauf, worüber wir gesprochen haben, Neville. Das ist sehr wichtig. Ich bin sicher, deine Klassenkameraden werden es lieben, das zu sehen. _Sobald_ Neville Erfolg hat, wird der Irrwicht wahrscheinlich auf jemand anderes zukommen. Bitte denkt einen Moment darüber nach, wie ihr eure schlimmste Angst in etwas Komisches verwandeln könntet."

Harry trat unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. Wie kann man einen Dementor komisch machen? Sie ernähren sich von Glück!

„In Ordnung", sagte Professor Lupin, „Neville, bei drei", Lupin richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Schrankknauf und zählte, bis Funken aus seinem Zauberstab schossen und den Schrankknauf trafen, die den Schrank dazu brachten aufzuspringen.

Neville trat einen Schritt zurück, als Professor Snape heraustrat, er sah genauso einschüchternd aus wie immer. Schnell zog Neville seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf Snape. „R-riddikulus", stotterte er.

Ein Geräusch wie eine knallende Peitsche füllte die Luft, als Snape anhielt und stolperte. Jetzt trug er ein langes Kleid, das mit Spitze besetzt war und einen Hut mit einem Geier auf der Spitze. Die Klasse brüllte vor Lachen, als der Irrwicht inne hielt und dann die Richtung wechselte. Er näherte sich Parvati Patil, dann Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas und Ron ehe er wieder die Richtung wechselte, zu Professor Lupin.

Anstatt einer Angst einflössenden Kreatur war da nur eine silbrig-weiße Kugel, die in der Luft vor Lupin hing. Professor Lupin war nicht von dem Objekt beunruhigt und sprach gelangweilt die Formel. Der Irrwicht näherte sich wieder Neville, dieser verwandelte Professor Snapes schwarze Kleidung ohne zu zögern wieder in das Kleid. Es gab ein weiteres _Knallen_ und der Irrwicht explodierte in unzählige Rauchwölkchen. Er war fort.

Professor Lupin gab allen Punkte, die dem Irrwicht gegenüber getreten waren, gab Hausaufgaben auf und entließ dann die Klasse. Wieder einmal blieb Harry zurück und versicherte ihnen, dass er sie später einholen würde. Da sie das Verhalten zwischen Harry und Professor Lupin bereits im Zug gesehen hatten, diskutierten Ron und Hermine nicht und gingen.

„Was brennt dir auf der Seele?", fragte Professor Lupin, als er näher kam.

Harry sah Professor Lupin an und lächelte sanft. „Danke für die Warnung", sagte er, „ich konnte an nichts denken, was einen Dementor weniger Angst einflössend aussehen lassen würde." Sein Lächeln verschwand jedoch, als er zu dem jetzt stillen Schrank sah. „Professor Snape wird das nicht mögen. Er wird wahrscheinlich denken es ist meine Schuld."

„Warum würde er das tun, Harry?", fragte Professor Lupin neugierig. „Die ganze Klasse hat gesehen, dass ich es orchestriert habe."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er gibt mir für alles die Schuld", sagte er lässig, dann sah er zurück zu Professor Lupin. „Weißt du, warum er mich so hasst?" Harry schimpfte sich sofort dafür aus, dass er wie ein Kind klang. „Ich beschwere mich nicht", fügte er schnell hinzu, „es schien nur so, als würde er mich von dem Moment, in dem er mich sah, hassen."

Professor Lupin schien unangenehm berührt. „Äh – nun, erinnerst du dich daran was ich dir über die Rumtreiber erzählt habe?", fragte er. Harry nickte zur Antwort. „Nun, die Mehrheit der Streiche, die dein Vater gespielt hat, waren auf Severus und das Haus Slytherin gerichtet. Einige der Streiche gingen zu weit, aber die Mehrheit von ihnen war reiner Spaß. Das Problem war, dass Severus nie einen Sinn für Humor hatte und ich denke, er war neidisch auf deinen Vater."

Harry starrte Professor Lupin an, er hielt die Wut, die in ihm aufstieg, zurück. „Also, weil mein Vater ein Tyrann war, gibt es Snape das Recht, es an mir auszulassen?", fragte er, „ich bin nicht mein Vater! Ich kann mich nicht an ihn erinnern, wie kann ich dann wie er sein!"

Professor Lupin stieß einen Seufzer aus und zog Harry in eine Umarmung. „Ich weiß das", sagte er ernsthaft, „Severus sollte sein Bitterkeit nicht an dir auslassen, du hast Recht. Dein Vater war nicht perfekt, niemand ist das. Seine Beziehung mit Severus war ähnlich wie deine mit Draco Malfoy. Wie du war dein Vater beliebt und ein sehr guter Quidditchspieler. Ich weiß, dass du nicht James bist, Harry. Früher oder später wird es auch Severus bemerken."

Aus irgendeinem Grund bezweifelte Harry, dass Professor Snape es je tun würde.


	10. Der Patronus

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wurde schnell ein beliebter Unterricht bei der Mehrheit der Schüler. Professor Lupin hielt den Unterricht unterhaltsam und bestand auf Klassenbeteiligung. Es gab einige Unterrichtsstunden, in denen die Schüler Fragen stellten oder ihre Meinung kundtaten, daraus resultierte dann, dass der Unterricht damit verbracht wurde, unterschiedliche Ansichten zu diskutieren. Professor Lupin spielte oft den Gesprächsleiter, manchmal warf er seine zwei Knuts ein und wenn die Diskussion außer Kontrolle geriet, griff er ein.

Professor Snape andererseits war schneller gereizt als sonst. Nevilles Bogart hatte sich schnell verbreitet und während drei der vier Häuser es lustig fanden, taten es Snape und die Slytherins nicht. Professor Lupins Worten entsprechend hatte Snape keine Sinn für Humor und ließ die Peinlichkeit von Bogart - Snape in einem Kleid bei jeder Gelegenheit an den Gryffindors aus.

Nun, jedem außer Harry.

Es schien alle zu überraschen, dass außer ein paar abfälligen Kommentaren hier und dort Professor Snape Harry komplett zu ignorieren schien. Harry beschwerte sich nicht, aber hatte Schwierigkeiten, Snapes Verhalten seinen Hauskameraden zu erklären. Er konnte nur annehmen, dass der Zaubertrankmeister ihn wegen seines Zuhauses bemitleidete, aber das würde bedeuten, dass Professor Snape ein Herz hatte.

Draco Malfoy hatte bei denen, die ihm zuhörten in aller Öffentlichkeit beklagt, dass Snape ihn für so etwas Triviales wie eine Warnung in sein Büro bestellt hatte. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Snape Malfoy gar nicht zurechtgewiesen. Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte den Schüler angewiesen solche Art von Kommentaren nicht in seinem Unterricht zu machen.

Wahrsagen war wahrscheinlich Harrys unbeliebtester Unterricht, was eine Menge aussagte. Professor Trelawny gab sich alle Mühe zu beweisen, dass der Tod für Harry Potter feststand. Zu Anfang konnte Harry es ignorieren, aber jetzt war es irritierend. Er hasste es hervorzustechen vor allem bei Dingen, die Leben und Tod betrafen. Ron und Hermine nervte es auch und sie hatten Schwierigkeiten, die Frau nicht in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu hexen. Wie dumm konnte man sein, einem Teenager zu sagen, dass er sterben würde, wenn ein Massenmörder frei herumlief, um nichts anderes zu tun, als ihn zu töten?

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war interessant, aber sicher. Hagrid hatte offenbart, dass die Schüler während der ersten Stunde die Hippogreife reiten sollten, aber Professor Dumbledore hatte dagegen gestimmt. Harry war überrascht zu hören, dass Hagrid jede Unterrichtsstunde von Dumbledore absegnen lassen musste. Niemand durfte während des Unterrichts den Hof verlassen; es sei denn, mit einem Lehrer und die Klasse konnte nicht unbeaufsichtigt bleiben. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, dass die meisten Einschränkungen durchgesetzt wurden, um ihn zu schützen, aber er wusste, es war sinnlos etwas zu sagen.

Harry hatte seine Lektüre über den Patronuszauber beendet und war an Professor Lupin heran getreten, der entschieden hatte, dass sie Ende Oktober beginnen würden, wenn die Mehrheit der Schüler in Hogsmeade sein würde. Der Gedanke, so lange zu warten, störte Harry, aber er sagte nichts. Professor Lupin hatte Recht, sie mussten dies heimlich machen.

Zusätzlich zum Unterricht begann Quidditch im Oktober und natürlich war Oliver Wood, Kapitän und Siebtklässler, wie immer besessen davon den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen. Sie trainierten lange und hart unter der Aufsicht von Madam Hooch. Alle wollten den Quidditchpokal, der seit zwei Jahren ihrer sein sollte, aber schwächende Umstände hatten das verhindert.

Eines Abends kehrte Harry spät in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und wollte nichts mehr, als direkt ins Bett zu gehen. Sein ganzer Körper war wund und seine Gedanken waren überladen, aber beim Eintreten nahm Harry die Szene vor seinen Augen auf und wusste, dass er in nächster Zeit nicht ins Bett gehen würde. Ron und Hermine funkelten sich wütend an, während alle anderen mit großen Augen zuschauten.

Harry stöhnte auf, als er seine Quidditchrobe auszog. „Nun, worüber streitet ihr beiden?", fragt er.

Ron und Hermine bewegten sich nicht. Es sah fast wie ein Blickkampf aus und wenn man Ron und Hermine kannte, konnte das gut sein. „Das teuflische Monster hat WIEDER versucht Krätze zu töten!", rief Ron frustriert. „Ich habe dir gesagt, das … das _Ding_ fern zu halten!"

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen. „Krummbein versteht nicht, das Krätze ein Haustier ist!", sagte sie, „es liegt in der Natur von Katzen Ratten zu jagen!"

Wie es klang, ging es schon eine Weile so und würde wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht dauern, wenn nicht jemand einschritt. „Wo ist Krätze jetzt?", fragte Harry. Ron deutete auf seine Tasche wo eine zitternde Beule zu sehen war. Harry näherte sich seinen Freunden und fuhr seine Hand aus, er deutete Rn an, das verängstigte Tier auszuhändigen. Sobald Ron es getan hatte, wandte sich Harry wieder Hermine zu. „Du hast Recht, Hermine", sagte Harry ruhig, „es liegt in der Natur von Katzen Ratten zu jagen, aber es liegt in der Natur von Hunden Katzen zu jagen. Hunde können trainiert werden Katzen nicht zu jagen, also warum kann nicht das gleiche für Katzen gelten?" Er drehte sich um und sah Ron an. „Du weißt, dass Krummbein es auf Krätze abgesehen hat. Also für jetzt, bis Krummbein seine Instinkte unter Kontrolle hat, muss Krätze in unserem Schlafsaal bleiben. Die Tür muss die ganze Zeit geschlossen sein."

Ehe einer von beiden etwas einwenden konnte, schritt Harry auf die Treppe zu. „Ich lass Krätze auf deinem Bett, Ron", sagte er müde. „Bitte regelt das." Mit Krätze in der einen und der Quidditchrobe in der anderen Hand ging Harry in seinen Schlafsaal. Er betrat den leeren Raum, warf seine Robe auf sein Bett, dann ging er zu Rons Bett und drehte Krätze um, so dass sie von Angesicht zu Angesicht waren.

Als Harry die Ratte betrachtete, traf ihn ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit, aber er schüttelte es schnell ab. Er kannte Krätze seit Jahren. „Ron sorgt sich wirklich um dich, weißt du", sagte Harry, „ich hoffe nur, du weißt es zu schätzen." Er setzte die Ratte auf dem Bett ab und wollte gerade zurücktreten, als er Krätzes linke Vorderpfote sah. Ihm fehlte ein Zeh. _Seltsam_, dachte Harry_, das ist mir nie aufgefallen_.

Ron und Hermine bestanden darauf, dass sie die Sache geklärt hatten, aber jeder konnte sehen, dass es Spannungen zwischen ihnen gab. Harry wollte nicht schon wieder Schiedsrichter spielen und ließ sie sein. Er wusste nicht warum sich die beiden dieses Jahr so oft an die Kehle gingen. Es war fast so als würden sie nur des Kampfes wegen kämpfen.

Als das Ende des Monats nahte, waren alle aufgeregt wegen des nahenden Hogsmeade Wochenendes, das an Halloween war. Selbst Ron und Hermine unterbrachen ihren Kampf, um darüber zu sprechen, welche Läden sie besuchen würden. Da er kein Mitleid der anderen wollte, blieb Harry einfach still. Das einzig gute an der Sache war, dass er seine Extrastunden mit Professor Lupin beginnen würde. Es war nicht viel, aber es war alles was er tun konnte.

Am Morgen von Halloween aß Harry mit Ron und Hermine Frühstück, dann verabschiedete er sich von ihnen mit der Aufforderung, ihm Kataloge der Läden mitzubringen, wenn sie erhältlich waren. Ron und Hermine sahen Harry schräg an, aber Harry führte es nicht weiter aus. Er war nicht bereit, ihnen zu sagen, dass dies der einzige Weg für ihn war Weihnachtsgeschenke zu besorgen.

Harry saß allein am Gryffindortisch und fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Von dem was er gehört hatte, waren Zonkos Scherzartikelladen und der Honigtopf unglaublich. Harry schloss seine Augen und versuchte nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Professor Dumbledore hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und es gab keinen Weg daraus. Außerdem war Harry, nachdem was die Lehrer für ihn getan hatten, nicht bereit, aus dem Schloss in die Arme der Dementoren zu schleichen.

Da er einige Stunden zu überbrücken hatte, bis zu seiner Stunde mit Professor Lupin, dachte Harry sich, er könnte die restlichen Hausaufgaben in Angriff nehmen. Er kehrte in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, griff sich seine Hausaufgaben, um sich eine Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum zu suchen und mit dem ungeliebten Zaubertrankaufsatz anzufangen. Er ignorierte den Krach, den die Erst- und Zweitklässler machten. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte ihn, was seine Absicht war. Von Zaubertränke ging er zu Verwandlung über und dann zu Kräuterkunde.

Harry brauchte dringend eine Pause und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und durchstreifte ziellos die Flure. Ehe er es wusste, fand Harry sich vor dem Verteidigungsklassenraum stehend. Harry hoffte, dass Professor Lupin nichts dagegen hatte, er trat ein und näherte sich leise den Räumen des Lehrers. Er kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe, als er sich der Tür näherte um zu klopfen. Würde Professor Lupin ihn als Quälgeist ansehen? War er ein Quälgeist?

Harry war zu ängstlich, es herauszufinden und drehte sich um, um wieder zu gehen, als sich die Tür plötzlich langsam öffnete. Er sprang überrascht zurück, dann versteifte er sich, als er Professor Lupin herauskommen sah. Professor Lupin war anscheinend genauso überrascht, aber er versteckte es gut. „Harry", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Das ist eine Überraschung. Warum kommst du nicht herein? Ich schätze mal, das Schloss ist heute ein wenig langweilig."

„Nur ein wenig", gab Harry zu, „äh – wenn du beschäftigt bist, kann ich später wiederkommen."

„Unsinn", sagte Lupin und deutete Harry an ihm zu folgen. „Los, sag mir, was dir auf der Seele brennt."

Harry betrat den Raum und zuckte mit den Schultern, als er sich umsah. Er konnte den dampfenden Kessel nicht übersehen, denn das war eine merkwürdige Sache, um sie in einem Verteidigungsbüro zu haben. Er sah Professor Lupin an und stellte schließlich fest, wie krank dieser aussah. Sorge und Angst übermannten jeden anderen Gedanken den Harry zuvor hatte. „Ist etwas los, Professor?", fragte Harry nervös.

Professor Lupin bemerkte den Kessel und seufzte. „Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit nicht so gut gefühlt, Harry", sagte er, als er zu seinem Schreibtisch rüber ging, „aber es ist nichts, um das du dir Sorgen machen musst. Das verspreche ich."

Harry war nicht überzeugt. „Vielleicht solltest du zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, nur um sicher zu gehen", sagte er schnell, „lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen."

Lupin hob eine Augenbraue bei Harrys Beharrlichkeit. Es war selten für Harry seine Meinung in Frage zu stellen. „Was ist los, Harry?", fragte er geduldig. „Was liegt dir wirklich auf der Seele?"

Harry sah weg und zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. „Es ist nur … ich will nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht", sagte er leise. „Vielleicht sollten wir die Stunde heute ausfallen lassen, damit du dich ausruhen kannst. Es macht mir nichts aus, ehrlich."

Professor Lupin setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, er wandte nie seinen Blick von dem nervösen Teenager. „Harry, ich versichere dir, dass ich nirgendwo hin gehe", sagte er zuversichtlich. „Ich habe dir diesen Sommer mein Wort gegeben, dass ich immer hier bin, wenn du mich brauchst und ich habe vor, dieses Versprechen einzuhalten. Ich habe auch vor, dich zu nerven und bloß zu stellen, bei jeder Gelegenheit sie sich mir in den nächsten Jahren bietet. Das ist es auf jeden Fall, was dein Vater gewollt hätte."

Harry versteckte ein Lächeln. Er hatte es gehasst, wenn die Dursleys ihn bloß gestellt hatten, aber dies war anders. Professor Lupin dachte nicht, dass Harry ein Freak war und es der Welt bekannt gab. Für Professor Lupin war Harry einfach nur Harry, etwas, das Harry immer gewollt hatte.

„Ich schätze deine Sorge, Harry", sagte Professor Lupin mit einem Lächeln, „ich tu es wirklich, aber dies ist nichts, um sich drum zu sorgen. Mir wird es gut gehen." Er bemerkte, dass Harry noch zögerte und wechselte das Thema. „Also warum beginnen wir nicht mit deiner Stunde? Nun, ich bin sicher, dass du gelesen hast, dass ein Patronus als Beschützer fungiert; wenn du willst dient dieser als Schild. Es ist eine positive Kraft, die die negative Kraft, die von den Dementoren abgegeben wird, entgegen wirkt. Es ist eine Projektion der positiven Gefühle von denen sich die Dementoren ernähren, aber da er nicht menschlich ist, können die Dementoren ihn nicht verletzen."

Harry nickte. „Er ist einmalig für die Person, die ihn beschwört", rezitierte er, „und funktioniert nur, wenn sich der Beschwörer auf eine positive Erinnerung konzentriert."

Professor Lupin lächelte. „Sehr gut, Harry", sagte er, als er seinen Zauberstab nahm und Harry andeutete das gleiche zu tun. „Denk daran, du musst dich auf die glückliche Erinnerung konzentrieren, wenn du die Formel _Expecto_ _Patronum_ sprichst. Schließ deine Augen, Harry, und finde diese glückliche Erinnerung."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und schloss seine Augen. Er dachte stark nach und versuchte an eine Erinnerung zu denken, irgendeine Erinnerung, die glücklich war. Er ignorierte sofort alles was die Dursleys betraf und durchlief seine Jahre in Hogwarts. Er musste nicht lange nachdenken. Er wusste sofort was er nutzen musste. Er erinnerte sich an die Freude, die er gefühlt hatte, die Freiheit, die Eile, die seinen Körper füllte, von dem Moment an, wenn er abhob.

Lupin bemerkte den friedvollen Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht und lächelte. „Das ist es, Harry", sagte er leise, „nun halte die Erinnerung fest, heb deinen Zauberstab und sprich die Formel."

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich seine erste Flugstunde in Gedanken vor. „_Expecto Patronum_", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Er war so in der Erinnerung versunken, dass er nichts um sich herum wahrnahm. „_Expecto Patronum_", wiederholte Harry. Er erinnerte sich, wie Malfoy ihn geködert hatte und der Ausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht, als er schließlich das Erinnermich gefangen hatte. „_Expecto Patronum_."

Aus dem Nichts fühlte Harry, wie etwas in ihn stieß und ihn rücklings gegen die Wand schob. Er hörte Lupin seinen Namen rufen, als er benommen zu Boden ging. Harry zwang seine Augen auf und bemerkte einen silbrigen Dunst, der den Raum wie einen dichten Nebel umgab. Er blinzelte einige Male und sah nach rechts, um Professor Lupin zu , der mit besorgtem Ausdruck neben ihm kniete.

Lupin berührte Harrys Stirn, dann lehnte er ihn vor, um seine Rücken zu untersuchen. Er hob Harrys Shirt und zuckte zusammen, als er die blauen Flecken sah, die sich bereits bildeten. „Hast du starke Schmerzen, Harry?", fragte er schnell.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry die Worte aus Lupins Mund verstand, seine Gedanken waren ein wenig umwölkt. Sobald er verstanden hatte was gesagt wurde, schüttelte Harry langsam den Kopf. In Wirklichkeit fühlte er nichts so richtig. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich sein ganzer Körper taub an. „W-was ist passiert?", fragte er verwirrt.

Professor Lupin beschwor einige Kissen und positionierte sie entsprechend. „Leg dich auf den Bauch, Harry", wies er ihn an und half Harry dabei, sich auf die Kissen zu legen, damit der Junge es bequemer hatte. „Irgendwie hast du den Zauber überladen. Du hast zu viel Kraft durch deinen Zauberstab geschickt. Lieg still. Ich muss etwas für deinen Rücken holen."

So schnell wie möglich eilte Lupin zum Kamin und warf eine Handvoll glitzerndes Pulver aus einem Glas, das auf dem Sims stand, in die Flammen hinein. „Dumbledore", sagte Lupin eindringlich. „Sie werden gebraucht!" Als eine große Gestalt im Feuer erschien, eilte Professor Lupin zu seinem Schreibtisch, öffnete die unterste linke Schublade und holte eine Creme hervor. Er drehte sich wieder zum Feuer und sah, wie Dumbledore heraus trat und seine Roben von der Asche befreite.

Professor Dumbledore richtete sich auf, blickte sich um und sah dann mit einem Funkeln in den Augen Lupin an. „Das Ergebnis eines fehlgeschlagenen Streiches?", fragte er freundlich.

„Nichts dergleichen", sagte Professor Lupin schnell und eilte an Harrys Seite, „wir hatten einen kleinen Unfall. Ich brauche Sie damit Sie einen schnellen Gesundheitsscan durchführen, während ich Harrys Verletzung heile."

Harry schien halb zu schlafen, seinen Zauberstab noch fest in der Hand geklammert. Während Lupin das Shirt von Harry anhob, kniete Professor Dumbledore sich nieder, er griff nach dem Zauberstab, aber in dem Moment, als seine Finger das Holz berührten, zog Dumbledore sie schnell weg und sah zu Professor Lupin hoch. „Was ist hier geschehen, Remus?", fragte er neugierig.

Professor Lupin blickte kurz zu Professor Dumbledore, dann fuhr er fort die Salbe auf Harrys Rücken zu verteilen. „Wir haben heute mit dem Patronuszauber begonnen", sagte er, „_etwas_ ist offensichtlich passiert. Ich habe ihn angewiesen eine glückliche Erinnerung zu finden, aber als er die Formel sprach, ist etwas schief gelaufen. Es war, als wäre er an einem Ort tief in seinen Gedanken. Ich habe ihm gesagt aufzuhören, aber er schien mich nicht zu hören."

„Seine Kraft wächst", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich, „wir hätten es erwarten sollen, bei dem Training, was wir ihn haben durchlaufen lassen." Der Schulleiter wedelte seinen Zauberstab über Harry, dann stieß er einen Seufzer aus. „Außer den blauen Flecken auf dem Rücken ist er nur erschöpft. Dies könnte nur der Anfang sein, Remus. Ich stimme zu, dass Harry lernen sollte sich gegen die Dementoren zu verteidigen, aber ich wünsche bei der nächsten Stunde anwesend zu sein. Ich werde auch das Kollegium informieren müssen."

Lupin war benommen. „Denken Sie nicht, das ist ein bisschen verfrüht?", fragte er vorsichtig, als er Harrys Shirt wieder runter zog. Die blauen Flecken begannen bereits heller zu werden. „Nach allem was wir wissen, könnte es eine einmalige Sache gewesen sein."

„Möglich", sagte Professor Dumbledore, als er aufstand. „Er ist dein Schützling, Remus, also überlasse ich dir die Entscheidung. Niemand hat gesagt, dass du es allein machen musst. Wenn Harrys Magie beginnt zu reifen, muss das Kollegium ihm helfen können es zu kontrollieren, insbesondere in Zauberkunst und Verwandlung. Ich muss die Sicherheit all meiner Schüler bedenken, nicht nur Harrys. Er könnte eine Gefahr sein, wenn er sich nicht selbst kontrollieren kann."

Remus senkte den Kopf und nickte. „Ich weiß", sagte er leise, „ich mache mir nur Sorgen wie Harry es aufnimmt. Er will so verzweifelt normal sein und dies ist eine weitere Sache, die ihn von allen anderen abgrenzt."

Dumbledores Augen funkelten. „Wer hat gesagt, dass _alle_ davon erfahren müssen?", sagte er fröhlich und ging auf die gleiche Weise wie er gekommen war.

Es hatte einige Stunden gedauert, bis Harry zu sich gekommen war. Professor Lupin hatte ihm erklärt was geschehen war … zu einem gewissen Teil. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen wie man einen Zauber überlud und über die Konsequenzen, die Harry ein wenig ängstigten den Zauber noch einmal zu probieren. Ja, er wollte sich gegen die Dementoren verteidigen, aber was brachte es ihm, wenn er am Ende doch ohnmächtig wurde?

Harry hatte zugegeben, so in die Erinnerung vertieft gewesen zu sein, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte was um ihn herum geschehen war. Das erleichterte Professor Lupin, als er darauf bestand, dass mit der Zeit und Übung Harry ein glückliches Mittelmaß finden würde. Harry konnte seine Erleichterung über diese Offenbarung nicht verbergen. Es gab noch Hoffnung.

Sobald Lupin zufrieden mit Harrys Erholung war, hatte er ihn verabschiedet. Aber nicht, ehe er die nächste Stunde in zwei Wochen vereinbart hatte, denn nächstes Wochenende war das Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin und Professor Dumbledore würde dort sein, um zu helfen. Das überraschte Harry, aber er entschied sich nichts zu sagen. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Dumbledore von diesen Stunden wusste.

Als Harry ging, konnte er nur feststellen, wie krank Professor Lupin aussah. Es war sogar noch schlimmer, als ein paar Stunden zuvor. Er wollte den Mann nicht beleidigen, also biss sich Harry auf die Zunge und ging zum Gryffindorturm. Er war fast dort, als er wortwörtlich in besorgte Teenager rannte. Ron und Hermine fielen fast zu Boden, während Harry zu Boden ging und unsanft landete.

„Harry!", rief Hermine, als sie ihm aufhalft. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Wir haben überall nach dir gesucht. Wo bist du gewesen? Ginny hat uns gesagt, sie hätte dich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen."

Harry sah Hermine mit gehobener Augenbraue an. „Ah – hi", sagte er ein wenig verschreckt von Hermines Keckheit. „Mir geht es gut und ich war bei Professor Lupin. Wann seid ihr zwei zurück gekommen?"

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. „Noch nicht so lange", sagte er, dann trat er einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Hör mal, wir haben uns gefragt, was zwischen dir und Professor Lupin läuft."

„Entschuldige mal?", fragte Harry, er mochte nicht in welche Richtung das Gespräch lief.

Hermine schien Harrys Ton aufzugreifen. „Es ist nur, ihr zwei scheint euch ziemlich nahe zu stehen, Harry", sagte sie, „die Art wie er mit dir umgeht … ist fast elterlich … nicht, dass das etwas Schlechtes wäre, aber es ist einfach merkwürdig für einen neuen Lehrer so mit einem Schüler umzugehen, den er gerade erst kennen gelernt hat."

„Oh", sagte Harry, dann sah er sich nervös um. Er entdeckte niemanden und deutete Ron und Hermine an ein wenig näher zu kommen. „Wisst ihr, Professor Lupin kannte mich als ich ein Baby war."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Also kannte er deine Eltern?", fragte sie in einem Flüsterton.

Harry nickte. „Sie standen sich seit ihren Schultagen hier ziemlich nahe", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Er hat mir wirklich mit dem Sirius Black Schlamassel geholfen und hat mir sogar von meinen Eltern erzählt. Ich weiß jetzt sogar wie sie waren. Sie sind echte Leute, mit echten Stärken und Schwächen. Ich kann nicht erklären wie es sich anfühlt –"

„- wir verstehen", sagte Hermine mit einem antworteten Lächeln. „Ich freue mich für dich, Harry, aber warum hast du es uns nicht gesagt?"

„Ja, und hier dachten wir, du würdest uns ignorieren, wenn du nur etwas über deine Mutter und deinen Vater herausfindest", fügte Ron hinzu und sah erleichtert aus. „Also wie waren sie so?"

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich schätze meine Mutter war wie du, Hermine, und mein Vater war wie die Zwillinge", sagte er, „ich glaube, er war ein berühmter Prankster oder so etwas. Bislang ist Professor Lupin nicht ins Detail gegangen was die Streiche angeht, die sie gespielt haben."

Sowohl Ron als auch Hermine starrten Harry schockiert an. „Auf keinen Fall!", sagte Hermine. „Sie waren totale Gegenteile! Wie in aller Welt sind sie zusammen gekommen?"

„_Dein_ Vater war wie _sie_?", fragte Ron, dann grinste er. „Genial!"

Erleichtert, dass Ron und Hermine zufrieden waren, entschied Harry, das Thema zu wechseln. „Also, wie war Hogsmeade?", fragte er neugierig. Er verbrachte die kurze Zeit bis zum Abendessen damit, Ron und Hermine zu zuhören wie sie ihren Ausflug in das Zaubererdorf beschrieben. Sie versicherten Harry, dass sie ihm Kataloge mitgebracht hatten, aber Harry entging der mitleidige Blick, den sie ihm schenkten nicht.

Das Essen an dem Abend war wie jedes Jahr an Halloween in Hogwarts, unglaubliche Dekorationen und köstliches Essen. Es schien so, als hätten alle Spaß. Ron und Hermine waren tief in einem Gespräch, welches das bessere Geschäft sei, Zonkos oder der Honigtopf und alle anderen schienen in ihre eigenen Gespräche vertieft zu sein.

Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch und war überrascht zu sehen, dass Professor Lupin und Professor Dumbledore ihn beobachteten. Er fühlte sich sofort seiner selbst bewusst und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Teller zu. Warum beobachteten sie ihn? Hatte es etwas mit seinen Stunden zu tun? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht und wusste es nicht?

Der Gedanke, dass ihn Leute beobachteten, löschte seinen Hunger. Das Fest war plötzlich der letzte Ort an dem Harry sein wollte. Mit der Ausrede Kopfschmerzen zu haben, erzählte Harry Ron und Hermine, er würde sie später im Gemeinschaftsraum sehen. Sie schienen skeptisch bei der Ausrede, aber sie ließen ihn ziehen.

Als Harry durch die leeren Hallen zum Gryffindorturm schritt, konnte er nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, warum die zwei Professoren ihn beobachtet hatten. War etwas bei der Suche nach Sirius Black geschehen? Hatte er etwas getan ohne es zu wissen? Hatte jemand etwas über diesen Sommer vor der Entführung herausgefunden?"

Der Gedanke daran ließ es Harry kalt den Rücken runter laufen. Er hatte hart dafür gearbeitet dieses Schlamassel hinter sich zu lassen. Er brauchte es nicht, dass es jetzt zurückkam. _Onkel Vernon ist im Gefängnis_, erinnerte sich Harry selbst_. Er kann mir nicht mehr wehtun, Professor Lupin und Professor Dumbledore würden das nicht zulassen_.

Harry erreichte das Porträt der fetten Dame, er sah zu ihr hoch, um ihr das Passwort zu sagen, als er etwas Merkwürdiges an ihr feststellte. Sei sah ängstlich aus, sogar von Furcht erfüllt. Harry wollte gerade fragen was los war, als er bemerkte, dass ihre Augen von ihm zu etwas hinter ihm wanderten. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, als er langsam in seiner Robe nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Er hatte ihn fast, als ihn jemand im Nacken packte und ihn gegen die Wand drückte. Es war nicht so schmerzhaft, aber die Geste war dennoch keine Willkommene.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um dir wehzutun, Harry", sagte eine kratzige, männliche Stimme leise, „ich muss in den Turm. Er ist hier in Hogwarts. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er dir wehtut. Du musst mich reinlassen."

Harry hörte nicht zu. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, war aber erfolglos. Obwohl er das Gesicht des Mannes nicht zu sehen konnte, wusste Harry wer es war: Sirius Black. Die Panik setzte schnell ein. Er sollte hier sicher sein. Die Dementoren waren hier, um ihn zu beschützen! Wie war Black an ihnen vorbei gekommen? „Lass mich los!", rief er, „Dame! Holen Sie Hilfe! Beeilung!"

Er hörte wie die fette Dame ihr Porträt verließ, während er weiter gegen Blacks Griff kämpfte. Warum musste er das Fest früher verlassen? Warum war er nicht bei allen anderen geblieben?

Eine sanfte Stimme drang in seine Gedanken. „Harry, beruhig dich", sagte sie, „ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir nicht wehtue. Du musst mir glauben. Er ist hier in Hogwarts." Seine Stimme wurde plötzlich dringend. „Sei immer auf der Hut und geh nirgendwo ohne deinen Zauberstab hin. Sei vorsichtig, Harry."

Ehe Harry etwas tun oder sagen konnte, traf ihn etwas auf den Hinterkopf. Alles wurde schwarz.

Professor Dumbledore wollte gerade alle zu Bett schicken, als die Hausgeister eilig die Große Halle betraten und zum Lehrertisch stürmten. Die Unterhaltungen stellten sich bei diesem seltsamen Anblick ein. Die vier Hausgeister wurden selten so zusammen gesehen. Was auch immer gesagt wurde, alle wusste, dass es wichtig war.

„Schulleiter Dumbledore!", sagte der fast Kopflose Nick dringend. „Sirius Black ist im Schloss! Die Fette Dame hat uns informiert, dass er Harry Potter hat!"

Der ganze Lehrertisch erhob sich. „Schüler, bitte bleibt hier", sagte Dumbledore ruhig aber fest. „Ihr hört auf den Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin, bis wir zurückkommen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte das Kollegium den Geistern aus der Halle, sie verschlossen die Türen hinter sich, um zu versichern, dass die Schüler in der Großen Halle verblieben.

Das ganze Kollegium eilte den Geistern nach, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall und Lupin führten sie an. Sie folgten den schwebenden Wesen die Treppen hinauf und in den Gang, der zum Gryffindorturm führte. In dem Moment in dem die Fette Dame in Sicht kam, blieben alle stehen, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot.

Die Fette Dame war wieder in ihrem Porträt und auf ihren Knien, in Tränen aufgelöst, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Mit dem Gesicht nach unten vor ihr liegend war Harry Potter. Schwache blaue Flecke überzogen die Rückseite seines Nackens in der Form von Händen. Er bewegte sich nicht.

Professor Lupin war der erste, der sich bewegte und eilte zu dem Teenager, seinem Schützling, dem Sohn seines Freundes. Er drehte den Jungen schnell aber behutsam herum und fühlte mit zitternden Händen nach einem Puls. Er seufzte sofort erleichtert auf und zog Harry an seine Brust, entschlossen den Jungen niemals wieder gehen zu lassen. „Er lebt", sagte er zu seinen Kollegen.

Professor Dumbledore drehte sich zu den übrigen Lehrern und den Hausgeistern um. „Durchsucht das Schloss", sagte er ernst, dann wandte er sich an McGonagall. „Minerva, kehr in die Große Halle zurück und versichere, dass niemand in Panik gerät. Du kannst Harrys Freunden erzählen, dass er gefunden wurde." Dann wandte er sich zu Madam Pomfrey. „Harry wird in mein Gästezimmer gebracht bis wir sicher sind, dass es sicher ist für ihn. Holen Sie ihre Materialien und treffen Sie uns dort."

Sie hatten es nicht nötig mehr zu hören, also gingen die restlichen Lehrer und Hausgeister. Einen Seufzer ausstoßend wandte sich Professor Dumbledore zu dem jungen Lehrer, der den verletzten Jungen festhielt, sein Gesicht in das wuschlige Haar des Jungen vergraben. Der Schulleiter hockte sich hin und legte sanft eine Hand aus Lupins Schulter. „Remus, wir müssen Madam Pomfrey Harry auf Verletzungen untersuchen lassen", sagte er leise, „ich weiß, du sorgst dich sehr um Harry, aber du musst jetzt für ihn stark sein."

Professor Lupin nickte und veränderte Harrys Position in seinen Armen, ehe er aufstand, er hielt den Jungen immer noch fest. Seine Augen trafen Dumbledores mit einem Ausdruck, der deutlich sagte ‚versuchen Sie ihn mir wegzunehmen, sterben Sie'. Professor Dumbledore seufzte erneut, dann ging er mit Lupin zu seinen Räumen, wo er Madam Pomfrey bereits vorfand.

Sie stiegen die Treppe in aller Stille hinauf. Als sie eintraten, beobachtete Dumbledore, wie Remus und Poppy Harry in das Gästezimmer brachten. Es war deutlich, dass Professor Remus J. Lupin hoffnungslos an seinen Schützling gebunden war. Professor Dumbledore konnte die Sorge, die in ihm aufstieg nicht ignorieren. Wenn Harry Potter etwas geschehen würde, wäre Remus zerstört.

Er würde etwas tun müssen, um sicher zu gehen, dass es nicht so weit kam.


	11. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich total enttäuscht ... für das letzte Kapitel habe ich EIN ganzes Review bekommen ... also liebe Leute wenn ihr weiterhin alle zwei Wochen ein Kapitel haben wollt, dann will ich mehr Rückmeldung von euch sonst gibt es in Zukunft nur noch ein Kapitel alle vier Wochen und ich werde nicht weiter übersetzen.

* * *

Harry fühlte sich warm aber bequem in dem weichen Bett mit einem Haufen von Decken und Kissen. Er konnte gedämpfte Stimmen in der Ferne hören und vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in den Kissen, in dem Versuch, die wenigen Geräusche, die er hörte, auszuschließen. Er lag bequem und hatte in nächster Zukunft nicht vor sich zu rühren. Er mochte es hier. Er war hier sicher.

_Sicher._

Er wollte nichts mehr, als wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu sinken, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Etwas berührte sein Haar. Die Bewegung fühlte sich bekannt aber gleichzeitig auch fremd an. Verwirrung machte sich in Harrys Gedanken breit und er stöhnte genervt auf. Er wollte nichts mehr, als zu schlafen. Gedankenverloren versuchte er, die Störung wegzuscheuchen, aber seine Arme waren eingeschlafen.

„Ich denke, er kommt zu sich."

Zu sich kommen? Warum warteten Leute darauf, dass er aufwachte? Harry war jetzt noch verwirrter. Er versuchte so stark nachzudenken, wie sein umnebeltes Hirn es zuließ und Harry versuchte, die letzte Nacht zusammen zu setzen. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, ins Bett gegangen zu sein. Er erinnerte sich nicht einmal, den Gryffindorturm betreten zu haben.

_SIRIUS BLACK!_

Er erinnerte sich. Er erinnerte sich, dass Black ihn gegen die Wand gehalten hatte und Einlass in den Gryffindorturm forderte. Er erinnerte sich, dass er versucht hatte, sich zu befreien und versagt hatte. Er erinnerte sich, dass ihn etwas auf den Hinterkopf getroffen hatte.

Harry rollte sich schnell auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf, die Panik machte es schwierig zu atmen. Er ignorierte das Schwindelgefühl, das seinen Kopf flutete. Verschwommene Personen eilten an sein Bett, während zwei Paar Hände sanft versuchten, ihn runter zu drücken. Harry bekämpfte die Hände so wild/stark er konnte. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Sirius Black würde niemals etwas aus ihm heraus bekommen.

„Beruhige dich, Harry", drängte eine bekannte Stimme. „Wir werden dir nicht wehtun. Black ist nicht hier. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit."

Harry hörte auf zu kämpfen, aber sein Körper war immer noch angespannt. Er wehrte sich immer noch gegen die Hände, die versuchten, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich niederzulegen. Er atmete immer noch schwer, als er sich nervös umsah. „Sicher?", fragte er leise, „er ist fort?"

Seine Brille wurde vorsichtig auf seine Nase geschoben und ließ den Raum scharf werden. Harry sah, dass Professor Dumbledore und Professor Lupin diejenigen waren, die versuchten ihn runterzudrücken. Hinter ihnen waren Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey und Professor Snape. Langsam wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Professor Lupin zu, dann sah er weg, als seine Augen mit Tränen zu brennen begannen.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?", fragte Professor Dumbledore sanft.

Harry nickte. „E-er wollte in den Gryffindorturm hinein", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme, „e-er hat immer wieder gesagt ‚er ist hier in Hogwarts'. Er war besorgt. Er dachte, jemand wäre im Gryffindorturm, der mir schaden wollte. I-ich -"

„Es ist in Ordnung, Harry", sagte Professor Lupin, „bist du sicher, dass Black nicht versucht hat, dir wehzutun?"

Harry nickte wieder, als er seine Hände anstarrte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Kind, das dabei erwischt worden war, auf der Straße gespielt zu haben, nachdem es ihm verboten wurde. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine ‚Familie' enttäuscht zu haben. Harry mochte das Gefühl ganz und gar nicht. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er leise, „i-ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er im Schloss ist. Ich hätte das Fest nicht verlassen sollen."

„Es gibt nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst, Harry", sagte Professor Dumbledore ehrlich. „Dies ist nicht deine Schuld. Wie auch immer, die Tatsache ist, dass du hier nicht so sicher bist, wie wir ursprünglich angenommen haben. Sirius Black mag versucht haben dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, aber bis er gefangen ist, muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du nirgendwohin allein gehst."

Harry nickte nur, während die Tränen fielen. Er mochte das Gefühl nicht, für etwas bestraft zu werden, für das er, wie Dumbledore gerade gesagt hatte, nichts konnte. Es war nicht fair. „Wissen es alle?", fragte er mit der gleichen zittrigen Stimme.

Es gab eine kurze Stille. „Die Geister haben uns informiert, als wir gerade mit dem Essen fertig waren", sagte Professor Lupin vorsichtig. „Ich weiß, dass du die Aufmerksamkeit nicht willst, Harry, aber es gibt nichts, was wir dagegen tun können. Deine Klassenkameraden müssen wissen, dass die Gefahr wirklich ist, weil wir nicht immer bei dir sein können. Verstehst du das?"

„Es wird sich nach ein paar Tagen beruhigen, Harry", sagte Professor Dumbledore fröhlich. „Erhol dich. Es ist noch früh am Morgen."

Die Erwachsenen begannen den Raum zu verlassen, aber als Professor Lupin aufstand, griff Harry nach seinem Arm und sah ihn an, er bat ihn still, zu bleiben. Harry konnte es nicht erklären, aber er wollte im Moment nicht allein sein. Lupin schien den Wink zu verstehen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Als Harry sich wieder hinlegte, spürte er, wie das Schwindelgefühl ihn übermannte. Er hatte viel Übung Schmerz auszublenden, also war es schon fast natürlich.

Lupin lächelte Harry sanft an, als er den Jungen zudeckte. Harrys Augen fielen bereits zu, also nahm er ihm die Brille ab und beobachtete, wie Harry langsam einschlief. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, junger Wolf", sagte Lupin leise, „wir stehen das durch."

Es war wirklich ein langer Sonntag und eine noch längere Woche gewesen; jeder wollte alle Details über das, das nun als versuchte Entführung klassifiziert wurde wissen, aber da Harry sich weigerte, etwas zu sagen, erzählte das Porträt der Fetten Dame (zumindest den Teil den sie beobachtet hatte). Bis Sonntagabend hatten alle ihre Version von dem was geschehen und wie Sirius Black ins Schloss gekommen war.

Professor Lupin hatte Recht, als er sagte, dass die Schüler die Bedrohung ernst nahmen. Der ganze Gryffindorturm hatte es auf sich genommen, als Bodyguards zu dienen, was immer häufiger gut war als schlecht. Mit dem kommenden Quidditchspiel war die Atmosphäre zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor eindeutig angespannt. Einige Kämpfe waren ausgebrochen und es war eine tägliche Herausforderung für die Slytherins alles und jedes zu tun, um Harry Potter zu ängstigen. Einige hatten versucht, Harry zu überzeugen, dass sie Sirius Black wieder im Schloss gesehen hatten, während andere sich darüber unterhielten, wie gut das Quidditchspiel geeignet war jemanden zu töten, gerade als Harry vorbei ging.

Professor McGonagall hatte sich Madam Hooch angeschlossen, um das Quidditchtraining zu überwachen, welches länger und zermürbender war als je zuvor. Oliver Wood trieb sein Team härter an als je zuvor, aber niemand wagte, sich zu beschweren. Jedes Mitglied des Quidditchteams wollte Slytherin genauso heftig schlagen wie Oliver. Niemand kümmerte es, wie schlecht das Wetter war oder dass sie jeden Abend klatschnass bis auf die Knochen hinein kamen.

Am Tag vor dem Spiel war das Wetter so schlecht, dass in den Fluren Laternen benötigt wurden. Als Harry den Verteidigungsklassenraum betrat, begann er ein schlechtes Gefühl für das Spiel zu bekommen. Er freute sich nicht darauf, in diesem Wetter zu spielen. Wie sollte er in der Lage sein, den Schnatz zu sehen? Würde er den Schnatz überhaupt sehen können?

Harry nahm wie gewöhnlich seinen Platz vorne ein, mit Ron zu seiner Rechten und Hermine zu seiner Linken, während die anderen langsamer herein kamen. Sie holten ihre Unterlagen heraus, als die Tür zuknallte, was alle hochfahren ließ. Als Harry sich herum drehte, weiteten sich seine Augen, als er sah, wie Professor Snape zum Lehrerpult schritt, seine Robe wehte hinter ihm her. _Professor Lupin musste wirklich sehr krank sein. _

„Das geschieht nicht", murmelte Ron, „bitte sag mir, das geschieht nicht."

Harry wagte es nicht zu antworten, als er beobachtete, wie Professor Snape durch das Buch bis zu den letzten Seiten blätterte. „Schlagt Seite 394 auf", sagte er kalt, „heute werden wir Werwölfe durchnehmen."

Harry wollte Snapes Wut nicht auf sich ziehen, also öffnete er gehorsam sein Buch auf der korrekten Seite. Er spürte Professor Snapes strengen Blick, als der Zaubertrankmeister beobachtete und darauf wartete, dass sich ihm jemand widersetzte. Dies war ein Test, schicht und einfach. Harry war entschlossen, nicht die Person zu sein, an der Professor Snape sein Exempel statuierte.

Unglücklicherweise war Hermine nicht in der Lage sich zurück zu halten. „Aber Sir", wandte sie ein. „Wir wollten die Werwölfe nicht vor dem nächsten Semester durchnehmen. Wir sollten heute Hinkepanks durchnehmen."

Professor Snape starrte sie wütend an, als er langsam näher kam. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie unerlaubt gesprochen haben, Miss Granger", zischte er. „Nun, kann mir jemand sagen, wie man zwischen einem Werwolf und einem echten Wolf unterscheidet?" Er ignorierte Hermines Arm in der Luft. „Irgendjemand? Schande. Es scheint, dass der beliebte Professor Lupin nachlässig in seinem Unterricht ist."

Dieses Mal war es Dean der sprach. „Er ist der beste Verteidigungslehrer, den wir je hatten", sagte er mutig. Einige Leute nickten zustimmend, aber niemand war tapfer genug, um seine Meinung kund zu tun.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mr. Thomas", sagte Snape. „Wenn alle damit weiter machen, wird Gryffindor keine Punkte mehr haben, nicht dass ich mich beschwere. Nun, kann _irgendjemand_ meine Frage beantworten?"

Hermine hatte immer noch ihre Hand in der Luft. „Bitte Sir", sagte sie, „die Schnauze des Werwolfs ist kürzer-."

Professor Snape klatschte seine Hände auf Hermines Tisch und starrte sie wütend an. „Sprechen Sie ein weiteres Mal außer der Reihe, werden Sie bis zum Ende des Semesters Strafarbeit absitzen", schnappte er. „Zehn weitere Punkte weniger für Gryffindor, weil Sie eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin sind."

Hermine nahm ihre Hand runter, während sich ihr Blick senkte. Es musste tief schmerzen, so etwas zu hören und das von einem Lehrer, dabei spielte es keine Rolle, dass alle sie mindestens einmal in der Woche so nannten. Harry konnte sehen, dass Hermine den Tränen nahe war. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich daran zu hindern, etwas vor Professor Snape zu sagen. Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sein Schulbuch richtete, konnte Harry Ron aus dem Augenwinkel sehen. Der Rotschopf kochte vor Wut und wollte gerade Hermine verteidigen, also tat Harry das einzige, an das er denken konnte … er trat Ron auf den Fuß.

Ron drehte sich sofort zu Harry um, seine Augen blitzten und verlangten eine Erklärung. Harry sah Ron bittend an, er hoffte, sein Freund würde es verstehen oder zumindest den Hinweis begreifen. Nach einem Moment rollte Ron mit den Augen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Professor Snape zu.

Was den Rest der Klasse betraf, so sagte niemand etwas und sie taten nichts weiter, als Notizen über Werwölfe aus dem Buch zu machen. Als Harry seine Notizen machte, war er überrascht, viele Übereinstimmungen mit Professor Lupin zu finden. Werwölfe hatten große Probleme Gewicht zu halten, durch die Verwandlung, und schienen zwei Wochen bis zur Verwandlung krank zu sein. Professor Lupin war unglaublich dünn und war krank gewesen, aber das machte ihn nicht zu einem Werwolf.

Richtig?

Je mehr Harry lernte, desto entmutigter wurde er und desto realer wurde seine Angst. Da waren einfach zu viele Ähnlichkeiten, um sie zu ignorieren. _Aber wenn er ein Werwolf ist, warum hat er es mir nicht gesag?. Er sollte mein Vormund sein!_ Harry wurde sofort blass. _Was, wenn das der Grund war, warum Lupin nichts gesagt hatte? Was, wenn niemand es wissen sollte?_

Am Ende der Stunde gab Professor Snape zwei Rollen Pergament auf, wie man Werwölfe erkannte und sie tötete. Die ganze Klasse war über die Aufgabe empört. Es gab dieses Wochenende ein Quidditchspiel! Und auch noch Gryffindor gegen Slytherin! In dem Moment wo Snape sie entließ, eilten alle aus dem Klassenraum. Alle bis auf Harry.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Harry dem Lehrerpult wo Snape seine Sachen zusammen packte. „Professor?", fragte er leise. Professor Snape drehte sich hastig um und zwang Harry einen verängstigten Schritt zurück zu treten. „Ich wollte Sie nicht stören, aber ich habe mich gefragt", sagte Harry unbehaglich, als er vermied Professor Snape in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich habe gelesen, dass es gegen das Gesetzt ist, wenn Werwölfe Kinder haben." Langsam sah Harry zu Snape auf, seine Augen baten um Versicherung. „Wie steht es mit Adoption?"

Professor Snape sah Harry einen Moment an, dann griff er ein Stück Pergament und Feder. Nachdem er den Federkiel in die Tinte getaucht hatte, schrieb Snape schnell etwas nieder und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Ich kenne nicht jedes Gesetz, das es gibt, Potter", sagte er mit einer Spur Genervtheit in der Stimme, als er das Stück Pergament übergab. „Das Buch sollte Ihnen sagen, was Sie wissen müssen, aber manchmal ist es besser, _jemanden_ zu fragen, der es wissen sollte."

Harrys Blick senkte sich, als er die Notiz einsteckte. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob es wahr war, also würde er Professor Lupin so etwas nicht vorwerfen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es", murmelte er, „danke, Professor."

Er ging, ohne noch einmal zu Snape aufzusehen. Seine ganze Welt wurde auf den Kopf gestellt. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihn gewarnt, es sei nur eine kurzfristige Lösung, aber Harry hatte gehofft, dass es permanent enden würde. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Professor Lupin ihn besser kannte und verstand als jeder andere. Der Gedanke, das zu verlieren, war mehr als Harry ertragen konnte.

Harry schlief in dieser Nacht nicht gut, wenn er überhaupt schlief. Seine Gedanken waren zu beschäftigt, und das Gewitter draußen half auch nicht. Blitze erhellten das Zimmer und der raue Sturm peitschte gegen das Schloss. _Das wir ein großartiges Spiel_, dachte Harry sarkastisch. Schließlich gab er den Gedanken an Schlaf in den frühen Morgenstunden auf und zog sich mit seinem Zauberkunstbuch in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Wenn das Wetter so blieb, würde er Hilfe brauchen.

Er brauchte etwas weniger als eine Stunde, um einen Zauber zu finden, der seine Brille Wasser abweisend machte, was unentbehrlich war. Auf diese Weise würde er in der Lage sein zu sehen … nun … so viel man bei diesem Wetter sehen konnte. Er wollte keine weiteren Zauber riskieren, er fürchtete, die Slytherins würden ihm sonst Betrug vorwerfen. Jetzt waren er und Malfoy wenigstens auf gleicher Höhe, wie man so sagte.

Da er nichts anderes zu tun hatte, begann Harry mit dem Aufsatz über Werwölfe. Ihm war immer noch nicht erlaubt, irgendwo allein hinzugehen, was ihm auf die Nerven ging. Während seines Monats allein in Hogwarts, war Harry es gewohnt gewesen, durch die Flure zu streifen, wenn er nachdenken musste. Während der zwei Monate seit Schulbeginn hatte Harry sich auch daran gewöhnt, zu Professor Lupins Büro zu gehen, wenn er reden musste.

Das konnte er jetzt aus einigen Gründen nicht tun.

Harry hatte Kalender überprüft und entdeckt, dass Lupins _Krankheit_ mit dem Mondzyklus übereinstimmte. Es war, als fielen die Teile an ihren Platz, trotz dessen, dass Harry es nicht wollte. Er musste annehmen, dass alle Lehrer es wussten, da sie daran teilgenommen hatten, Harry während des Sommers zu überzeugen_. Wenn er es ihnen erzählt hatte, warum konnte er es mir nicht sagen?_

Wie Harry es bei seinem Glück nicht anders erwartet hatte, hielt der Sturm an. Die ganze Schule drängte sich unter Regenschirmen zusammen, die schienen, als könnte sie der nächste Windstoß zerreißen. In ihre scharlachroten Roben gekleidet, kämpfte das Team gegen den starken Wind, als sie auf das Feld traten. Der Regen schien aus allen Richtungen zu kommen, aber überraschenderweise konnte Harry deutlich sehen. Der Zauber funktionierte außergewöhnlich gut.

Die Slytherinmannschaft erschien auf der anderen Seite des Feldes in ihren grünen Roben. Es schien … falsch, das Team ohne das bekannte Grinsen zu sehen, aber es war deutlich, dass die Slytherins genauso besorgt waren, in diesem Wetter zu spielen wie die Gryffindors. Die Kapitäne näherten sich der Mitte des Feldes und schüttelten die Hände, um dann wieder zu ihrer Mannschaft zurückzukehren. Harry konnte sehen, wie sich Madam Hoochs Lippen bewegten, die etwas formten wie „Steigt auf eure Besen" und schnell, aber auch heimlich, sprach er einen Wärmezauber, so dass er nicht bis auf die Knochen fror, ehe er seinen rechten Fuß über seinen Nimbus schwang und hob in dem Moment ab, als er in der Ferne die Pfeife hörte.

Harry stieg schnell in die Höhe, hielt seinen Besen aber fest, dabei ignorierte er das Schlingern durch den Wind. Es dauerte nur Minuten, bis Harry komplett durchnässt war, aber dank dem Wärmezauber fühlte er keine Kälte. Verschwommene rote und grüne Gestalten flogen überall herum, aber Harry schenkte ihnen wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Er war komplett darauf fokussiert, den Schnatz zu finden.

Der Sturm wurde schlimmer. Es wurde für alle schwierig, die Besen gerade zu halten. Harry hatte fast zwei Zusammenstöße mit Klatschern, ehe das Geräusch von Madam Hoochs Pfeife ihn aus einer Konzentration riss. Als Harry sich umsah, stellte er fest, dass das Team landete und folgte ihnen. Sie landeten, sie ignorierten den Schlamm, der auf ihre Roben spritzte und eilten, um unter einem großen Schirm Schutz zu suchen.

„Wie steht es?", rief Harry durch den Wind.

„Wir verlieren um 10!", rief Oliver zurück. „Du musst bald den Schnatz fangen oder wir frieren zu Tode!"

Als Harry sich umsah, stellte er fest, dass alle bis auf ihn zitterten, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zog Harry schnell seinen Zauberstab und wirkte einige Wärmezauber. Alle hörten auf zu zittern und sahen Harry an, was ihn verlegen machte. „Was?", fragte er nervös, „es ist nur ein einfacher Wärmezauber."

Die Mädchen in der Mannschaft sahen so aus als wollten sie ihn küssen. „Genial, Harry!", rief Oliver. „Lasst uns gehen, Team!"

Alle waren noch komplett durchnässt, aber wenigstens froren sie nicht mehr. Das stoppte Harrys Entschluss nicht, den Schnatz so schnell wie möglich zu fangen. Er wollte nicht länger in dem Sturm sein als er musste. Es gab wieder einen Donnerschlag, dicht gefolgt von einem schnellen Blitz, aber es war genug. Harry sah den Schnatz, der auf die Lehrertribüne zuflog und eilte ihm nach.

Harry war fast dort, als jedes Geräusch um ihn herum verschwand. Der Wind war noch da, aber es gab kein Tosen. Die Menge machte kein Geräusch. Es war fast so als hätte jemand jedes Geräusch verstummen lassen, aber das war unmöglich. Oder?

_Vergiss es! Fang den Schnatz!_

Harry griff nach dem kleinen fliegenden Ball, als ein bekanntes Gefühl von intensiver Kälte seinen Körper durchflutete, als ob der Wärmezauber plötzlich entfernt wurde und er in Minusgraden gefangen wäre. Er fühlte den Schnatz in seiner Hand und wand seine Finger sofort darum. Die Kälte war zuviel. Er konnte sie nicht mehr ignorieren.

„_Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte, nicht Harry!"_

„_Tritt zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen … tritt zur Seite, jetzt …"_

„_Nicht Harry, bitte nein, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle …"_

Er fiel nach vorne, als sein Griff sich lockerte. Ehe Harry es wusste, fiel er, fiel in die Dunkelheit; in die bittere Kälte, die ihn erwartete. Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte.

„_Nicht Harry! Bitte … hab Gnade … hab Gnade …"_

Ein hohes Lachen füllte seine Ohren. Es war bekannt, unheimlich bekannt. Ein weiterer Schrei und Dunkelheit übermannte ihn.

Entfernte Stimmen trafen auf seine Ohren. Harry wollte nichts mehr, als dass sie aufhörten, sodass er wieder einschlafen konnte. Er war erschöpft und wund. Jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers tat weh. Bewegung stand außer Frage. Ein deutliches Aroma lag in der Luft. Harry stöhnte, als er versuchte, es einzuordnen. Harry brauchte nicht lange, um festzustellen, dass er im Krankenflügel war. _Warte mal ... was mach ich hier?_

„Ich kann es nicht glauben."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er den Schnatz gefangen hat, trotz dessen, dass sie dort waren."

„Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben so viel Angst."

Angst haben? Warum sollte jemand Angst haben? Den Schnatz fangen? Worüber sprachen diese Leute? Langsam klärten sich Harrys Gedanken und die Erinnerungen kehrten zurück. Er erinnerte sich an das Quidditchspiel, seine Mutter, die bettelte und Voldemorts Stimme. Harrys Augen schnappten auf und er sah verschwommene Gesichter um sein Bett versammelt.

„Harry!", rief Fred. „Wie geht es dir?"

Harry drehte sich Freds Stimme zu, nur um vor Schmerzen zu zischen. Jemand griff seine rechte Hand und hielt sie fest, während ihm jemand die Brille aufsetzte. Die Gesichter wurden plötzlich deutlich. Das ganze Quidditchteam (immer noch mit Schlamm bedeckt und total durchnässt) Ron und Hermine umrahmten ihn. Von den besorgten Gesichtsausdrücken schloss Harry, dass er in schlimmer Verfassung sein musste.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry schließlich mit rauer Stimme. Er hatte eine ungefähre Idee, was geschehen war, aber aus irgendeinem Grund brauchte Harry eine Bestätigung. Er musste wissen, ob der Albtraum wahr war.

„Ah – nun – du bist gefallen", sagte Oliver nervös. „Es müssen mindestens 18 Meter gewesen sein; gleich zuvor hast du den Schnatz gefangen. Da waren so viele Dementoren …"

„Dumbledore war wütend, Harry", sagte Hermine während sie Harrys Hand drückte. „Alle Lehrer sind auf das Feld gelaufen und haben versucht, deinen Fall zu bremsen und silbernes Zeug auf die Dementoren geschossen, was sie wegjagte. Sie sollten nicht in die Nähe des Feldes kommen."

„Du bist dennoch hart aufgeprallt", fügte Ron hinzu, „wir dachten du wärst tot. Dann ist da die Sache mit deinem Besen."

Da war etwas an dem Ton von Rons Stimme, das Harrys Magen sich zusammen ziehen ließ. Harry schloss seine Augen, aber konnte nicht mehr tun. „Was ist mit meinem Besen geschehen?", fragte er.

„Er wurde in die Peitschende Weide geweht, Harry", sagte Hermine nervös. „Es tut mir so Leid."

Harry fühlte sich als würde er sich gleich übergeben. Er hatte einige Erfahrung mit der Peitschenden Weide, um zu wissen, was für Prügel der Baum austeilen konnte. Sein Besen, sein Nimbus Zweitausend hatte keine Chance. „Er ist zerstört", sagte er, als er die Augen öffnete und Ron ansah. „Oder?"

Hände berührten seine Extremitäten und drückten versichernd zu. Ron sah zu Hermine, die eine Tasche aufgehoben hatte und setzte sie auf dem Bettrand ab. „Professor Flitwick hat ihn gerade zurück gebracht", sagte Hermine mitfühlend. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Es gibt nichts was man tun kann, um ihn zu reparieren. Professor Dumbledore hat es bereits versucht."

Harry konnte nur auf die Tasche starren, die nun die Bruchstücke seines treuen Besens enthielt. Er hatte bis jetzt nie gewusst, wie sehr er ihn geehrt hatte. Es war sein zweites Geschenk jemals gewesen. Jetzt war er nicht mehr als Feuerholz.


	12. Die Karte des Rumtreibers

Das übrige Wochenende war lang gewesen

Das übrige Wochenende war lang gewesen. Sobald Madam Pomfrey Harry ganz geheilt hatte, hatte sie darauf bestanden, dass er bis Montagmorgen im Krankenflügel blieb. Harry widersetzte sich nicht, noch beschwerte er sich. Eigentlich sagte er überhaupt nicht viel. Er war über den Verlust seines Besens und darüber, die verängstigte Stimme seiner Mutter wieder zu hören, so aufgewühlt. Er hatte niemandem gesagt, sie oder Voldemort gehört zu haben, aber er wusste, dass sie etwas vermuteten. Schließlich konnte man nur eine gewisse Zeit auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen und nach draußen starren, bis sich die Leute Sorgen machten.

Es waren dauernd Besucher dort gewesen, aber Harry gab nur einsilbige Antworten, wenn er überhaupt antwortete. Selbst die Lehrer versuchten seine Stimmung zu heben, aber ohne Erfolg. Viele dachten, Harry wäre in eine Art Depression gefallen, aber diejenigen, die Harry kannten, wussten anhand des schmerzlichen Ausdrucks in seinen Augen, dass das nicht der Fall war. Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatten den Ausdruck nach dem Dementor im Zug schon einmal gesehen.

Das Problem war, dass im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal Harry niemanden zum reden hatte. Er wollte weder Ron und Hermine noch einen Lehrer damit belasten. Was konnten sie schon dagegen tun? Professor Lupin hätte gewusst, was er sagen sollte, aber Harry fühlte sich immer noch zu verletzt, um sich ihm zu nähern. Harry hatte begonnen, dem Mann wieder zu vertrauen, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass Lupin wusste, dass Midnight Sirius Black war, nur um heraus zu finden, dass das Vertrauen einseitig war. Professor Lupin hatte ihm nie vertraut, also warum sollte er Professor Lupin vertrauen? Warum sollte er irgendjemandem vertrauen?

Nachts zu schlafen war unmöglich. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry die Augen schloss, wurde er zu den flehenden Rufen seiner Mutter, Voldemorts irrsinnigem Lachen und der intensiven Kälte der Dementoren gezogen. Madam Pomfrey hatte Harrys Zögern zu schlafen bemerkt und es endete damit, auf Traumlosen Schlaf zurück zu greifen. Harry war dankbar, aber er wusste, dass es nur eine kurzfristige Lösung war. Er wusste, dass es ihn so sehr beunruhigte, weil er nichts anderes tun konnte als zu zuhören. Er war wieder einmal hilflos.

Die Wiederkehr des Unterrichts am Montag brachte wenigstens Abwechslung und einen Tapetenwechsel. Da Gryffindor das Spiel gewonnen hatte, griff Malfoy darauf zurück, Harry damit aufzuziehen, dass er wegen der Dementoren von seinem Besen gefallen war. Das einzige Problem war, dass nicht viele mit ihm lachten. Harry schien erschöpft und sah immer noch niedergeschlagen aus. Da alle die Wirkung der Dementoren kannten, nahmen sie an, dass es dieses Mal schlimmer gewesen war, als beim letzten Mal.

Ron und Hermine hatten aufgegeben, Informationen aus Harry heraus zu pressen und griffen aus der Not heraus darauf zurück, immer an seiner Seite zu sein, für den Fall, dass er reden wollte. Harry wusste, es war falsch sich von allen zurück zu ziehen, wie er es tat, aber er konnte nicht anders. Es schien wie etwas, was er tun musste. Alle hatten ihn angelogen. Midnight – nun – Sirius Black hatte darüber gelogen, ein Hund zu sein. Professor Dumbledore hatte darüber gelogen, wie seine Eltern ermordet worden waren. Professor Lupin hatte gelogen … nun, eher nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, aber es war das gleiche.

Wenigstens war es das für Harry.

Als Harry das Verteidigungsklassenzimmer erreichte, wollte er gerade eintreten, als er von Ron zurückgezogen wurde. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich es aushalte, wenn Snape eine weitere Stunde unterrichtet", sagte Ron, „stimmst du nicht zu, Harry?"

Harry zuckte zur Antwort nur mit der Schulter, dann betrat er das Klassenzimmer, um dann zu sehen, dass Snape nicht der Lehrer war. Professor Lupin war zurück. Harry wusste nicht genau, wie er sich dabei fühlen sollte. Ja, Snape war ein bitterer, voreingenommener Depp, aber Lupin zu sehen, diente nur als Erinnerung an den Schmerz, den Harry verzweifelt versuchte wegzuschließen.

Professor Lupin sah immer noch krank aus und hatte offensichtlich Gewicht verloren. Das waren nun zu viele Zufälle, um sie zu ignorieren. Professor Snape hatte das Thema Werwölfe aus einem Grund eingeführt und zwar nur aus einem einzigen Grund: um die Schüler auf Professor Lupins Zustand aufmerksam zu machen.

Die Klasse war jedoch zu beschäftigt, sich darüber zu beschweren, was sie unter Professor Snapes Anleitung hatten erleiden müssen. Professor Lupin lächelte über die Empörung, bis er zu Harry blickte und bemerkte, dass sein Zögling den Blickkontakt mied. _Das ist nicht gut_. Nach einer weiteren Runde von Beschwerden ergriff Professor Lupin wieder die Kontrolle über die Klasse und versicherte, dass die Aufgabe nicht beenden werden musste. Die ganze Klasse war erleichtert, mit Ausnahme von Hermine, die enttäuscht schien, da sie sie bereits beendet hatte.

Sie hatten Hinkepunks abgedeckt und Gryffindor hatte alle Punkte zurück gewonnen, die sie in Verteidigung mit Snape verloren hatten. Als die Glocke schellte, gingen alle zur Tür hinaus. Harry wusste, er musste hinaus, bevor er explodierte, aber unglücklicherweise ließ Professor Lupin ihn nicht so leicht gehen.

„Harry, auf ein Wort bitte?", rief Professor Lupin.

Harry seufzte und verblieb wo er war, während alle anderen gingen. Er drehte sich langsam um und traf schließlich Lupins müden Blick. Er wollte dies jetzt wirklich nicht tun. Er wollte nicht über dieses Wochenende sprechen. Er wollte nur allein gelassen werden.

„Es tut mir Leid um deinen Besen, Harry", sagte Professor Lupin, als er die Bücher in seine Tasche stapelte. „Professor Dumbledore hat mir von den Dementoren erzählt. Ich denke, du hattest die gleiche Reaktion wie im Zug?"

Harry sah weg. „Ich will nicht darüber sprechen, Professor", sagte er angespannt.

Professor Lupin wich vor Harrys Ton zurück. „Harry, ist etwas los?", fragte er, als er langsam näher kam. „Du weißt, du kannst mir alles sagen, egal was."

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er wollte schreien, hielt den Drang aber zurück. Er wollte verstehen warum ihn immer alle anlogen. „Nicht mehr", murmelte Harry, dann sah er zu Lupin hoch, „es ist ein langes Wochenende gewesen Professor, also wenn es nichts mehr gibt …"

Professor Lupin holte aus, um nach Harrys Schulter zu greifen, aber Harry trat schnell einen Schritt zurück und blieb außer Reichweite. „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, Harry?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich dieses Wochenende nicht besuchen konnte, aber ich war ziemlich krank."

_Lügen_! Unfähig es weiter zu halten, griff Harry in seine Schultasche und zog seinen Werwolfaufsatz heraus. Dann klatschte er die zwei Rollen Pergament auf den Tisch zu seiner Rechten. „Mein Aufsatz, _Professor_", sagte Harry hitzig. „Bitte gehen Sie sicher, dass Professor Snape ihn bekommt. Ich weiß, er würde es hassen herauszufinden, dass niemand den _wahren_ Grund bemerkt hat, warum er das Thema Werwölfe gebracht hat."

Lupins Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, während sein Gesicht blass wurde. „Harry … ich …"

Harry gab ihm keine Chance. „Du hast mich angelogen!", rief er; dass die Objekte im Raum begannen zu wackeln war ihm nicht bewusst. „Ich habe dir mit allem vertraut und du hast gelogen! Alle lügen mich an! Ich dachte, du wärst anders!"

Einige Glasstücke explodierten. Lupin bedeckte instinktiv den Kopf, um ihn vor dem Glas zu schützen. Als er fühlte, dass ihn nichts traf, sah er hoch und entdeckte die Tränen, die Harrys Gesicht hinab liefen. „Harry, hör mir zu", sagte er vorsichtig, „es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe. Ich hatte Angst. Ich dachte, wenn du es wüsstest, hättest du Angst vor mir. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren. Du bist alles, was ich habe."

Harry fiel auf die Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Es war alles zu viel. Alles war außer Kontrolle: Sirius Black, die Dementoren, die Dursleys, die Schreie seiner Mutter, Voldemorts hohe Stimme …diese unmenschliche Stimme und die Wahrheit über Professor Lupin heraus zu finden. Warum musste alles so schwierig sein? Es war nicht fair!

Professor Lupin eilte an seine Seite und zog den Teenager an seine Brust. „Es ist okay, Harry", sagte er leise, „alles wird okay. Lass es nur raus."

Erst als Harry vor Erschöpfung bewusstlos wurde, bewegte sich Professor Lupin. Er musste zugeben, dass er böse war, nein wütend. Severus Snape hatte kein Recht, das zu tun was er getan hatte. Die Frage war jetzt, wie er das Problem löste und wie Harry ihm wieder vertraute.

Er wusste, dass Harry Ruhe mehr als alles andere brauchte, also brachte Lupin Harry in sein Quartier und legte den Jungen ins Bett. Er entfernte Harrys Brille und Schuhe, ehe er ihn zudeckte. Sobald er sicher war, dass Harry es bequem hatte, ging Remus, um zwei Floh - Anrufe zu machen: einen zu Albus Dumbledore und einen zu Severus Snape.

* * *

„_DU HATTEST KEIN RECHT!"_

Die laute Stimme riss Harry aus seinem Schlummer. Er musste seine Augen nicht öffnen, um zu wissen, wo er war. Das weiche Bett und der Geruch des Zimmers waren alles, was Harry brauchte, um zu wissen, dass er in Professor Lupins Gästezimmer war; der Raum in dem Harry für fast einen Monat im Sommer geschlafen hatte. Das letzte was er tun wollte, war aufzustehen. Sein Kopf pochte und er war immer noch erschöpft. Warum war er so müde?

„_Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du arbeitsunfähig warst",_ sagte Snape kalt. _„Deine Klasse hinkte hinterher. Jeder andere Lehrer hätte das gleiche getan."_

Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um herauszufinden, dass Professor Lupin und Professor Snape im Nachbarzimmer stritten, nachdem was im Verteidigungsklassenzimmer geschehen war. Harry wollte aufstehen und den beiden sagen, sie sollten die Klappe halten, aber der Gedanke sich zu bewegen, war zu viel für Harrys zunehmende Kopfschmerzen. Warum tat sein Kopf so schrecklich weh? Es machte keinen Sinn.

„_Nein, hätten sie nicht_!", sagte Professor Lupin laut_, „wage nicht, dich da raus zu ziehen! Du hast die Werwölfe nur aus einem Grund erwähnt, damit jemand es herausfindet! Harry hat es herausgefunden!"_

„_Harry weiß es?", _fragte Professor Dumbledore_, „Severus, ich dachte, ich hätte mich deutlich ausgedrückt. Harry ist im Moment in einem zerbrechlichen Zustand. Er braucht jemanden dem er vertrauen kann. Es war Remus' Angelegenheit, wann er Harry von seinem Zustand erzählt."_

Harry stöhnte vor Schmerz, als er sich zwang, sich hinzusetzen. Er ignorierte das ständige Pochen und hielt seine Augen geschlossen, als er zur Tür stolperte. Er musste sie aufhalten. Er musste diese Kopfschmerzen stoppen.

„_Oh ja, lasst uns alle Potter so viel wie möglich verhätscheln", _spöttelte Snape.

„_Das ist genug, Severus", _warnte Dumbledore_, „geh in mein Büro. Ich kümmere mich in Kürze um dich."_

Da war Stille. Harry konnte nur annehmen, dass Snape durch das Feuer gegangen war, denn wenn er durch die Tür gegangen wäre, wäre sie so fest zugeschlagen worden, dass sie jeden im Schloss erschüttert hätte. Als Harry die Wand erreicht hatte, tastete er nach dem Türknauf, dann zögerte er, als ihn Schwindel überkam.

„_Wie geht es Harry?",_ fragte Dumbledore mit besorgter Stimme.

„_Wütend", _antwortete Lupin geradeheraus_, „er vertraut mir nicht mehr. Ich wusste, dies war eine schlechte Idee. Ich hätte diese Stelle nie annehmen sollen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass Harry mich hasst, Dumbledore. Sein Vertrauen ist so schwer zu gewinnen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich das reparieren soll."_

„_Sei ehrlich mit ihm", _wies Dumbledore an_. „Harry wurde von Muggeln aufgezogen, daher versteht er es nicht, was du für so viele Jahre ertragen musstest. Gibt es noch jemanden, der es herausgefunden haben könnte?"_

„_Wahrscheinlich Hermine", _sagte Lupin_, „sie war die einzige, die den Aufsatz beendet hat, den Severus ihnen aufgegeben hatte."_

Unfähig sich weiter zu konzentrieren, kollabierte Harry mit einem dumpfen Knall. Er hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, gefolgt von zwei Leuten, die ihm ins Bett halfen. Harry konnte nur annehmen, dass es Lupin und Dumbledore waren. Nachdem er die Augen teilweise geöffnet hatte und die verschwommenen Figuren ansah, stellte er fest, dass es tatsächlich so war.

„Ich rufe Poppy", sagte Dumbledore leise, „halt ihn ruhig, Remus."

Lupin hielt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry gerichtet, als der Schulleiter den Raum verließ. Er konnte sehen, dass der Teenager kämpfte um wach zu bleiben, ein Ausdruck von Schmerz auf dem Gesicht. Zögernd berührte Professor Lupin Harrys Stirn, konnte aber kein Anzeichen für Fieber spüren. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie Leid es mir tut, Harry", sagte er leise. „Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, dass du es auf diese Weise erfährst. Ich habe nur versucht, dich zu beschützen. Ich dachte, du wärst geängstigt, wenn du von _meiner_ Dunkelheit erfährst."

Harry konnte die Kraft zum antworten nicht aufbringen. Er blinzelte langsam und starrte weiterhin auf den Schatten, der Professor Lupin war. Warum sollte der Mann Angst haben? Das machte keinen Sinn. Er wusste, dass Werwölfe als Dunkle Kreaturen angesehen wurden, aber Parsel wurde als Dunkle Fähigkeit abgestempelt. Wenn Lupin nicht dachte, das Harry Dunkel war, warum sollte Harry denken, Lupin sei Dunkel?

Vorwürfe. Sie sprachen bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, ehe sie sich zur Ruhe legten. Harry hatte Lupin erzählt, dass er während des Quidditchspiels seine Mutter und Voldemort gehört hatte und Lupin hatte offenbart, wie er als Kind gebissen wurde. Die Dinge waren nicht so wie sie einst waren, aber sie waren auf einem guten Weg.

Das Wochenende kam schnell. Die Entschuldigung, dass Harry und Lupin über seine Eltern diskutieren würden, war genug für Ron und Hermine ihn nach dem Mittagessen mit Lupin gehen zu lassen. Kurze Zeit später kam Professor Dumbledore an und für die nächsten drei Stunden arbeiteten sie am Patronuszauber, bis Harry wieder einmal den Zauber überlud, obwohl nicht so stark wie zuvor. Harry machte Fortschritte. Der silberne Nebel aus seinem Zauberstab war definierter, hatte aber noch keine Form angenommen. Professor Lupin hatte Recht. Den Patronuszauber zu meistern war Schwerstarbeit.

Das Ende des Novembers brachte das nächste Quidditchspiel, in dem Ravenclaw Hufflepuff plättete und es brachte Ravenclaw auf den ersten Platz im Rennen um den Quidditchpokal. Das brachte Oliver dazu, eine ganz neue Strategie zu kreieren, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Quidditchpokal an Gryffindor gehen würde. Die Trainingseinheiten waren erschöpfend und schwer, in dem gefrierenden Regen, der bis in den Dezember hinein nicht aufzuhören schien. Das ganze Team war Harrys Beispiel gefolgt und benutzte für gewöhnlich einen Wärmezauber, um nicht zu Tode zu frieren.

Harry hatte tatsächlich mit Professor Lupins Hilfe seine ganzen Weihnachtseinkäufe per Katalog getätigt. Seine Liste war dieses Jahr mit seiner neuen Familie deutlich länger gewesen. Es war schwierig, etwas zu finden, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, er musste einen Weg finden, um denen zu danken, die so viel für ihn getan hatten. Er musste diesen Teil seiner Weihnachtseinkäufe im Geheimen tun, da keiner der Schüler es verstehen würde.

Als die Ferien näher rückten, entdeckte Harry, dass sowohl Ron als auch Hermine blieben, aber fast alle anderen im Schloss fuhren nach Hause. Er versuchte seine Freunde zu überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ginge, aber sie hatten darauf bestanden. Ron behauptete, er könnte Percy nicht zwei Wochen im Fuchsbau aushalten, während Hermine sagte, sie hinke mit ihren Hausaufgaben ein wenig hinterher und müsste es aufholen. Erleichtert, dass er die Ferien mit Leuten seines Alters verbringen konnte, stellte Harry ihre Gründe nicht in Frage. Er akzeptierte es nur.

Am letzten Wochenende des Trimesters war ein weiterer Hogsmeade Ausflug, der sich mit einer weiteren Patronusstunde überschnitt, also war Harry nicht zu enttäuscht. Sein Patronus nahm immer mehr Form an, obwohl bis jetzt niemand eine genauere Form ausmachen konnte. Seine Überladungen waren immer seltener und immer weiter auseinander, was für alle im Raum eine Erleichterung war.

Am Morgen des Hogsmeade Ausflugs verabschiedete sich Harry von seinen Freunden, während er durch _Besen heute_ blätterte, das er sich von Oliver ausgeliehen hatte, in der Absicht, einen Ersatz für seinen Besen zu finden. Er hatte einen Schulbesen benutzt, der alt und langsam war. Er konnte unmöglich einen von diesen im nächsten Spiel benutzen, oder sie würden auf jeden Fall verlieren.

Es war noch ziemlich früh, also war es eine Überraschung, als die Weasley Zwillinge sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzten, sie waren bereits für den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade gekleidet. „Hey, Harry", sagte Fred, „wir haben entschieden, dir ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk zu machen."

Harry sah sie skeptisch an. „Äh – ich weiß nicht", sagte er, „ich erinnere mich deutlich an das letzte _Geschenk,_ das ihr Ron gemacht habt."

Fred und George lächelten stolz. „Ein wenig amateurhaft, aber wir hatten ein Zeitproblem", sagte George. „Dies ist nichts in der Art. Glaub mir, du wirst es lieben." Er zog ein großes und abgenutztes Pergament aus seinem Mantel und gab es Harry.

Harry starrte es für eine Minute an ehe er sie ansah. „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz", sagte er.

„Das, Harry, ist das Geheimnis unseres Erfolgs", sagte Fred, „wir haben es für viele Jahre stolz benutzt-"

„- aber wir haben beschlossen, du brauchst es mehr als wir", fuhr George für seinen Bruder fort. „Weißt du, in unserem ersten Jahr, als wir so unschuldig und naiv waren-"

„- schockierend, nicht wahr?", fügte Fred hinzu. „Waren wir ziemlich in der Bredouille mit Filch und fanden dieses kleine Objekt im Aktenschrank, mit der Aufschrift beschlagnahmt und gemeingefährlich. Nun, du kannst dir denken, was wir getan haben."

„Nun, hier ist die wichtigste Stunde, die du in Hogwarts je bekommst", sagte George mit einem Grinsen, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab heraus und berührte das Pergament leicht. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich eine Tunichtgut bin."

Dünne Tintenlinien breiteten sich von dort aus wo Georges Zauberstab das Pergament berührt hatte. Sie verbanden und überschnitten sich. Worte formten sich oben und proklamierten:

**Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone**

**Hilfsmittel für den Magischen Tunichtgut GmbH präsentieren stolz:**

**DIE KARTE DES RUMTREIBERS**

Harrys Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Die Rumtreiber? Sein Vater hatte dies gemacht? Aber wer waren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone? Es mussten Spitznamen sein, aber wer war wer? Harry dachte sofort daran Professor Lupin zu fragen, aber verwarf die Idee wieder. Wie sollte er erklären, dass er die Namen der Rumtreiber kannte?

Als Harry näher hinsah, stellte er fest, dass es eine detaillierte Karte von Hogwarts war. Da waren kleine Punkte, die sich bewegten, die mit Namen beschriftet waren. Er konnte sehen, dass Professor Dumbledore in seinem Büro auf und ab ging und dass Professor Lupin sein Büro betrat.

„Nun, es gibt sieben Geheimgänge nach Hogsmeade", sagte Fred, während er sie mit seinem Finger verfolgte. „Diese vier kennt Filch-", er deutete auf die Gänge, „aber wir sind die einzigen, die von diesen wissen. Benutz den nicht, denn darüber ist die Peitschende Weide gepflanzt und auch nicht den hinter dem Spiegel im vierten Stock. Der ist eingestürzt. Dieser hier endet im Keller des Honigtopfs. Wir empfehlen den. Der Eingang ist direkt vor diesem Raum, durch den Buckel der einäugigen Hexe."

„Richtig", sagte George, als er sich umsah, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand sie hörte. „Vergiss nicht, sie zu bereinigen wenn du fertig bist-"

„- oder sie kann von jedem gelesen werden", fügte Fred hinzu, während er seinen Zauberstab herauszog und die Karte berührte. „Berühr sie nur noch einmal und sag-"

„- Unheil angerichtet!", sagten sie zusammen.

Harry beobachtete, wie sich die Karte wieder in ein leeres Pergament verwandelte. Unzählige Gedanken liefen durch seinen Kopf. Diese Karte konnte ausschlaggebend sein, um Sirius Black zu finden. Sollte er sie Professor Lupin übergeben? Sollte er sie selbst benutzen? Harry wusste es einfach nicht.

„Man sieht sich dort", sagte George, zwinkerte, dann ging er mit seinem Bruder hinaus.

Harry steckte in einem Dilemma: gab er sie auf oder gab er sie nicht auf. Er wusste, wenn er es tat, würde er sie nie wieder sehen. Professor Lupin war einer der Rumtreiber gewesen, also hatte er eine Rolle beim Schaffen der Karte gespielt und wusste daher wie sie funktionierte. Lupin würde die Karte wegnehmen und sie Professor Dumbledore geben, um über Sirius Black etwas herauszufinden. Aber diese Karte war die seines Vaters, genau wie der Tarnumhang. Es gab so wenig, was Harry hatte, das seinen Eltern gehörte und daher war er nicht sonderlich davon besessen sie aufzugeben.

Früh am Nachmittag traf sich Harry mit Professor Lupin und Professor Dumbledore, für eine weitere Patronusstunde, die Karte des Rumtreibers war sicher in seinem Koffer versteckt. Am Ende hatte sein Herz seinen Kopf besiegt. Er konnte die Karte, an der sein Vater mitgeholfen hatte, nicht aufgeben. Er würde sie jedoch nicht in der Weise nutzen, wie Fred und George es für ihn vorgesehen hatten. Dazu hatte er zu viel Angst.

Professor Lupin hatte einen Irrwicht zum Üben gefunden, was die Stunde ziemlich schwierig machte. Harry war zu sehr darauf konzentriert, die Stimmen, die er hörte zu ignorieren, um überhaupt zu versuchen, den Zauber zu überladen. Er schaffte es, den Zauber ein paar Mal zu wirken, ehe er bei jedem Versuch ohnmächtig wurde, aber was aus seinem Zauberstab kam, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er zuvor geschafft hatte.

Sowohl Professor Lupin, als auch Professor Dumbledore versuchten Harry zu versichern, dass er dennoch mehr schaffte, als sie erwartet hatten, aber es war immer noch frustrierend. Er tat alles was ihm gesagt wurde, also warum funktionierte es nicht? Er hatte gewusst, es würde schwer sein, aber dies war lächerlich.

Erschöpfter von der Stunde als er jemals zugeben würde, kehrte Harry in sein Himmelbett zurück, ehe Ron und Hermine aus Hogsmeade zurück waren. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gedankenverloren gelegen hatte. Ron und Hermine waren zurückgekommen und hatten öfter nach ihm gesehen, sie fragten leise, ob er wach war, aber Harry verblieb stumm und gab vor, zu schlafen. Er hatte sowieso keine Ahnung was er ihnen sagen sollte. Er hasste es, ihnen so viel zu verheimlichen. Es war fast so, als kenne er sie gar nicht mehr.

_Ich bringe die Dinge mit ihnen in Ordnung. Gleich wenn ich herausgefunden habe wie._

* * *

Accio Reviews (Ich habe festgestellt, dass bettel tatsächlich hilft ... vielleicht hilft ja auch Magie ...)


	13. Alte Wunden, neue Sorgen

Das Geräusch von Koffern die zugeschlagen wurden, schreckten Harry aus seinem Schlaf

Das Geräusch von Koffern, die zugeschlagen wurden, schreckte Harry aus seinem Schlaf. Gedämpfte Stimmen flüsterten und hinderten Harry daran, wieder einzuschlafen. Warum waren alle so früh wach? Zu müde, um zu fragen, zog Harry einfach das Kissen über seinen Kopf, um den Lärm auszugrenzen. Er hatte es geschafft, bis jemand seine Vorhänge öffnete und die Sonne Harrys Rücken wärmte. Harry wollte die Person verfluchen, die ihn gestört hatte. Alles was er wollte, war schlafen. War das zu viel verlangt?

„Harry?", fragte Ron zögerlich. „Äh – alle sind bereit, zum Zug zu gehen." Es gab keine Antwort. „Ähm … du kannst einfach runter kommen wenn du bereit bist. Hermine und ich werden im Gemeinschaftsraum sein."

Die Vorhänge wurden wieder geschlossen, aber Harry wusste, er würde jetzt nicht mehr schlafen können. Er konnte Ron und Hermine nicht einfach warten lassen. Ein Seufzen ausstoßend, erhob Harry sich widerwillig aus dem Bett und zog ein paar Jeans und ein langärmliges Shirt an. Nachdem er die übrige Müdigkeit aus den Augen gerieben hatte, setzte Harry seine Brille auf und verließ den Raum.

Als Harry die unterste Stufe erreichte, sah er Ron vor dem Feuer sitzen und Süßigkeiten essen, während Hermine bereits ihre Hausaufgaben über mehrere Tische verteilt hatte. Er murmelte ein „Guten Morgen", ehe er auf dem Sofa vor dem Feuer zusammen sank. Die einfache Bewegung war genug, um Ron und Hermine von ihren Tätigkeiten abzulenken.

„Harry, geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine mit besorgter Stimme. „Du siehst nicht gut aus. Vielleicht solltest du Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen."

„Mir geht es gut", sagte Harry gedankenverloren. _Denk schnell an etwas_. „Es sind einfach nur ein paar lange Monate gewesen."

Hermine setzte sich zu Harry auf das Sofa, während Ron zu einem nahen Sessel ging.

„Du weißt, dass du uns alles sagen kannst, oder Harry?", fragte sie sanft. „Wir wollen dir helfen, aber du bist dieses Trimester so geheimnisvoll. Vielleicht hilft es darüber zu sprechen, was auch immer dich beschäftigt. Es ist nicht gesund, alles in sich rein zu fressen."

Harry zog reflexartig die Knie an die Brust, er wollte sich dringend verstecken. Er war dafür nicht bereit. Er war nicht dafür bereit, dass sie es wussten. Er war nicht bereit, das Risiko einzugehen und ihnen etwas anzuvertrauen, das er so sehnlichst begraben wollte. „Ich kann nicht", sagte er leise. „Es würde alles verändern. So vieles hat sich bereits geändert … ich … ich kann nicht … ich kann einfach nicht …"

Ron und Hermine sahen sich großäugig an, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry richteten. Eine Reaktion wie diese bestätigte nur, dass wirklich etwas los war mit Harry. „Was ist mit dir geschehen, Kumpel?", fragte Ron. „Hat es mit Sirius Black an Halloween zu tun? Professor McGonagall hat gesagt, dass du nicht verletzt wurdest. Sie hat nicht gelogen, oder?"

Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er wollte es ihnen nicht sagen, aber er musste es ihnen sagen. Er brauchte ihre Hilfe, aber er fürchtete immer noch, was sie denken würden. Er hatte die ganzen Lügen satt. Er vermisste die Nähe, die er mit seinen besten Freunden gehabt hatte. Es war die einzige Sache auf die er für gewöhnlich bauen konnte.

Eine Hand berührte sachte seinen rechten Arm und drückte ihn leicht. „Nichts wird sich ändern, Harry", sagte Hermine geduldig. „Du bist unser Freund, unser _bester_ Freund. Was auch immer es ist, ich bin sicher wir können es schaffen. Wir tun es immer."

„Sie werden Black bald fangen, Harry", fügte Ron hinzu. „Wir können mit Dumbledore reden, damit du nicht wieder untertauchen musst, aber wenn du es musst, ist es besser als die Dursleys, oder?"

Harry sah weg und seufzte müde. Es gab keinen Weg zurück. „Ich werde nicht wieder zu den Dursleys gehen", sagte er klanglos.

Ron und Hermine sahen Harry überrascht an. Sie wussten beide, dass Harry keine andere Familie hatte und keinen anderen Ort, an dem er bleiben konnte, außer bei den Dursleys. „Was?", fragte Hermine. „Warum? Ist es, weil Black dich dort gefunden hat?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich – äh – kann nicht dorthin zurück gehen", sagte er so leise, dass Ron und Hermine sich anstrengen mussten, um es zu hören. „Professor Dumbledore und Professor Lupin werden es nicht zulassen."

Hermine bewegte sich, sodass sie auf dem Boden vor Harry kniete. Vorsichtig berührte sie Harrys Wange und drehte sein Gesicht, sodass sich ihre Augen trafen. Der schmerzende Ausdruck in Harrys Augen machte es schwierig für Hermine zu sprechen. „Harry", sagte sie schließlich, „was ist diesen Sommer geschehen? Was haben sie dir angetan? Haben sie dir wehgetan?"

Eine Träne entwich, als Harry versuchte, sich zurück zu ziehen, aber Hermine ließ ihn nicht. Harry konnte sehen, dass sie es herausgefunden hatte. „Onkel Vernon war wütend … ziemlich oft", sagte Harry schließlich. „Er – er dachte, wenn er mich genug bestrafte, würde ich keine Magie wirken. Er – er war wütend über … einige Dinge, die ihn daran erinnerten, was ich bin."

„Bestraft?", fragte Ron verwirrt, dann begriff er, was Harry nicht sagte. „Du meinst er hat dich geschlagen …wiederholte Male?"

Tränen rannen Hermines Gesicht herab. In einer Bewegung hatte sie Harry in einer engen Umarmung, ohne Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ihn bald gehen lassen würde. „Harry, das ändert gar nichts", sagte sie fest. „Wir sind immer noch deine Freunde. Das wird sich nie ändern. Hat dein Onkel dich je vor diesem Sommer geschlagen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste zugeben, dass er erleichtert war, aber er war immer noch nervös bei ihnen (insbesondere Ron), wenn sie herausfanden, was er begonnen hatte. Er wusste, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten es herausgefunden und fühlte sich schuldig über das Ereignis, also hatte Harry nicht vor, Ron das Gleiche anzutun. Schließlich war es nicht wichtig, was er begonnen hatte. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Onkel Vernon etwas als Entschuldigung gefunden hätte, egal was geschehen wäre.

Ron lehnte sich vor und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Darüber haben sie also gesprochen", sagte er größtenteils zu sich selbst. „Ich dachte Mum und Dad würden über Black sprechen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie über deinen Onkel sprechen, Harry." Sein Kopf schnellte hoch, als er Harry ungläubig anstarrte. „Warte mal, wenn dein Onkel dir wehgetan hat, dann bedeutet das, dass Black dich _gerettet_ hat."

Hermine zog sich zurück und sah Ron an. „Ernstlich, Ron", sagte sie nüchtern. „Sirius Black wusste wahrscheinlich nicht-"

„- wusste er", unterbrach Harry. „Dumbledore hat gesagt, Black hätte gesehen wie mein Onkel – äh – mich bestraft hat. Er hat mein Onkel angegriffen und mich mitgenommen. Er hat mich dann im Tropfenden Kessel gelassen und Dumbledore gesagt wo er mich finden konnte. Er will mich tot sehen, also warum hilft er mir? Warum hat er mich an Halloween gewarnt? Es macht einfach keinen Sinn."

„Nun, alle sagen, er ist verrückt", bot Hermine an.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Aber er klang normal an Halloween", entgegnete er, „er klang fast … ängstlich. Es war fast, als ob er mich vor etwas oder jemandem im Gryffindorturm beschützen wollte, aber alle waren beim Abendessen. Er hätte mich mitnehmen können. Er hätte mich töten können, hat es aber nicht getan. Stattdessen will er, dass ich vorsichtig bin."

„Es gibt verschiedene Stufen des Wahnsinns, Harry", sagte Hermine sanft. „Du hast es selbst gesagt: niemand war an dem Tag im Turm. Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass Blacks Sicht der Realität ein wenig – äh – verzerrt ist. Vielleicht erinnert er sich nicht – nun, du weißt, das bedeutet nicht, dass er nicht gefährlich ist. Er ist in Hogwarts eingedrungen, Harry. Er ist an den Dementoren vorbei gekommen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry müde. Er wusste nicht, warum er sich Gedanken über Sirius Blacks Motive machte, aber da waren einfach so viele Dinge, die keinen Sinn machten. Black hatte fast eine Woche Chancen gehabt, als er Midnight war und dennoch war alles, was der _Hund_ getan hatte, zu zuhören und wann immer er konnte zu helfen. Es schien fast so, als würde Black sich sorgen, aber das war unmöglich. Warum sollte der Mann, der seine Eltern verraten hatte, sich Sorgen um ihn machen?

Der Morgen des ersten Weihnachtstages kam schnell. An dem Morgen wurde Harry von zwei Individuen geweckt, die auf sein Bett fielen. Harry stöhnte auf, griff seine Brille und schob sie auf seine Nase, um die strahlenden Gesichter von Ron und Hermine zu sehen. Harry kümmerte es nicht, welcher Morgen es war, er drehte sich um und zog das Kissen über seinen Kopf. Er wusste nicht, warum er die letzten Tage so müde war. Früh aufzustehen war unmöglich und für gewöhnlich war er der erste der drei, der zu Bett ging.

Ron und Hermine hatten dies bemerkt und entschieden daher vorsichtig vorzugehen. „Harry, es ist Weihnachten", sagte Hermine sanft. „Willst du gar nicht deine Geschenke aufmachen? Das sind auf jeden Fall eine Menge."

„Nein", murmelte Harry von unter dem Kissen. „Lasst mich schlafen. Zu müde."

„Du bist immer müde, Harry", sagte Hermine mit einem Lachen. „Ich denke, das letzte Trimester hat dich zu sehr ausgezehrt. Komm schon. Öffne die Geschenke, dann kannst du bis zum Mittagessen im Gemeinschaftsraum entspannen. Einverstanden?"

Harry stimmte zögerlich zu und setzte sich hin. Ron eilte zu seinem Bett und begann schnell seine Geschenke zu öffnen, während Harry mit seinen anfing. Er bekam einen scharlachroten Pullover von Mrs. Weasley, sie hatte einen Gryffindor Löwen auf die Vorderseite gestickt, sowie ein Dutzend Pasteten, Weihnachtskuchen und eine Schachtel Nusskrokant mit eingepackt. Er bekam einen Handgelenkhalter für seinen Zauberstab von Professor Lupin, den Harry sofort anprobieren musste. Es fühlte sich am Anfang ungewohnt an, aber Harry gewöhnte sich daran, seinen Zauberstab mit einem Schlenker seines Handgelenks zu ziehen.

Hermine sah neidisch aus, aber sie verstand, warum Harry ein Geschenk bekommen hatte. Harry hatte seinen Freunden erzählt, dass Professor Lupin sein vorläufiger Vormund war und sie freuten sich sogar für ihn. Lupin war zwar nicht Familie, aber das was dem für Harry am nächsten kam.

Die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout und Madam Hooch hatten für Harry eine seltene Serie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Bücher besorgt, was eine Überraschung war. Hermine begann sofort sie durchzublättern, sie sah wie ein Kind im Süßigkeitengeschäft aus. Harry wusste nicht, ob das eine gute oder eine schlechte Sache war. Hermine wusste bereits mehr Zauber als er und Ron zusammen.

Das nächste Geschenk, das Harry sah, war lang und dünn. Als Harry das Geschenk öffnete, weiteten sich seine Augen beim Anblick des glänzenden Besens. Sein Atem blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Er hatte niemals zuvor so einen Besen gesehen. Zögerlich nahm Harry ihn hoch und konnte spüren wie er in seiner Hand vibrierte. Er ließ ihn los und war überrascht zu sehen, dass er in der Luft stehen blieb, als ob er zu sagen schien ‚besteig mich'.

„MERLIN", rief Ron, als er zu Harrys Bett eilte, um einen genaueren Blick darauf zu werfen. „Ein Feuerblitz. Ein echter Feuerblitz! Der neueste Rennbesen! Er soll eine Beschleunigung von 250 kmh in 10 Sekunden haben. Es ist ein internationaler Standardbesen!" Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry, seine Augen waren vor Staunen immer noch weit. „Wer hat ihn geschickt?"

Hermine war jetzt an Harrys Seite und untersuchte die Verpackung. „Da ist keine Karte", sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Wir haben den in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Ich glaube das Schild sagte, Preis auf Nachfrage!"

„Äh – okay", sagte Harry unbehaglich. „Also war er teuer. Also wer würde so viel für mich ausgeben?" es war nicht so, als ob er viele Leute kannte, ganz zu Schweigen jemanden mit viel Geld, das er für einen Besen ausgab. „Nun, es muss jemand sein, der weiß, dass mein Nimbus zerstört wurde, da bleiben alle in Hogwarts übrig."

„Nicht wirklich", korrigierte Hermine. „Jeder Schüler hätte seinen Eltern schreiben und ihnen sagen können, was geschehen ist. Ihre Eltern könnten es dann irgendjemandem erzählt haben. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass jemand so viel für dich ausgeben würde, es sei denn, er kennt dich."

„Wie wäre es mit Dumbledore", schlug Ron vor, „vielleicht fühlt er sich schlecht für das was geschehen ist, weil es die Schuld der Dementoren ist."

„Er würde nicht _so_ viel für einen Schüler ausgeben, Ron", argumentierte Hermine, als sie zu Harry blickte und ihn still drängte ihr zuzustimmen. „ER kann so niemanden bevorzugen. Vielleicht sollten wir Professor Dumbledore oder Professor McGonagall davon erzählen. Es ist ein wenig merkwürdig. Jeder, der bereit wäre so viel auszugeben, würde zumindest eine Karte beilegen."

Harry kaute auf der Unterlippe und sah zurück zu dem Besen. Er wusste jetzt bereits, bei dem Ton, dass Hermine im Detektivmodus war. Sie dachte nicht, dass dieses Geschenk ein Geschenk war. „Du denkst es ist verflucht, oder?", sagte er mehr, als dass er fragte. „Du denkst, der, der mir den Besen geschickt hat, wollte mir wehtun."

Hermine seufzte. „Wer würde es nicht vermuten?", fragte sie, „ich denke nur, mit allem was dieses Jahr passiert ist, sollten wir ihn überprüfen lassen, bevor du ihn fliegst, Harry. Stimmst du nicht zu?"

„Bist du verrückt?", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Wer bei vollem Bewusstsein würde einen teuren Besen wie einen Feuerblitz verhexen?"

Hermine starrte Ron böse an. „Oh, ich weiß nicht", sagte sie sarkastisch, „jemand, der nicht ganz bei Trost ist, wie Sirius Black vielleicht?"

Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Oh bitte", sagte er, „denkst du wirklich, dass Sirius Black einfach in Qualität für Quidditch reinmarschieren kann und einen Besen kauft? Jeder weiß, wie er aussieht und _alle_ suchen nach ihm. Außerdem, woher sollte er das Geld nehmen? _Er ist auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium!"_

Harry fiel zurück auf das Bett, sein Kopf traf das Kissen. Er wusste, sie würden Stunden streiten, wenn er nicht dazwischen ging. Das Problem war, dass er mit beiden übereinstimmte. Es war seltsam, dass es keine Karte gab, aber wer würde so viel ausgeben für etwas, das auch mit einem günstigeren Besen erledigt werden konnte? Warum kaufte man das teuerste Model, das erhältlich war?

_Vielleicht, weil der Reiz zu groß war, um ihm zu widerstehen._

Harry folgte Ron und Hermine zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle. Wieder einmal sprachen Ron und Hermine nicht miteinander und Harry stand in der Mitte. Beide wollten, dass Harry den andere als falsch überführte, was Harry dazu brachte, den Raum zu verlassen. Er hasste es bestimmte Seiten zu übernehmen, weil dabei immer jemand verletzt wurde. Sie hatten beide Recht, warum konnten sie das nicht akzeptieren?

Als Harry die Große Halle betrat, stellte er fest, dass die Haustische an einer Wand standen und ein einzelner Tisch in der Mitte stand, der für zwölf gedeckt war. Es saßen bereits die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout und Flitwick, sowie Filch, der Hausmeister, zwei nervöse Erstklässler und ein Slytherin Fünftklässler. Am Ende des Tisches waren drei freie Plätze, auf die sich Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten. Harry war natürlich zwischen seinen sturen Freunden.

Harry hielt seinen Blick auf seinen Teller gerichtet, seine Schultern waren nach vorn gedrückt. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. Wenn er seinen Feuerblitz übergab, würde er ihn vielleicht nicht wieder sehen, aber wenn er es nicht tat, riskierte er es verletzt oder getötet zu werden, wenn er ihn flog. _Das ist nicht fair_. Er wusste, was er _tun musste_, aber das hieß nicht, dass es das war, was er tun wollte. Weit gefehlt.

„Haut rein, allemann!", sagte Professor Dumbledore enthusiastisch.

Als alle sich bedienten, öffneten sich die Türen und enthüllten Professor Trelawny, die auf sie zuschritt. Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Gerade als er dachte, der Tag könnte nicht schlimmer werden.

„Sybill", sagte Dumbledore und stand auf, „bitte setzten Sie sich. Dies ist eine Überraschung." Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs ließ Dumbledore einen Stuhl aus der Luft erscheinen und ließ ihn zwischen den Professoren Snape und McGonagall fallen.

Professor Trelawny blieb wo sie war. „Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht, Schulleiter", sagte sie fast ängstlich. „Dreizehn Personen, die zusammen dinieren, bringt Unglück! Der erste, der aufsteht, wird der erste sein, der stirbt!"

Professor McGonagall schnaufte genervt. „Ich denke, wir können es riskieren, Sybill", sagte sie. „Bitte setzen Sie sich, ehe das Essen zu kalt ist."

Trelawny setzte sich, sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, als ob sei ein stilles Gebet spräche. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie sich um und sagte. „Aber wo ist Professor Lupin?"

Ron und Hermine blickten zu Harry, der schließlich seinen Kopf hob und direkt zur Wahrsagelehrerin sah. Seine Frustration gegenüber Professor Trelawny und der Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Professor Lupin machte es ihm unmöglich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Wissen Sie es nicht?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten es _gesehen_."

Professor McGonagall hustete, um ein Lachen zu überdecken, Professor Dumbledore klopfte ihr dabei auf den Rücken. Die Professoren Flitwick und Sprout versagten dabei, ihr Lächeln zu überdecken und Professor Snapes wütender Blick war nicht so einschüchternd wie sonst. Hermine legte ihm sofort eine Hand auf den Mund und wandte sich ab, während Ron husten musste, weil er ein Haufen Kartoffeln den falschen Hals bekommen hatte.

Professor Trelawny sah Harry direkt an. „Natürlich weiß ich es, Mr. Potter", sagte sie streng. „Ich muss so tun, als ob ich ohne die Gabe wäre, damit sich andere nicht in meiner Anwesenheit unwohl fühlen."

Harry nickte langsam, als ob er es verstand und begann, einen Haufen aus seinen Kartoffeln zu machen. „Wie Slytherin von Ihnen", murmelte er.

Ron spuckte sein Getränk aus und begann zu husten. Dieses Mal hielt Professor McGonagall ihr Lachen nicht zurück, genauso wenig wie Sprout und Flitwick. Professor Dumbledores Augen funkelten bei der Neckerei zwischen Schüler und Lehrer. Die beiden Erstklässler und der Slytherin starrten Harry schockiert an. Sie hatten nie gehört, wie ein Schüler so mit einem Lehrer sprach und damit durchkam.

Professor Trelawny jedoch war nicht amüsiert, als sie aufstand. „Ich mag Ihren Ton nicht, Mr. Potter", sagte sie. „Sie, vor allen sollten wissen, wie es ist, anders zu sein."

Harry legte seine Gabel hin und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, um Professor Trelawnys wütenden Blick zu treffen. „Mei, mei", sagte er mit besorgter Stimme. „Der erste, der aufsteht, wird der erste sein, der stirbt. Ist es nicht das was Sie gesagt haben, Professor?" Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Willkommen in meiner Welt."

Trelawny starrte Harry schockiert an, ihr Gesicht war komplett bleich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort eilte sie aus dem Raum, was den ganzen Tisch in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Die einzigen drei, die nicht lachten, waren Professor Snape, Filch und Harry, dessen Lächeln in dem Moment verschwunden war, als Professor Trelawny gegangen war. Er kehrte einfach dazu zurück, Kartoffelhaufen zu machen.

Sobald das Lachen endete, bemerkten alle Harrys bedrückte Stimmung. Die Professoren sahen sich besorgt an. Ron und Hermine sahen einander schließlich an, dann ließen sie ihre Köpfe beschämt sinken. Sie hatten endlich begriffen, was ihre Streitigkeiten Harry angetan hatten. Es war seine Entscheidung und sie hatten sie ihm nicht leichter gemacht.

„Harry, Ron, Hermine, ist etwas geschehen, von dem wir wissen sollten?", fragte Professor Dumbledore neugierig.

Ron und Hermine blickten Harry nervös an. Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Harry ließ geschlagen seine Schultern fallen und sah schließlich zu Dumbledore. „Ich – äh – habe heute morgen ein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen", sagte er unbehaglich. „Es war keine Karte dabei."

Alle Lehrer wandten sich zu Harry und waren sofort besorgt. „Was ist geschehen, Harry?", fragte Professor Dumbledore mit strenger Stimme.

Harry wand sich unruhig auf seinem Stuhl. „Äh – nichts – bis jetzt", sagte er. „Es ist nur so, dass ich niemanden kenne, der so viel Geld für mich ausgeben würde und mir nicht sagt, wer er ist, also haben wir uns gewundert, ob es nicht Wege gibt ,um herauszufinden, wer es geschickt hat."

Dumbledore blickte zu McGonagall, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf Harry richtete. „Harry, was hast du bekommen?", fragte er neugierig.

„Einen Feuerblitz, Sir", sagte Harry leise.

Alle Lehrer und die drei Nicht-Gryffindors starrten Harry in erstaunter Stille an. Harry mochte die Aufmerksamkeit nicht und begann wieder auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen und mied es, jemandem in die Augen zu blicken. Er wollte sich auf einmal verstecken und sah von links nach rechts nach einem schnellen Ausweg. Warum sagte niemand etwas? Warum musste er etwas sagen? Warum hatte er auf Hermine gehört?

Professor McGonagall stand langsam auf. „Mr. Potter", sagte sie streng, „bitte kommen Sie mit mir."

Zögerlich folgte Harry Professor McGonagall aus der Großen Halle. Er wusste, dass ihm der Besen wahrscheinlich weggenommen wurde, was ihn wieder einmal ohne Besen für Quidditch ließ. Während die Türen sich schlossen, wartete sie auf ihn, bis er aufgeschlossen hatte, dann ging sie weiter. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, bis sie das Porträt der Fetten Dame erreichten und auch dann nur, um das Passwort zu sprechen.

Professor McGonagall folgte Harry durch den Gemeinschaftsraum die Treppe hinauf und in den Schlafsaal. Dann ging Harry zu seinem Bett und öffnete die Vorhänge, um den glänzenden Besen zu offenbaren. Es zerriss sein Herz, dies zu tun. Er schloss seine Augen und drängte alles in seinem Körper zurück, das ihm sagte, diesen wunderbaren Besen nicht aus seinen Augen zu lassen. Er fürchtete, er würde ihn nie wieder sehen.

Mit zittrigen Händen nahm Harry den Besen hoch, er ignorierte das Vibrieren, das er von dem magischen Instrument spürte. Tief im Inneren wusste Harry, dass er nicht verhext war, aber wer würde ihm glauben? Niemand. Welche Beweise hatte er schon? Keinen. Harry riss sich aus den Gedanken und trug ihn zu McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall sah Harry mitfühlend an, als sie ihm den Besen abnahm. „Ich werde Professor Flitwick und Madam Hooch sofort einen Blick darauf werfen lassen, Harry", sagte sie sanft. „Es könnte einige Wochen dauern, aber sobald wir sicher sind, dass dort keine Flüche sind, bekommst du ihn zurück. Du verstehst, warum ich das tun muss?"

Harry nickte, konnte sie aber nicht ansehen. „Ja, Ma'am", sagte er automatisch. „Ähm, wenn es kein Problem ist … ich habe keinen Hunger mehr."

McGonagall legte den Besen ab und zog Harry in eine Umarmung. „Ich weiß, es ist schwer, Harry", sagte sie sanft, „wenn es eine Masche ist, um dich zu verletzen, ist es wirklich eine grausame. Sei dir nur gewiss, dass ich stolz auf dich bin, dass du uns darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Nicht viele Schüler hätten das gleiche getan."

Harry stand da, als Professor McGonagall mit dem Feuerblitz in der Hand ging. In dem Moment, in dem sich die Tür schloss, brach alles, was Harry unterdrückt hatte, an die Oberfläche. Dies war eine weitere Situation, in der Harry es hasste, Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebte, zu sein. Nichts war jemals leicht für Harry Potter, wenigstens galt das nie für das Richtige.


	14. Bittere Realität

Die restlichen Ferien waren unnatürlich ruhig

Die restlichen Ferien waren unnatürlich ruhig. Ron und Hermine hatten kein einziges Mal gestritten was … falsch war. Es war fast so, als würden sie sich aus dem Weg gehen um Streit zu vermeiden, um Harry in keinster Weise aufzuregen. Sie waren von einem Extrem zum anderen gegangen, was Harry manchmal dazu brachte, am liebsten sein Haar auszureißen. Warum konnten sie kein gesundes Mittelmaß finden?

Sobald alle nach Neujahr zurückgekehrt waren, wurde Harry von Oliver in die Ecke gedrängt, der ziemlich besorgt war, dass der Sucher des Teams keinen Besen hatte. Olivers Kinnlade war fast auf den Boden geschlagen, als Harry sein mysteriöses Weihnachtsgeschenk erwähnt hatte und verdrängte jede Sorge, dass er verhext sein könnte. Harry war auch gezwungen gewesen, zu offenbaren, dass Professor Lupin ihm mit dem Dementorproblem half, was Oliver viele von seinen Sorgen zu nehmen schien.

Der Beginn des Unterrichts bot Harry die nötige Ablenkung. Auf diese Weise dachte Harry nicht jeden wachen Moment an seinen neuen Besen, nur jeden Moment, den er nicht im Unterricht war. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wurde vor einem Feuer abgehalten, das voller Flammen liebender Salamander war, die die weißglühenden Holzscheite rauf und runter rannten. Professor Trelawny kehrte mit neuem Elan in Wahrsagen zurück. Sie lernten jetzt Handlesen und Trelawny verschwendete keine Zeit, Harrys Hand zu lesen und zu bestätigen, dass er die kürzeste Lebenslinie hatte, die sie je gesehen hatte.

Professor Lupin sah immer noch krank aus, obwohl der Vollmond vor über einer Woche gewesen war. Harry musste seine Sorge zurück drängen, aber er konnte nicht anders als sich Sorgen zu machen. Wie konnte Lupin das jeden Monat durchmachen? Zusätzliche Sorgen kehrten mit Gewalt zurück. Harry erinnerte sich, dass Werwölfe keine Kinder haben durften, aber er wusste immer noch nicht, wie es mit Adoptionen war. Mit allem was geschehen war, hatte er es nicht weiter verfolgt.

Harry durchsuchte seine Schultasche und fand das nun zerknitterte Pergament, das Professor Snape ihm gegeben hatte und schwor sich, herauszufinden, ob sein vorläufiger Vormund sein dauerhafter Vormund werden konnte. Im Moment war es das einzige, auf das sich Harry freuen konnte. Es war auch eine benötigte Ablenkung.

„Weißt du, ich frage mich, ob etwas mit Professor Lupin nicht stimmt", sagte Ron, als sie nach dem Unterricht zum Abendessen gingen. „Hat er dir irgendwas gesagt, Harry? Hast du gefragt?"

Harry sah unbehaglich aus, etwas, das Hermine bemerkte. Er musste schnell nachdenken, Ron würde gewiss ein ‚ich weiß nicht' nicht akzeptieren. Soviel war klar. „Äh – nun – er hat gesagt, es ist nicht lebensbedrohlich", sagte Harry, „ich – äh – habe es nicht weiter verfolgt, weil es schien, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte."

„Oh", sagte Ron zufrieden mit Harrys Antwort. „Nun, ich schätze, dann ist es in Ordnung."

Ron ging voran und Harry entfuhr ein deutlicher Seufzer. Er wollte aufschließen, wurde aber von Hermine zurückgehalten. Von dem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wusste Harry, dass es keinen Weg gab, dass sie die gleiche Ablenkung akzeptieren würde wie Ron. „Du hast den Aufsatz geschrieben, oder?", sagte sie mehr als dass sie es fragte.

Harrys Blick senkte sich zu Boden, als er nickte. Das war genug Bestätigung für Hermine und sie gingen still zu Abendessen. Beide wussten, dass der andere Professor Lupins Geheimnis kannte und für den Moment machten sie einen stillen Schwur, es für sich zu behalten.

Nach dem Abendessen gelang es Harry, sich mit Hilfe seines Tarnumhangs wegzuschleichen. Harry wusste, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte bis jemandem seine Abwesenheit auffiel, also eilte er zur Bibliothek und suchte nach dem Buch, das er brauchte. Er wusste, dass er ein Risiko einging, aber er musste wissen, wie _befristet_ diese Vereinbarung war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er es gefunden hatte, Harry blätterte es schnell durch, bis er die Sektion über Werwölfe fand. Harry nutzte seinen Zauberstab als Lichtquelle in dem großen, dunklen Raum, er überflog die Gesetze und Paragraphen, bis er zu dem Punkt Kinder kam. Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er vor Erwartung den Atem angehalten hatte. Dies war der Moment der Wahrheit. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.

_Infizierte Individuen sind jederzeit unberechenbar, ihre mentale und emotionale Verfassung betreffend, nicht nur während der diagnostizierten Zeit. Daher ist es illegal für jeden Infizierten, für einen Minderjährigen oder eine Person unfähig es selbst zu tun, zu sorgen. Zur Sicherheit des Kindes muss bei Infizierten eine dritte Person anwesend sein, wenn sie sich in Anwesenheit eines Minderjährigen befinden. Jeder Infizierte der dagegen verstößt, wird festgenommen und wegen Gefährdung eines Minderjährigen angeklagt._

Das war es. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Nicht nur, dass Professor Lupin keinen eigenen Kinder haben durfte, er durfte mit _keinem_ Kind allein gelassen werden. Er würde nicht bei Professor Lupin bleiben können. Er würde zu den Dursleys zurückgehen müssen. Er würde zu Tante Petunia und Dudley zurückgehen müssen, mit dem Wissen, dass er der Grund war, dass Vernon im Gefängnis saß.

Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab und das Buch fallen und trat zurück, bis er gegen die Wand stieß. Er konnte nicht denken, als er langsam hinunter rutschte, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Instinktiv zog Harry die Knie an die Brust und saß dort, unfähig alles zu begreifen. Wie konnte jemand denken, Professor Lupin sei gefährlich? Der Lehrer hatte nur einmal die Stimme erhoben und das gegenüber Professor Snape.

Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er zitterte. Es war fast so, als wäre seine ganze Welt zusammengebrochen. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war und daher auch nicht, dass seine Abwesenheit aufgefallen war. Er saß in schockierter Stille und betete, dass seine Welt nicht noch einmal auf den Kopf gestellt würde. Er hatte nichts mehr als eine Familie gewollt und sie in Form von Professor Lupin bekommen. Er hatte endlich das bekommen, was er immer gewollt hatte, nur um zu erfahren, dass es eine Lüge war. Das ganze Jahr war eine Lüge gewesen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, gefolgt von hellem Licht, aber Harry rührte sich nicht. Fußschritte hallten, als jemand durch die Reihen schritt, sie kamen näher zu Harry, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß. Schließlich kamen die Schritte zu einem abrupten Halt, als das helle Licht den Ort ausleuchtete, wo Harry war. Es gab ein Keuchen, gefolgt von dem Geräusch eilender Schritte, während das Licht heller wurde.

„Harry!", rief Professor McGonagall, als sie neben ihm niederkniete. „Harry Potter, was denkst du, was du hier tust?" Harry rührte sich nicht. Es gab kein Anzeichen, dass er überhaupt gehört hatte. „Mr. Potter!", sagte sie energisch, als sie sanft seine Schulter schüttelte, aber er reagierte immer noch nicht.

Professor McGonagall begann in Panik zu geraten und sah sich um und bemerkte, ein offenes Buch auf dem Boden. Sie sah genauer auf die geöffnete Seite und wurde sofort bleich. McGonagall griff das Buch und eilte aus der Bibliothek, um ihre Kollegen zu finden. Sie musste nicht weit gehen, bevor sie fast in Professor Dumbledore rannte. So schnell wie möglich fasste Professor McGonagall das zusammen, was sie herausgefunden hatte und übergab das Buch.

Dumbledore beendete sofort die Suche und rief nach Professor Lupin, damit er sich ihnen in der Bibliothek anschloss. Als Professor Dumbledore die Bibliothek betrat, bewegte er seinen Zauberstab und entzündete die Lampen. Professor Lupin eilte hinein und folgte Professor McGonagall, bis er Harry zitternd auf dem Boden sitzend sah. Ohne weiteren Gedanken eilte er an Harrys Seite und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Remus, es scheint, dass Harry alles über unser Problem mit der Vormundschaft herausgefunden hat", sagte Professor Dumbledore ernst.

Professor Lupin sah Dumbledore alarmiert an, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry widmete.

Er bewegte sich so, dass er dem Teenager gegenüber war. Lupin hob den Kopf des Jungen, sodass sich ihre Augen trafen. „Harry, hör mir zu", sagte Professor Lupin geduldig, „wir werden einen Weg finden, es zu umgehen. Es kümmert mich nicht, was ein veraltetes Gesetz sagt. Du bist mein Welpe, wirst es immer sein, egal was ein Stück Pergament sagt. Wir sind eine Familie, auf jede Weise die zählt, und das ist alles, was zählt."

Harry schien aus seinem Schock zu erwachen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht dorthin zurückgehen", sagte er mit bebender Stimme, „du hast es mir versprochen."

Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall knieten sich zu Lupin, vor Harry. „Remus hat Recht, Harry", sagte Dumbledore sanft, „wir suchen einen Weg, um das Gesetz zu umgehen. Ich kann verstehen, dass es ein ziemlicher Schock ist, aber du musst uns verstehen. Du musst geduldig sein. Kannst du das tun, Harry?"

Harry blickte zu Dumbledore hinüber, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Lupin richtete. Er wollte ihnen glauben, aber jedes Mal wenn er es tat, schien er ein weiteres Geheimnis herauszufinden, das sie ihm vorenthalten hatten. Professor Dumbledore hatte Sirius Blacks Existenz für Jahre verborgen, Professor Lupin hatte verborgen, ein Werwolf zu sein und jetzt hatte Harry herausgefunden, dass es tatsächlich ein Problem mit der Vormundschaft gab. Warum musste er es immer so herausfinden? Warum konnte niemand offen mit ihm sein?

Die nächsten Tage waren zwischen Harry und der Mehrheit der Lehrer angespannt. Harry wusste nicht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte und hatte dies auch gesagt. Er wusste, dass seine _Familie_ alles tun würde, um ihn von den Dursleys fernzuhalten, aber Tatsache war, dass Harry legal nicht Teil der einzigen Familie sein konnte, die er kannte.

Da war auch noch die Tatsache, dass das Ministerium dem Jungen-der-lebt nicht erlauben würde bei einem Werwolf zu leben.

Donnerstagabend war eine weitere Patronusstunde und es war wahrscheinlich die unbehaglichste Stunde, die Harry je durchgemacht hatte. Weder Harry noch Professor Lupin wussten, was sie sagen sollten und Professor Dumbledore war abwesend, wegen eines Treffens im Ministerium. Harry war im Grunde erleichtert, dass Dumbledore nicht dort war. Er hatte heute Abend wirklich keine Lust auf die funkelnden Augen.

Harry bereitete sich auf den Bogart vor, den Lupin loslassen würde, aber er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich auf eine glückliche Erinnerung zu konzentrieren. Wie konnte er sich konzentrieren, mit all den Irrsinnigkeiten, die sein Leben ausmachten? Warum konnte nicht alles so einfach sein, wie es gewesen war, als alle ihn hassten und er nichts mehr als ein Freak war? Sicher, das Leben war schrecklich gewesen, aber wenigstens war es nicht so kompliziert wie sein Leben jetzt war.

„Fertig, los!", sagte Lupin, als er den Deckel des Koffers öffnete, in dem der Bogart war.

Der Raum wurde sofort kalt. Dunkelheit vernebelte Harrys Sicht, aber er konnte den Dementor erkennen, der auf ihn zu glitt, eine verrottete Hand, die nach ihm griff. Er konnte nicht atmen. „Expecto Patronum!", schrie Harry, „Expecto Pat-"

Es war zuviel. Verschwommene Figuren bewegten sich vor ihm. Die Stimme eines Mannes erfüllte seine Ohren, sie klang panisch. „_Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es! Geh! Lauf! Ich werde ihn aufhalten-"_ Geräusche ersetzten die Stimme. Jemand versuchte verzweifelt, den Raum zu verlassen. Eine Tür knallte auf. Das bekannte hohe laute Lachen, von dem Harry Gänsehaut bekam.

„Harry! Harry, wach auf!"

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass ihn jemand hielt. Sein Kopf ruhte an der Brust von jemandem, als sein Mund geöffnet wurde und ein Stück Schokolade hinein gezwängt wurde. Wärme breitete sich langsam in seinem Körper aus, als Harry langsam die Augen öffnete und Professor Lupins besorgtes Gesicht sah. Harry war unfähig es zurück zu halten, und vergrub sein Gesicht an Lupins Brust, um das Erscheinen der Tränen zu verstecken.

Professor Lupin hielt den Jungen fest und wartete geduldig, dass er sich beruhigte. Sobald er merkte, dass Harry sich entspannte, lockerte Lupin den Griff. „Es ist in Ordnung, Harry", sagte er sanft, „versuch nur, dich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich zurück. Er wollte nicht die tapfere Stimme seines Vaters vergessen. „Ich - ich habe meinen Dad gehört", sagte er leise. „Er hat versucht Voldemort aufzuhalten." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Warum sind sie gestorben? Warum wollte Voldemort mich töten? Ich war nur ein Baby! Wie kann ein Baby so eine Bedrohung sein?"

Lupin legte eine Hand auf Harrys linke Schulter und drückte leicht zu. „Aber du warst es, Harry", sagte er leise, „ich glaube deine Narbe ist alles an Beweis, den du brauchst, um das zu wissen. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber versuch dich zu erinnern, dass deine Eltern dich geliebt haben. Konzentrier dich auf die Liebe, Harry. Konzentrier dich auf das Gute, nicht das Schlechte."

Harry stieß ein müdes Seufzen aus und nickte, aber konnte sich nicht dazu bringen Lupin anzusehen. Das Problem war, dass es schwer für ihn war, _nicht _im Schlechten gefangen zu werden. Er wusste das jetzt. Es war ein Abwehrmechanismus. Wenn er seine Hoffnung nicht hochschraubte, konnte er auch nicht enttäuscht werden. Vielleicht war dies das wirkliche Problem. Zum ersten Mal in einer langen Zeit hatte Harry die Hoffnung auf das Konzept einer liebenden Familie gehegt. Er hatte das bekommen, was er wollte aber nie bedacht, was geschehen musste, damit sein Traum Realität wurde.

Harry sah schließlich zu Lupin und stellte fest, dass nicht nur seine Hoffnungen und Träume bedroht waren. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er, „es ist nur so schwierig. Ich dachte, ich könnte etwas finden, das uns zu einer Familie macht, aber dann finde ich heraus, dass du mich nicht einmal sehen darfst, wenn kein anderer dabei ist … es war zu viel. Ich – ich wusste nicht-"

Professor Lupin zog Harry in eine weitere Umarmung. „Es ist in Ordnung, Harry", sagte er. „Ich verstehe. Mit allem was vor sich geht, wollten wir dich nicht noch mit etwas belasten, über das du keine Kontrolle hast. Ich wollte dich davor beschützen, wie das Ministerium meine Art behandelt. Ich schätze, ich kann Severus auch dafür danken, dass du es herausgefunden hast."

Harry spannte sich sofort an, als er zurückwich. „Bitte, sei nicht böse", sagte er schnell, „ich habe nach Adoptionsgesetzen gefragt-"

„- woran du nicht gedacht hättest, wenn Severus nicht entschieden hätte, seine Rache an meiner Klasse auszulassen", unterbrach Lupin, „Harry, du musst verstehen, dass Severus mir und deinem Vater gegenüber immer voreingenommen sein wird. Er ist keine Person, die alte Fehler verzeiht, was ich ziemlich scheinheilig finde."

„Wieso?", fragte Harry.

Professor Lupin zuckte zusammen. „Äh – macht nichts, Harry", sagte er schnell. „Vergiss, dass ich etwas gesagt habe. Nun, bist du bereit für einen weiteren Versuch, oder sollen wir den Bogart für eine anderes Mal lassen?"

Harry erkannte eine Ablenkung, wenn er eine hörte und dachte sich es wäre etwas persönliches, das ihn nichts anging und beließ es dabei. „Ich versuche es noch mal", sagte er und stand auf und ergriff seinen Zauberstab dabei vom Fußboden. Er drehte sich um, um den Koffer anzusehen, während er die Augen schloss und sich konzentrierte. Vielleicht machte er dies falsch. Vielleicht brauchte er keine bestimmte Erinnerung. Vielleicht brauchte er nur das Gefühl, das die Erinnerung verursachte. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, das er hatte, als Professor Lupin ihn eines Nachts sein ‚Wolfjunges' genannt hatte. Harry musste lächeln. Er hatte sich wie eine Familie gefühlt.

Professor Lupin stand langsam auf und ging zu dem Koffer. „Gut Harry", sagte er aufmunternd. „Los geht's." Er hob wieder den Deckel des Koffers und ein Dementor schwebte heraus.

Kälte füllte den Raum, als Harry seine Augen öffnete und den Dementor von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stand. „EXPECTO PATRONUM!", rief er. Die Schreie, die er hörte, waren schwach, fast nicht da. Ein großer silberner Schatten brach aus dem Ende seines Zauberstabs und verblieb zwischen ihm und dem Dementor. Langsam begann er den Schatten weg zu schieben, zurück in den Koffer. Harry konnte es nicht erklären, aber zum ersten Mal, seit er angefangen hatte mit dem Bogart zu trainieren, fühlte er sich nicht schwach. Es war fast, als ob eine wärmende Kraft seinen Körper durchströmte, ihn abschirmte, ihn beschützte.

„Riddikulus!", rief Lupin schließlich.

Ein lautes Krachen dröhnte durch die Luft, als der Dementor verschwand, dicht gefolgt von dem nebligen Patronus. Harry senkte seinen Zauberstab, er wich zurück, bis er die Wand traf und sie runterrutschte, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Er registrierte kaum Professor Lupin, der nun einen silbrigen runden Bogart zurück in den Koffer zwang. Was war gerade geschehen?

Professor Lupin drehte sich um und sah Harry, auf den er zueilte. „Das war ausgezeichnet, Harry!", sagte er glücklich, aber sein Lächeln wich schnell, als er Harry ins Gesicht blickte. „Harry, bist du in Ordnung?"

Harry sah Lupin nervös an. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er, „w-wie … i-ich habe nicht …"

Lupin schien aufzuschnappen was Harry versuchte zu sagen. „Du fragst dich, warum du die Wirkung nicht so stark wie sonst gespürt hast", sagte er, als er sich auf den Boden setzte, „hör mir zu, Harry, das ist kein Grund Angst zu haben. Deine Magie wird nur reifer. Im Moment kommt sie in Strahlen, als wenn du dein Zauber in den vorherigen Stunden überladen hast."

Harrys ängstlicher Blick verwandelte sich in einen verwirrten. Wenn es so normal war, warum hatte er zuvor nichts davon gehört? „Also diese Sache passiert jedem?", fragte Harry.

„Auf eine Weise", sagte Lupin vorsichtig. „Bei den meisten, geschieht die Reifung der Magie gradlinig über die Zeit. Es scheint, dass das Training, das du im Sommer durch gemacht hast, dein magisches Wachstum ein wenig beschleunigt hat. Es ist nicht unbekannt, dass es auf diesem Weg geschieht, nur ungewöhnlich. Für den Moment müssen wir nur ein wenig vorsichtig sein, sodass du deine Zauber im Unterricht nicht überlädst."

Harry sah auf den Zauberstab hinunter, den er immer noch in der rechten Hand hielt. Also das war der Grund, warum er so viele Probleme mit dem Patronuszauber hatte. Es _hatte_ Harry gewundert, warum er in einem Moment nichts erscheinen lassen konnte und im nächsten gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Eine Sache war gewiss, Harry würde auf jeden Fall Professor Lupins Rat befolgen und vorsichtiger sein.

Am folgenden Wochenende war das Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw Spiel, welches Slytherin knapp gewann. Das waren ziemlich gute Nachrichten für Gryffindor. Wenn sie gegen Ravenclaw gewannen, würden sie den ersten Platz im Rennen um den Quidditchpokal einnehmen. Um einen Sieg für Gryffindor zu gewährleisten, erhöhte Oliver Wood das Training auf fünfmal die Woche. Mit Hermine, die mit Hausaufgaben überflutet war, musste Harry darauf zurückgreifen, die Hälfte seiner Patronusstunden mit Hausaufgaben zu verbringen. Professor Lupin half, wann immer er konnte, was meistens darin bestand, Hinweise zu geben.

Beide, Harry und Ron hatten gelernt, Hermine aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn sie Hausaufgaben machte, was immer häufiger passierte. Sie benutzte immer mehrere Tische für all ihre Fächer und schnappte jeden an, der sie unterbrach. Nach einer Weile hielt Ron es nicht mehr aus und sprach seine Neugier aus.

„Ich versteh es nicht", flüsterte Ron so leise, dass Hermine sie nicht belauschen konnte. „Wie kommt sie zu ihren Klassen? Arithmantik ist zur gleichen Zeit wie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Muggelkunde gleichzeitig mit Wahrsagen! Es ist einfach nicht möglich!"

Harry konnte zur Antwort nur mit den Schultern zucken. Er hatte auf harte Weise gelernt, die Geheimnisse einer Person zu respektieren. Er hatte Ron und Hermine dieses Jahr vieles vorenthalten. Wenn Hermine das Gefühl hatte, ihnen das kleine Mysterium vorzuenthalten, musste es einen Grund dafür geben.

Zusätzlich zu all dem, war Harry immer noch ohne Besen. Harry hatte sich angewöhnt, Professor McGonagall jeden Morgen beim Frühstück anzublicken in der Hoffnung, dass nichts gefunden wurde, aber er erhielt nur ein diskretes Kopfschütteln. Er fragte sie nie öffentlich, nach dem Status, obwohl einige Mitglieder der Mannschaft es getan hatten. Oliver war am beharrlichsten, dicht gefolgt von den Weasley Zwillingen. Sie wussten alle, dass ein Sucher mit einem Feuerblitz fast einen Sieg garantieren würde.

Als der Februar kam, hatte Harry die Hoffnung aufgegeben seinen Besen jemals wieder zu sehen. Er machte langsam Fortschritte in seinen Patronusstunden, aber weder Professor Lupin noch Professor Dumbledore konnten eine genaue Form ausmachen. Frustriert und erschöpft, begann Harry zu glauben, dass er nie eine genaue Form haben würde.

Professor Lupin bemerkte Harrys üble Laune und entschied, die Stunde zu beenden und Harry eine Hogsmeade – Überraschung vorzustellen: Butterbier. Professor Dumbledore war gegangen, inzwischen wusste er, dass Harry nur mit Lupin offen sprach und drängte den jungen Lehrer still, mit seinem Schützling zu sprechen. Lupin sah zu dem Jungen hinüber und bemerkte, dass Harry tief in Gedanken schien, als er einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Getränk nahm.

Sie fuhren fort Schlücke zu nehmen, bis Harry die Stille brach. „Was ist unter der Kapuze eines Dementors?", fragte er leise.

Professor Lupin seufzte, als er seine Flasche absetzte. „Das ist eine schwierige Frage, _Harry_", sagte er nachdenklich. „Ein Dementor senkt seine Kapuze nur, um das zu verabreichen, was als Kuss des Dementors bekannt ist. Er wird schlimmer als der Tod beschrieben." Er sah Harry genau in die Augen, mit einem mitfühlenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Wenn eine Person den Kuss bekommt, wird die Seele ausgesogen und sie bleiben als leere Hülle zurück. Das ist es, was Sirius Black erwartet."

Harry sah Professor Lupin vollkommen schockiert an. Er hatte gedacht, die Dementoren selbst wären schon schlimm, aber der Kuss klang grauenvoll. Der Gedanke an Midnight, den fürsorglichen und geduldigen Hund, den er kannte, ohne Seele war zuviel, um weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er wusste, dass Sirius Black ein Mörder war. Er wusste, dass Sirius Black Midnight war, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er den Hund nicht hassen, der ihn soviel im Ligusterweg 4 geholfen hatte. Er wusste nicht, wann er angefangen hatte so zu fühlen. Alles was er wusste, war, dass er nicht wusste warum. Warum hatte Black seine Eltern betrogen und warum hatte Black ihm geholfen?

„Was, wenn sie – äh – im nachhinein für unschuldig befunden werden?", fragte Harry nervös. „Können sie sie zurückbekommen?"

Lupin versteifte sich deutlich. „Harry, warum fragst du so etwas?", fragte er beschützend. „Du hast Black seit Halloween nicht gesehen, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als der auf das Schild seines Butterbiers sah. „Ich war nur neugierig", sagte er leise. „In der Muggelwelt werden Leute für schuldig befunden und von Zeit zu Zeit werden sie später für unschuldig befunden. Manchmal machen die Leute Fehler."

Professor Lupin sah weg und räusperte sich. „Das ist wahr, aber wir haben Methoden, um herauszufinden, ob jemand die Wahrheit spricht", sagte er unbehaglich. „Es gib einen Trank, der Veritaserum heißt und ein Wahrheitstrank ist. Man braucht nur drei Tropfen und die Person, die ihn nimmt, beantwortet jede Frage wahrheitsgemäß."

„Oh", sagte Harry leise. Er merkte, dass Professor Lupin die Unterhaltung unangenehm war. Es war deutlich, dass alles, was Sirius Black betraf, schmerzhaft für Lupin war. „Entschuldige", sagte er mit der gleichen leisen Stimme. „Ich schätze, ich versuche immer noch herauszufinden, wie alles funktioniert."

„Das ist vollkommen verständlich", sagte Professor Lupin mit einem Lächeln. „Genau genommen bin ich beeindruckt, Harry. Nicht viele stellen in Frage, wie Gefangene in der Zaubererwelt behandelt werden. Die meisten glauben, es ist nicht ihr Problem, also denken sie auch nicht weiter darüber nach. Es ist ziemlich traurig, dass viele Leute bereit sind, etwas zu kritisieren, aber nichts dagegen tun."

Harry nickte. Er wusste, dass Professor Lupin von mehr als den Kriminellen sprach. Er sprach auch über die Ungerechtigkeit den Werwölfen gegenüber. Es schmerzte Harry, Professor Lupin so verletzt und machtlos zu sehen. In dem Moment entschied Harry, alles zu tun was er konnte, um sicher zu gehen, dass Professor Lupin nie wieder allein sein würde. Sein Vormund hatte Recht. Sie waren eine Familie, auf jede Weise die zählte.


	15. Midnight kehrt zurück

Es war früh in der Woche als Professor McGonagall den Feuerblitz zurückgab und ihm bereit zum fliegen erklärte

Es war früh in der Woche, als Professor McGonagall den Feuerblitz zurückgab und ihm bereit zum Fliegen erklärte. Das ganze Gryffindorhaus war entzückt, über das Auftauchen des berühmten Besens. Ron prahlte, dass er Recht gehabt hatte und Hermine wiederholte, es sei besser lieber auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, ein weiter Kampf stünde bevor, also wünschte Harry eine Gute Nacht und ging in seinen Schlafsaal.

Als Harry die Tür erreichte, musste er Krummbein wegscheuchen, ehe er eintrat. Er wusste, dass Hermine versuchte, die Katze von Krätze fernzuhalten, aber es war fast so, als wäre Krummbein von dem alten Nagetier besessen. Er hatte nie eine Katze gesehen, die immer wieder eine bestimmte Beute verfolgte wie Krummbein es tat.

Alle von Harrys Zimmerkameraden hatten ihren Teil getan um sicher zu gehen, dass die Schlafsaaltür zu jeder Zeit geschlossen blieb, zur Sicherheit von Krätze. Alle wussten, dass Ron sich um die Ratte sorgte, auch wenn er sich ständig beklagte, egal wie krank das Nagetier aussah. Die einst fette Ratte war nun dünn und schien Fell zu verlieren. Es schien nur noch eine Sache der Zeit zu sein, bis Ron kein Hautier mehr hatte.

Harry fürchtete diesen Tag wirklich.

Madam Hooch und Professor McGonagall überwachten immer noch das Training wegen Harrys Sicherheit, aber sie verbrachten für gewöhnlich die meiste Zeit damit miteinander zu sprechen, anstatt das Training zu überwachen, nicht dass sich die Mannschaft beschwerte. Sie hatten eine Menge Überraschungen für das nächste Spiel geplant und hatten vor, es so zu behalten.

Harry war häufiger über den Ravenclaw Sucher, Cho Chang, gewarnt worden, aber in dem Moment, in dem er abhob, hörten die Sorgen der anderen auf zu existieren. Der Besen gehorchte auf die leichteste Berührung. Seine Geschwindigkeit war so unglaublich, dass Harry das Stadion nicht von einem Schatten zum anderen unterscheiden konnte. Harry testete das Limit und ging in einen steilen Sturzflug und schien wie ein Meteor zu fallen, ehe er herauszog, bevor er den Boden berührte und gab der Mannschaft fast einen Herzinfarkt.

Als Oliver schließlich den Schnatz freiließ, fing Harry ihn leicht innerhalb von zehn Sekunden. Er ließ ihn wieder los und nachdem er ihm einigen Vorsprung gegeben hatte, folgte er ihm wieder und hatte ihn Momente später wieder gefangen. Er wiederholte dies für fast eine Stunde, während er dem Schnatz immer mehr Zeit gab um – in anderen Worten – zu verschwinden, aber er sah ihn jedes Mal und fing ihn schnell.

Die übrige Mannschaft trainierte hart und führte ihre Bewegungen perfekt aus. Oliver konnte seine Freude kaum zurück halten, als er das Training beendete. Er konnte nicht eine einzige Beschwerde seiner Mannschaft gegenüber entgegenbringen. Laut Fred und George war es das erste Mal, dass dies geschah. Das schockierte die Zwillinge fast, aber nur fast.

Die übrigen Trainingsstunden der Woche verliefen genauso und am Freitag hatte die ganze Mannschaft das Gefühl bereit zu sein, Ravenclaw gegenüber zu treten. Sie machten früh Schluss und Harry folgte seinen Teamkameraden und Lehrern zurück ins Schloss, den Feuerblitz geschultert. Er war halb dort, als er nach links sah und ein bekanntes Paar graue Augen ihn anstarren sah. Sein Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er stehen blieb.

Aus der Dunkelheit erschien ein großer, schwarzer Hund. Harry konnte in den Augen sehen, dass der Hund ihm keinen Schaden zufügen wollte und die Geschichten von Sirius Black warfen alle Logik über Bord. Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und sah sich schnell um, um zu sehen, dass seine Mannschaft fast schon im Schloss war, sich dessen nicht bewusst, was vor sich ging. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Hund, um zu sehen, dass er langsam näher kam. _Ich kann ihm nicht entkommen_, stellte Harry fest. _Wie komme ich hier nur raus?_

Harry trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück und versuchte, sein Gehirn zu zwingen, zu arbeiten. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, den Hund willkommen zu heißen, der ihm so viel gegeben hatte und der Angst vor dem Mann, der ihm so viel Schmerz verursacht hatte. Wie in aller Welt konnten sie ein und dieselbe Person sein? „Midnight?", fragte er nervös. „W-was machst du hier?"

Der Hund jammerte und setzte sich hin, er starrte Harry mit bittenden Augen an wie er es so viele Male im Ligusterweg getan hatte. Harry kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, als er langsam den Besen auf dem Boden ablegte, er wandte niemals den Blick von dem Hund ab. Black wusste nicht, dass er die Wahrheit kannte! Er konnte das nutzen. Er musste nur herausfinden wie.

„Harry!"

Harry sah schnell zum Schloss und entdeckte Professor Lupin, der auf ihn zueilte, den Zauberstab bereits in der Hand. Harry geriet in Panik und sah zurück zu dem großen Hund, der bereits langsam zurückwich. „Versteck dich im Wald", sagte Harry mit Flüsterstimme. „Beweis mir, dass ich dir _vertrauen kann_, Midnight. Such nicht nach mir. Ich werde dich finden."

Der Hund jammerte ein weiters Mal, ehe er davon rannte. Harry beobachtete, wie er ging, ehe er seinen Besen aufhob und sich umdrehte, um Professor Lupin anzusehen. Wie in aller Welt sollte er das erklären?

„Harry", sagte Lupin dringend, als er den Teenager erreichte. „Was ist los? Ist etwas geschehen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte Professor Lupin nicht wirklich anlügen, aber er konnte nicht riskieren, dass Black jetzt den Kuss bekam. Er brauchte Antworten. Er musste wissen _warum_. „Nein, i-ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gesehen-"

„- _was_?", unterbrach Professor Lupin, als er sich schnell umsah, aber er sah nichts Ungewöhnliches. Lupin zog Harry zu sich und stieß den Atem aus, den er angehalten hatte, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. „Lass uns zurück ins Schloss gehen, dann kannst du erklären, warum du hier alleine bist."

Harry wollte protestieren, aber Professor Lupin drängte ihn vorwärts. Er wusste nicht, ob Lupin böse war, besorgt oder beides. _Wahrscheinlich beides. _Sie waren fast am Schloss, als Harry die Stille nicht mehr aushielt. „Sieh mal, es tut mir Leid", sagte er verärgert. „Ich weiß, ich hätte bei der Mannschaft bleiben sollen, aber ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gesehen und habe angehalten-"

Lupin sah Harry mit gehobener Augenbraue an. „_Also warst du nicht allein hier draußen, um zu fliegen?", _fragte er neugierig.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich beleidigt zu fühlen. „Professor, du kennst mich besser, als das", sagte er, „ich bin jeder einzelnen Regel gefolgt, die du und Professor Dumbledore mir auferlegt haben. Ich bin hier ein Gefangener geworden und habe ich mich beschwert? _Nein_. Was war der Sinn des einmonatigen Trainings, wenn ich es nicht gebrauchen soll? Es fühlte sich so an, als würde mich jemand beobachten, also habe ich nachgesehen und du kommst angerannt und wirfst mir vor, etwas Dummes getan zu haben! Mir ist es seit Jahren nicht erlaubt, ein Kind zu sein, also hör auf, mich auf wie eines zu behandeln!"

Professor Lupin stand einen Moment schockiert da, ehe er seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern ruhen ließ. „Harry, ich hatte nie vorgehabt dir etwas vorzuwerfen, aber nach allem was geschehen ist, kannst du es mir da vorwerfen, dass ich ein wenig übervorsichtig bin?", fragte er ruhig. „Es kommt nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ein Dreizehnjähriger einen Feuerblitz geschenkt bekommt. Ich weiß, wie sehr du es liebst zu fliegen. Es ist wahrscheinlich das einzige Mal wo ich dich wirklich glücklich gesehen habe. Jeder hätte davon schleichen wollen, um ein wenig Freiheit in der Luft zu finden."

„Nun, wenn du es so siehst …" Harry konnte an nichts denken, womit er darauf antworten sollte. Wieder einmal hatte er überreagiert und seinen Ärger an der Person ausgelassen, die so viel für ihn tat. Harry sah weg und versuchte, die Schuld, die er fühlte zu ignorieren, weil er Lupin widersprochen hatte und (wieder einmal) einen verurteilten Mörder versteckte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte Lupin nicht mehr Schmerzen zufügen, aber das schien alles zu sein, was er konnte.

Es gab eine unbehagliche Stille, bis Professor Lupin Harrys bereits verwuschelten Haare noch einmal durchwuschelte. „Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du böse mit mir bist, weißt du", sagte Lupin mit einem Grinsen. „Ich weiß, dass dieses Jahr schwer für dich ist. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich erwartet, dass du auf eine Art und Weise rebellieren würdest." Da Professor Lupin wieder keine Antwort bekam, griff er nach Harrys Schulter. „Hab es nicht so eilig mit dem Erwachsenwerden, Harry", sagte er ehrlich, „denn sobald du es tust, gibt es kein Zurück mehr."

Am folgenden Morgen konnte die Mehrheit der Schule einen Blick auf den berühmten Feuerblitz erhaschen. Die Schüler starrten ehrfürchtig, während die Mitglieder der Hausmannschaften verblüfft erschienen. Harry Potter, der jüngste Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert, auf einem Feuerblitz? Es schien, dass Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw sich zusammengesetzt und beschlossen hatten, das Bekannte von Harry den Besen genauer ansehen sollten. Alle eilten zu ihren Haustischen zurück, um die Authentizität des Besens bestätigt zu wissen.

Cho Chang und Cedric Diggory (der Hufflepuff Sucher) endeten damit, dass sie ihre Köpfe auf den Tisch hauten. Die beiden fürchteten nun ihre Spiele gegen Gryffindor.

Der Tag war überraschend klar, aber ein wenig kühl. Perfekte Quidditchbedingungen. Harry zog seine Quidditchroben an und konnte sich nicht helfen, nervös zu sein, er kontrollierte noch einmal, ob sein Handgelenkhalter immer noch am Handgelenk war. Alle sagten, dass die Dementoren weit vom Quidditchfeld bleiben würden, aber es war besser auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Harry konnte es sich heute nicht leisten, überrascht zu werden.

Harry trat auf das Feld und ignorierte den donnernden Applaus. Er wusste, dass seine Mannschaft auf ihn zählte und er hatte nicht die Absicht sie zu enttäuschen. Sie traten in die Mitte des Feldes, wo das Ravenclawteam bereits auf sie wartete. Er blickte kurz zu Cho Chang, die das einzige Mädchen in der Mannschaft war. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und lächelte. Harry ignorierte den leichten Knoten im Magen und nickte zurück, was ihr Lächeln noch breiter werden ließ.

„Kapitäne, schüttelt die Hände", sagte Madam Hooch und wartete, dass sie es taten, „besteigt eure Besen. Nun, drei … zwei … eins …"

In dem Moment, als die Pfeife tönte, stieß Harry in die Luft, er segelte höher als alle anderen Besen. Er verfiel sofort in das Spiel, er beobachtete und wartete auf ein Zeichen vom Schnatz. Er ignorierte alles, was Lee Jordan, der Kommentator, sagte.

Er bemerkte einen goldenen Blitz und setzte ihm nach, Cho Chang folgte ihm. Als er näher kam, stellte er fest, dass es nicht der Schnatz war und hielt abrupt an, was Cho dazu brachte, an ihm vorbei zu fliegen.

Als Harry sich wieder umsah, entdeckte er den Schnatz, der dich am Boden flog, nahe der Barriere vor den Slytherin Schülern. Mit einer schnellen Drehung hob er ab in einen Steilflug, ehe er herauszog, seine Füße berührten fast den Boden. Er raste darauf zu, griff danach …

„HARRY PASS AUF!"

Seine Instinkte übernahmen die Führung. Harry drehte sich schnell und zog hoch, er wich kaum einem Klatscher aus, damit er ihn nicht im Rücken traf. Er seufzte enttäuscht auf, dann begab er sich erneut auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz. Es war nur eine Sache von Minuten, ehe er ihn sah, wie er die Torstangen von Gryffindor umflog. Ohne weiteren Gedanken raste Harry los und überraschte Cho und alle anderen. Er war fast dort, als der Schnatz hochflog und zurück über das Feld … zu Cho!

Harry wechselte die Richtung und drängte seinen Besen, er war entschlossen, den Schnatz vor Cho zu fangen. Der Schnatz wechselte wieder den Kurs, Harry und Cho verfielen in einen Sturzflug, um ihm zu folgen. Cho versuchte Harry den Ellbogen in die Rippen zu rammen, aber er wehrte die Bewegung ab, seine Augen verließen nie den Schnatz. Er wusste was sie tat und würde nicht darauf reinfallen.

Er griff danach, gerade als Cho plötzlich anhielt und kreischte. Nach links blickend, entdeckte Harry drei Dementoren, die auf ihn zueilten. Harrys Instinkt übernahm die Kontrolle und er bewegte seine rechte Hand und fühlte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Harry richtete ihn auf die Dementoren und rief. „_Expecto Patronum!"_ Etwas brach aus seinem Zauberstab zu den Dementoren, als Harry mit der Linken nach dem Schnatz griff.

Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und zog schnell aus dem Sturzflug heraus, ehe er auf den Boden klatschte. Er hörte Madam Hoochs Trillerpfeife, die das Ende des Spiels signalisierte. Aus dem Nichts wurde Harry von sechs scharlachroten Wirbeln übermannt. Als er sich endlich von der Mannschaft losriss und Harry sich umsah, konnte er das Brüllen der Menge hören, nun zumindest den Teil, der Gryffindor angehörte.

Seine Gryffindor Klassenkameraden waren die ersten, die auf dem Feld ankamen und zogen Harry schnell in eine Gruppenumarmung, deren Mittelpunkt Harry war. Als alle ihn gehen gelassen hatten, legte sich eine sanfte Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Das war ein bemerkenswerter Patronus", sagte Professor Lupin.

Harry sah seinen Vormund an, als er sich umdrehte, er schien ein bisschen aufgewühlt, aber sehr stolz zu sein. „Hatte er eine Form?", fragte Harry sofort. Er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht darauf geachtet. „Ich habe die Dementoren nicht gespürt also-"

Lupin lächelte und lehnte sich vor, er verstand die Aufregung und Sorge des Jungen. „Du hast ihn nicht überladen, Harry", sagte er, sodass nur Harry ihn hören konnte. „Du hast die Auswirkungen nicht gespürt, weil es keine Dementoren waren. Folge mir." Er führte Harry fort von der Menge, zum Rand des Feldes. „Ich glaube, du hast einigen deiner Klassenkameraden einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt."

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. In einem Knäuel lagen Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und der Slytherin Mannschaftsführer Marcus Flint. Sie versuchten aufzustehen, als Professor McGonagall ankam. Sie sah ziemlich wütend aus. „In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich nie so einen verabscheuungswürdigen Täuschungsversuch gesehen!", rief sie, „Nachsitzen! 50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin! Professor Dumbledore wird davon erfahren!"

Obwohl es großartig war zu sehen, wie Malfoy das bekam, was er verdiente, konnte Harry sich jedoch nicht helfen und war ein wenig enttäuscht. Im Vergleich mit den Dementoren war Draco Malfoy ein Klacks. Er hatte seine Angst ein für alle Mal besiegen wollen. Er wollte es sich und seinen Klassenkameraden beweisen.

„Harry!", rief George, „Party im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum!"

Harry war genau genommen nicht sonderlich in Partystimmung. Er hatte sich Hoffnungen gemacht, um wieder enttäuscht zu werden. Als er zu Lupin hinüberblickte, konnte Harry sehen, dass der Lehrer es verstand. „Ich seh' dich dort", rief Harry zu George zurück und wandte Professor Lupin wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Hatte er eine Form?", fragte er noch einmal.

Professor Lupin lächelte. „Lass uns aus der Menge gehen", sagte er leise. Sie gingen vom Quidditchfeld und zum See, weit weg von irgendjemandem, der sie belauschen könnte. Nachdem Lupin sich umgesehen hatte, wandte er sich Harry zu, sodass sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstanden. „Harry, ich bin mir nicht sicher was das bedeutet, aber du hattest nicht eine Form", sagte er vorsichtig.

Harrys Blick wandte sich zu Boden. „Oh", sagte er leise, nicht in der Lage seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. „Ich schätze, ich habe mich nicht genug konzentriert."

Professor Lupin lachte. „Das war es nicht was ich meinte, Harry", sagte er. „Da war nicht _eine _Form. Es waren _zwei._ Ich habe einen Hirsch und einen Wolf gesehen die – diese – äh – Schüler gejagt haben. Ich habe noch nie zuvor von jemandem gehört, der zwei Formen hat. Ich denke niemand hat es. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Dumbledore dich morgen in sein Büro ruft, um dich danach zu fragen. Ich wünschte nur ich wüsste, was es bedeutet."

Harry musste lächeln. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Professor Lupin nicht zumindest den Wolfteil herausgefunden hatte. „Nun, das Buch sagte, dass ein Patronus eine positive Macht ist, also präsentieren sie wahrscheinlich etwas Positives in meinem Leben", schlussfolgerte er. „Der Wolf bist natürlich du." Sein Lächeln schwand, als er über die andere Form nachdachte. „Über den Hirsch bin ich mir allerdings unsicher", sagte er verwirrt.

Dieses Mal lächelte Professor Lupin. „Nun, das mag ein Schock sein, Harry, aber dein Vater war ein Animagus", sagte er. _„Seine _Gestalt war die eines Hirsches. Er ist ein Animagus geworden, um mir mit meiner Verwandlung zu helfen. Es hat mich nur überrascht, Krone nach so vielen Jahren wieder zu sehen."

Das ergriff Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. „Krone?", fragte er neugierig.

„Das war der Spitzname deines Vaters", klärte Professor Lupin auf. Sein Gesicht wurde besorgt und er seufzte. „Ich erkläre alles später, wenn mehr Zeit ist. Es ist eine ziemlich lange Gesichte und einige Details könnten ein wenig beunruhigend sein. Ich glaube, du verpasst im Moment eine Party in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich bring dich hin."

Harry wollte protestieren, aber Lupin war schon auf das Schloss zugegangen. Harry schulterte seinen Besen, seufzte und folgte ihm. Nun, jetzt kannte er einen der Namen von der Karte des Rumtreibers. Jetzt musste er nur noch die anderen drei herausfinden. Es hatte Harry überrascht, wie schnell Professor Lupin das Thema wechseln wollte. Was war das große Geheimnis?

Sie legten den Weg zum Gryffindorturm in Stille zurück, keiner wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte. Sobald Harry das Passwort gesagt hatte, verabschiedete sich Lupin und ließ Harry in den Turm eintreten. Die Party war schon in vollem Gange. Alle schienen Spaß zu haben, bis auf Hermine, die überraschenderweise versuchte zu lesen. Harry gab sich Mühe niemanden anzustoßen, als er den Raum durchquerte und sich neben sie setzte.

„Wie kannst du dich bei dem Lärm konzentrieren?", fragte Harry.

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich muss das dringend durchlesen", sagte sie, „ich muss bis Montag über vierhundert Seiten lesen."

Harrys Augen wurden groß. Wie in aller Welt wollte sie das schaffen? „Äh – Hermine?", sagte er vorsichtig. „Vielleicht solltest du darüber nachdenken, ein oder zwei Fächer fallen zu lassen. Du siehst ein wenig gestresst aus."

Das war natürlich eine Untertreibung. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, Hermine je so erschöpft gesehen zu haben. Sie sah genau genommen so aus, wie Harry sich am Ende des letzten Trimesters gefühlt hatte. „Ich schaff das schon, Harry", sagte Hermine, aber es klang nicht so selbstsicher wie sonst.

Es war extrem spät, bis die Leute die Treppe hoch in ihre Schlafsäle gingen und einige mussten auch von Professor McGonagall dazu aufgefordert werden. Harry war einer der ersten im Bett gewesen, aber er fand schnell heraus, dass der Schlaf nicht kommen wollte. Als er darüber nachdachte, kam ihm die Idee, dass wenn sein Vater Krone war, dann bedeutete es, dass Sirius Black Midnight war. Das musste der Grund sein, warum Professor Lupin so ausweichend war. Er zögerte immer noch die Wahrheit zu sagen!

Tief in Gedanken fand Harry eine andere Frage, die seine Gedanken plagte. Wenn alle Rumtreiber Animagi waren (mit Ausnahme von Professor Lupin) dann bedeutete das, dass Peter Pettigrew auch einer war. Wenn James Potter ein Hirsch war, Sirius Black ein großer Hund und Professor Lupin ein Wolf war, fragte Harry sich, was für ein Tier wohl Peter Pettigrew war. Er fragte sich auch, wie in aller Welt die Rumtreiber es geschafft hatten.

Harry bemerkte, dass er nicht einschlafen würde, also stieg er aus dem Bett, griff seine Brille und öffnete seinen Koffer. Er brauchte nicht lange, um das ledergebundene Fotoalbum zu finden, das Hagrid ihm vor zwei Jahren gegeben hatte. Dieses Buch beinhaltete die Vergangenheit seiner Eltern, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte, bis er erfahren hatte, wer sie wirklich waren. Er hatte vieles von dem Leben seiner Eltern und ihren Freunden angenommen. Nie in einer Million Jahre hätte er erraten, dass einer ihre besten Freunde sie verraten würde. Es zeigte mal wieder, dass Traum und Realität niemals wirklich übereinstimmten.

So leise wie möglich verließ Harry seinen Schlafsaal (er ging sicher, dass die Tür wirklich geschlossen war, um Krätze vor Krummbein zu schützen) und wagte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er setzte sich vor das schwach brennende Feuer und öffnete das Album, er blätterte, bis er Fotos fand, auf denen auch andere Leute außer seinen Eltern waren.

Er musste nicht lange suchen. Es war ein Bild vom Hochzeitstag seiner Eltern. Sein Vater winkte fröhlich, seine Mutter strahlte vor Freude und neben James Potter stand Sirius Black, aber nicht der Mann, den Harry in der Zeitung gesehen hatte. Dieser Sirius Black war jung, gut aussehend, selbst wenn er endlos lachte. Es war schwer zu begreifen, dass dieser Sirius Black und der, der seine Eltern betrogen hatte ein und dieselbe Person war. Es war schwer zu begreifen, dass die Fröhlichkeit auf den Gesichtern seiner Eltern nur kurz andauern würde.

Es war erstaunlich wie schnell das Leben von einem Extrem ins andere wechseln konnte.

Als Harry die Seite umdrehte, sah er ein Bild von seiner Mutter, die im Bett lag, sie sah erschöpft aber glücklich aus. Sie hielt ein kleines Bündel, als sie zu seinem Vater hochblickte und dann wieder auf das Bündel. Harry beobachtete, wie sein Vater seine Mutter anlächelte und sie dann liebevoll auf den Kopf küsste. Wieder einmal stand neben seinem Vater Sirius Black, der glücklich lächelte und zärtlich das Bündel berührte. Neben Black war Professor Lupin, der, obwohl schlank, um einiges glücklicher und erheblich jünger als jetzt aussah. Der Mann sah so entspannt und behaglich mit seinen Freunden aus, nichts im Vergleich zu der verschlossenen Person, die er jetzt war. Das letzte Mitglied der Gruppe war ein kleiner, dicker, junger Mann, den Harry nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah aus, als passte er dort nicht hin.

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als er das Buch schloss. Also das waren die Rumtreiber, bevor der Krieg ihre Leben zerstört hatte. Zwei waren wegen des Verrats eines anderen tot und hinterließen den letzten allein. Harry konnte nicht anders, aber Professor Lupin tat ihm Leid. Er wüsste nicht was er tun würde, wenn er all seine engsten Freunde innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden verloren hätte.

Harry stand auf und dachte sich, ein wenig Schlaf ist besser als gar kein Schlaf und kehrte in sein Bett zurück. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Warum gab er Black eine Chance? Warum konnte er nicht glauben, was ihm alle sagten? Harry wusste nicht, warum er eine Bestätigung von Black brauchte oder warum er überlegte, dem Wort eines Massenmörders zu glauben. Alles was er wusste, war, dass es etwas war, das er tun musste.


	16. Midnights Geständnis

Die Woche verging schnell und ereignislos

Die Woche verging schnell und ereignislos. Das einzig wahre Problem war, dass Harry Schwierigkeiten hatte, der ständigen Überwachung durch die Lehrer zu entgehen. Offensichtlich hatte Professor Lupin etwas darüber gesagt, dass Harry ‚etwas gesehen' hatte und somit alle daran erinnert, wie unsicher Hogwarts wirklich für Harry Potter war. Das machte Harry fast wahnsinnig. Professor McGonagall war die Schlimmste, dicht gefolgt von Professor Dumbledore, der Harry tatsächlich in sein Büro gerufen hatte, um über den Patronus zu ‚reden'. Dumbledore hatte nicht wirklich viel dazu zu sagen, nur dass er beobachten würde.

_Typisch._

Professor Lupins Erwähnung von Rebellion ließ Harry sich fragen, ob es das war, was er tat. Er war nicht wirklich aus der Rolle gefallen, er war aber auch nicht unbedingt den Regeln gefolgt. Er hielt Informationen zurück, wagte sich spät in der Nacht alleine raus (es war nur einmal, aber immerhin) behielt die Karte des Rumtreibers, anstatt sie abzugeben und half nun dem Grund, warum ihm diese Einschränkungen auferlegt wurden. Je mehr Harry darüber nachdachte, desto mehr glaubte er, dass er verrückt war. Wer würde der Person helfen, die dessen Eltern betrogen hatte?

Harry wusste, dass er Black genau genommen nicht half, aber er half ihm auch _nicht, _nicht. Er hätte ihn leicht Professor Lupin übergeben können oder die ganze Woche über einem Lehrer von der Begegnung erzählen können. Das Problem war, dass Harrys Wunsch zu verstehen, wie Midnight und Sirius Black ein und derselbe sein konnten, jede andere Entscheidung überwog. Sirius Black hatte eine Menge Möglichkeiten das zu beenden, was Voldemort begonnen hatte, tat es jedoch nicht. Was, wenn Hermine Recht hatte? Was, wenn er zu gewissem Grade wirklich verrückt war und nichts von seinem Verrat wusste.

Die Gelegenheit die Antworten zu finden, kam in Form eines Hogsmeade Wochenendes. Professor Lupin hatte die Patronusstunde ausfallen lassen, er behauptete, es ginge ihm nicht gut, aber Harry wusste es besser. Professor Lupin schien zu zögern, eine längere Zeit am Stück mit seinem Schützling zu verbringen, seit Harry etwas über Krone herausgefunden hatte. Harry wusste es besser, als nachzuhaken und entschied, dem Mann die Zeit zu geben, die er brauchte. Wenn die Zeit jedoch kam, würde Harry auch enthüllen müssen, dass er von der Midnight – Black Beziehung wusste.

Harry wartete geduldig darauf, dass alle in das Zaubererdorf gingen. Ron und Hermine hatten versprochen ihm Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf mitzubringen, während die Zwillinge dabei grinsten. Harry hatte nicht die Kraft, Fred und George die Wahrheit zu sagen, er hatte Angst, sie würden dann die Karte zurückfordern. Er wusste auch, dass, wenn sie herausfänden, wer die Rumtreiber wirklich waren, würden die Fragen für Harry und Professor Lupin nicht enden.

Sobald alle, die nach Hogsmeade gingen, fort waren, kehrte Harry flüchtig zum Gryffindorturm zurück, um einen Pullover anzuziehen und sich in seinen Tarnumhang zu hüllen. Sein Zauberstab war in seinem Halter, wie immer, nur zur Sicherheit. _Gehe niemals ohne deinen Zauberstab weg, _hatte Black ihm gesagt. Harry war darauf vorbereitet, diesem Rat zu folgen.

Er folgte einer Gruppe von Erstklässlern aus dem Gryffindorturm, dann streunte er zum Haupteingang; auf dem Weg ging er sicher, dass er niemanden anstieß. Als er auf den Hof trat, konnte Harry nicht glauben wie nervös und begeistert er sich gleichzeitig fühlte. Im Moment verstieß er absichtlich gegen die Regeln und musste zugeben, dass es ihm gefiel. Es war befreiend. Er wurde nicht wie ein Kind verhätschelt oder beschützt. Er nahm die Dinge selbst in die Hand.

Das Gelände war leer, wofür Harry dankbar war. Die Temperatur war angenehm und die leichte Brise half ihm wachsam zu bleiben. Er bewegte sich jetzt schnell, dennoch leise, um nicht die Kreaturen zu stören, die er nur hören konnte. Seine Geschwindigkeit wurde zum Schneckentempo, als er Hagrids Hütte erreichte. Er wusste, dass es die letzte Chance war umzukehren, ignorierte sie dennoch. Er musste dies für sich und für seine Eltern tun.

Harry betrat vorsichtig den Wald, die Geräusche umgaben ihn wie sein Umhang. Er kannte die Gefahren des Waldes und wusste, dass sie dort waren, obwohl man sie nicht sehen konnte und setzte jede Vorsichtsmaßnahme ein, um seine Sicherheit zu wahren. Mit seinen vergangenen Erfahrungen, dachte Harry sich, es sei das Beste, nur so weit hinein zu gehen, sodass ihn Hagrid und niemand aus dem Schloss sehen konnte. Es wäre nicht klug einfach so rumzustreifen, mit unfreundlich gesinnten Kreaturen im Nacken, die darauf warteten, dich zu ihrer Hauptmahlzeit zu machen.

Harry brauchte nicht lange, um eine Lichtung zu finden, mit einem Baumstumpf, auf dem er sitzen konnte. Da es keinen Sinn machte, den Wald bis zur Dunkelheit zu durchstreifen, dachte Harry sich, es sei das Beste, einfach zu warten. Früher oder später würde Midnight kommen. Harry betete, dass seine Geduld so lange anhielt. Nun, das und dass niemand seine Abwesenheit im Schloss bemerkte.

Zwei Stunden später nahm Harry seinen Tarnumhang ab, knautschte ihn zusammen und legte ihn unter seinen Kopf, als er sich auf einem Stück des trockenen Bodens ausstreckte. Es hatte noch kein Anzeichen von Midnight gegeben und auch Gott sei Dank von keiner anderen Spezies, die nicht sonderlich freundlich war. Harry blickte auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass er nur noch wenige Stunden vertrödeln konnte, ehe alle aus Hogsmeade zurückkamen. So sehr Harry die ganze Nacht warten wollte, wusste er, dass er es nicht konnte. Er war nicht dumm, nun, das stand noch zur Debatte.

Das Geräusch eines zerbrechenden Zweiges schreckte Harry aus seinen Gedanken und er setzte sich schnell auf. Harry sah in die Richtung des Geräusches, seine Brust schnürte sich zu, was es schwierig machte zu atmen. _Bitte sei nicht etwas, das mich töten will_, bettelte er leise. Er blieb komplett ruhig, als ein weiterer Zweig zerbrach, dieser war näher dran. Das leicht saugende Geräusch von jemandem, der durch Matsch ging, gefolgt von dem Rascheln der nahen Büsche, schien alle übrigen Geräusche zu überdecken. Harry drehte unbewusst sein rechtes Handgelenk, was ihn an seinen Zauberstab erinnerte, der unter seinem Ärmel versteckt war. Er war nicht hilflos.

Langsam kam ein großer, schwarzer Hund aus dem Gehölz und sah Harry mit seinen bittenden grauen Augen an. Der Hund jaulte leise, als er langsam näher kam, er wollte andeuten, dass er nichts Böses wollte. Harry wusste, dass er schnell handeln musste. Er stand langsam auf, dabei nahm er nie die Augen von dem Hund. „Midnight?", fragte er zögerlich. „Bist du es wirklich?"

Der Hund bellte zu Bestätigung fröhlich. _Das ist es, _begriff Harry. Der Hund bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Harry seine Hand bewegte, um seinen Zauberstab in die Hand zu bekommen. In einem kurzen Moment richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf den Hund und rief. „_Stupor!" _Es gab keine Zeit, um zu reagieren. Der Hund ging bewusstlos zu Boden.

Harry seufzte erleichtert, wusste aber auch, dass er noch lange nicht fertig war. Er hob einen Stein auf, platzierte ihn im Zentrum der Lichtung und verwandelte ihn in einen Käfig. Er war froh, dass das ausgiebige Lesen im Sommer endlich zu etwas nütze war. Harry richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Midnight und murmelte. „_Wingardium Leviosa."_ Und ließ den Hund in die Zelle schweben. Er verschloss sie schnell, ehe er sich wieder auf den Baumstumpf setzte. Er richtete den Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal auf den Hund und murmelte _„Ennervate."_ Und sah, wie der Hund begann sich zu regen.

Harry beobachtete, wie Midnight seine Augen öffnete und sich umsah, er bemerkte seine momentane missliche Lage. Der Hund sah Harry an und jaulte, als ob er fragte ‚warum machst du das?' Seine Geduld und Zeit wurden dünn, also machte Harry den ersten Schritt. „Ich weiß wer du bist", sagte er gerade heraus, „Sirius Black."

Der Hund senkte beschämt den Kopf, dann verwandelte er sich mit einem _plopp _in einen Menschen. Er sah dem Foto im ‚Tagespropheten' ähnlicher, als denen im Fotoalbum, mit Ausnahme der Haare, sie waren kürzer, kurz über den Schultern abgeschnitten und sein Gesicht sah nicht so kränklich aus. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme, „ich habe dich an dem Tag gesehen und dachte, ich würde dich erschrecken, so wie ich aussehe. Ich wusste nicht, wie viele Leute es dir gesagt haben."

Harry konnte nur genervt mit den Augen rollen. „Ich wusste nichts über dich, bis Professor Lupin mir die wundervolle Geschichte erzählt hat", sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Du hast meine Eltern verraten! Warum denkst du, ich wollte irgendetwas mit dir zu tun haben?"

„Harry, bitte hör mir zu", bettelte Black, „ich habe deine Eltern nicht betrogen. So etwas würde ich nie tun. James war wie ein Bruder für mich. Ich wusste, dass Voldemort annehmen würde, dass ich der Geheimniswahrer bin, also dachte ich, ein Köder wäre die perfekte List. Niemand wusste, dass es eigentlich Peter war. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er uns verraten würde. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er ein Spion ist."

Harry starrte Black mit gehobener Augenbraue an. Das war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. „Peter?", fragte er. „Du meinst Pettigrew? Den Mann, den du zusammen mit dreizehn Muggeln getötet hast?"

Black vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, offensichtlich frustriert. „Pettigrew ist nicht tot!", rief er. „Er ist ein Animagus! Er kann sich in eine Ratte verwandeln! Er hat jahrelang bei der Familie Weasley gelebt!"

Harry fiel schockiert vom Baumstumpf. „A-aber das ist nicht möglich", stotterte er. „Das kann nicht sein. Krätze ist nicht Peter Pettigrew! Krätze ist nur eine Ratte! Er ist kein Anhänger Voldemorts! Er hat mir nichts getan! Er hatte genügend Gelegenheiten."

Ihre Augen trafen sich. „Harry, hör mir zu", sagte Black plötzlich beschützend. „Peter wird nichts tun, bis er nicht sicher ist, dass es da jemanden gibt, der ihn beschützt. Ich weiß, du vertraust mir nicht. Ich habe dir keinen Grund dazu gegeben. Alles worum ich bitte, ist eine Chance, um zu beweisen, dass Peter tatsächlich lebt. Er hat uns verraten und hat es mir angehängt. Ich habe zwölf Jahre für etwas in Askaban gesessen, was ich nicht getan habe! Es war Peter, der diese Muggel getötet hat! Peter hat seinen Finger abgeschnitten und sich dann verwandelt, um der Explosion, die er verursacht hat zu entkommen!"

Harry seufzte, als er langsam den Zauberstab sinken ließ. Das passierte nicht. Er sollte hören, wie Voldemort ihm Macht versprochen hatte im Gegenzug für die Potters. Er sollte Sirius Black hassen. „K-Krätze fehlt ein Zeh", sagte er leise. Es war zu viel, um es zu begreifen. Konnte dieser Verbrecher wirklich die Wahrheit sagen? Konnte die ganze Zaubererwelt falsch liegen? „Hast du nichts davon bei deiner Verhandlung erwähnt?", fragt er verwirrt.

Black schnaubte angewidert. „Ich hatte nie eine Verhandlung", sagte er bitter. „Ich bin sicher, du hast davon gehört, wie schlimm es damals war. Alles _wussten,_ dass ich der Geheimniswahrer bin. Ich war der einzige, der die Explosion _überlebt_ hat. Das war alles an Beweisen, was sie brauchten. Wer kümmert sich schon um das Gesetz, wenn alle Voldemorts Sturz feiern?"

Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Seine Wut und Hass auf Black hatten sich in Frustration auf die Zaubererwelt gewandelt. Wie konnte man jemanden ohne Verhandlung in einen Ort wie Askaban sperren? „Ich sagte nicht, dass ich dir glaube", sagte Harry mit erstickter Stimme, „ich vertraue niemandem mehr blindlings. Ich gebe dir eine Chance dich selbst zu beweisen. Wenn du lügst, übergebe ich dich persönlich den Dementoren."

Black starrte Harry erstaunt an. „Du verhandelst wie deine Mutter", sagte er.

Harry blickte zu Black, ehe er aufstand und wegsah. „Ich schätze, ich muss deinem Wort glauben, da ich mich weder an sie noch an meinen Dad erinnere", sagte er, was Sirius zusammenzucken ließ.

Harry rieb seine Augen unter der Brille und versuchte an einen Weg zu denken, um diese Chaos zu erklären. Blacks Geständnis klang ehrlich, aber Harry konnte nicht alles ignorieren, was ihm Professor Lupin gesagt hatte. Er konnte nicht den Schmerz ignorieren, der jedes Mal in den Augen seines Vormunds zu sehen war, wenn Sirius Black in einem Gespräch erwähnt wurde. Es war fast so, als würde er entzwei gerissen. Er wollte glauben, dass sein Pate ein guter Mann war und nicht der Killer, zu dem er gemacht wurde, aber wenn er das tat, würde er sich gegen Professor Lupin wenden.

„Also, das war der Grund, warum du an Halloween in den Gryffindorturm wolltest?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Du warst hinter Krätze her?"

Black nickte, er nahm seine Augen nie von Harry. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir wehgetan habe", sagte er ehrlich. „Es war das einzige, an das ich in dem Moment denken konnte. Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand denkt, du würdest mir helfen."

Harry begann auf und abzulaufen. Ihm helfen? War es nicht das, was er im Moment tat? _Professor Lupin wird so was von sauer, wenn er es herausfindet._ „Ich kann es nicht tun", sagte Harry plötzlich. „Ich kann Professor Lupin nicht verraten. Er ist mein Vormund. Er hat so viel für mich gegeben. I-ich muss es ihm sagen."

„Er ist dein _was?_", fragte Black schockiert. „Harry, wie viel weißt du über Remus Lupin?"

Harry blickte zu Black hinüber und war überrascht, Sorge auf dem Gesicht des Verbrechers zu sehen. „Ich weiß, dass er ein Werwolf ist und ich weiß von dem Adoptionsgesetz", sagte er flach. „Professor Lupin ist mein ‚vorläufiger' Vormund. Dumbledore sucht einen Weg, um das Gesetz zu umgehen, zu finden, sodass ich nicht in ein Waisenhaus oder zurück zu den Dursleys muss." Harry setzte sich wieder auf den Baumstumpf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Professor Lupin ist meine Familie. Er leidet so viele Schmerzen. Ich kann sie nicht noch vermehren. Ich werde sie nicht vermehren."

Black war sofort auf den Knien. „Was ist los mit Remus?" fragte er schnell. „Letzte Woche sah er gut aus."

Harry sah langsam zu Black und versuchte das Brennen in den Augen zurückzudrängen. „Ich bin sein ganzes Leben", sagte er offen heraus, „nachdem mein Vater, Pettigrew und du fort waren, hatte er niemanden. Er ist seit zwölf Jahren allein. Er hat so viel Angst es mir zu sagen. Bitte sag mir, dass du die Wahrheit sagst, dass du unschuldig bist, weil er einen Freund braucht. Er braucht es mehr, als alles andere."

„Harry, ich schwöre, dass ich deine Eltern nicht verraten habe oder diese Leute getötet habe", sagte Black sicher. „Remus war schon immer ruhig und zurückhaltend. Wenn es einen Weg gäbe ihn zu überzeugen, dass ich unschuldig bin, hätte ich es in dem Moment getan, als ich dich von diesem fetten Schwein weggeholt habe, das du Onkel nennst. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir jemand gesagt hat, aber ich bin dein Pate und das macht dich zu einer Angelegenheit höchster Dringlichkeit."

„Angelegenheit höchster Dringlichkeit?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „War es das, was ich war, als meine Eltern ermordet wurden? Wenn ich so wichtig bin, warum wurde ich dann bei den Dursleys gelassen? Warum hast du mich nicht genommen?"

Black seufzte und senkte den Blick. „Ich habe es versucht", gab er zu, seine Stimme zitterte, „ich war bereit, dich groß zu ziehen wie James und Lily es gewollt haben, aber Hagrid war bereits dort, mit dir in seinen Armen. Ich bat und bettelte ihn an, dich mir zu geben, aber er hat es abgelehnt. Er sagte, Dumbledore hätte alles geplant. Es war, nachdem ich dich verloren hatte, dass ich Peter verfolgt habe. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass, wenn ich dich nicht haben konnte, könnte ich mich wenigstens dafür rächen, was mit deinen Eltern geschehen ist." Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar, als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Das endete als eines der schlimmsten Dinge, die ich je getan habe", sagte Black leise. „Nicht nur, dass Peter entwischt ist, sondern ich bin auch an dem Ort gelandet, wo ich dich nie wieder sehen konnte. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, Harry. Das weiß ich jetzt. Ich kann nicht einmal beginnen, dich um Verzeihung zu bitten. Ich verdiene es nicht."

Harry wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Jemand hatte ihn wirklich gewollt? All die Schmerzen und Erniedrigungen, die er bei den Dursleys hatte erleiden müssen, hätten verhindert werden können? Harry massierte seine Schläfen und versuchte, die Kopfschmerzen, die sich ankündigten, zu unterdrücken. „Was soll ich tun?", fragte Harry distanziert. „Du bittest mich, zwischen dir und der einzigen Person, der ich vertrauen kann, zu entscheiden. Ich kenn dich nicht. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass du der Grund sein sollst, warum ich keine Eltern habe und dennoch hast du mich vor _ihnen_ gerettet. Es war so viel einfacher, dich und Midnight als zwei und nicht als eins zu sehen."

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich sein muss, Harry", sagte Black mitfühlend, „und es tut mir Leid. Ich hatte nie vor, dein Leben so schwer zu machen. Ich werde dich nicht bitten, Remus den Rücken zuzukehren, um mir zu helfen. Ich werde dich auch nicht um weitere Hilfe bitten, bis auf das, dass du mich aus diesem Käfig lässt. Ich fange Peter selbst, sodass ich die Tat begehen kann, für dich ich verhaftet wurde."

Harry stand schnell auf und starrte Black kalt an. „Du machst es schon wieder", sagte er wütend. „Es dreht sich nur um dich! Was _du_ willst! Was ist mit dem, was _ich_ will! Was ist mit dem, was _Remus _will! Hast du überhaupt an uns gedacht!"

Black schreckte bei dem Ausbruch zurück. „Was willst du, Harry?", fragte er und versuchte den Jungen zu beruhigen.

Harry spottete. „Ich dachte, das wäre eindeutig", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich will eine Familie, die nicht denkt, ich bin ein Freak. Ich will ein Zuhause, wo ich willkommen bin, keine Unannehmlichkeit! Ich will wissen, dass es Leute gibt, die mich lieben, für die Person, die ich bin. Ist das zuviel verlangt?"

Es entstand eine lange Stille, in der sich keiner bewegte. Schließlich seufzte Black und setzte sich hin, seinen Rücken gegen eine Ecke der Zelle gelehnt. „Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich ihn nicht töte, Harry", sagte er leise. „Ich war nie jemand, der besonders rational im Moment des Gefechts war. Ich werde tun was ich kann, um dir und Remus meine Unschuld zu beweisen, aber du musst mich hier rauslassen, um das zu tun. Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass ich dir nicht wehtun werde."

Harry war gefangen, er wusste nicht wohin. „Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich viel auf Vertrauen bauen muss?", fragte er leise, dann sah er direkt in Blacks graue Augen. „Wenn du mein Vertrauen missbrauchst, schwöre ich, wirst du um die Dementoren betteln, wenn ich mit dir durch bin."

Black sah Harry mit gehobener Augenbraue an. „Wirklich?", sagte er, „Harry, nicht beleidigt sein, aber das ist schwer zu glauben."

„Ich bin mit meinem Onkel aufgewachsen, oder nicht?", sagte Harry kalt. „Du wärst verblüfft, wie viel Schmerz man einem zufügen kann, ehe er ohnmächtig wird."

Black starrte Harry für einen langen Moment an, ehe er grinste. „Du bluffst", sagte er einfach.

Harrys Schultern sackten herab und sein Blick senkte sich. Er musste zugeben, dass es schwer war Angsteinflößend auf jemanden zu wirken, der zwölf Jahre lang Dementoren überlebt hatte. „Ja, tu ich", gab er zu, dann sah er zurück zu Black. „Aber ich kenne Leute, die nicht zögern würden wie … Hagrid."

Black nahm die Hände als Zeichen, dass er aufgab, hoch. „Verstanden", sagte er.

Harry wusste, dass seine Zeit ablief; er schloss die Zelle auf und ließ Black raus. Er verwandelte die Zelle schnell zurück in einen Stein, ehe er sich seinen Tarnumhang schnappte. Er blickte noch einmal zu Black, ehe er unter dem Umhang verschwand und zum Schloss eilte. Er konnte nur beten, dass er nicht gerade den größten Fehler seines Lebens gemacht hatte.


	17. Verdacht bestätigt

Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie er das restliche Wochenende überstanden hatte ohne das jemand bemerkte dass etwas los war

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das restliche Wochenende überstanden hatte, ohne dass jemand bemerkte, dass etwas los war. Er verbrachte kaum noch Zeit im Gryffindorturm und schlafen war extrem schwierig. Jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schloss, stellte er sich vor, wie Krätze ihn angriff. Harry legte ein paar Schutzzauber um sein Bett, aber das linderte seine Sorge kaum. Er wusste, dass er paranoid war, aber er konnte sich nicht anders helfen. Wie vielen Ratten fehlte eine Zehe wie Peter Pettigrew nur ein Finger fehlte?

Als die Woche fortschritt, hatten es alle gelernt, weit weg von Hermine Granger zu bleiben. Es schien, als würde ihr Überfluss an Unterricht sich schließlich bemerkbar machen und es machte sie schnell gereizt. Draco Malfoy war ein Opfer davon geworden. Er hatte den Fehler gemacht, Hagrid zu beleidigen, als sie besonders schlechter Laune war und verdiente sich einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie hatte sich eine Strafarbeit von Hagrid eingehandelt, aber sie war ein Held in Gryffindor.

Als Zeichen, dass Hermine gestresst war, diente die Zauberkunststunde, die sie am heutigen Tag verpasste, nur um von Ron und Harry beim Schlafen im Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden zu werden. Hermines Tag ging von schlimm zu katastrophal über, als sie Professor Trelawny anmaulte, weil sie mal wieder Harrys Tod hervorsagte und aus dem Unterricht stürmte. Alles in allem hatten Harry und Ron das Gefühl, dass Hermine ihren Verstand verlor.

Spät am Abend hatte Harry mal wieder Probleme beim Schlafen. Seine Neugier gewann die Überhand und er schlich zu seinem Koffer und zog leise die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus. Sie sollte jeden anzeigen, richtig? Also warum sollte sie nicht zeigen, ob Krätze wirklich Pettigrew war? Es war einen Versuch wert und Harry konnte im Moment an nichts Besseres denken.

Harry griff seinen Zauberstab, schlich aus dem Schlafsaal, während er zweimal guckte, ob Krummbein in der Nähe war (was er nicht war). Langsam ging Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dessen einzige Lichtquelle das ausgehende Feuer war. Er ging zu der Lichtquelle, während er die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf das Pergament legte und murmelte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Wieder einmal erschien die Karte von Hogwarts auf dem alten Pergament. Harry drehte sie zum Feuer und bei genauerem Hinsehen, entdeckte er, dass Professor Dumbledore wach war und durch die Flure im dritten Stock wanderte, Filch ging mit seiner nervigen Katze durch die Gänge im ersten Stock und Peter Pettigrew ging direkt auf sie zu.

_WAS?!_

Harry sah genauer hin und sah, dass der Punkt tatsächlich Peter Pettigrew heiß. Der Punkt bewegte sich langsam und schwankte hin und her, als ob er zu viel getrunken hätte. Wie war das möglich? Black hatte die Wahrheit gesagt? Die ganze Zaubererwelt jagte den falschen Mann? War das möglich?

_Nein … die Karte lügt. So muss es sein. _

Harry musste seine Ängste bestätigt wissen, er berührte die Karte mit seinem Zauberstab und murmelte: „Unheil angerichtet." Dann eilte er in seinen Schlafsaal. Er warf die Karte auf sein Bett, ehe er zu Rons Himmelbett hastete. Er riss die Vorhänge auf und sagte: „_Lumos_", und erhellte den ganzen Schlafsaal. Der Anblick, der sich Harry bot war definitiv nicht das, was er erwartet hatte.

Blut war auf dem Laken, auf dem Ron schlief; nicht viel, aber genug, um es zu bemerken. Harry geriet in Panik und ergriff Rons Schulter. „Ron!", schrie er, „Ron, wach auf!"

Rons Augen flogen auf, als er sich schnell aufsetzte, überrascht von dem Weckruf. Er sah Harry verwirrt an, langsam registrierte er den alarmierten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht. Seine Gedanken klärten sich in dem Moment, als er runter auf das Blut auf seinem Laken sah. Ron schrie, als er aus dem Bett sprang und weckte seine Mitbewohner.

Neville, Dean und Seamus waren sofort aus den Betten und hasteten zu Ron und Harry. Der Raum erleuchtete sich schnell, sodass alle das Blut auf Rons Kleidung und Laken sehen konnten. Neville und Dean rannten aus dem Raum, um Professor McGonagall zu holen, während Ron sich schnell nach Verletzungen untersuchte. Als er nichts fand, seufzte er erleichtert, während Harry die Laken durchsuchte.

„Äh – Harry?", fragte Ron verwirrt, „Was machst du?"

Harry fand nichts und drehte sich zu Ron um, als er sich auf den Ausbruch vorbereitete, der garantiert kommen würde. _Ich kann ihm die Wahrheit nicht sagen. Ich kann es niemandem sagen_. „Krätze ist nicht hier", sagte Harry zögerlich, „dies muss sein Blut sein."

Ron erbleichte, als er sich schockiert hinsetzte. „Krätze?", fragte er. Langsam wandelte sich Rons Sorge in Ärger. „Es ist die verdammte Katze! Ich habe ihr gesagt, das Biest zu kontrollieren, aber hat sie gehört!? NEIN!"

„Mr. Weasley!", tadelte Professor McGonagall von der Tür. Sie trat ein und bemerkte das Blut auf dem Laken. „Was geht hier vor?"

Ron blickte neugierig zu Harry, ehe er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Professor McGonagall richtete. „Harry hat mich geweckt und ich habe Blut gesehen", sagte er, als er das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. „Krätze ist fort!"

Professor McGonagall seufzte offensichtlich erleichtert auf, als sie zu dem aufgewühlten Schüler ging und eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Mr. Weasley, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht verletzt sind?", fragte sie. Als Ron nickte, blickte sie zu Harry, der sofort wegsah. „Mr. Longbottom, bitte bringen Sie Mr. Weasley zu Madam Pomfrey, nur um sicher zu gehen. Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finnegan, bitte suchen Sie nach Mr. Weasleys Ratte. Mr. Potter, bitte kommen Sie mit mir."

Harry hielt den Frustrationsseufzer zurück, als er Professor McGonagall aus dem Schlafsaal und dem Gryffindorturm folgte. Er wusste, was kommen würde und musste schnell einen Grund finden, warum er nach Ron gesehen hatte. _Nun, ich habe auf die Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen und habe Peter Pettigrew gesehen, von dem ich aus einer Unterhaltung mit Sirius Black im Wald erfahren habe, dass er lebt und als Haustier meines besten Freundes fungiert. Richtig, das wird gut über die Bühne gehen. Warum sage ich nicht gleich der ganzen Schule, dass Sirius Black unschuldig ist?_

Sie betraten Professor McGonagalls Büro, auf dem ganzen Weg dorthin sagte keiner ein Wort. Harry versuchte angestrengt nicht nervös zu wirken. Wie in aller Welt sollte er aus dieser Situation raus kommen?

Professor McGonagall schloss die Tür und eilte an Harrys Seite. „Geht es dir gut, Harry?", fragte Professor McGonagall sanft. „Dir ist bewusst, dass es wahrscheinlich nichts mit Sirius Black zu tun hat, oder?"

Harry musste eine Antwort zurück halten, als er nickte, er sah überall hin, nur nicht in Professor McGonagalls Gesicht. Das hatte alles mit Sirius Black zu tun, aber nicht auf die Weise, wie Professor McGonagall glaubte. Auf eine Weise war Harry von McGonagalls Sorge gerührt, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen, als zu denken, dass ihre Gefühle eher auf Ron gerichtet sein sollten, der gerade sein geliebtes Haustier verloren hatte.

„Harry?", fragte Professor McGonagall sanft und wartete darauf, dass Harry sie schließlich ansah. „Sirius Black _wird_ gefunden. Ich gebe dir mein Wort."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hoffte, dass das geschah nachdem Black für unschuldig befunden wurde oder eine Chance hatte das zu tun, was er angeblich getan haben sollte. Es war seltsam, das innerhalb weniger Tage Harry vom Hassen zum stillen Beten für Sirius Black übergegangen war. _Nein, tu es nicht!_ Harry schimpfte sich selbst. _Mach dir keinen großen Hoffnungen, es könnte ein Trick sein._

Professor McGonagall griff nach Harrys Schulter und berührte sie. „Harry, möchtest du, dass ich Professor Lupin rufe?", fragte sie sanft, „du solltest wirklich nicht alles in dich hineinfressen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste erst herausfinden, was er Professor Lupin sagen würde. Dass Krätze verschwunden war, änderte alles. Black musste erfahren, dass die Ratte nicht länger im Gryffindorturm war und Professor Lupin musste erfahren, was er auf der Karte gesehen hatte. _Er wird so wütend auf mich sein._ „M-mir geht's gut", sagte Harry leise. „Ich bin nur müde. Ich konnte nicht so gut schlafen…"

Professor McGonagall nickte. „Wenn du sicher bist", sagte sie und klang ein wenig skeptisch, aber hakte nicht weiter nach, als Harry nickte. „Nun denn. Ich bringe dich zurück zum Gryffindorturm, aber ich hoffe, dass du mit jemandem über deine Gefühle sprichst."

Harry blieb stumm, als er Professor McGonagall zurück zum Gryffindorturm folgte. Er würde mit jemandem sprechen, sobald er herausfand wie. Als er eintrat, sah Harry Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen. _Sieht so aus, als wäre Ron vor mir hier gewesen. _Er wünschte Professor McGonagall eine gute Nacht, dann eilte er zu ihr hinüber.

Hermine warf sich sofort in seine Arme und schluchzte. „I-ich schwöre, es war nicht Krummbein", sagte sie. „Er war die ganze Nacht in meinem Schlafsaal! I-ich weiß nicht, was mit Krätze passiert ist. Ich schwöre."

Harry konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie zu halten, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Er blickte sich um und stellte fest, dass sie allein waren und hielt Hermine auf Armeslänge. Wenn es jemanden gab dem er vertrauen konnte, dann war sie es. „Hermine, ich glaube dir", sagte er leise, „hör zu, ich glaube, Krätze lebt noch. Ich glaube, er hat es getan und niemand sonst."

Hermine starrte Harry total verwirrt an. „Aber … das ist nicht möglich", sagte sie. „Harry ich glaube, du denkst zu hoch von Krätze. Ratten denken nicht wie wir es tun. Sie _täuschen_ ihren Tod nicht vor."

Harry sah ihr in die Augen und nickte. „Du hast Recht", sagte er. „Aber Krätze ist keine Ratte. Denk darüber nach, Hermine. Wie lange ist Krätze schon bei den Weasleys? Länger als jede _normal _Ratte leben sollte. Warum denkst du, dass Krummbein Krätze nicht mag? Er weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Es gibt zu viele Fragen, um sie zu ignorieren."

Hermine starrte Harry neugierig an. „Wer bist du und wo ist Harry?", fragte sie. „Der Harry den ich kenne, hätte das nie alles zusammengefügt."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Was kann ich sagen?", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Ich hatte viel Zeit zur Verfügung. Ich habe aber noch keine richtigen Beweise. Denkst du, dass ich nur nach Halmen greife?"

„Ein bisschen", sagte Hermine ehrlich. „Aber du hast Recht. Ich erinnere mich, wie Ron erwähnt hat wie krank Krätze aussieht, als wir in der Winkelgasse waren. Der Verkäufer in der Magischen Menagerie sagte, dass es normal ist, dass Ratten nur drei Jahre leben. Krätze ist auf jeden Fall älter. Das Problem ist, was können wir jetzt dagegen machen? Krätze ist fort."

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, ehe er seufzte. „Wir können damit nicht zu Dumbledore oder McGonagall gehen", sagte er. „Ich werde mit Professor Lupin sprechen. Bei uns schon längst eine weitere _Diskussion_ fällig."

Harry und Hermine brauchten fast den ganzen nächsten Tag um Ron zu überzeugen, dass Krummbein nichts mit Krätzes _Tod_ zu tun hatte. Ron war immer noch traurig, was Harry und Hermine dazu zwang, ihm nichts von Harrys Verdächtigung zu erzählen. Hermine bestätigte mit ihrer Nachforschung, dass es keinen registrierten Ratten Animagus gab, aber nachdem Harry auf die Liste gesehen hatte, bemerkte er, dass es auch keinen Hirsch oder schwarzen Hund gab. Natürlich behielt Harry diesen Teil für sich. Er wollte Hermine nicht sagen, dass er allein mit Sirius Black gesprochen hatte.

Nach dem Verteidigungsunterricht am Ende der Woche blickte Harry zu Hermine hinüber und nickte. Sie begriff es und nickte zurück, ehe sie Ron vor sich her aus dem Klassenraum schob und Harry mit Professor Lupin allein ließ. Harry atmete tief ein und nährte sich dem jungen Lehrer, der einpackte, anscheinend war er sich seiner Kompanie nicht bewusst.

Es gab immer noch die Chance zurückzuweichen, die Harry ernstlich in Betracht zog. Er wusste, dies würde den Mann enttäuschen. Er war darauf vorbereitet, dass Professor Lupin ihn einen Lügner nannte, aber er musste es wissen. Das war der einzige Weg, an den Harry denken konnte, um Black Vorwürfe zu bestätigen oder abzustreiten. Professor Lupin hatte geholfen die Karte des Rumtreibers zu machen, also wen sollte er eher fragen als einen der Erschaffer?

„Äh – Professor?", fragte Harry leise, was Professor Lupin dazu brachte, sich schnell umzudrehen. „Können wir reden?"

Professor Lupin sah Harry eine Minute an, ehe er sich gegen das Lehrerpult lehnte. „Ja, ich schätze, es ist längst überfällig", sagte er und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Mit einer Handbewegung schloss und verriegelte sich die Tür. „Du setzt dich lieber, Harry."

Harry fügte sich, als Professor Lupin einen Stuhl herauszog, sodass sie einander gegenüber saßen. Für einige Minuten sagte keiner von ihnen etwas. Harry wusste, was er sagen _musste,_ aber fand es mit einmal schwierig einen Weg zu finden, es zu sagen. Es gab so viel zu sagen und Harry wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte.

„Harry, was ich dir sagen werde, mag schwierig sein, aber bitte hör mir zu", sagte Lupin und brach die Stille. Er verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich vor, seine Augen verließen Harry nie. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass dein Vater ein Animagus geworden ist, um mir mit meinem Zustand zu helfen, was die Wahrheit ist, aber er war nicht allein. Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew haben den Prozess auch durchgemacht. Peter verwandelte sich in eine Ratte und Black … nun … Black verwandelte sich in einen schwarzen Hund, der dem Grim ähnelt." Lupin griff nach Harrys Hand und berührte sie. „Harry, ich habe Grund zur Annahme, dass Black und Midnight ein und derselbe sind."

Es trat wieder eine Stille ein. Wenn Professor Lupin auf einen Ausbruch wartete, so wurde er enttäuscht. „Ich weiß", sagte Harry leise.

Professor Lupins Augen weiteten sich. „Was?", fragte er überrascht. „Du weißt es? W-wie? Wir haben es nie jemandem gesagt."

Harry seufzte und senkte seinen Blick. „Midnight war der einzige, der wusste, wo ich meine Zauberstab versteckte", gab er zu, „als Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat, dass Black meinen Zauberstab benutzt hat … es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Niemand – nicht einmal die Dursleys – wussten von meinem Versteck. Midnight war in meinem Zimmer, als ich eines Abends meine Hausaufgaben hervorgeholt habe und hat … alles darin gesehen. Ich dachte mir, weil er ein Hund ist, spielt es keine Rolle. Ich hätte nie gedacht …"

Lupin hielt seinen Kopf in den Händen, als er auf den Tisch starrt. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte er leise.

„Warum hast du es nicht?", entgegnete Harry.

Professor Lupin sah Harry überwältigt an. „Die Weise wie du über Midnight gesprochen hast", sagt er. „Ich konnte sehen, wie sehr du dich um den Hund gesorgt hast. Ich wollte das nicht zerstören, indem ich dir die Wahrheit sage. Du hattest bereits so viel durchgemacht und ich wollte dich vor noch mehr Herzschmerz bewahren. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du es weißt, hätte ich dir dabei geholfen, damit umzugehen."

Harry sah weg. Ehrlich gesagt, wäre es einfach gewesen, wenn er die Wahrheit über Midnight nicht gewusst hätte. „Ich weiß", sagte er leise, „aber es war mir peinlich. Ich habe einem streunenden Hund ohne weiter nachzudenken mit meinem Leben betraut. Für die Woche habe ich vergessen, dass sich in dieser Welt Menschen in Tiere verwandeln können. Midnight hat mich nicht so gesehen wie alle anderen. Er hat mich nicht als den Jungen-der-lebt oder Freak gesehen. Für ihn war ich normal."

„Harry, ich kann nicht anfangen zu erklären, warum Black getan hat, was er getan hat", sagte Professor Lupin sanft, „ich weiß nicht, warum er für dich da gewesen ist und versucht hat, dich vor deinem Onkel zu beschützen. Selbst sein Verhalten an Halloween ist eigentümlich. Ich wünschte, ich hätte alle Antworten, aber die habe ich nicht. Selbst Dumbledore versteht Blacks Handlungen nicht. Es passt nicht zu ihm, nur zu sitzen und zu warten."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich auf das Geschrei vorzubereiten, das bestimmt kommen würde. In dem Moment traf es Harry, was wahrscheinlich passieren würde. Was, wenn Professor Lupin zu wütend wurde? Was, wenn Lupin nicht mehr sein Vormund sein wollte. Harry drängte den Gedanken zur Seite, schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass es nicht passieren würde. „Was, wenn es noch jemand gibt?", fragte er nervös.

Lupin sah Harry misstrauisch an. „Wen zum Beispiel?", sagte er langsam.

Langsam griff Harry in die Tasche und zog ein leeres Pergament hervor, das die Karte des Rumtreibers verbarg. Mit einer Handbewegung hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und tippte ich auf das Pergament, während er es auf den Tisch legte. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", sagte er leise und beobachte, wie die Karte des Rumtreibers erschien. „Du hast geholfen sie zu machen, richtig? Du warst einer von ihnen … wie mein Vater."

Professor Lupin rieb sich die Stirn, als er sich auf dem Stuhl zurücklehnte. „Wo hast du sie her, Harry?", fragte er. „Ich erinnere mich, dass Filch sie vor einigen Jahren konfisziert hat."

„Fred und George", sagte Harry nervös. „Sie dachten, ich könnte sie gebrauchen, um nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen … was ich nicht getan habe. I-ich konnte sie so nicht benutzen. Sie gehörte meinem Dad und ich hatte zu viel Angst vor den Dementoren."

Lupin nickte. „Ich verstehe", sagte er ruhig, „und ich glaube dir. Also kann ich annehmen, dass du sie seit einer Weile hast. Warum bringst du sie mir jetzt?"

Harry atmete aus, ehe er fortfuhr. Bislang nahm Professor Lupin es besser auf, als er erwartet hatte. „I-ich muss alles darüber wissen", sagte er schnell. „Sind die Menschen auf der Karte wirklich dort, oder kann sie getäuscht werden? Du sagtest, die Rumtreiber wären Prankster, also wusste ich nicht ob es ein Scherz war, dass Leute erscheinen, die nicht dort waren."

„Die Karte lügt nie, Harry", sagte Lupin vorsichtig, „warum stellst du sie in Frage? Wen hast du gesehen?"

„Peter Pettigrew."

Professor Lupin starrte Harry an, ehe er seufzte und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Es war deutlich, dass Lupin krampfhaft versuchte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, weshalbHarry sich noch unbehaglicher fühlte. Er hätte es lieber, wenn Professor Lupin ihn anschreien würde, sodass er wusste, was sein Vormund dachte. Er wusste nicht, ob Lupin wütend, enttäuscht oder nur schockiert war.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Lupin mit ruhiger und leiser Stimme. „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du Peter auf der Karte gesehen hast?"

Lupin ging hinüber und kniete sich neben Harry und legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Harry, hör mir zu", sagte er sanft, „ich könnte dich niemals hassen. Ich verspreche dir, was immer es ist, wir überstehen es, aber du musst es mir sagen. Ich kann dir helfen, Wolfjunges. Das ist es, was Familien tun. Sie helfen einander. Ich weiß, dass ich dir Dinge vorenthalten habe, aber ich habe versucht, dich zu beschützen. Ich verspreche dir was immer du mir sagst, bleibt zwischen uns."

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf und ignorierte die Tränen, die begonnen hatten zu fallen. Er wollte Professor Lupin nicht wütend machen, aber er konnte es nicht mehr für sich behalten. Es war einfach zu schwer. Er brauchte jemanden, der ihm sagte, dass er das richtige tat. „I-ich habe das Schloss verlassen", gab Harry zu, „letztes Wochenende, als du die Stunde hast ausfallen lassen. I-ich bin in den Wald gegangen."

„In Ordnung", sagte Professor Lupin geduldig. „Warum solltest du dorthin gehen? Ich habe gehört, dass du besser als andere die Gefahren des Waldes kennst."

Harry schloss die Augen, als mehr Tränen fielen. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. „I-ich bin dorthin gegangen, w-weil M-Midnight auf mich gewartet hat", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme. „I-ich habe ihn am Abend nach dem Training gesehen und ihm gesagt, dort auf mich zu warten. Ich musste wissen warum, warum er meine Eltern betrogen hat und warum er mir geholfen hat. Es machte keinen Sinn. Warum würde jemand, der mich töten wollte. mich vor meinem Onkel retten?"

„Also ist Black freiwillig in den Wald gegangen und hat dort auf dich gewartet?", fragte Lupin ungläubig. „Harry begreifst du die Gefahr, in die du dich begeben hast?"

Harry nickte. „Er wusste nicht, dass ich wusste, dass er Black ist", fuhr er fort. „Als ich Midnight im Wald sah, habe ich ihn geschockt und habe einen Stein in einen Käfig verwandelt und ihn hinein getan. Ich wusste, dass Midnight mir nicht wehtun würde, aber ich war mir bei Black nicht sicher. Ich habe ihn geweckt und … wir haben geredet."

Professor Lupin fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, als er aufstand. „Was hat er gesagt?", fragte er widerwillig.

„Er sagte, er war nicht der Geheimniswahrer", antwortete Harry leise, seinen Kopf gesenkt. „Er sagte, es war Peter. Black sollte der Köder sein." Harrys Schultern sackten herab, als er den Nacken rieb. „Er sagte mir, Pettigrew wäre ein Ratten Animagus. Er sagte mir, Peter sei in Wirklichkeit Rons Ratte, Krätze. Er sagte, er wäre an Halloween hinter Krätze her gewesen. Das war der Grund, warum er mich gewarnt hat."

Lupin lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Pult, als er den besorgten Jugendlichen betrachtete. „Harry, ich weiß nicht, ob ich wütend sein soll weil du so ein Risiko eingegangen bist, oder extrem stolz weil du es durchgezogen hast.", sagte er, „was hast du dir dabei gedacht, alleine da raus zu gehen? Was, wenn die Dementoren gekommen wären? Er hat dir gesagt, Rons Ratte sei in Wirklichkeit Pettigrew?"

Harry nickte langsam. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er leise, „ich weiß, ich habe die Regeln gebrochen, aber ich schwöre, ich helfe ihm nicht. Das konnte ich dir nicht antun. Ich konnte nicht die einzige Familie hintergehen, die ich kenne."

Professor Lupin seufzte, als er seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legte und zudrückte. „Ich wünschte, du hättest es mir gesagt, bevor du rücksichtslos dein Leben riskierst", sagte er, „aber ich kann dich nicht dafür kritisieren, mir etwas vorenthalten zu haben, denn ich habe das gleiche getan. Von jetzt an lass uns ehrlich miteinander sein. Wir finden heraus, wie wir mit Sirius Black umgehen … zusammen."

Über alle Maße erleichtert, wand Harry seine Arme um Lupins Hüfte und fühlte, wie sein Vormund die Umarmung erwiderte. Professor Lupin hasste ihn nicht. Harry wusste, es würde Arbeit bedeuten sich daran zu gewöhnen, mit einem Erwachsenen ehrlich zu sein, aber er war bereit, sich Mühe zu geben. Sie würden einander helfen die Wahrheit herauszufinden, was wirklich geschehen war. Beide wussten, dass sie nicht fortfahren konnten, ehe sie die Vergangenheit gänzlich hinter sich gelassen hatten, eine Vergangenheit, die aus Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew bestand.


	18. Die Wahrheit wird dich befreien

Hi Leuts, das ist das vor, vorletzte Kapitel von Midnight Guardian und ich würde mich freuen von mehr als zwei Leuten zu hören wie es ihnen gefällt. Denn wenn es euch nicht gefällt, brauch ich mir auch nicht weiter die Mühe zu machen den zweiten Teil zu übersetzen. Da ich am Wochenende beschäfitgt bin, gibt es heute schon das nächste Kapitel...

* * *

Professor Lupin hielt sein Wort und behielt Harrys kleinen Ausflug für sich

Professor Lupin hielt sein Wort und behielt Harrys kleinen Ausflug für sich. Harry hatte offenbart, dass Krätze einen Zeh vermisste und alles andere was er über die Ratte wusste. Er hatte Lupin auch erzählt, dass Hermine von seinen Verdächtigungen wusste, aber nichts von Black und Pettigrew wusste. Lupin war erleichtert das zu hören. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, dass noch jemand wusste, dass eine Person die eigentlich tot sein sollte auf dem Hogwartsgelände herumstreunte.

Harry hatte Hermine gesagt, dass Lupin als Gefallen für Harry weiter der Sache nachging. Das schien Hermines Verdächtigungen zu dämpfen, da sie nichts von der Karte des Rumtreibers wusste, die sich jetzt in Professor Lupins Besitzt befand. Mit großem Widerwillen hatte Harry sie aufgegeben, aber Lupin hatte ihm versichert, dass er sie zurückkriegen würde.

Ostern war gekommen und gegangen ohne ein Anzeichen von Black oder Krätze, nicht dass Harry viel Zeit gehabt hätte darüber nachzudenken, mit all den Hausaufgaben, die sie aufhatten. Alle wussten inzwischen sich von Hermine fernzuhalten, denn sie sah aus, als wäre sie einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Harry und Ron gaben ihr Bestes, ihre eigenen Hausaufgaben zu beenden und Neville zu helfen, der auch unheimlich gestresst wirkte. Der Gedanke daran, dass die Abschlussprüfungen ähnlich sein könnten, ließ Harry zusammenzucken.

Zusätzlich zu den vielen Hausaufgaben hatte Harry auch täglich Quidditchtraining, sowie Mannschaftsbesprechungen zur Strategie. Das Gryffindor – Hufflepuff Spiel war am nächsten Samstag und alle im Gryffindorturm spürten die Aufregung. Gryffindor hatten den Pokal nicht mehr gewonnen, seit Rons Bruder, Charlie, Sucher war und daher war es längst überfällig. Ein Sieg über Hufflepuff würde den Pokal entscheiden, was bedeutete, dass die Last hauptsächlich auf Harry ruhte, denn das Fangen des Schnatzes war so viele Punkte wert.

Die Atmosphäre für dieses Spiel war auf jeden Fall anders, als Harry sie je erlebt hatte. Zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Hufflepuff gab es eine Anspannung, aber nicht so schlimm wie es für gewöhnlich zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin war. Ravenclaw Haus schien sich für keine Seite entscheiden zu können. Für gewöhnlich waren sich Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sehe nahe und ein Sieg gegen Gryffindor (eher gegen Harry und seinen Feuerblitz) würde einen großartigen Antrieb für die Moral der Hufflepuffs bedeuten, aber ein Sieg für Hufflepuff bedeutete eine Gryffindor Niederlage, was darin resultieren könnte, dass Slytherin Haus den Quidditchpokal gewinnen würde. Das war etwas, was nicht passieren durfte.

Am Morgen des Spiels wachte Harry irrsinnig früh auf. Die Sonne stand kaum über dem Horizont, aber Harry wusste, er würde nicht wieder einschlafen können. Seine Nerven verknoteten schon seinen Magen. Harry sah auf das Gelände hinaus und sah, dass keine Brise die Bäume des Waldes oder die Peitschende Weide aufrührte. Kein Wind war ein gutes Zeichen.

Harry sah weiter hinaus und entdeckte ein kleines, orangefarbenes Tier, das über den Rasen streifte. Harry erkannte den Schwanz und wusste, dass es nur Krummbein sein konnte. Er beobachtete, wie sich die Katze dem Wald näherte, als etwas heraus kam, um sie zu treffen. Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er sah, dass es ein großer, zotteliger, schwarzer Hund war, den er kannte. Es war Midnight.

_Midnight kennt Krummbein._

Harry beobachtete weiterhin, wie sie Seite an Seite saßen, als ob sie Freunde wären, die über alles und nichts sprachen. Dann traf es Harry. Was, wenn Krummbeins Besessenheit von Krätze an Black lag? Hermine gab Krummbein eine Menge Freiheiten, also würde es niemandem auffallen, wenn er für einige Stunden fehlte, um sich mit Black zu treffen, der sich versteckte. Das bedeutete, dass Black jetzt wusste, dass Krätze vermisst wurde. Harry hoffte nur, dass es Black nicht dazu brachte etwas Dummes zu tun.

Als die Zeit für das Spiel schließlich kam, waren alle in der Mannschaft furchtbar nervös und konnten nicht geradeaus denken. Sie zogen ihre Quidditchroben in aller Stille an. Oliver hatte Schwierigkeiten Worte zu finden, um das Team zu motivieren und schaffte nur, „Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt, also lasst uns den Pokal gewinnen."

In dem Moment, als sie auf das Feld traten, wurden sie fast von den Geräuschen überwältigt. Es schien, als ob alle auf der Seite von Gryffindor es geschafft hatten, die Lautstärke ihrer Stimmen zu verstärken. Die Hufflepuff Mannschaft erschien aus der Umkleide und kam näher, was die Jäger Angelina, Alicia und Katie dazu brachte zu kichern. Harry sah sie verwirrt an und wurde von Fred auf die Schulter getippt.

„Sie stehen auf den Sucher Cedric Diggory", sagte Fred. „Er redet nicht viel, also versuch während des Spiels keine Unterhaltung mit ihm zu führen."

Harry nickte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Madam Hooch, die die Mannschaftskapitäne Oliver und Diggory Hände schütteln ließ. Er festigte seinen Griff am Feuerblitz und bestieg ihn, er wartete auf das Signal, dass das Spiel begann. Diggory war älter und größer als Harry, was ihm an einem Tag wie heute nicht half. Laut Oliver war Diggory ziemlich gut, also musste Harry jeden Vorteil nutzen den er hatte.

Mit dem Geräusch der Pfeife hob Harry ab, wieder einmal stieg er höher und schneller als alle anderen. Der Schnatz wurde mit den Klatschern losgelassen. Harry versuchte, dem kleinen, goldenen Ball zu folgen, aber er verschmolz mit der Menge und verschwand aus dem Sichtfeld. Mit einem weiteren Pfiff wurde der Quaffel hochgeworfen und das Spiel begann.

Es dauerte nicht lange, um die Strategie der Hufflepuffs herauszufinden. Es schien, als ob die Treiber eine Mission hatten, die darin bestand, Harry aus dem Spiel zu nehmen. Es war schwierig nach dem Schnatz zu suchen, wenn er ständig Klatschern ausweichen musste, aber Gott sei Dank hatte Diggory ihn auch nicht gesehen. Fred und George begriffen sein Dilemma schnell und versuchten ihr Bestes, um dem jungen Sucher zu helfen, aber das ließ die Gryffindor Jäger ungeschützt, was die Hufflepuff Treiber ausnutzen.

Es war pures Glück, dass Harry einen goldenen Blitz in der Nähe der Hufflepuff Tore sah. Ohne Warnung hob Harry so schnell wie möglich ab und überraschte damit beide Mannschaften. Er überraschte einige Mitglieder der Hufflepuff Mannschaft, als er vorbei flog, so dicht, dass sie fast von ihren Besen fielen. Er war fast dort, als ein hohes, pfeifendes Geräusch seine Ohren füllte. Harry kannte das Geräusch inzwischen und veränderte seinen Kurs, sodass der Klatscher vorbeifliegen konnte, wo er Sekunden zuvor gewesen war.

Er hatte jedoch den zweiten Klatscher nicht gehört.

Eine Kraft wie Harry sie nie gespürt hatte, knallte in seinen Bauch und warf ihn nach hinten von seinem Besen. Er war sicher, dass er einiges Knacken gehört hatte, als Schmerzen durch seinen Körper zuckten. Die Menge verstummte, als Harry zu fallen begann. Alle Spieler auf dem Feld schienen zur Bewegung unfähig. Alles schien sich in Slow-Motion abzuspielen.

Der Schmerz war nicht auszuhalten. Harry wollte vor Schmerzen schreien, aber er konnte anscheinend seine Stimme nicht finden. Harry schloss seine Augen und zwang sein Hirn zum Arbeiten. _Es gibt keinen Schmerz. Ich habe keine Schmerzen. _Mit einer Handbewegung hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf seinen Besen. „_Accio_ Feuerblitz!" krächzte er, er erinnerte sich an einen Zauber, den er im Sommer gelernt hatte. Sein Besen flog zu ihm, als Harry sich nach hinten lehnte und mit dem Kopf voran fiel, er ignorierte die Schmerzen, die die einfache Bewegung verursachte. Er steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein und griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Feuerblitz, als dieser vorbei flog.

Der schnelle Richtungswechsel schien die Schmerzen, die Harry bereits spürte, noch zu verstärken. Seine Beine fielen immer noch, was Harry eine Idee gab. Harry benutzte so viel Wucht wie möglich und schwang seinen Körper herum, sodass seine Beine über den Besen gingen, was ihm erlaubte, ihn wieder zu besteigen und weiter zum Schnatz zu fliegen. Wundersamerweise war er immer noch bei den Torringen der Hufflepuffs. Sein Körper schrie, sich nicht weiter zu bewegen, aber Harry hörte nicht. Er konnte es nicht. Die Verantwortung für das Spiel und den Pokal lag auf seinen Schultern.

Es schien eine Millisekunde später zu sein, dass er den Schnatz in der Hand hielt und ihn hochhielt, damit ihn alle sehen konnten, ehe sich seine Arme schnell um seinen Bauch wanden. Die Schmerzen hatten sich plötzlich verzehnfacht, was es für Harry schwierig machte, sich auf etwas anderes als die Schmerzen zu konzentrieren.

Ein lauter Pfiff tönte durch die Luft. „Gryffindor gewinnt!", schrie Madam Hooch.

Die Menge brach in Jubel aus. Die Mannschaft flog schnell zu Harry, um ihm zu helfen. Fred und George waren die ersten und halfen ihm beim Landen. In dem Moment, wo sie landeten, half die ganze Mannschaft Harry sich hinzulegen, denn er fing an zu husten. Eine bittere Flüssigkeit füllte seinen Mund. Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite und spuckte sie aus, was einige keuchen ließ. Sein Kopf schien in einem Wirrwarr von Schwindel gefangen zu sein, was Harry dazu zwang seine Augen zu schließen.

„Mr. Wood, Mr. Weasley und Mr. Weasley, bitte gehen Sie aus dem Weg!", tadelte Professor McGonagall.

Eine sanfte Hand berührte seine Stirn mit einer Bekanntheit, dass es nur Professor Lupin sein konnte. Harry stöhnte, als er seinen Kopf in Lupins Richtung drehte. Plötzlich spürte er, dass er vom Boden gehoben wurde und auf etwas Festes gebettet wurde. Die Bewegung verursachte einen weiteren Schwindelanfall, aber Harry war so neben sich, dass er nichts mehr mitbekam. Er war zu sehr in den momentanen Schmerzen gefangen, um die Anwesenheit von neuen zu bemerken.

Der Anblick wie Harry Potter von Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall flankiert, und gefolgt von Lupin mit Ron und Hermine zum Krankenflügel gebracht wurde, war einer, den niemand vergessen würde. Niemand stand der Sinn danach, zu feiern.

* * *

Das warme Sonnenlicht auf seinem Gesicht brachte Harry langsam aus seinem traumlosen Zustand. Sein ganzer Körper war wund und etwas war fest um seine Brust gewickelt. Er öffnete seine Augen, aber war von der Helligkeit des Raumes überwältigt und schloss sie gezwungenermaßen wieder. Ein bekanntes Aroma füllte die Luft und gab Harry zu erkennen, dass er im Krankenflügel war. _Großartig. Einfach großartig._

Langsam öffnete Harry wieder die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis sich seine Augen an das Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatten. Die Ereignisse des Quidditchspiels spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab und erinnerten Harry daran, warum er hier war. _Der dumme Klatscher!_ Harry stöhnte, als er begriff, wie es ausgesehen haben musste, wie er auf dem Feld ohnmächtig wurde … wieder einmal. Irgendwie schien es, als wäre er immer derjenige, der verletzt wurde.

Eine sanfte Hand berührte seine Stirn und strich die Haare aus den Augen. Harry sah hoch und erkannte die verschwommene Figur von Professor Lupin, der über ihm stand. „Guten morgen, Wolfsjunges", sagte Lupin leise, als er Harry die Brille aufsetze. „Du hast uns ziemlich erschreckt. Spielst du immer so gefährlich?"

Professor Lupins Umrisse wurden scharf und Harry konnte sehen, wie erschöpft er aussah. „Du siehst müde aus", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme.

Lupin lächelte. „Wie nett von dir, Harry", sagte er ehrlich. „Vielleicht solltest du mal einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen. Der Klatscher hat zwei Rippen gebrochen, die die Lunge punktiert und mit Blut gefüllt haben. Das war vor zwei Tagen. Du solltest die Gerüchte hören, die durch die Schule schwirren. Es ist ziemlich unterhaltsam. Ich glaube dein Vater hatte nie so eine nachhaltige Wirkung nach dem Spiel, egal wie sehr er es probiert hat."

Harry schaute finster drein. „Ich habe es nicht mit Absicht gemacht", sagte er, als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch er wurde von Lupin sofort wieder runter gedrückt. „Ich habe ihn nicht kommen gehört und er hat mich getroffen, so einfach ist das."

Professor Lupin setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Harry, erinnerst du dich überhaupt daran, was passiert ist, nachdem du von deinem Besen gefallen bist?", fragte er. „Ich habe so ein Kunststück noch nie gesehen und dann auch noch erfolgreich durchgeführt. Dein Vater wäre auf jeden Fall stolz gewesen. Deine Mutter andererseits würde dir wahrscheinlich den Besen wegnehmen, weil du sie halb zu Toden geängstigt hättest."

„Und du?", fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Lupin lächelte zurück. „Nun, das Urteil hebe ich für später auf", sagte er, dann verschwand sein Lächeln. „Du hast mich allerdings wirklich erschreckt, als du Blut gehustet hast. Ich weiß nicht wie du es geschafft hast, den Schnatz mit so einer ernsten Verletzung zu fangen."

Harry schloss seine Augen und seufzte. „Verteidigungsmechanismus", sagte er leise. Harry wollte es nicht weiter ausführen, also dachte er sich, es sei das Beste das Thema zu wechseln. „Also, wann kann ich hier raus?"

„Nicht für mindestens einen weiteren Tag", sagte Professor Lupin. „Madam Pomfrey will total sicher sein, dass du geheilt bist, ehe sie dich entlässt. Es kann eine Menge Komplikationen mit punktierten Lungen geben. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass du nicht allzu scharf darauf bist, jetzt die anbetende Menge zu sehen."

Harry stöhnte genervt. Genau das was er brauchte, noch mehr Leute als gewöhnlich, die ihn anstarrten. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass die Treiber mich als ihr Übungsziel benutzt haben", sagte er, „ich würde sie gern sehen, unter dem Druck, den Oliver auf mich ausübt."

Professor Lupin konnte sein Grinsen nicht zurück halten. „Nimm es nicht zu persönlich, Harry", sagte er, „es wird in ein paar Tagen abflauen." Er durchwuschelte Harrys Haar, während er aufstand. „Schlaf ein wenig. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Ron und Hermine in ein paar Stunden hier sein werden, um nach dir zu sehen. Sie haben dich nur fürs Essen und den Unterricht verlassen. Kämpfen sie immer so viel?"

Harry lächelte und nickte, als er seine Augen schloss. „Manchmal ist es am besten, so weit wie möglich wegzugehen", sagte er.

Lupin nahm Harry die Brille ab und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. Er zog die Bettdecke über Harrys Brust und drückte seine Schultern leicht. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte er leise. „Lass es ruhig angehen, Wolfsjunges. Du hast es wirklich verdient."

Professor Lupin hatte Recht mit den Bewunderern gehabt. Es schien, als wollten Harry alle für den Gewinn des Spiels und den Gewinn des Quidditchpokals gratulieren. Oliver hüpfte förmlich vor Freude, was viele Gryffindors verängstigte. Niemand von ihnen konnte sich daran erinnern, den Siebtklässler je so froh gesehen zu haben.

Cedric Diggory und seine Mannschaftskameraden hatten sich wiederholt für die Verletzungen, die Harry erlitten hatte, entschuldigt, was Harry ziemlich albern fand. Jeder der Quidditch spielte, kannte die Risiken. Harry hatte viele Risiken aus erster Hand erfahren. Es war ein Spiel. Es war ja nicht so, als ob die Hufflepuff Treiber versucht hätten ihn absichtlich zu töten.

Die Gryffindor Quidditchmannschaft vergab hingegen nicht so schnell. Die meisten von ihnen (insbesondere die Weasley Zwillinge) sahen Harry als jüngeren Bruder und daher als jemanden, den die beschützen mussten. Für fast eine Woche war die Hufflepuff Quidditchmannschaft Opfer zahlreicher Streiche gewesen. Es war nichts Gemeines oder Peinliches, nur harmloser Spaß, um zu beweisen, wer sich mit Harry Potter anlegte, legte sich mit der ganzen Mannschaft an.

Der Irrsinn ließ bald nach und alle konzentrierten sich auf die Menge an Hausaufgaben, die sie aufbekommen hatten. Der Juni kam schnell herbei, zusammen mit dem Wissen, dass die Abschlussprüfungen nicht mehr fern waren. Seit dem Morgen des Quidditchfinales hatte es kein Anzeichen mehr von Midnight gegeben und Harry fragte sich, ob Black fort war; nicht, dass er es ihm nachtragen würde. Die Person, die er suchte, war nun fort.

Harry dachte über den ganzen Schlamassel beim Abendessen nach und spielte unbewusst mit seinem Essen. Hermine war mal wieder nicht zu ertragen, mit dem ganzen Unterrichtsstress und Ron stellte mal wieder Hermines unmöglichen Stundenplan in Frage. _Manche Dinge ändern sich nie._ Ehrlich gesagt frage Harry sich, wie Hermine das alles schaffte, aber er würde nicht anfangen nachzuhaken … insbesondere nicht jetzt. Schließlich war er der letzte, jemanden dafür zu kritisieren, dass er Geheimnisse hatte.

Das Geräusch einer Tür, die geöffnet wurde, riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Harry blickte hoch und sah Hagrid eintreten, er lächelte, was ein alltäglicher Anblick dieses Jahr war. Obwohl Professor Dumbledore ein Auge auf Hagrids Unterricht hatte, konnte niemand abstreiten, dass der Riese von einem Mann es liebte, sein Fach zu unterrichten. Im Gegensatz zu Wahrsagen hatte Harry Pflege magischer Geschöpfe genossen. Hagrid brachte auf jeden Fall einen einzigartigen Blickpunkt in das ‚Klassenzimmer'.

Hagrid hielt an, als er sie erreichte und lächelte das Trio an. „Hey Ron, Harry, Hermine", sagte er glücklich. „Ich habe etwas für dich, Ron." Er griff in seine große Tasche und zog vorsichtig einen kleinen, zitternden Fellball heraus. „Ich habe ihn in der Nähe meiner Hütte gefunden. Du solltest besser auf deine Haustiere aufpassen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich schockiert, als Ron glücklich seine Ratte entgegennahm und Hagrid immer wieder dankte. Harry blickte zu Hermine rüber und sah, wie sie besorgt auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute, während sie ihn ansah. Sie wartete darauf, dass er den ersten Schritt machte. _Keine Sorge. Das werde ich._ Mit einer Bewegung des Handgelenkes hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er wusste, er musste schnell handeln, ehe Krätze bemerkte, was er tat. Wenn Krätze – äh – Pettigrew es wüsste, würden sie die _Ratte _nie wieder sehen.

So schnell wie möglich richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf die Ratte. „_Stupor!"_, rief er und stand auf. Die Ratte wurde leblos und ermöglichte Harry einen guten Blick auf die berühmte fehlende Zehe. Es war tatsächlich Krätze.

„Harry!", rief Ron. „Was hast du getan?"

Harry ignorierte ihn, während er zum Lehrertisch hochsah und Professor Lupin zunickte. Lupin sprang auf die Füße und eilte zu Professor Dumbledore und flüsterte ihm schnell wahrscheinlich einen kurzen Überblick über die Situation zu. Professor Dumbledore starrte Professor Lupin einen Moment an, ehe er zu Harry sah, als ob er still um eine Bestätigung bitten würde. Harry traf den Blick des Schulleiters für einen Moment, ehe er sich Hermine zuwandte. „Wir brauchen Krummbein, Hermine", sagte er leise. „Bitte?"

Hermine nickte nur, ehe sie aus der stillen Großen Halle eilte. Alle beobachteten verwirrt die Situation. Professor Dumbledore bemerkte dies und stand auf. „Harry, Ron, ich glaube, wir müssen einige Dinge in meinem Büro besprechen", sagte er freundlich. „Bitte bring dein Haustier mit."

Harry zog Ron, der nur Krätze an die Brust drückte, auf die Füße und aus der Großen Halle. In dem Moment, wo sich die Tür schloss, griff Harry in seine Tasche und zog ein Stück Pergament, Federkiel und Tinte heraus. Harry kniete sich hin, tauchte den Federkiel in die Tinte und begann auf dem Pergament zu schreiben.

_Midnight,_

_Wir haben Krätze gefunden. Komm so schnell wie möglich als Midnight ins Schloss. _

_Wir sind vor der Großen Halle._

_Harry_

„Harry, _was_ geht hier ab?", forderte Ron, „Was hast du mit Krätze gemacht? Warum will Dumbledore uns sehen?"

Harry verkorkte seine Tinte und sah zu Ron hoch, dort entdeckte er Verwirrung und Wut. _Es wird nur noch schlimmer werden, weißt du. _„Ron, ich verspreche dir, es zu erklären, aber ich will es nur einmal erklären", sagte er, als er Tinte und Federkiel wieder in die Tasche packte. „Ich habe Krätze nur geschockt. Ich wollte nicht, dass er wieder wegrennt."

Der Klang von rennenden Schritten hallte durch den Flur. Harry drehte sich dem Geräusch zu und sah Hermine mit Krummbein in den Armen näher kommen. Ron festigte seinen Griff um Krätze und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nein!", rief er, „halt das Biest zurück!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen, als er das Pergament faltete. „Es ist nicht, was du denkst, Ron", sagte er, dann sah er Hermine an. „Setz ihn ab. Ich brauche einen Gefallen von ihm." Er ignorierte Hermines neugierigen Blick, als er die Katze direkt ansah. „Krummbein, du musst dies so schnell wie möglich zu deinem Freund bringen. Hast du verstanden?"

Krummbein maunzte, als der das gefaltete Pergament aus Harrys Hand nahm und aus dem Schloss eilte und in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Als Harry aufstand, war ihm bewusst, dass er seine Geheimnisse bald seinen Freunden offenbaren musste. Er hoffte nur, sie würden verstehen, warum er sie im Dunklen gelassen hatte und ihm vergaben.

Sie warteten keine fünf Minuten, ehe zwei Gestalten aus der Dunkelheit auftauchten. Eine war Krummbein und die andere war der große, zottelige, schwarze Hund Midnight. Harry konnte nicht anders, als vor Erleichterung zu lächeln. Midnight war doch nicht fort gegangen.

„Harry", rief Ron, als er ängstlich zurückwich. „Es ist der Grim!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen, als er zu dem Hund ging und sich hinkniete. „Professor Lupin weiß von dir, Midnight, aber sonst niemand", sagte er, „das ist die einzige Möglichkeit an die ich denken kann, um das Richtige zu tun. Bitte bleib so, bis ich alles erklärt habe, ok?" Midnight nickte. „Gut", sagte Harry, als er aufstand, „lasst uns gehen. Dumbledore wartet schon."

Midnight blieb an Harrys Seite, bis sie zu Professor Dumbledores Büro kamen, wo Professor Lupin auf sie wartete. Hermine trug nun Krummbein und Ron krallte sich immer noch Krätze fest, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge. Lupin blickte zu Midnight runter und nickte, als Antwort erhielt er ebenfalls ein Nicken von dem Hund.

„Bist du bereit dafür?", fragte Professor Lupin.

Harry seufzte. „So bereit wie nur möglich", gab er zu.

Professor Lupin drückte versichernd Harrys Schulter, ehe er das Passwort murmelte. Die Statue bewegte sich langsam zur Seite und gab eine Treppe frei. Lupin ging voraus, gefolgt von den Jungendlichen und ihren Haustieren. Er öffnete die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro und trat dann aus dem Weg, sodass die drei Jugendlichen vor ihm eintreten konnten.

Professor Dumbledore war dort zusammen mit Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape. Harry hielt ein Stöhnen zurück. Er wusste einfach, dass Professor Snape einen Weg finden würde, um Probleme zu bereiten. Seine Taten zu offenbaren, war schwer genug ohne Snapes abfällige Bemerkungen darüber, dass er ein arroganter Regelbrecher war wie sein Vater.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du Gäste mitgebracht, Harry", sagte Professor Dumbledore freundlich.

Harry nickte. „Dies ist Midnight", sagte er, als er auf den Hund runterblickte. „Äh – Sie sollten sich lieber setzen."

Midnight war der erste, der sich setzte und verdiente sich ein Lächeln von Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall. Professor Lupin zog genug Stühle für alle hervor, aber setzte sich selbst nicht. Er ging zu Harry und blieb an seiner Seite stehen. Harry blickte zu Ron, ehe er seinen Blick zu Boden senkte. _Das wird ihn zerstören._

„In Ordnung, Harry", sagte Professor Dumbledore geduldig. „Remus hat uns informiert, dass du glaubst, dass Krätze nicht das ist, was er zu sein scheint."

Harry nickte wieder. „Zu allererst muss ich mich entschuldigen, nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen zu sein", sagte er, dann blickte er zu Ron und Hermine, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf den Boden richtete. „Mit euch allen. Ich habe mich selbst für meine äh – Familienprobleme und Verschwinden verantwortlich gemacht. Für eine Woche war Midnight mein einziger Freund. Ich habe ihm alles erzählt, ihm komplett vertraut. Als er dort war, fühlte ich mich sicher."

„Das ist verständlich, Harry", sagte Professor McGonagall, „du warst in einer unmöglichen Situation, aber du solltest dich nicht selbst beschuldigen. Dein Onkel hatte kein Recht, seinen Ärger an dir auszulassen."

„Das weiß ich", sagte Harry leise. „Ich weiß, dass es falsch von ihm war mich härter arbeiten zu lassen als ein Hauself, mit der – äh – Kondition, in der ich war. Das weiß ich jetzt, aber damals war es Midnight, der wirklich zuhörte und mich wie eine normale Person behandelte. Für ihn war ich nicht der Junge-der-lebt oder ein Freak, also schenkte ich ihm schnell mein Vertrauen. Er war der einzige, der da war, als Onkel Vernon mich angriff."

Professor Dumbledore beäugte den Hund neugierig. „Ich verstehe", sagte er ruhig, „wann hast du es herausgefunden, Harry?"

Eine Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter und drückte von hinten, was Harry daran erinnerte, dass er nicht allein war. „Äh – nachdem Sie mir gesagt haben, dass Black meinen Zauberstab benutzt hat", sagte er leise, „es war die einzige Erklärung, die Sinn machte. Danach glaubte ich alles, was jeder über Black sagte. Das ist der Grund warum ich so hart gearbeitet habe. Ich fühlte mich verraten von jemandem der mein Freund sein sollte. Es hat bis Weihnachten gedauert, bis ich Ron und Hermine von meinem Leben Zuhause erzählte und ich bekam Zweifel. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie der Mann, der meine Eltern verraten hatte, mich vor meinem Onkel retten würde und mich dann an Halloween warnt. Ich musste herausfinden, warum er meine Eltern verraten hat."

Hermine keuchte. „Harry, was hast du getan?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Harry sah zu Midnight, der ihn mit seinem ‚Hundeblick' ansah. „Eines Abends nach dem Quidditchtraining sah ich Midnight", sagte er nervös, „i-ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Da er nicht wusste, dass ich die Wahrheit über ihn kannte, also schickte ich ihn in den Wald, um auf mich zu warten. Beim nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende schlich ich aus dem Schloss und habe ihn getroffen."

„Du hast WAS getan?", rief Hermine aus, als sie auf die Füße sprang. „Harry, wie konntest du? Wie konntest du so etwas Dummes tun?!"

„Miss Granger!", tadelte Professor McGonagall, „bitte halten Sie sich zurück!"

Harry atmete aus, in dem Versuch sich zu beruhigen. Dies war härter, als er gedacht hätte. „Ich weiß, es war riskant und dumm", sagte Harry, seine Stimme zitterte. „Aber es war etwas, was ich tun musste. Ich habe den Wald betreten und als ich ihn sah – äh – habe ich ihn geschockt und - äh – ihn irgendwie zurückgehalten. Als ich ihn wieder belebt hatte, habe ich Antworten gefordert. Was er mir erzählt hat, war das letzte, was ich erwartet hatte."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Professor Dumbledore neugierig, dann sah er zu Midnight. „Sirius, ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dich zu offenbaren."

Mit einem _plopp_ war nun ein Mann wo Midnight gewesen war. Er stand langsam auf, dabei wich sein Blick nie von Dumbledore. Die Professoren McGonagall und Snape griffen sofort nach ihren Zauberstäben, während Ron und Hermine alarmiert aufschrieen. Black sah ein wenig zottiger aus als das letzte Mal, als Harry ihn gesehen hatte, aber Harry wagte nicht, etwas zu sagen.

„Gib ihm nicht die Schuld, Dumbledore", sagte Black kühl. „Was sollte er tun, wenn ihm _alle_ die Wahrheit vorenthalten? Ich habe ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, für die ihr alle vor zwölf Jahren zu blind ward. Wie konntet ihr nur glauben, ich könnte James und Lily jemals verraten? Ihr wusstet, dass Harry mein Leben war, bis ihr ihn mir weggenommen habt."

Professor Dumbledore seufzte. „Du musst zugeben, Sirius, niemand hätte erwartet, dass ihr Peter benutzen würdet", sagte er ruhig. „Warum habt ihr es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Ich wollte sie beschützen", antwortete Black, „wir hatten keine Ahnung wer der Spion war. Sie mögen es zwar nicht wissen, aber Sie haben eine Art Leute anzusehen, die Sie verrät. Als wir Treffen hatten, dann haben Sie mich immer einen Moment länger angesehen, als die anderen. Denken Sie darüber nach, Dumbledore. Sie wissen genau, wie sehr ich meine Familie hasse – ich würde mich ihnen nie anschließen, um Voldemort zu unterstützen – Sie hätten wenigstens auf ein Verfahren pochen können."

„Sirius", warnte Professor Lupin, „nicht jetzt. Erklär den Rest der Geschichte. Du kannst deinem Ärger später Luft machen."

Black nickte. „Wie ihr seht, bin ich ein Animagus", sagte er, „genau wie James und genauso ist Peter einer. James war ein Hirsch und Peter-", er sah zu Ron rüber, „- ist eine Ratte. Ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Er hat mir den Tod der Muggel angehängt und ist entkommen, indem er sich verwandelte, aber nicht, ehe er sich einen Finger abschnitt."

Ron starrte Black mit großen Augen an. „Nein!", rief er, „Krätze ist in meiner Familie seit-"

„- zwölf Jahren", unterbrach Black. „Das ist eine ziemlich lange Zeit für eine gewöhnliche Ratte. Ihm fehlt außerdem ein Zeh, oder? Peter musste eine Zaubererfamilie finden, die ihn aufnimmt, um auf den neuesten Stand zu bleiben, was seinen Meister angeht. Niemand wusste dass er eine Ratte ist, also hatte er die perfekte Deckung, bis die Zeit reif ist."

Professor Dumbledore stand langsam auf und wandte seinen Blick zu Professor Lupin. „Du wusstest davon, Remus?", fragte er neugierig.

Professor Lupin zog Harry näher und wand einen Arm um den Teenager. „Harry hat mir das mit dem Wald anvertraut", sagte er, „als wir in der Schule waren, haben wir eine Karte von Hogwarts erschaffen, um uns mit unseren Streichen zu helfen. Harry hat sie in die Hände bekommen und sah Peter im Schloss, in der Nacht, in der _Krätze_ verschwunden ist. Die Karte lügt nie. Die einzige Möglichkeit für Harry Peter gesehen zu haben, ist, wenn er am Leben ist."

Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. „Remus, Sirius, bitte weicht mit Harry und Hermine zurück", wies er an, „Ron, bitte leg die Ratte auf den Boden und geh zu deinen Freunden."

Ron tat zögerlich wie ihm geheißen und stellte sich zu Hermine, was am weitesten weg war von Black. Professor Lupin hatte immer noch einen Arm um Harry, während Black eine Hand auf Lupins Schulter gelegt hatte. Für alle drei von ihnen war das der Moment der Wahrheit. Ihre ganze Zukunft hing davon ab.

Ein Blitz weiß-blauen Lichts schoss aus Professor Dumbledores Zauberstab und traf Krätze. Es gab einen weiteren Lichtblitz und alle beobachteten, wie die Ratte die Form änderte. Die Ratte verwandelte sich langsam in einen kleinen Mann, der dünnes, wirres Haar hatte, mit einer kahlen Stelle mitten auf dem Kopf. Er sah überhaupt nicht aus wie auf den Bildern in Harrys Fotoalbum, mit Ausnahme seines Gesichts. Das Gesicht war unverkennbar Peter Pettigrews.

„Gute Güte", rief Professor McGonagall aus. „Es ist wahr!"

„Es scheint so", sagte Professor Dumbledore mit Bedauern in der Stimme. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir hören, was Peter zu sagen hat." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür, verschloss sie sicher, ehe er ihn wieder auf Peter richtete. „_Ennervate."_

Pettigrew rührte sich und öffnete langsam die Augen. Er setzte sich schnell auf und sah sich um und fand sich Auge zu Auge mit Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape, der vor Professor Lupin, Sirius Black und drei überwältigten Teenagern stand. „Willkommen zurück, Mr. Pettigrew", sagte Professor Dumbledore. Da war keine Freundlichkeit in seiner Stimme. Es war deutlich, dass Professor Dumbledore wütend war.

Pettigrew musste den Tonfall erkannt haben, denn er zitterte vor Angst.


	19. Krone, Moony und Midnight

Also, ich glaube ja wirklich ich sollte öfter darüber maulen, dass ich keine Reviews bekomme ... aber das war eigentlich nicht der Grund warum ich diese AN begonnen habe. Ich wollte euch eigentlich nur mitteilen, dass ich dabei bin den zweiten Teil zu übersetzen, aber das kann noch eine gaaaaaanze Weile dauern, denn momentan finde ich nicht allzuviel Zeit dazu, denn wie viele andere Autoren habe ich auch noch ein Leben außerhalb der Fanfiction Welt und das ruft ziemlich stark, dass ich mich darum kümmern muss.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore sah über seine Schulter zu Black, der zurück starrte

Professor Dumbledore sah über seine Schulter zu Black, der zurück starrte. Wenn Black nicht so wütend gewesen wäre, hatte er angefangen zu schreien, immer wieder: „Habe ich es euch nicht gesagt?" Es schien so falsch, dass die einzige Person die glaubte dass Black unschuldig war, die Person war, von der alle glaubten dass er sie töten wollte. Dumbledore wusste, dass es viel bedurfte, um die Sache zu bereinigen und es würde hier beginnen.

„Wir haben gerade eine interessante Geschichte gehört, Peter", sagte Professor Dumbledore fest, als er den Blick wieder zu dem zitternden Mann wandte. „Würdest du uns erklären, warum du deine Freunde an Voldemort verraten hast?"

„I-ich hatte… ich weiß nicht …", stotterte Pettigrew.

„Gib dir nicht die Mühe zu lügen, Peter", zischte Black, als er einen Schritt vortrat, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und versuchte seine Wut im Zaum zu halten. „Du warst ihr Geheimniswahrer! DU hast James und Lily Voldemort ausgehändigt! Du hast _mein Patenkind_ Voldemort ausgehändigt!"

Professor Lupin legte schnell eine Hand auf Blacks Schulter, um ihn daran zu hindern etwas Dummes zu tun. „Wie konntest du nur, Peter?", fragte Lupin angewidert. „Wie konntest du uns nur so verraten? Wie konntest du James und Lily verraten, nach allem was sie für dich getan haben? Wie konntest du das Harry antun? Er war nur ein Baby."

Schließlich sprach Professor Snape. „Ich muss zugegen, Pettigrew", sagte er kühl, „dass du dir keine Ehre machst, zitternd wie ein Baby auf dem Boden zu liegen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir dich töten … bislang."

„Severus", warnte Professor Dumbledore, tat aber nichts um Snapes Kommentar zu korrigieren. „Wir warten auf eine Erklärung, Peter."

Pettigrew kauerte sich zusammen und brach in Tränen aus. „Was hätte ich tun können?", fragte er. „Der Dunkle Lord hat mich gezwungen! Ich hatte Angst! Ich bin nicht mutig! Ich wollte nie, dass es geschieht! Er … er hat Waffen … ihr versteht es nicht … er hatte die Macht … er hätte mich getötet! Ich konnte mich ihm nicht widersetzen!"

Tränen füllten Harrys Augen, als er dort ungläubig stand. Wieder einmal war die Erklärung nicht das was er erwartet hatte. Das war es? Das war Pettigrews ganze Verteidigung für die Zerstörung von fünf Leuten? Er hatte seine Eltern verraten weil er schwach war? Er hatte sie nicht gehasst, sie hatten nichts getan damit er sich gegen sie wandte.

„Nun, du hättest sterben sollen!", zischte Black. „Du hättest für deine Freunde sterben sollen wie wir es für dich getan hätten!"

Professor Dumbledore sah zu den Zuschauern und bemerkte Harry. „Severus, bitte finde einen Weg um Peter festzusetzen", sagte er ruhig. „Minerva, wenn du das Ministerium benachrichtigen würdest, ich glaube, da muss etwas berichtigt werden was schon längst überfällig ist." Dumbledore wandte sich Ron und Hermine zu, während Professor McGonagall zum Kamin ging. „Ihr zwei könnt gehen wenn ihr wollt, aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass ihr mit niemandem darüber sprecht. Bis die Sache nicht geklärt ist, darf niemand von Sirius Anwesenheit und Peters Rückkehr von den Toten wissen."

„Äh – nicht beleidigt sein, Professor, aber wie sollen wir das tun?", fragte Hermine. „Alle haben gesehen wie Harry – äh – Pettigrew in der Großen Halle geschockt hat. Was für eine Erklärung können wir ihnen geben?"

„Ich gehe nicht", spie Ron, seine Augen nicht von Pettigrew nehmend. „Das … das _Ding_ hat drei Jahre mit mir verbracht. Ich will sehen, wie das Ministerium ihn fort holt. Wenn Harry bleibt, bleibe ich auch."

Professor Dumbledore nickte den beiden zu, dann näherte er sich Harry, Professor Lupin und Black. „Ihr wisst, dass viele Fragen auf euch zukommen", sagte er leise, „_Wir_ kennen die Wahrheit. Die Frage ist, was wir dem Ministerium sagen?" Er sah direkt zu dem durchgerüttelten Teenager und suchte nach einem Zeichen dafür dass er der Unterhaltung Achtung schenkte. „Harry, geht es dir gut?"

Professor Lupin und Black blickten schnell zu Harry und sahen die Tränen, die sein Gesicht hinunter liefen, als er zusah wie Professor Snape Pettigrew an einen Stuhl fesselte. Als Harry nicht antwortete, zog Lupin ihn in eine Umarmung. „Es ist okay, Harry", sagte er leise, als er zu Black rüber sah und lächelte. „Es ist vorbei. Es ist endlich vorbei. Keine Geheimnisse mehr."

„Es kümmert mich nicht was wir dem Ministerium sagen, Dumbledore, aber ich will, dass Harry und Remus da raus gehalten werden", sagte Black. „Harry hat dieses Jahr genug durchgemacht, ohne sich auch noch darum kümmern zu müssen, dass Fudge ihn beschuldigt mir geholfen zu haben. Harry hat nichts dergleichen getan. Er hat mir von vornherein gesagt, dass er euch alle nicht auf diese Art verraten würde."

„Das mag wahr sein, Sirius, aber Harry hat dem Ministerium wichtige Informationen vorenthalten", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Für jemanden der Harry nicht so kennt, könnte es so erscheinen, dass er dir seit dem Moment geholfen hat, als er herausgefunden hat, dass du ein Animagus bist. Ich stimme zu, dass Harry dieses Jahr eine Menge durchgemacht hat. Ich tue alles in meiner Macht stehende, um ihn heraus zu halten, du hast mein Wort."

Black nickte dann wandte er sich wieder Harry und Professor Lupin zu. „Denkst du, du kannst mir je dafür vergeben, dass ich dachte du wärst der Spion, Moony?", fragte er leise.

Lupin blickte zu Black und lächelte. „Nur, wenn du mir vergibst das gleiche gedacht zu haben, Tatze", antwortete er, „ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, als das zu glauben, was alle sagen."

Professor McGonagall trat wieder zu der Gruppe. „Der Minister ist unterwegs mit einer Handvoll Auroren", informierte sie Dumbledore. „Ich habe ihnen nichts von Pettigrew gesagt. Ich bezweifele sowieso, dass er mir geglaubt hätte."

Professor Dumbledore nickte. „Du hast Recht", sagte er, dann blickte er zu Professor Lupin. „Remus, ich denke, es wäre das Beste Harry, Ron und Hermine in meinem Gästezimmer zu verstecken, bis wir Cornelius ein paar Dinge erklärt haben -" Harry und Ron wollten Einspruch erheben. „- und nur solange. Ich weiß, ihr braucht einen Abschluss und den werde ich euch nicht verwehren. Dies geschieht, um Sirius und auch euch zu schützen. Wenn die Auroren dich sehen, Harry, werden sie denken, dass Sirius dich als Geisel benutzt. Wir brauchen sie, damit sie uns zuhören."

Harry nickte zögerlich und folgte Professor Lupin in Dumbledores Gästezimmer. Als sie den Raum verließen, blickte Harry zurück zu Black, der nickte dass Harry gehen sollte. Harry seufzte geschlagen und betrat das Gästezimmer mit Ron und Hermine, sie setzten sich auf das Bett, während Professor Lupin die Tür schloss. Harry starrte auf den Boden. Er sah die Blicke seiner Freunde nicht.

„Wie lange hast du es gewusst, Harry?", fragte Ron plötzlich und wütend. „Wie lange hast du gewusst, dass Krätze in Wirklichkeit eine Person ist, ohne es mir zu sagen?"

„Ich habe es nicht _gewusst_, Ron", gab Harry zu, hielt den Blick aber weiter auf den Boden gerichtet. „Alles was ich hatte war Blacks Geständnis, was nicht viel zählt, wenn man alles bedenkt. Du hast – äh – seinen Tod so schwer genommen, ich wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir vorenthalten habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch nicht von Midnight erzählt habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch nicht erzählt habe Black getroffen zu haben. Ich wusste nicht was ich von allem halten sollte, also wie sollte ich anfangen es zu erklären?"

Hermine setzte sich neben Harry auf das Bett. „Wir verstehen, Harry, oder Ron?" sagte sie eher, als dass sie fragte und wartete darauf, dass er nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich an deiner Stelle getan hätte, aber du hättest es nicht allein tun müssen. Wir waren immer ein Team. Ich schätze ich bin ein wenig getroffen. Ich weiß, ich bin euch beiden nicht die beste Freundin gewesen, mit den vielen Fächern, die ich habe, aber ich bin zuallererst eure Freundin. Ich hätte dir geholfen, wenn du mich gebraucht hättest."

„Das gleiche hier, Harry", fügte Ron hinzu. „Ich hätte vermutlich nicht geglaubt, dass Krätze Pettigrew ist, aber ich hätte dir mit Black geholfen." Dann lächelte er Hermine an. „Ich habe dir gesagt dass Black ihn gerettet hat, Hermine. Dieses Mal habe ich Recht und du Unrecht."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Ernstlich, Ron", sagte sie genervt. „Ist das alles an das du denken kannst, nach allem was geschehen ist? Sirius Black ist ein unschuldiger Mann! Weißt du was das heißt?"

„Äh – dass er unschuldig ist?", sagte Ron unsicher.

„_Nein_", schoss Hermine zurück. „Er ist Harrys Pate!" Sie drehte sich zu Harry und lächelte. „Verstehst du nicht, Harry? Du könntest einen _legalen_ Vormund haben außer den Dursleys! Das Ministerium hätte keinen Einfluss darauf!"

Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde jetzt nicht über den Sommer oder die Zukunft nachdenken. „Ich denke, du bist ein wenig voreilig, Hermine", sagte er, „Black ist jetzt nicht einmal ein freier Mann und er war für zwölf Jahre in Askaban. Denkst du wirklich, dass das Ministerium ihm die Obhut über einen Teenager gibt?"

„Keine Sorge, Harry", sagte Ron sicher. „Dumbledore wird schon dafür sorgen."

Stille erfüllte den Raum. Harry wollte das Thema ändern und wandte sich an Hermine. „So, nun da wir unsere Geheimnisse teilen", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, „könntest du erklären wie du zu deinen ganzen Klassen gekommen bist, insbesondere denen, die zur gleichen Zeit stattfanden?"

Hermine hielt ein Lächeln zurück, als die in ihre Robe griff und eine sehr lange und feine goldene Kette herauszog, die um ihren Hals hing. Es hing eine kleine glänzende Sanduhr daran. „Dies wird ein Zeitumkehrer genannt", sagte sie, „Professor McGonagall hat ihn mir im September gegeben, um zu meinen Klassen zu kommen, ich musste nur versprechen niemandem davon zu erzählen und durfte ihn nur einsetzen um zum Unterricht zu kommen. Im Grunde gehe ich in der Zeit zurück, um an dem Unterricht teilzunehmen, der zur gleichen Zeit stattfindet. Professor McGonagall brauchte eine spezielle Erlaubnis vom Ministerium für mich, also wollte ich ihr Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen."

„Genial!", sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen. „Das ist also der Grund warum du so gestresst aussiehst. Du hast längere Tage als wir anderen."

Hermine nickte als sie den Zeitumkehrer wieder in ihre Robe steckte. „Sagt nur nichts, okay?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Ich muss noch meine Prüfungen überstehen, was ohne ihn fast unmöglich wäre."

„_DAS KÖNNEN SIE NICHT TUN!"_

Harry sprang schnell auf die Füße. „Das war Professor Lupin", sagte er nervös. „Er ist nie böse." _Es sei denn du zählst das eine Mal, wo er Professor Snape angeschrieen hat._ Harry bekam plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ehe Ron oder Hermine ihn aufhalten konnten, eilte er aus dem Zimmer und rannt in Dumbledores Büro. Professor Dumbledore und Professor Lupin standen dort und starrten den Zaubereiminister, Cornelius Fudge, wütend an, während Professor McGonagall schockiert wirkte und Professor Snape sah … nun … normal aus. Black und Pettigrew waren fort. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry schnell.

Fudge erschreckte sich bei Harrys plötzlichem Auftauchen, aber weder Dumbledore noch Lupin rührten sich. „Er glaubt uns nicht, Harry", spie Lupin. „Sie bringen Sirius zu den Dementoren."

Harry wurde bleich. Das konnte nicht angehen. „NEIN!", rief er. „Er ist unschuldig! Was ist mit Pettigrew?! Haben Sie ihn gesehen?! Haben Sie nicht mit ihm geredet?! Pettigrew hat meine Eltern verraten! Pettigrew hat all diese Menschen getötet! Nicht Sirius!"

„Wir haben keine Beweis, dass der Mann Peter Pettigrew ist", sagte Fudge stur.

„Also exekutieren Sie Sirius Black im Grunde, ohne sich die neuen Beweise genau anzusehen, ohne zuzuhören?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Das können Sie nicht tun!" Ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, marschierte Harry zu Fudge und mit einer Handbewegung hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Sie machen den wahrscheinlich größten Fehler Ihrer Karriere." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Harry um Fudge herum zur Tür.

„Harry, wo gehst du hin?", rief Hermine.

Harry blickte sich nicht mal um, als er die Tür öffnete. „Ich gehe meinen Paten retten", sagte er und ging, die Tür schloss und verriegelte sich hinter ihm. So schnell wie möglich rannte Harry die Treppe runter, er rannte fast in den Wasserspeier. In dem Moment, in dem die Öffnung breit genug war, dass er sich durchquetschen konnte, hastete er zum Haupteingang. Die Flure waren dunkel, aber Harry hatte sich den Weg bei seinem langen Aufenthalt im August eingeprägt.

Sobald Harry den Hof erreicht hatte, schloss er die Augen und lauschte. Er musste sich beruhigen und sein Training nutzen. Es war das einzige was Sirius – Black – Midnight – was auch immer, helfen würde. Das Geräusch von trippelnden Schritten zu seiner Rechten füllte Harrys Ohren. Er öffnete schnell die Augen und rannte in die Richtung des Geräusches. Er konnte vage gedämpfte Stimmen vor sich und hinter sich hören. Aber er zollte ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war im Moment nicht wichtig.

Er erreichte das Ende vom Innenhof und sah drei Zauberer, die Black zum See zwangen. Sie waren nicht weit weg, aber auch nicht besonders nah. Harry rannte los, er drängte seinen Körper so schnell zu laufen wie er konnte, er betete, dass er sie erreichte, ehe sie die Dementoren erreichten. Er wollte ihnen nicht gegenüber treten, aber er würde es tun, wenn er müsste. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass Black seine Seele verlor, nur weil Fudge ein Idiot war.

Black kämpfte, sodass niemand bemerkte, dass Harry von hinten kam. Harry richtete den Zauberstab auf den Zauberer, der hinter Black ging und flüsterte „_Stupor_" und beobachtete, wie der Mann ohnmächtig zu Boden ging. _Einer weg, noch zwei._ Harry lief weiter als die zwei übrig gebliebenen Zauberer anhielten und sich umdrehten und ihren gefallen Kameraden entdeckten. Harry schmiss sich schnell zu Boden und blieb ruhig. Er konnte sich jetzt noch nicht preisgeben.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte der eine zur Linken.

„Wir holen ihn später", sagte der zur Rechten. „Lass uns gehen, Black. Du hast eine Verabredung mit einem Dementor, für einen Kuss."

Der Mann drehte sich wieder um und ging wieder auf den See zu, er zog Black grob mit sich. Harry stand langsam auf und folgte ihnen wieder. Als er an dem bewusstlosen Zauberer vorbeikam, griff er den Zauberstab des Mannes und steckte ihn ein. _Lass deinem Gegner nie eine Waffe. _Professor Lupin hatte die Regel immer und immer wieder wiederholt, zusammen mit einigen anderen. Harry hatte die Absicht sie alle zu befolgen.

Harry erhöhte das Tempo und versuchte sie einzuholen. _Sei dir dem bewusst, dem du gegenüber trittst. _Er konnte hören wie das Gespräch hin und her ging, sie setzten Black zu. Sie genossen es. Harry dachte, er würde sich übergeben. Wie konnten Leute über so etwas Schreckliches wie den Kuss des Dementors scherzen? Was für Leute arbeiteten im Ministerium?

_Konzentrier dich auf die Aufgabe vor dir._

Harry schnappte aus seinen Gedanken und bemerkte, dass sie fast am See waren. Harry drängte seinen Körper noch stärker und zwang sich aufzuschließen. Er würde seinen Paten nicht verlieren, nicht jetzt, wo er die Wahrheit kannte. Professor Lupin würde nicht den letzten guten Freund verlieren, den er hatte. Sie beide hatten bereits zu viel verloren.

Seine Muskeln schrieen, als er dem Trio von Zauberern näher und näher kam Sobald sie nah genug waren, griff Harry an. Er griff den Mann auf der Linken von hinten an, er sandte sein ganzes Gewicht in ihn. Es war nicht viel, aber er schaffte es den Zauberer runter zu drücken, mit dem Gesicht voran in das kühle, feuchte Gras. Harry rollte aus dem Weg und stellte sich schnell dem anderen Mann, er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und schockte ihn. Der Auror, der überrascht wurde, fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Harry rollte sich schnell wieder herum, um dem letzten Hindernis gegenüber zu treten. Der Mann eilte auf seine Füße und Harry tat das gleiche, ihre Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet.

„Du bist … du bist Harry Potter", sagte der Zauberer schockiert. „Was machst du hier? Weißt du überhaupt wer der Mann ist?"

„Sirius Black", antwortete Harry. „Mein Pate und unschuldig der Taten, die ihm angelastet werden, wie können Sie das zulassen? Wir haben euch Peter Pettigrew gegeben? Wir haben euch die Person gegeben, die meine Eltern in Wirklichkeit verraten hat."

„Harry, du musst versuchen wegzukommen", sagte Black schnell, „die Dementoren-"

Ehe Black noch etwas sagen konnte, überschwemmte sie intensive Kälte. Harrys Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als seine Sicht schwammig wurde. Harry drehte sich um und sah die Quelle der Gefühle. Ein Schwarm Dementoren schwebte auf sie zu, war über ihnen und um sie herum. Entferntes Schreien füllte seine Ohren. Harry wusste, dass die Zeit abgelaufen war. Schnell übergab er den Zauberstab, den er eingesammelt hatte an Black. „Ich gehe nirgendwo hin", sagte Harry fest. „Wenn sie dich küssen werden, dann werden sie auch mich küssen."

Der Auror starrte Harry schockiert an. „Du bist verrückt, Junge", sagte er, als er vor Harry trat. „Hau ab von hier!"

Black zog Harry dicht an sich, als ob er versuchte ihn vor den Dementoren zu schützen. „Hör zu, Harry, ich weiß, du willst mir helfen, aber du musst von hier abhauen", sagte er dringend. „Bitte, Harry. Tu das Remus nicht an."

Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte das Schreien zu ignorieren und sich auf etwas Glückliches zu konzentrieren, während die Dementoren näher kamen. Er erinnerte sich an seine Woche mit Midnight und seine Gespräche mit Professor Lupin. „_Du könntest einen legalen Vormund haben"_, hatte Hermine gesagt. Harry drehte sich um und trat aus Blacks Armen auf die Dementoren zu.

„_Expecto Patronum!"_, rief der Auror, aber bekam nur silbrigen Nebel hin. _„Expecto Patronum!"_

„Nein", stöhnte Black plötzlich. „Bitte … nein …"

Harry blickte über seine Schulter um Black zu sehen wie er auf die Knie fiel. „Sirius, verwandle dich!", sagte er schnell. „Verwandle dich in Midnight!" Die Kälte wurde zuviel, um sie zu ignorieren und Harry begann zu zittern. Harry schloss wieder die Augen und zwang sich, an seine Familie zu denken, danach zu greifen und die Stärke zu finden, das zu beschützen, was er so dringend wollte. Er hob den Zauberstab und fühlte wie die Schreie abdrifteten, als er eine kraftvolle Stille tief in seinen Gedanken fand. Dort gab es keinen Schmerz, nur Frieden.

„_EXPECTO PATRONUM!",_ grölte Harry, als er die Augen öffnete. Blendendes, silbernes Licht brach aus seinem Zauberstab und schuf drei klare Formen. Eine war ein großer, silberner Hirsch, Krone, die zweite war ein wilder Wolf, Moony und die dritte war ein großer, silberner, zotteliger Hund, Midnight. Die drei Tiere nahmen ihren Platz um die vier Zauberer ein (drei ohnmächtig, einer nicht) und schirmte sie von den Dementoren ab. Silbriges Licht umfloss sie, als die Dementoren langsam zurück gedrängt wurden. Harry versuchte seine Konzentration zu halten, aber konnte spüren, wie er schwächer wurde. Er fiel auf die Knie, aber hielt seinen Zauberstab weiter nach außen gerichtet, er drückte immer mehr von sich in den Phönixkern. Die Schreie waren fort, aber die Kälte blieb. Er hätte schwören können, dass jemand seinen Namen rief, aber dieses Mal war es nicht die ängstliche Stimme seiner Mutter.

„_Harry! Harry, sieh mich an!"_

Seine Arme fielen an die Seite als er nach vorne kippte; in etwas Festes, aber nicht Hartes. Arme wanden sich um ihn und hielten ihn fest, als gedämpfte Worte in sein Ohr geflüstert wurden. Harry brauchte einen Moment um festzustellen, dass ihn jemand gegen seine Brust hielt wie Professor Lupin es tat, aber die Stimme die er hörte, war nicht die Professor Lupins. Sie wippten vor und zurück, während die Stimme deutlicher wurde.

„Komm schon, Harry. Bitte sei in Ordnung. Bitte wach auf."

„Was in Merlins Namen ist passiert?!", rief die Stimme des Ministers. „Was war das?"

„Es war Potter, Minister", sagte der einzige Auror bei Bewusstsein, als er seine Kollegen wiederbelebte. „Das war sein Patronus. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Ich habe nie jemanden gesehen der drei Formen hat. Er hat all die Dementoren weggedrängt und uns alle vor dem Kuss gerettet."

„In dem er sich selbst geopfert hat", spie Professor Lupin, als er zu dem Teenager hastete. „Wie geht es ihm Sirius?"

In dem Moment bemerkte Harry, dass er in Blacks Armen war. Es war Blacks Stimme, die er gehört hatte. „I-ich weiß nicht", sagte Black nervös. „Er-er reagiert nicht. Warum reagiert er nicht?"

Professor Lupin seufzte. „Er hat wahrscheinlich wieder den Zauber überladen", sagte er versichernd, als er in seine Tasche griff, einen Schokoriegel herauszog und ihn auspackte. „Ihm wird es bald gut gehen. Öffne seinen Mund, Sirius." Black tat wie ihm geheißen und beobachtete wie Lupin ein Stück Schokolade abbrach und es in Harrys Mund legte. Lupin sah über die Schulter zu den Zuschauern und nickte, um ihnen anzudeuten, dass es Harry bald wieder gut gehen würde.

„Cornelius, ich fürchte, ich muss eingreifen", sagte Professor Dumbledore fest. „Sirius Black ist jetzt unter meinem Schutz, bis Sie die Gelegenheit hatten Peter Pettigrew genau zu befragen und Sirius Behauptung zu bestätigen. Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass er nirgendwo hin gehen wird."

Harry stöhnte, als er langsam die Augen öffnete und Professor Lupin und Black auf sich runter blicken sah. Er spürte kommende Kopfschmerzen und konnte seinen Extremitäten nicht ohne große Anstrengung bewegen. Er konnte, die Schokolade schmecken, die langsam in seinem Mund schmolz, während sich seine Gedanken langsam klärten. Zu sagen, dass er müde war, war eine Untertreibung, aber Harry wusste, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. Dies war noch nicht vorbei.

„Mischen Sie sich nicht in Ministeriumsangelegenheiten, Dumbledore", sagte Mr. Fudge hitzig. „Black hat genug Ärger gemacht! Er ist ein Mörder und Kidnapper! Er bekommt endlich das, was er verdient!"

„Nein", krächzte Harry, als er versuchte sich richtig hinzusetzen. Er konnte das nicht zulassen. Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Verwirrung abzuschütteln und sich auf den Minister zu konzentrieren. Professor Lupin und Black halfen Harry sich aufzusetzen, indem sie ihn festhielten. „Das können Sie nicht tun. Versuchen Sie nicht Fehler zu vertuschen, indem Sie noch mehr machen."

Fudge trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Misch dich nicht in Dinge ein, von denen du nichts verstehst, Potter", spie er. „Du hast dich bereits einmal in Ministeriumsangelegenheiten gemischt. Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, dass du nicht verhaftet und von der Schule geworfen wirst."

Harry starrte Fudge böse an, als er seine Kräfte sammelte und langsam aufstand. Cornelius Fudge hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Harry wirklich über Zauberrecht verstand. Er hatte Stunden in der Bibliothek damit verbracht, es zu erforschen, um herauszufinden, was er tun konnte, um von den Dursleys fern zu bleiben. „Ich, Harry Potter, Patensohn und Erbe von Sirius Black, Klage das Ministerium für die falsche Gefangennahme und Verschwörung gegen Sirius Black an", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme, sein Blick und Stimme schwankten nicht, egal wie sehr er zusammenbrechen wollte. „Ich klage das Ministerium außerdem an, indirekt an den Schmerzen und dem Leid, das ich, Harry Potter, unter meinem Onkel, Vernon Dursley, für zwölf Jahre ertragen musste, beteiligt gewesen zu sein, indem sie verboten, mich bei meinem Paten, Sirius Black, meinem rechtmäßigen Vormund zu belassen."

Fudge starrte Harry mit geweiteten Augen an, dann gewann er schnell seine Fassung wieder. „Du hast keinen Beweis für irgendeine deiner Beschuldigungen", zischte er.

Harry hielt seinen Standpunkt, trotz des Schwindelgefühls, das sich in seinen Kopf und seine Sicht drängte. „Und Sie hatten keinen Beweis dafür, dass Sirius etwas mit dem Tod meiner Eltern zu tun hatte, aber das hat Sie nicht abgehalten, ihn ohne Verhandlung, die bewiesen hätte dass er unschuldig ist, in Askaban einzusperren!", rief er. „Ich werde meine Klage offiziell einreichen, wenn es nötig ist, um die Wahrheit bekannt zu machen! Es wird in jeder Zaubererzeitung stehen wie das Ministerium nachlässig einem Todesser und Mörder geholfen hat für zwölf Jahre frei rumzulaufen!"

Fudge wurde bei der Erwähnung der Presse bleich und wandte sich schnell um Hilfe bittend an Dumbledore. „Albus, er ist Ihr Schüler!", sagte er wütend. „Kontrollieren Sie ihn!"

Professor Dumbledore blickte amüsiert zu Harry, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Minister widmete. „Ja, Harry ist mein Schüler", sagte er freundlich, „auf den ich ziemlich stolz bin. Harry hat Recht, Cornelius. Er könnte das Ministerium verklagen und Schmerzensgeld fordern. Ich würde ungern sehen, was eine Jury dem Jungen-der-lebt zusprechen würde, nachdem sie Sirius' Aussage unter Veritaserum und die Wahrheit über Harrys Leben zu Hause gehört haben. Es könnten Tausende von Galleonen werden."

In dem Moment sah sich Harry um und stellte fest, dass die drei Auroren bei Bewusstsein waren und neben Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape standen. Einer der Auroren trat vor und flüsterte Fudge etwas ins Ohr. Fudges Gesicht färbte sich sofort rot vor Wut, als er die Auroren anstarrte. Harry wusste warum. Da Harry die Klage vor Ministeriumszeugen ausgesprochen hatte, und behauptete, eine offizielle Klage einzureichen, konnten alle Beteiligten in keinster Weise verletzt werden. Kurzum hatte Harry Sirius gerade eine kurze Rettung vor der Hinrichtung gegeben.

Fudge war unfähig etwas dagegen zu tun, also zog er mit den drei Auroren, die versuchten ihr Lächeln zu verheimlichen, im Schlepptau ab. Sie fanden es offensichtlich amüsant, dass der Minister von einem Dreizehnjährigen ausgetrickst wurde. Sirius durfte in Hogwarts bleiben, weit weg von den Schülern. Harry beobachtete, wie die Ministeriumsangestellten gingen und versuchte immer noch keine Schwäche zu zeigen. In dem Moment wo sie außer Sicht waren, wurde Harry sofort von Black und Lupin in eine Umarmung gezogen. Das war das letzte an das sich Harry erinnerte, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit übermannte.


	20. Übergabe der Fackel

Ja ja ich bin der bööööse Autor der immer an den fiesen Stellen aufhört!! Dies ist nun das lezte Kapitel von Midnight Guardian. Die nächste Geschichte wird Prüfungen eines Champions heißen, allerdings bin ich noch nicht besonders weit mit dem übersetzen und bei meinem beta sind noch keine geschriebenen Kapitel eingegangen, daher kann es leider noch eine ganze Weile dauern ehe ihr das zu sehen bekommt. Öhm ja ich wünsche mir ja dass ich für diese Geschichte 100 Reviews bekomme, aber da müsst ihr euch noch ein wenig anstrengen. _zwinker_

* * *

Entfernte Stimmen holten Harry aus seinem Schlummer. Er war wund und hatte Kopfschmerzen. Als seine Sinne zurückkamen, bemerkte Harry, dass er fest in ein Bett gepackt war und etwas auf seiner Brust war. Er stöhnte als er seine Arme hob, um es wegzuschieben und spürte ein bekanntes Fell zwischen den Fingern, Midnights Fell. Harry ließ eine Hand auf dem Nacken des Hundes ruhen, er entspannte sich und schlief wieder ein. Midnight war sicher und das war alles was zählte.

Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür war dicht gefolgt von Geschwätz, das den Raum füllte. Da waren zu viele Stimmen, um zu verstehen, was sie sagen könnten. Die Tür schloss sich schnell, was die Stimmen zu Harrys Erleichterung dämpfte, so dass sie wieder ein entferntes Murmeln waren. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Er wollte einfach nur schlafen.

„Wie ich sehe, hat Sirius einen bequemen Platz gefunden", sagte die freundliche Stimme von Professor Dumbledore. „Die beiden haben etwas Frieden nach all diesen Jahren verdient. Ich wünschte nur, es könnte andauern."

Harry spürte, wie ihn eine sanfte Hand an der Stirn berührte. „Nun, Sirius will zuerst mit Harry sprechen", sagte die leise Stimme Professor Lupins. „Ich denke, er ist besorgt, dass Harry sich zu große Hoffnungen macht. Wie lange haben wir bis ihn das Ministerium in Obhut nimmt?"

Professor Dumbledore seufzte. „Das ist schwer zu sagen", antwortete er ehrlich. „Harrys Drohung gibt uns wenigstens ein paar Tage um eine Verhandlung und eine Verteidigung für Sirius zu organisieren." Stille trat ein. „Das war ein beeindruckender Patronus, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Ist dir die dritte Form aufgefallen, die einem verlorenen Haustier ähnelt?"

„Ich kann nicht erklären was ich gesehen habe", gab Professor Lupin zu, „wie soll ich es Harry erklären? _Niemand_ hat zwei Formen, geschweige denn drei. Was bedeutet das für ihn? Dumbledore, bitte seien Sie ehrlich. Ich muss wissen, was ich meinem Jungen sagen kann, wenn er Fragen stellt, die er mit Sicherheit hat. Ich muss wissen, was ich ihm sage, wenn er wissen will wie dieses Chaos mit dem Ministerium geschehen konnte."

Harry stöhnte, als er sich regte, er probierte aus, wie wund seine Muskeln wirklich waren. Er sog den Atem scharf ein, als er den Kopf drehte, was Schmerzen durch seine Wirbelsäule sandte. Bislang war ein steifer Nacken alles was er finden konnte. Seine Bewegungen alarmierten Midnight, der schnell aufwachte und vom Bett sprang, er verwandelte sich mit einem _plopp_. Harry stöhnte wieder bei Midnights Abgang vom Bett, als er seine Augen teilweise öffnete und drei verschwommene Gesichter sah.

Professor Lupin schob Harry sanft die Brille auf die Nase, was dem Jungendlichen erlaubte sie deutlich zu sehen. „Wie geht es dir, Wolfsjunges?", fragte er. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Es ist zwei Tage her seit deiner Auseinandersetzung mit Fudge."

Harry brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was gesagt wurde. Er hatte zwei Tage geschlafen? Wie? Es fühlte sich an als wäre es Augenblicke zuvor geschehen. „Entschuldigung", sagte Harry schwach. Er dachte sich, er müsste erklären was er getan hatte, aber dachte nicht, dass er die Kraft dafür hätte. „I-ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte tun können. I-ich konnte es nicht zulassen-"

„Hey immer langsam, Kitz", sagte Black, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte, er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm. Er sah ein wenig gesünder und glücklicher aus als Harry ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, aber da war immer noch Schmerz in seinen Augen, der nie weg zu gehen schien. „Wir werden dich nicht anschreien. Du hast mein Leben gerettet und dafür werde ich dir immer dankbar sein … egal was geschieht."

Harry sah Black verwirrt an. „Was?", fragte er, „was ist los?"

Black blickte zu Professor Lupin, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf Harry richtete. „Nichts, das es wert ist, sich Sorgen drum zu machen, Kiddi", sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Du hast bereits mehr als nötig getan. Jetzt liegt es an uns alles zu berichtigen." Black lächelte, als er mit der Hand durch Harrys krauses Haar fuhr. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Harry. Ich weiß, deine Eltern wären es auch."

Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Sirius Black etwas verheimlichte. Es war fast so als ob er auf Wiedersehen sagte, aber warum? Er bekam jetzt eine Verhandlung und würde für unschuldig befunden werden. Es machte keinen Sinn. Als Harry zu den Professoren Dumbledore und Lupin blickte, stellte er fest, dass sie einen verhaltenen Gesichtsausdruck trugen. Was sagten sie ihm nicht? Hatte er die Sache schlimmer gemacht? Steckte Black jetzt in größeren Schwierigkeiten? Waren es Professor Dumbledore und Professor Lupin?

„Was ist los?" wiederholte Harry, als er Black ansah. „Warum sagst du auf Wiedersehen?"

Black sah bestürzt aus. „Auf Wiedersehen?", fragte er, als er eine Seite von Harrys Gesicht berührte. „Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Ich muss immer noch eine Gerichtsverhandlung überstehen, aber das wichtigste ist, dass du es weißt und die Wahrheit glaubst. Das ist mehr als ich je zu hoffen gewagt habe. Jetzt habe ich etwas auf das ich mich freuen kann, wenn das Chaos überstanden ist." Black blickte zu Lupin hinüber und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. „Natürlich nur, wenn dein _Vormund_ es erlaubt."

Professor Lupin grinste zurück. „Wir werden sehen, Tatze", sagte er, „ich muss tun was das Beste für Harry ist, weißt du."

Black tat so als würde er vom Verteidigungslehrer getroffen. „Sein Interesse?", fragte er verspielt. „Ihm Zugang zu seinem Paten zu verwehren, ist in seinem Interesse? Du verletzt mich, Moony. Du verwundest mich zutiefst."

Harry hörte nur zu, als sich seine Augen schlossen. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung Professor Lupin so relaxt und rumalbern zu hören. Es war etwas, was er immer für Lupin gewollt hatte. Das machte es wert Black und Professor Lupin so zu sehen wie sie vermutlich waren bevor seine Eltern getötet wurden. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass es so blieb.

Es war zwei Tage später, ehe Harry seinen Rückzugsort verlassen durfte, welches der gleiche Tag war, an dem ein Bericht über Blacks ‚Gefangennahme' und Gerichtsverhandlung im ‚Tagespropheten' veröffentlicht wurde. Der ganze Artikel war ziemlich vage was Blacks Gefangennahme, derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort und den Grund für eine anberaumte Gerichtsverhandlung anging, wenn er eigentlich den Kuss bekommen sollte. Die Verhandlung war früh in der nächsten Woche anberaumt und sollte in einem geschlossenen Gerichtssaal stattfinden, was hieß, dass die Presse nicht erlaubt war. Unglücklicherweise hatte Fudge auch auf Ausschluss von Zuschauern bestanden, was bedeutete, dass Harry und Professor Lupin auch nicht teilnehmen konnten.

Professor Lupin war ganz deutlich nicht glücklich darüber. Er wollte dort sein, um seinen Freund zu unterstützen, wie er es schon vor Jahren hätte tun sollen. Professor Dumbledore hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass weder Harry noch Professor Lupin hätten teilnehmen können, da die Verhandlung während der Abschlussprüfungen waren, aber das kümmerte Harry und Professor Lupin nicht. Sie waren mehr als bereit sie zu verpassen, um das dritte Mitglied ihrer Familie zu unterstützen.

Während Harry sich in Professor Lupins Gästequartier erholte, verließ Sirius Black nie Harrys Seite. Sie hatten über alles gesprochen was ihnen in den Sinn kam, das meiste davon war über diese Vollmondnächte, als die Rumtreiber durch den Wald und das Gelände in ihren Tierformen streiften. Professor Lupin war keine große Hilfe gewesen, da er Schwierigkeiten hatte sich daran zu erinnern, was in den Nächten geschehen war, in denen der Wolf Körper und Geist übernahm. Black hatte Harry auch Professor Lupins Verwandlungen geschildert und Harry begriff, dass sie kein Spaziergang waren. Sie waren extrem schmerzhaft und eine Qual zu beobachten.

Professor Lupin war von der Unterhaltung nicht erfreut gewesen. Er hatte offensichtlich gewollt, seinen Schmerz für sich zu behalten.

Die ganze Atmosphäre in Hogwarts hatte sich seit Blacks ‚Gefangennahme' verändert. Alle schienen entspannter zu sein, da sie annahmen, Black sei weit fort von Hogwarts. Die Bewachung von Harry rund um die Uhr war beendet und ermöglichte Harry Raum zum Atmen und Gelegenheit wegzuschleichen, um sich mit seinem Vormund und Paten zu treffen. Ron und Hermine hatte man alles erzählt, aber sie waren die einzigen Schüler die wussten, dass Black immer noch in Hogwarts war. Sie hatten sich sogar mit Black und Lupin getroffen, sie wollten mehr über die zwei wichtigsten Personen in Harrys Leben wissen.

Bei allem was vor sich ging, hatte Harry Schwierigkeiten sich auf die Prüfungen zu konzentrieren, aber Black hatte die Rolle des Tutors übernommen, da Hermine mit ihren eigenen Fächern überladen war. Die Stunden im August hatten Harry in Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geholfen, was nur noch Zaubertränke, Astronomie, Geschichte der Zauberei, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Wahrsagen für Harry zum Sorgen machen übrig ließ. Black war eine große Hilfe für Geschichte der Zauberei, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Astronomie gewesen, aber er gab zu, nicht so gut in Zaubertränke oder Wahrsagen zu sein, so dass Harry diese beiden allein schaffen musste.

Harry war mit Professor Lupin dort gewesen, als Professor Dumbledore und Black – nein Sirius – am Montagmorgen durch das Flohnetzwerk zum Zaubereiministerium gegangen waren. Sie waren gewarnt worden, dass die Verhandlung wahrscheinlich länger als einen Tag ging, was bedeutete, dass Sirius über Nacht in eine Zelle im Ministerium gesperrt werden würde. Harry und Lupin hatten beide gefragt, ob sie besuchen durften, aber das Recht wurde ihnen verweigert. Sobald die Verhandlung begann, war Professor Dumbledore die einzige Person, die Sirius sehen konnte, da dieser die Verhandlung überwachte.

Da die Verhandlung einen Großteil seiner Gedanken in Anspruch nahm, hatte Harry Schwierigkeiten, sich auf seine Abschlussprüfungen zu konzentrieren. Er führte die Bewegungen praktisch nur aus. Verwandlung war die erste, gefolgt von Zauberkunst am Nachmittag. Sobald sie vorüber waren, eilte Harry zu Professor Lupins Büro, um nach Neuigkeiten zu fragen, aber es gab keine.

Harrys eingenommenen Gedanken bewiesen sich als Plus am nächsten Nachmittag in der Zaubertrankprüfung, da er zu besorgt um Sirius war, um zu bemerken, dass Snape häufig über seine Schulter schaute, als er seinen Verwirrungstrank braute. Als Ergebnis war sein Trank so gut wie Hermines.

Nach der Zaubertrankprüfung rannte Harry so schnell aus dem Raum, dass ihn niemand aufhalten konnte. Wieder traf er sich mit Professor Lupin, um nach Neuigkeiten zu fragen, nur um keine zu erhalten, was ihn wieder dazu zwang, während seiner Astronomieprüfung um Mitternacht nur zu funktionieren, genau wie in Geschichte der Zauberei (Sirius Hilfe war ein Rettungsring gewesen) und Kräuterkunde am Nachmittag. Als Harry das Schloss betrat, nachdem er aus dem Gewächshaus kam, sah er Professor Lupin zu seinem Büro gehen und sah an seinem nervösen Ausdruck, dass es keine Neuigkeiten gab. Er musste zugeben, dass er auch begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. Wie lange brauchte Sirius, um die Wahrheit zu sagen?

Donnerstagmorgen brachte die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Prüfung mit sich. Professor Lupin hatte einen Hindernisparcours geschaffen, der einen Grindeloh, Rotkappe, ein Hinkepunk und einen Irrwicht beinhaltete. Harry hatte ihn beendet und hatte zum Glück seinen Patronus nicht überladen, als der Dementor-Irrwicht erschien. Seit der Nacht am See war Harry vorsichtig damit gewesen, Zauber zu wirken. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass so etwas noch einmal geschah.

Harrys letzte Prüfung war Wahrsagen, die am Nachmittag war. Als er mit Ron am Klassenzimmer ankam, konnte Harry nur stöhnen, als er von Neville erfuhr, dass sie in die Kristallkugel blicken mussten für die Prüfung. Er hatte während des Unterrichts nichts gesehen und wusste, dass es dieses Mal wahrscheinlich das Gleiche sein würde. Das bedeutete, dass Harry darauf zurückgreifen musste, was er schon fast das ganze Jahr in Wahrsagen tat, die Dinge zu erfinden.

Ron ging vor Harry hinein und nach zwanzig Minuten kam er wieder hinaus und konnte ihm nur Glück wünschen, bevor sein Name aufgerufen wurde. Er betrat den extrem warmen Raum, Harry ging durch die leeren Reihen hindurch zu Professor Trelawny, die vor einer großen Kristallkugel saß und darauf wartete, dass er sich setzte. Der merkwürdige Geruch im Raum ließ Harry husten und seine Augen brennen.

„Schönen Nachmittag", sagte Professor Trelawny leise. „Jetzt blicken Sie in die Kugel und sagen mir, was Sie sehen. Bitte nehmen Sie sich Zeit dafür."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und sah in die Kristallkugel. Der weiße Nebel schien sich schnell zu bewegen, was ihn flau machte. Nach einigen Momenten war Harry gezwungen, sich zurück zu lehnen, die Augen zu schließen und seinen Kopf zu schütteln. _Das_ war nie zuvor geschehen, aber Harry schob es auf Erschöpfung. Es war eine stressige Woche gewesen.

„Was ist es, Liebster?" fragte Trelawny nach. „Haben Sie etwas gesehen?"

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah sie an, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf die Kristallkugel richtete. Die Bewegung war zum Stillstand gekommen, aber da war etwas was einer schwarzen Wolke glich innerhalb des Nebels. Es war schwach, aber hatte eine leichte Form. „Äh – da ist etwas das wie eine Ratte aussieht", sagte er unbehaglich. „Sie sieht aus, als sei sie gefroren, während sie vor etwas wegrennt."

Professor Trelawny begann sofort auf ihrem Pergament zu schreiben. „Interessant", flüsterte sie. „Ist noch etwas um sie herum? Ein anderes Tier? Eine Person vielleicht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist ganz allein", sagte er, dann lehnte er sich zurück, während er in die Kristallkugel sah. Warum sah er eine Ratte? Pettigrew war eingesperrt und das war die einzige Ratte, die er kannte. _Erinnre dich, es ist alles Humbug_, erinnerte sich Harry, _nichts davon ist real._

Professor Trelawny nickte. „Sehr schön", sagte sie, „wir können es dabei belassen. Denken Sie nur daran, dass das was wir sehen manchmal eher symbolisch ist als tatsächlich."

Harry nickte und hob seinen Rucksack auf und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich weit weg von diesem Klassenraum. Die Kristallkugel machte ihn wirklich nervös. Harry wusste, dass er so schnell wie möglich mit Professor Lupin sprechen musste. Etwas an dieser rennenden Ratte stimmte nicht. Er musste sicher gehen, dass Pettigrew noch in Verwahrung des Ministeriums war.

Eine laute, harsche Stimme drang in seine Gedanken. „ES WIRD HEUTE NACHT GESCHEHEN!"

Harry drehte sich schnell um und sah Professor Trelawny steif in ihrem Sessel sitzen, ihre Augen waren verdreht und der Mund hing offen. Es war fast so, als wäre sie in einer Art Trance. „Professor?", fragte Harry nervös.

Professor Trelawnys Augen rollten, ehe sie wieder in der gleichen seltsamen Stimme, die nicht ihre eigene war, sprach: „DER DUNKLE LORD IST EINSAM. VON FREUNDEN UND ANHÄNGERN VERLASSEN. SEIN KNECHT LAG ZWÖLF JAHRE IN KETTEN. HEUTE NACHT, VOR DER ZWÖLFTEN STUNDE, WIRD DER KNECHT DIE KETTEN ABWERFEN UND SICH AUF DEN WEG ZU SEINEM MEISTER MACHEN. MIT SEINER HILFE WIRD DER SCHWARZE LORD ERNEUT DIE MACHT ERGREIFEN UND SCHRECKLICHER HERRSCHEN DENN JE. HEUTE NACHT … VOR DER ZWÖLFTEN STUNDE … WIRD DER KNECHT SICH AUF DEN WEG MACHEN … ZURÜCK ZU SEINEM MEISTER …"

Harry wich erschrocken zurück. Voldemort? Auferstehen? Nein, das war nicht möglich. Das konnte nicht möglich sein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht nach allem was er durchgemacht hatte, um an diesen Punkt zu kommen. Nicht nachdem er Professor Lupin und Sirius gefunden hatte. Harry starrte die Lehrerin an und beobachtete, wie ihr Kopf nach vorne fiel, ehe er wieder hoch schnappte, ihre Augen wieder normal und sie starrte ihn an wie sie es für gewöhnlich tat.

„Ich muss eingenickt sein", sagte Professor Trelawny leise. „Es tut mir leid. Sie können gehen, Mr. Potter."

Das musste Harry nicht zweimal gesagt werden und er hastete aus dem Raum so schnell er konnte. Er musste auf jeden Fall jetzt Professor Lupin sehen. Lupin würde wissen was zu tun war. Harry hielt nicht an, bis er Professor Lupins Quartier erreicht hatte, nur um es leer vorzufinden. Harry wollte nichts vergessen, was Professor Trelawny gesagt hatte, also zog er schnell ein Stück Pergament, seinen Federkiel und Tinte heraus, dann setzte er sich an Professor Lupins Schreibtisch und schrieb alles auf, an das er sich erinnern konnte. Er wusste, es musste ein schlechter Scherz sein, aber da war etwas in ihrer Stimme gewesen, das Harry Angst einjagte. Es war fast so, als würde sie nicht selbst sprechen, als sei sie besessen oder so etwas.

Er war fast fertig als er hörte, dass sich die Tür öffnete und sah auf. Professor Lupin gefolgt von Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall traten ein. Alle drei strahlten eine Ernsthaftigkeit aus, die Harry extrem nervös machte. Professor Lupin sah auf, sah Harry dort sitzen und blieb abrupt stehen. In dem Moment wo sich ihre Augen trafen, wusste Harry, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen war.

Professor Lupin eilte an Harrys Seite, kniete sich hin und drehte den Teenager so, dass sie sich ansahen. „Harry … hör mir zu … wir müssen dir etwas sagen", sagte er sanft, „die Verhandlung ist vorbei – sie ist vorhin beendet worden, aber etwas ist geschehen, etwas das wir nicht verhindern konnten-"

Harry schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf, als sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. „Nein!", schrie er mit zitternder Stimme. „Er ist unschuldig! Das können sie nicht tun!" Er sah Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall in der Hoffnung an, sie würden ihm sagen, es sei nicht wahr. Die Tränen fielen, als sie nichts sagten. Es war nicht möglich. Wie konnte das Ministerium ihn wegnehmen? Es war nicht fair! Nichts davon war fair!

Professor Lupin drehte sanft Harrys Kopf, sodass sie sich wieder ansahen. „Harry, hör mir zu", sagte er ruhig. „Sirius _wurde_ für unschuldig befunden Voldemort gedient zu haben und deine Eltern betrogen zu haben, aber wir hatten nicht so viel Glück bei der Entführungsklage. Die Staatsanwaltschaft hat verzweifelt versucht, Sirius für etwas zu verurteilen und der Minister auch. Es gab nichts was wir tun konnten, Wolfsjunges. Wir mussten den wahren Grund offenbaren, warum Sirius dich von deiner Tante und deinem Onkel fort geholt hat. Wir mussten zugeben, dass du misshandelt wurdest."

„Unschuldig?", fragte Harry, als er die Augen schloss und erleichtert seufzte, die Tränen liefen weiterhin. Er hatte nach dem zweiten Satz aufgehört zuzuhören, seine Gedanken waren unfähig, mehr aufzunehmen. „Er ist unschuldig", wiederholte Harry für sich selbst. „Er ist unschuldig."

Lupin zog Harry in eine Umarmung und hielt ihn fest, ehe er zu den anderen Lehrern im Raum rüberblickte. Alle drei begriffen schließlich, wie sehr Harry an seinem Paten hing. Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall beschworen jeweils einen Stuhl und setzten sich, sie warteten geduldig, bis Harry alles verarbeitet hatte was Professor Lupin gesagt hatte und noch sagen würde.

Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich leise, dennoch hörten es alle. Harry blickte auf, seine Augen weiteten sich als er sah, wer eingetreten war. In dunkelblauen Roben stand hinter Professor Dumbledore Sirius Black. Er hatte sich gewaschen und rasiert und sah nun dem Sirius Black auf den Bildern, die Harry hatte ähnlicher. Er hatte sogar die Haare geschnitten, was ihn erheblich jünger aussehen ließ, sogar ein wenig respektabler.

„Sirius!", rief Harry, als er von Lupin wegzog und zu seinem Paten rübereilte.

Sirius kniete nieder und zog Harry in eine feste Umarmung, er hielt ihn ganz fest, während er Professor Lupin direkt ansah. Lupin stand auf und erhaschte einen Blick auf das Pergament auf dem Schreibtisch. Lupin hob es auf und las die Zeilen, die dort standen und erbleichte. „Harry", sagte Lupin vorsichtig, „was ist das hier?"

Harry entzog sich der Umarmung und drehte sich um. „Oh das", sagte er nervös. „Ähm … Professor Trelawny hat sich während meiner Prüfung merkwürdig verhalten und hat das gesagt. Ich wollte dich danach fragen, ob es wahr ist oder nicht, aber …"

Professor Lupin händigte Professor Dumbledore das Pergament aus, er las es, während Sirius über seiner Schulter mitlas. Harry spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah hoch wie Sirius auf ihn runter blickte, bevor er zu Lupin blickte. Es schien einen stummen Austausch von Worten zwischen den beiden zu geben, als Professor Dumbledore aufstand und Professor McGonagall andeutete, es ihm nachzutun.

„Ich weiß, ihr drei habt eine Menge zu besprechen", sagte Professor Dumbledore freundlich, dann sah er Harry direkt an. „Ich werde nachforschen, Harry. Es könnte eine echte Vorhersage sein. Es wäre nicht Sybills erste."

Harry blickte Dumbledore mit gehobener Augenbraue an, als der Schulleiter ging, gefolgt von Professor McGonagall. Professor Trelawny hatte tatsächlich eine echte Vorhersage gemacht? Wer wusste es? Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Sirius ihn an der Schulter zu einem der kürzlich belegten Stühle führte und ihn drängte, sich zu setzen. Harry sah erst zu Black und dann zu Lupin rüber und begriff, dass noch etwas anderes vor sich ging.

Professor Lupin ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, sodass er neben Sirius stand. Beide sahen nervös aus. „Harry, hast du mich gehört, als ich von der Entführungsklage gesprochen habe?", fragte er sanft.

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, dann erinnerte er sich an die zweite Hälfte von Professor Lupins Aussage. Seine Augen weiteten sich alarmiert, als ihn die ganze Angelegenheit traf. Sirius musste zugeben, was er im Ligusterweg gesehen hatte. „Alle werden es wissen, oder?", fragte er nervös, als sein Blick zu Boden ging. „Sie werden wissen, dass ich nicht mal meinem Muggel Onkel entgegentreten konnte."

Sirius kniete nieder, er legte einen Finger unter Harrys Kinn und hob es an, so dass sich ihre Augen trafen. „Ich fürchte, dass dein Onkel dich misshandelt hat, wird morgen im ‚Tagespropheten' stehen", sagte er sanft. „Ich wollte es nicht sagen, aber ich stand unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Das verstehst du doch, oder?"

Harry nickte. Professor Lupin hatte ihm vom Veritaserum erzählt, daher wusste Harry, dass Sirius keine Wahl hatte, aber es war ihm immer noch unangenehm, dass sein Privatleben in die Öffentlichkeit getragen wurde. Was würden die Leute denken? Ron und Hermine wussten es bereits, aber sie waren anders. Sie hatten in den letzten Jahren viel durch gemacht. Sie hatten auch gewusst, wie schlimm die Dursleys vor diesem Sommer gewesen waren. Niemand sonst (außer den übrigen Weasley Geschwistern) hatte eine Ahnung wie Harrys Kindheit gewesen war.

„Hör mir zu, Harry, ich weiß, es ist eine Menge, um damit zurecht zu kommen, aber bitte denk daran, dass wir für dich da sind", sagte Professor Lupin zärtlich. „Du bist nicht mehr allein. Du musst uns jetzt so lange du es willst ertragen."

„Wirklich?", frage Harry hoffnungsvoll. „Wir-wir können eine Familie sein?"

Sowohl Sirius als auch Professor Lupin lächelten. „Natürlich", sagte Sirius und wuschelte Harry durchs Haar. Sirius blickte hoch zu Lupin und erhielt ein Nicken, dann lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry. „Kitz, ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht versuche mich in die Beziehung zwischen dir und Moony zu drängen, aber es gibt ein paar Einschränkungen, die verhindern, dass jemand wie Moony das tut, was er schon seit zwölf Jahren will: dich zu adoptieren. Ich hatte die Gelegenheit, das nächstbeste für euch beide zu tun, also mir wurde nach der Verhandlung erlaubt, ein paar Forderungen zu äußern. _Eine_ davon war, dass ich das Sorgerecht für dich bekomme und Moony als deinen zweiten Vormund. Es bedurfte einige Überzeugung von seitens Dumbledores, aber am Ende wurde es bewilligt."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich unglaublich weit, als er zwischen Sirius und Professor Lupin hin und her blickte, als forderte er sich heraus zu dementieren, was er dachte gehört zu haben. „D-du meinst, ich muss nie wieder zurück zu den Dursleys?", fragte er fröhlich. „Ich kann von jetzt an bei euch bleiben?"

„Wenn es das ist was du willst, Harry", sagte Professor Lupin mit einem Nicken. „Wir wollen dich zu nichts zwingen. Es gibt andere Familien mit mehr Erfahrung, die gewillt währen, dich aufzunehmen –"

„- Nein, ich will bei euch beiden bleiben", unterbrach Harry. „Andere Familien sind andere Familien. Ihr zwei seid meine Familie." Er lächelte für sich selbst und sprang aus seinem Stuhl und schlang seine Arme um Sirius, der die Umarmung erwiderte. „Meine Familie", wiederholte er, als er zu Professor Lupin aufblickte, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Professor Lupin kniete neben Sirius und Harry umarmte nun die beiden Rumtreiber und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal, seit er sich erinnern konnte, wirklich glücklich.

Der nächste Morgen war wahrscheinlich der chaotischste, den Hogwarts seit langem gesehen hatte. Die Black Verhandlung war auf der Titelseite des ‚Tagespropheten' was allen bewusst machte, dass Sirius Black nicht nur unschuldig, sondern auch der Vormund von Harry Potter war. Zu Harrys Erleichterung hatte die Zeitung nur berichtet, dass Harry von seinem Onkel misshandelt wurde und ging nicht ins Detail über das, was Sirius wahrscheinlich bei der Verhandlung gesagt hatte. Die meisten in der Schule übergingen die Misshandlung und konzentrierten sich auf Sirius Blacks Unschuld. Einige Gruppen von Schülern versuchten mehr über Sirius bei Harry herauszufinden, aber Ron und Hermine waren fast wie Klebstoff ständig an Harry dran und scheuchten so viele Leute davon wie sie konnten.

Das Wochenende nach den Prüfungen war ein Hogsmeade Ausflug und der erste an dem Harry teilnehmen durfte, Professor Lupin und Midnight dienten als seine Bewacher. Midnight an seiner Seite zu haben, war mehr Spaß als alles andere. Die Hälfte der Leute, die den großen, schwarzen Hund sah, glaubte, dass Midnight der Grim war und rannte in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Midnight hatte offensichtlich Spaß, als er mir Ron und Hermine Stöckchen holen, spielte, während Professor Lupin versuchte, sein Vergnügen zurück zu halten. Manchmal konnte Sirius ein größeres Kind sein als alle anderen.

Der erfreuliche Tag hatte nicht angehalten. Es war früher Nachmittag, als Professor Lupin eine Eule von Professor Dumbledore bekam, der darauf bestand, das sie sofort zum Schloss zurückkamen. Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, waren sie alarmiert den Minister mit zwei Auroren dort zu sehen. Harry, Sirius und Professor Lupin wurden sofort zu Dumbledores Büro gebracht. Sirius und Professor Lupin wurden nach ihren Aufenthaltsort in den letzten paar Tagen befragt. Nach fast dreißig Minuten verlor Sirius seine Geduld und forderte zu erfahren, worum es ging.

Dann erst offenbarte Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister, das Peter Pettigrew aus seiner Zelle verschwunden war. Sirius begann sofort den Minister für seine Inkompetenz zu beschimpfen, aber hörte auf, als Professor Lupin ihn an Harry erinnerte. Seine Wut war sofort vergessen und Sirius war schnell an Harrys Seite, um ihn zu trösten. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Wie konnte Pettigrew fliehen? Dies sollte doch vorüber sein. Pettigrew sollte verhandelt und für schuldig befunden werden.

Sirius und Lupin sagten kein weiteres Wort und brachten Harry in Professor Lupin Quartier, wo sie den restlichen Tag verbrachten und versuchten, mit der Offenbarung fertig zu werden. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Pettigrew entflohen war, die sie störte. Da war auch noch die mögliche Vorhersage, die Professor Trelawny gemacht hatte und schwer auf ihrem Gewissen lastete. Was, wenn sie wahr war?

Alles was sie jetzt tun konnten war, zu hoffen, dass es nicht so war.

Am nächsten Morgen war die ganze Schule in Aufruhr. Es schien, als hätte einer der Auroren, die Fudge begleitet hatten, einen Kommentar fallen gelassen, wie man ‚diesen Werwolf Lupin' Kinder unterrichten lassen konnte. Professor Lupins Geheimnis war heraus. Glücklicherweise schien es niemanden außer die Slytherins zu stören, da Lupin so ein beliebter Lehrer war. Das einzig gute war, dass niemand etwas dagegen tun konnte, da das Schuljahr fast vorbei war.

Der Morgen war der gewesen, an dem alle Hogwarts verließen, um in die Sommerferien zu gehen … alle bis auf Harry, Professor Lupin und Sirius. Die drei verbrachten den ganzen Sommer zum Gefallen für Dumbledore in Hogwarts. Harry kannte nicht alle Details, aber er wusste, dass seine Vormünder dem Hogwartskollegium mit etwas für das nächste Semester halfen.

Harry stand vor der Eingangshalle und beobachtete, wie die pferdelosen Kutschen zum Bahnhof fuhren. Es war seltsam. Vor einem Jahr hatte Harry die Sommerferien gefürchtet und jetzt freute er sich darauf. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel sich in einem Jahr ändern konnte. Er wusste, dieser Sommer würde schwer werden und anstrengend. Remus und Sirius hatte ihn bereits gewarnt. Er freute sich auf die Herausforderung.

_Sirius_

Der Gedanke an seinen Paten ließ Harry lächeln. Statt Tante, Onkel und Cousin, die ihn hassten, hatte Harry jetzt einen Paten, der alles riskierte, um ihn zu beschützen und einen ‚Onkel', der alles für ihn tun würde. Remus (oder Moony wie Harry ihn jetzt nannte) hatte seine Anstellung als Lehrer gekündigt, was Harry ziemlich enttäuschte. Er hatte nie eine Begründung gegeben, aber Harry wusste, dass es zum Teil Angst war. Niemand wollte, dass ein Werwolf seine Kinder unterrichtete und jetzt da Moonys Geheimnis heraus war, gab es wenig, was man tun konnte. Da war auch noch die kleine Tatsache, dass sein bester Freund wieder in seinem Leben war. Die zwei Rumtreiber hatten eine Menge nachzuholen.

Harry beobachtete weiterhin, bis die letzte Kutsche aus seiner Sicht verschwand. Seine Gedanken kehrten zu dem Moment vor zwei Wochen zurück, als er den Zaubereiminister für die Freiheit von Sirius Black herausgefordert hatte. Alle hatten gedacht, er sei verrückt. Sogar Sirius hatte seine geistige Gesundheit in Frage gestellt, aber es hatte funktioniert und jetzt war Sirius frei. Das war alles was zählte.

Eine bekannte Hand berührte seine rechte Schulter, was Harry dazu brachte, aufzusehen, Sirius stand zu seiner Rechten. „Bist du bereit für eine echten Rumtreiber Sommer?", fragte er fröhlich.

Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln. „So bereit wie es nur geht, Midnight", sagte er.

Es war nun ein Scherz zwischen ihnen. Sirius bestand darauf Tatze genannt zu werden, anstatt Midnight, aber das fühlte sich falsch an. Für Harry würde Sirius Black, sein gesetzlicher Vormund, immer Midnight sein, derjenige, der ihn vor seinem Onkel Vernon gerettet hatte und derjenige, der ihn vor den Lügen, die die Zaubererwelt für die letzen zwölf Jahr geglaubt hatte, bewahrte. Midnight war auch derjenige, der ihn zu Moony gebracht hatte, der seine Seele gerettet hatte, die von den Dursleys verletzt worden war. Harry wusste nicht, wo er sein würde, wenn es Moony und Midnight nicht gegeben hätte. Im Moment konnte Harry sich keinen Ort vorstellen, an dem er lieber wäre.


End file.
